Clan, Obligaciones ¿Y Nuestros Sentimientos?
by Natsumi THH
Summary: Una extraña elección une a dos personas muy distintas que guardan un profundo secreto; pero su unión no es por amor, sino por obligación. Y sus amigos intentaran ayudarlos a salir adelante enredandose en una peligrosa misión.Final Epilogo Rating M
1. Prologo

_**Los personajes de clan no me pertenecen... pertenecen a las famosisimas y sorprendentes Clamp, asi que solo utilizó estos personajes como un pasatiempo sin animos de lucro.**_

_**

* * *

**__**Clan, obligaciones… ¿y nuestros sentimientos?**_

Prologo

**Predicciones**

Las siete figuras de negro comenzaron a juntarse silenciosamente en el hermoso jardín de la mansión china. Se ubicaron cada una en un punto sagrado del cuadrilátero que reflejaba un símbolo, el cual representaba los cuatro dioses sagrados. En el centro se encontraba marcada la figura negra y blanca. El Yin-yan.

Una hermosa mujer alta y delgada, de cabello y ojos negros, miraba fijamente a las personas que se ubicaban. Cuando todos ya estuvieron en sus lugares, alzo su mano derecha, en la cual traía un abanico redondo con una extraña figura parecida a una mariposa. Ella cerró los ojos y comenzó a brillar el sello mágico.

_-Gran emperador, evoco a los grandes dioses del hielo, del árbol y del fuego._

_Manifestaos, rayos, vientos, tormentas._

_Gran emperador, Ayúdame._

_Las cuatro direcciones de los dioses, rayos, vientos, tormentas y fuego._

_Muéstrenme con su rayo de luz_

_Al ser elegido que nos llevara a una unión._

Una luz se hizo visible y apuntó a una de las personas que estaban frente al símbolo. Solo duro unos segundos y desapareció tan rápido como había llegado. Los demás presentes miraron al elegido. Esta se quitó el velo que cubría su rostro. La mirada penetrante se dirigió hacia la mujer que estaba en representación de todos.

-Yo…- alcanzo a murmurar, pero fue interrumpido por aquella mujer.

-Shaoran, sabes cual es tu deber ¿Verdad?- él asintió y bajo la mirada.

-Sí, madre, lo sé-.


	2. En camino

**Clan, Obligaciones… ¿y nuestros sentimientos?**

Capitulo 1

**En camino**

La joven abrió uno de los cajones y dejó la carta sobre otras que habían ahí guardadas. Las observo un momento. Esa era la tercera carta que recibía ese mes. Hace unas semanas se habían hecho las predicciones y ella había comenzado a recibir esa extraña correspondencia. Un joven, a juzgar por sus palabras y modo de escribir, bastante directo y reservado. Jamás le había puesto como era él, mas bien le hablaba sobre un extraño acuerdo, que ella no había podido rehusar.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió y una chica de cabello negro largo entró, con una hermosa sonrisa y ojos destellantes. La joven la observó.

-Sakura, ¿no crees que es realmente excitante?, poder viajar juntas a Hong-kong- la chica sonreía mientras daba vueltas por la habitación.

-Recuerda que solo serán unos pocos días, además vamos a cosas de…- se detuvo pensando en su frase. Realmente, no tenía idea de a que iría a Hong-Kong.

-Aun así es emocionante, el joven Yukito también ira.

-pero con él, mi hermano. Además ya se que él solo me ve como un miembro de su familia, como su hermana pequeña- Tomoyo miró reprobatoriamente a Sakura que bajo la mirada.

-Vamos Sakura, anímate. Esto prometer ser divertido- sakura sonrió al ver el entusiasmo de su amiga. Tomoyo era una chica lista, aguda y alegre, además de imaginativa, ya que siempre estaba fabricándole trajes para la escuela. –"Su lema era: que ella seria una chica muy feliz, si la persona amada lo era"- pero, realmente podía confiar en ese razonamiento de Tomoyo.

-¿Crees que será divertido?-

-Claro. No te desanimes. Te apuesto que ese chico quedara a tus pies cuando te vea- Sakura sonrió. Sería divertido ver algo así, después de decirle que estaba enamorado de otra, finalmente sintiera algo por ella.

-Seria divertido-

--.--.--.—

Ella nunca había recordado algo como lo de ese día. Sus cuatros hijas se movían de un lado para otro ordenando habitaciones y colocando algunas decoraciones en la terraza y alrededores y la querida amiga de su hijo estaba haciéndole compañía, mientras que el chico brillaba por su ausencia.

-¿Te quedaras con nosotros Mei-ling?- la pelinegro sonrió.

-No lo se-

-Serias de gran ayuda. Creo que más que nunca Shaoran necesita tus consejos y tu apoyo- la mujer tenia una voz seria, pero parecía tratarla con gran estima.

-En ese caso, lo haré-. La chica sonrió encantada. Mei-ling era sobrina de la señora, por ende prima de Shaoran, pero su relación con él se había incrementado hasta transformarse en una fuerte amistad. Llevaba su cabello liso y largo amarrado en una coleta igual que aquella mujer y su piel blanca hacía que pareciera la versión miniatura de la señora. –Hablando de él ¿dónde esta?-

-No lo sé. Desde que se enteró que hoy llegarían nuestros invitados se le ha perdido de vista-

-¿No estará escondido?- la mujer la observó detenidamente ante la pregunta de la chica, lo que la hizo colocarse nerviosa –es solo una broma- se levantó y se inclinó, mostrando sus respetos a la mujer –iré a buscarlo-. Salió apurada de la vista de Ielan antes de que la mujer le hiciera algún comentario. –No creo que ella sepa de la correspondencia- murmuró pensativa mientras recorría la gran mansión. Un pensamiento recorrió su cabeza y la hizo palidecerse –"_Shaoran, acaso… ¿te has arrepentido de todas tus palabras?"-_

--.--.--.—

Los rayos del sol tocaron los cabellos azulados del joven, quien mantenía la vista fija en los aviones que se movían por la pista de aterrizaje. A su lado una hermosa mujer alta de contextura delgada y tez blanca. Con cabello rojizo que parecía una mata de fuego al sol.

-¿Sucede algo? Eriol- lo distrajo ella. El joven la observó con su rostro sonriente.

-No es nada- siguió su vista perdida en los aviones que se movían afuera.

-Pareces feliz-

-¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? Voy a encontrarme con personas que quiero mucho y que no veo hace mucho tiempo. Además está mi familia- La voz de una mujer a travez de los parlantes los hizo alertarse del vuelo.

-¿Seguro que es solo eso?-

-Claro-. La expresión de Eriol se agudizó -Aún no te he dado las gracias por acompañarme, Mizuki-

-No tienes que preocuparte por eso, lo hago encantada-. Ella sonrió y juntos abordaron.

_**--Continuara…--**_


	3. Conversacion

**Clan, obligaciones… ¿y nuestros sentimientos?**

Capitulo 2

**Conversación **

_Se subió al auto que lo llevaría al aeropuerto, su visa iba fija en un punto muerto en el horizonte, mientras que el sol comenzaba a mostrar los primeros tonos rojizos del atardecer. _

_-¿Qué le pareció su estadía en Japón? joven Shaoran- le preguntó el conductor, pero él no le contestó, parecía estar en otro mundo. Escucho solo lo de "su estadía en Japón" y realmente había estado mucho tiempo fuera de casa y ya era tiempo de volver. – ¿Joven Shaoran?-volvió a preguntar el hombre para llamar su atención. El joven lo observó a través del espejo. _

_-¿Qué?-_

_-¿Se siente bien?- él asintió. –Le preguntaba ¿Qué le había parecido su estadía aquí, en Japón?-_

_-No sabría cómo responder. Solo vine a ver algunas cosas que tenían que ver con nuestro legado de magia, no fue un viaje de vacaciones. No me hice ninguna expectativa de este país-_

_-¿Debo creer en sus palabras? Todas las personas cuando viajan piensan un poco en como será el país o el lugar que van a visitar o por lo menos si van a conocer a una persona nueva o que les llame la atención-_

_-No, no hubo tal cosa. Solo vine en una misión, es lo único que tenía en mente- se cruzó de brazos y observó los alrededores por donde pasaban. De todo lo que había visto en Japón y Hong-Kong solo podía decir que tenían algo en común y era la gente. _

_En el tiempo que había pasado no había aprendido mucho sobre la cultura Japonesa. Sabía que hacia algunas fiestas, y para los festivales se vestian con sus ropas tradicionales, pero no entendía porque y tampoco le importaba. Se acordó de eso las ropas por muchas jóvenes que pasaban junto al auto vestidas con Kimonos. El auto se detuvo en una de las esquinas frente a un semáforo en rojo. _

_Unos ojos oscuros se posaron sobre los suyos. Intentó apartar la vista de ellos, pero la intensidad era tan fuerte que le dio miedo perderlos de vista. El semáforo cambio y el auto comenzó a movilizarse. No se dio cuenta cuando se dio vuelta para mirar a la joven. Observo que ella tenía el cabello recogido y pequeños adornos tradicionales. _

_-¡Detente!- le ordenó al chofer, pero este lo observó y siguió su camino. – ¡Dije que te detengas!-_

_-Lo siento joven Shaoran, pero no puedo detenerme en esta cuadra, tendrá que esperar hasta la siguiente- Shaoran vio como la chica de hace un momento, desaparecía en la multitud del lugar. El auto se detuvo en la siguiente cuadra._

_-Ya no es necesario- dijo molesto y el auto siguió rumbo al aeropuerto. _

-----.------

Shaoran abrió los ojos y se quedó mirando el techo. Se había quedado dormido, mientras recordaba su visita a Japón. ¿Cuándo volvería a verla? lo más seguro era que nunca, pero si de él hubiera dependido volvería solamente a buscarla, aunque eso sería una deshonra tanto para la familia, como para su futura esposa.

Se incorporó y observó el papel que había en su escritorio. Quería escribir una última carta antes de que ella llegara a conocerlo a Hong-Kong. Ya le habían comentado que su prometida vendría para las vacaciones de verano. Tenía miedo, miedo de la reacción que ella tomaría al verlo por las cartas que habían enviado. Él no era muy amable con las personas que no conocía, no podía serlo con una chica con la que lo obligaban a casarse. A pesar de los consejos de Mei-ling, quien le había dicho que fuera un poco más tierno, él se había negado y ahora afrontaba el miedo y la angustia.

La puerta de la habitación fue tocada suavemente y antes de esperar respuesta se abrió. Shaoran se levanto de la cama y se acercó hasta el escritorio. Una cara apareció entre las cortinas, que tenia para separar la pequeña estancia del dormitorio, y sonrió.

-¡Shaoran, tenía ganas de verte!- La joven de cabellera negra se abalanzó en contra de su primo.

-Mei-ling, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- dijo él con sorpresa y descuido. Ella se apartó para mirarlo frente a frente

-Vine a ayudarte- miró el papel que estaba sobre el escritorio –escribes una carta- Shaoran la apartó de él y se sentó frente al papel.

-Quiero enviar la última carta-

-No creo que te sirva de mucho, por lo grosero que fuiste-

-Yo no fui grosero, Mei-ling – se quedo divagando un momentos en sus pensamientos –… solo fui un poco… sincero-

-¿Sincero? Eso es poco, fuiste cortante, retraído y bastante antipático- Mei-ling asentía con la cabeza, cada vez que decía una de las "_buenas virtudes_" del chico.

-Realmente me he pasado de la raya- tomó el lápiz y la miró –es por eso que ahora quiero escribir una carta-

-¿Y qué quieres poner?- Mei-ling comenzó a reír –algo como: _Hola. Soy Shaoran. El chico antipático que te ha escrito millones de cartas, pero quiero que sepas que no soy tan malo. Es solo que actuó así porque tengo una armadura perfecta para que no me lastimen y no caiga rendido ante nadie"-_

-¡Mei-ling!- su mirada fue suficiente para que la chica se tranquilizara y dejara de inventar cartas y menos en voz alta. –No exactamente. Necesito ayuda- Mei-ling fue hasta la mesa y miró el papel en blanco.

-Necesitas mucha ayuda, y sinceramente no sé que puedas escribir, además creo que ya es tarde- Shaoran apoyó su cabeza en la mesa del escritorio. –Ellos ya vienen en camino-

-Lo sé.- suspiró desanimado -Creo que las cosas se van a complicar mucho-

-No lo creo así-

-Ya no podré volver a verla- Mei-ling tomó el papel y se sentó en la cama.

-¿Te refieres a la misteriosa?-preguntó ella mientras escribía un mensaje en la hoja. Él asintió.

-Quería volver a Japón, aunque sea a buscarla- Mei-ling se puso a reír.

-Shaoran ¿Sabes cuantas personas viven en Japón?-

-Lo sé-

-Entonces ¿Cómo pretendes encontrarla? Además solo la viste una vez y eso que era de noche-. La joven comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación –Según dice la predicción; tú solo puedes vivir, pensar y amar a tu prometida-

-Lo sé…- Shaoran sonrió –aunque no dice eso exactamente.

-Solo quería exagerar- La atención de ambos volvió a centrarse en la carta. –sería buena idea que colocaras algo como: "no fue mi intención hacerte sentir mal"- Shaoran sonrió. Mei-ling siempre le daba buenas ideas para las cartas, después de todo ella le había ayudado mucho en todas.

-Me has dado una idea- Shaoran tomó la hoja y la acercó para poder leer lo que había escrito. Los ojos se le abrieron como plato al fijarse en lo que decía, mientras Mei-ling sonreía detrás de él.

Un gran revuelo se sintió afuera de la habitación, Shaoran intentó voltearse, pero de alguna manera el nerviosismo y la culpa se apoderaron de él. La puerta se abrió y entraron las cuatro hermanas del joven, quienes comenzaron a abrazarlo.

-Shaoran no sabes lo felices estamos, ¿ya te lo dijo Mei-ling?- habló una de las mujeres.

-Nos hemos enterado, después de espiar una conversación secreta- las chicas hacían muecas y se movían con gran ánimo. –Que tú prometida se dirige a la casa, se adelantaron los planes, Shaoran. Ella llegara en unas cuantas horas- Los ojos de Shaoran se enfocaron nuevamente en la hoja y en la frase de Mei-ling –"Ya no es necesario, Tu prometida estará aquí en unas cuantas horas"-

Mei-ling sonrió y tomó el papel que Shaoran tenía dispuesto para escribir. Lo arrugó y lo tiró a un pequeño cesto de basura.

-Creo que esto ya no será necesario.-

--.--.--.—

Esa tarde los cuatro nipones se pararon en el recibidor -"Hemos llegado"- pensó la joven de cabello castaño. Sakura y Tomoyo pasaron una mirada al recibidor de la hermosa mansión, mientras que Fujitaka y Touya saludaban a la señora de la casa. Sakura se topó la mirada con la de ella y sin premeditarlo se sonrojó. Esa mujer era muy hermosa y mostraba una gran presencia que daba énfasis a respeto y lealtad. Era alta y delgada, de cabello negro y semblante serio. Una gran calidez y felicidad la embargo.

-Es un honor conocerla, Señorita Kinomoto- ella sonrió.

-Al-al contrario- dijo tímida y nerviosamente mientras se inclinaba –el honor es mío-. La señora sonrió y los invitó a pasar.

_Continuara…_


	4. Reunión

**Clan, Obligaciones… ¿Y Nuestros Sentimientos?**

Capitulo 3

**Reunión**

"… _por eso quiero dejar las cosas claras, este matrimonio no es lo que esperaba. De todos los que estábamos presentes aquella noche, pienso que yo era quien menos deseaba o esperaba una unión por conveniencia del clan. Y no es que me desagrade, pero esperaba poder elegir a la persona con quien pasaría el resto de mi vida. _

_No quiero ser grosero, pero quería y necesitaba que usted supiera mis sentimientos. Creo que estoy enamorado de otra chica y mi único deseo hasta ahora era volver a encontrarme con ella. _

_Sin nada más que comentarle por ahora, se despide._

_Li Shaoran."_

Esa había sido la primera carta que había recibido. ¿Quién iba a pensar que las cosas de su matrimonio ocurrieran tan aprisa? Hace un mes y medio, era una chica libre que estaba aceptando el rechazo del joven que siempre le gusto. Días después se enteró que habían escogido a su prometido y que tendría que viajar a Hong-Kong para casarse con él. Entre esos días recibió la primera carta. Él solo le había puestos cosas de él: Su nombre, como era y entre otras lo que le gustaba.

Ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente, la primera carta tenía una caligrafía diferente a las otras y la forma en que se describía era también diferente a como él se hacia mencionar en las otras cartas. –"¿No sería acaso que la primera carta no fue escrita por él?"- era lo más seguro- ni siquiera ella se había atrevido a escribir la primera vez, así que Tomoyo la había ayudado.

Desde eso había pasado un mes y de un de repente toda su vida fue planeada por su padre Fujitaka, y la líder de los Li, Ielan. Tuvieron que esperar hasta las vacaciones, para poder viajar a Hong-Kong. Su hermano pidió permiso en el trabajo, al igual que su padre. Pero el otro acompañante no pudo acompañarlos por motivos personales.

Y ahora ella estaba ahí, frente a la casa y frente a su destino.

--.--.--.—

Shaoran estaba sin habla. Desde que había llegado a esa habitación no había pronunciado palabras más que un tímido saludo. Sakura ni siquiera se había atrevido a mirarlo, ya que cada vez que se miraban sentía un dolor que le carcomía el estomago. Shaoran era un joven muy atractivo, tenia que reconocerlo, pero su indiferencia la intimidaba –en algo se asemejaba a las descripciones que él le había dado en las cartas-

La mujer que hablaba era muy hermosa, ya se había presentado como la madre de Shaoran. Mantenía la vista fija en Fujitaka, como si solo con él era importante la conversación.

-¿Si no es ninguna molestia?- pregunto Ielan Li. Sakura escuchó estas últimas palabras, pero no sabía a que se referían. Su padre asintió.

-No hay ningún problema- respondió Fujitaka. Sakura miró a Tomoyo que estaba a su lado, con cara de preocupación y esperando alguna respuesta. La joven comprendió inmediatamente que su amiga no tenía la menor idea de qué estaban hablando.

-Una fiesta en la noche- murmuró rápidamente sin que los demás lo notaran. Sakura asintió y comprendió. Tomoyo siempre había sido igual, podía leerle el rostro como lo hacia con un libro abierto. Todos los presentes se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a salir de la habitación. Sakura apretó sus manos, había llegado el momento de saludar apropiadamente a su prometido.

No fue necesario de que ella caminara hasta él, ya que Shaoran se adelantó en compañía de una joven de cabello largo y negro.

-Soy Li Shaoran- dijo mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos.

-Soy Kinomoto Sakura- dijo ella con una sonrisa, luego miró a Tomoyo –y ella es mi amiga Daidouji Tomoyo- la joven sonrió y se inclinó levemente a modo de saludo.

-Un placer- la joven que venia con Shaoran sonrió y le golpeó disimuladamente el brazo de Sakura. Ella se inclinó y las saludó alegremente.

-Yo soy Li Mei-ling. Es un placer conocerlas- las chicas sonrieron con mas naturalidad. Por lo menos había alguien en la casa con un poco de alegría, ya que parecía que nadie daba muestras de alegría.

Shaoran se sentía realmente incomodo, la presencia de las dos chicas niponas lo tenia así. Era como si ya se conocieran de alguna parte. Quizás los poderes que Sakura tenía le daban una sensación de melancolía. Al igual que Mei-ling, pensó en Sakura como una chica diferente, en personalidad y físicamente. Pero no le había desagradado para nada la joven que estaba frente a él. Dirigió su vista hacia Tomoyo. Su rostro también le traía cierta familiaridad, pero en esta ocasión no se le podía tratar de los poderes, ya que la joven no tenia poderes mágicos, quizás podría ser que…

-Shaoran- Mei-ling lo sacó de sus pensamientos. –Vamos a mostrarle a Kinomoto y Daidouji la mansión.

-Ésta bien- Respondió él. Ielan entró en la habitación.

-Será mejor que dejen su paseo para mañana, creo que las jóvenes deben descansar y luego prepararse para la fiesta de esta noche- ninguno fue capaz de contradecirla. Tomoyo y Sakura fueron guiadas a sus habitaciones, ante la mirada seria de Shaoran.

--.--.--.—

Sus pasos se dirigieron hasta la entrada de la casa. Miró la gran mansión con una sonrisa en la cara. -¿Que expresión pondrían ella cuando lo viera? La última vez que se vieron no fue en las mejores circunstancias, pero quizás ella no lo recordaría por ese precio. ¿Y su familia? Nunca nadie lo había visto, él solo había tenido contacto por carta y teléfono con la líder del clan Li. La mujer que lo acompañaba se adelantó y lo miró.

-¿Sucede algo malo? Eriol-

-No es nada- volvió a sonreír. La puerta principal se abrió y vio que una mujer lo observaba.

-Lo estábamos esperando, Hiragisawa- él pudo sentir la fuerte presencia de aquella mujer. Después de todo, aunque ella fuera del clan "inferior" seguía siendo descendiente de Clow Reed.

-Es un placer estar aquí-

--.--.--.—

Sakura no pudo conciliar el sueño de la tarde. Aunque la señora de la casa le había sugerido que durmiera un rato, fue imposible. La sensación de estar en una casa diferente, en un país diferente y con personas diferentes, la colocaba nerviosa. Se dio una y mil vueltas en la cama, hasta que finalmente se levantó y caminó hacia el balcón. Las cortinas comenzaron inmediatamente a moverse, después de que ella abrió la ventana. Era agradable y refrescante, a pesar de las extremas temperaturas que había en ese país. Se detuvo a mirar el jardín. Era muy amplio y con una elegante decoración de flores, que rodeaban la casa y mostraba un camino de ladrillos, por donde uno podía pasear.

Justamente vio a una pareja que paseaba. Los reconoció inmediatamente, era Shaoran y Mei-ling. Al parecer los dos siempre estaban juntos. _"quizás mei-ling, era la chica de la cual Shaoran estaba enamorado"_- sonrió –_"Era lo mas probable"-_ los siguió con la vista, mejor dicho "lo" siguió con la vista. Shaoran realmente era un chico guapo, sus ojos denotaban una expresión extraña: tímida y a la vez amenazante. Extraña y atrayente combinación.

Shaoran se volteó y comenzó a mirar un punto sin perderlo de vista. Sakura lo observo con mas atención, por un momento se puso nerviosa _–"esta mirando hacia aquí"-_ no eso era imposible, por que miraría hacia la habitación de ella. Su mirada parecía estar sobre la suya, lo que la colocó nerviosa. _–"esta mirando hacia aquí"-_ pensó, pero no pudo apartarla. El influjo que creo sobre ella parecía estar atrayéndola y devorando con su mirada.

-¿Sakura?- la voz de Tomoyo la distrajo e hizo que perdiera el contacto visual con Shaoran. Se volteó a mirar a su amiga. -¿Qué haces?- preguntó mientras se acercaba a ella.

-Nada- respondió incomoda, de alguna manera no quería que Tomoyo viera a Shaoran o siquiera pensara lo que ella estaba haciendo. –"¿Porqué?"- se preguntó, pero no alcanzó a responderse por que cuando lo notó Tomoyo ya estaba observando el jardín, lo que hizo que perdiera la concentración y se colocara más nerviosa que antes. –"¿Qué importaba que Tomoyo viera a Shaoran?" acaso no era normal que sintiera cierta atracción por el chico que se convertiría en su esposo"-

-Así que estabas observando a Li-san – la sonrisa burlesca de Tomoyo hizo que todos los pensamientos de Sakura se fueran abajo.

-No es lo que crees- se apresuró a contestar.

-No tiene que apenarte, Sakura. Después de todo él es un chico muy atractivo- la vista de Tomoyo estaba sobre Sakura, pero sus pensamientos maquiavélicos estaban en otro lugar y planeando quizás que.

-No lo digas de esa manera- protestó una muy apenada Sakura.

-Es una suerte que el joven Yukito no haya podido venir- Tomoyo sonrió maliciosamente.

-Tomoyo…

-Esto realmente resultara divertido- se tapó la boca con la mano y comenzó a reír.

--.--.--.—

Shaoran miró por la ventana de su habitación. _-"y pensar que solo una cuantas paredes lo separaban de su nuevo destino, su prometida"_- hace unos momentos cuando paseaba con Mei-ling, Sakura los estaba observando. ¿Qué pensaría de él? Después de sus cortantes cartas no creía que fuera el mejor hombre del mundo.

Mei-ling le había sugerido que hablara con ella para así salir de cualquier duda y malentendido. Pero cada vez que estaba frente a ella se sentía extraño, hasta el punto en que su respiración se cortaba y su fuerza de voluntad lo abandonaba. Permanecía callado y solo hablaba con oraciones cortas. -Hola, si, no-

-Shaoran- Mei-ling entró sin avisar a la habitación, lo que ya era normal.

-Mei-ling, cuantas veces te he dicho.

-_"Golpea la puerta antes de entrar"_- se burló la chica –lo sé, pero es urgente, así que no me distraigas. Tu madre te ésta esperando. Llegó el otro líder y quieren que te reúnas con ellos en la sala.

Cuando Shaoran llegó hasta la sala, Sakura y Tomoyo ya estaba ahí. Todos observaban a un joven casi de la misma estatura de Shaoran y con cabellos y ojos azulados.

-Soy Eriol Hiragisawa, es un gusto estar aquí- los chicos le sonrieron, menos Shaoran que sintió una extraña sensación de rechazo al estar ahí reunidos.

--.--.--.—

La puerta de la estancia se abrió y una joven de cabello largo corrió hacia la mujer que estaba sentada frente a la ventana.

-¡Ya han llegado!-

-¿Quiénes?-

-Los jefes de los clanes de Clow Reed. Al parecer los elegidos ya han sido señalados-

-Así que piensan en seguir con la descendencia del clan-

-¿Qué aremos?-

-El descendiente de Clow es una amenaza, pero no daremos ningún paso en falso. Por ahora solo los vigílalos y avísame cualquier avance- la chica asintió y salió de la estancia. La mujer se levantó de su sofá y camino hasta apoyarse en la ventana. –Clow ¿es ésta tú respuesta?-

Continuara…


	5. Eventos Inesperados

**Clan, obligaciones… ¿y nuestros sentimientos?**

Capitulo 4

**Eventos Inesperados**

Shaoran miró a todos los presentes, desconfiado. Exceptuando a Mei-ling, todos los demás eran unos extraños, intrusos, que invadían su propiedad. Ahora esa era su forma de ver las cosas. Mantuvo la vista fija en el chico recién llegado, Eriol. Él era un chico muy simpático, pero era el que más le daba desconfianza, mejor dicho el único. Desde que ese joven había llegado se mantuvo distante, no quería conversar con él. Aunque Mei-ling parecía no pensar de la misma forma y tampoco las otras dos chicas. Había escuchado que Sakura no conocía a Eriol, pero cuando se conocieron, se hicieron amigos "íntimos". Apretó los dientes y los hizo crujir.

Mei-ling lo observó pero no fue capaz de decirle que en su cara se veía lo enojado que estaba.

-Li-san, espero que no seamos una molestia para ti- dijo Sakura sin pensarlo. Shaoran la miró y se sonrojó.

-En absoluto- la chica sonrió al escuchar sus palabras.

-Eso me tranquiliza- se relajó un poco. Shaoran la siguió con la vista, hasta que se dio cuenta de que Eriol lo observaba, lo que hizo que la irritación volviera. -_"¿por qué diablos me mira tanto?"- _ni siquiera podía decirle algo, su madre ya se lo había advertido. Solo porque era descendiente directo de Clow.

-He escuchado que ya has llegado a un increíble nivel de magia- esas fueron las primeras palabras de Eriol hacia Shaoran. Lo que lo hizo sobresaltarse.

-Si- respondió secamente.

-Eso muestra que uno no tiene que dejarse llevar por los sobrenombres del clan- las miradas se mantenían firme en el otro.

-El titulo de superior e inferior no debería existir- agregó Sakura. Lo que logró que los chicos voltearan a mirarla.

-Estoy de acuerdo con usted, señorita Kinomoto- asintió Eriol. –Hay personas que han llegado a niveles de magia comparadas a las que tendría un descendiente de Clow, pero no se le ha reconocido simplemente por el título de _"inferior"-_

-¿Qué significa exactamente inferior o superior?- preguntó Tomoyo. Eriol sonrió.

-Inferior es la parte de la descendencia de Clow que tiene lazos más alejados. Al contrario de los Superior, que son directos-

-Pero yo no tengo ningún parentesco con Clow Reed- comentó Sakura.

-Yo no dirigía eso- Eriol volvió a captar las miradas de los presentes, pero solo sonrió y no comento nada más.

-Todo esto de los clanes son algo sin sentido, deberíamos hacer algo para animarlos- dijo Mei-ling, quien se levantó y tomó a Sakura del brazo. –Vamos, caminemos por la casa- ella sonrió.

-Es una buena idea- asintió Eriol –a menos de que al dueño le moleste- los presentes observaron a Shaoran, quien se mantuvo en silencio por un momento.

-No tengo ningún problema- se levantó y caminó solo, en dirección a la mansión. Tomoyo sonrió y se levantó.

-He olvidado algo, adelántense- ella caminó a paso moderado detrás de Shaoran. Los chicos asintieron y comenzaron su paseo.

--.--.--.—

-Li – Tomoyo lo había alcanzado antes de que él se refugiara en su habitación.

-Daidouji- ella se acercó hasta él. No supo cuando sus puños se cerraran con fuerza, lo que hizo que sus nudillos blanquearan. Notó que estaba nervioso, esa era la primera vez que estaba los dos juntos y a solas. No entendía porque estaba actuando así. -¿Qué sucede?-

-Nada malo. No te preocupes-. Ella lo calmó con una dulce sonrisa –No quisiera quitarte mucho tiempo, pero… podemos hablar en privado- Shaoran asintió.

La terraza de la casa, en el piso superior estaba vacía. No iba mucha gente por esos lugares, así que era un lugar perfecto para hablar a solas. Shaoran miró a Tomoyo, esperando a que ella diera el primer paso.

-La verdad- comenzó a decir ella –es que quería pedirte un favor-

-Adelante-

-Quiero que…-

--.--.--.—

Sakura, Mei-ling y Eriol llegaron nuevamente hasta la terraza principal, donde se encontraba un gran número de gente, esperando conocerla. Todas esas personas habían sido cercanas a Clow y al clan, algunos amigos y familiares de los líderes.

-Es una lástima que Yukito no haya podido venir- dijo Tomoyo, quien apareció detrás de Sakura. La joven dio un salto y volteó a mirarla.

-Tomoyo, no me asustes así-

-Tranquila, Sakura-

-A todo esto ¿dónde estuviste? estábamos esperándote y no llegaste-

-Lo siento Sakura, pero tuve que arreglar algunas cosas- Sacó su cámara de video y enfocó a la chica. –Tenía que tener todo listo, para el momento de tú presentación al clan- rió a carcajadas. Mei-ling la observo extrañada.

-Es un poco rara- murmuró. Eriol se perdió en sus pensamientos y observó a Shaoran que caminaba hasta ellos.

-Es el momento de que conozcas a todos mis parientes- le dijo Shaoran al momento que le ofrecía el brazo – vamos, te los presentare- Sakura se sonrojó. Aunque había sonado muy indiferente, Shaoran era todo un caballero. Tímidamente, le tomó el brazo y comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la multitud.

-Sakura se ve divina- dijo Tomoyo – del brazo de su prometido-

-¡Ah!- Exclamó Mei-ling –Ese tendría que ser mi puesto. Yo era la prometida de Shaoran. Si él no hubiese sido elegido.-

-No hay que lamentarse, Li- agregó Tomoyo. –las cosas ocurren por algo- aunque a regañadientes y con la vista fija en sus zapatos, Mei-ling asintió.

-Quizás luego llegue su turno, señorita- dijo Eriol. Mei-ling asintió ya más confiada. _-"él podría tener razón"-_ observó al peli-azul y vio que él tenía la vista fija en Tomoyo, quien no despegaba la vista de su cámara._ –"Esas palabras habían sido para…Tomoyo"-_

--.--.--.—

Sakura se dejo caer en la cama, habían pasado horas saludando y hablando con personas que apenas conocían, pero no se había sentido sola e indefensa ya que Shaoran no la había dejado sola en ningún momento. Toda la noche la mantuvo afirmada del brazo y a todos la presentaba como su prometida, ni siquiera hizo mención a la categoría _"inferior o superior"_ – esa noche, ella era solo la prometida de Li Shaoran- sonrió. Miró la habitación que le habían prestado por esa semana, era amplia, elegante y con una hermosa decoración china. Incluso le habían prestado ropa para dormir, la que insistieron que ocupara. Querían que ella se viera como toda una jovencita china, lo que a ella no le molestó en absoluto.

Se acurrucó en la cama intentando conciliar el sueño, pero le fue imposible. Quizás no se sentía totalmente a gusto en esa casa. Era como una extraña sensación que la embargaba y se sentía observada a todas horas, aunque quizás solo fuera su imaginación. Sus parpados comenzaron a pesarle, su cuerpo se sintió ligero y cerró los ojos hasta sumirse en el mundo de los sueños.

--.--.--.—

Shaoran se incorporó. No podía dormir, la sola imagen de ella lo perturbaba. Esa noche ella se había sonrojado innumerables veces cada vez que él tuvo que decir que era su futura esposa- sonrió- era estúpido pensar en eso, porque él estaba siendo obligado a casarse con ella, pero no podía negar que ella era muy simpática y atractiva y tierna y…

-¡Basta!- cambió de posición y cerró los ojos para intentar dormir. Recordó a la otra chica. Su kimono, su cabello oscuro atado a su cabeza en un lindo moño, sus ojos tiernos e inocentes. Esa chica debía ser la única que le quitara el sueño. Pero no, otra vez la imagen de Sakura estaba en su cabeza. En dos noches más serian presentados a todos y se celebraría la boda. Aún esperaba que llegara alguien o que sucediera algo para que esa unión no se celebrara. Vio un paquete envuelto en papel blanco. Sin siquiera abrirlo sabia su contenido, su ropa de la ceremonia. No tenía idea de cómo era, ni quería saberlo. Se dio otra vuelta y cerró nuevamente los ojos. –Quiero dormir-

--.--.--.—

Cuando se levantó fue directamente hasta el comedor, su madre y los otros invitados lo esperaban ahí. La señora de la casa lo observaba detenidamente.

-Lo lamento, no pude conciliar el sueño anoche- se disculpó con una leve inclinación para posteriormente sentarse a un costado de ella.

-Hoy nuestros invitados saldrán con Mei-ling- dijo ella. – ¿Por qué no los acompañas?- él asintió. Sakura entró en la sala apurada.

-Al parecer Shaoran no es el único que se ha quedado dormido hoy- dijo Mei-ling, en son de mofa.

-Lo lamento, no pude conciliar el sueño anoche- Tomoyo sonrió. Sakura vio que el único puesto libre que quedaba era junto a su hermano y Tomoyo, frente a Shaoran. El desayuno fue tranquilo y silencioso, los únicos que se comunicaban era Ielan y Fujitaka.

-Es normal para un monstruo quedarse dormido- Le murmuró Touya al oído. Sakura lo miró molesta, pero se dio cuenta que todas las miradas estaba fijas en ella, por lo que no hizo nada y solo se dedico a observar su té. Touya miró a Shaoran, quien no le quitaba la vista de encima a Sakura. –"Ese chico se casaría con su hermana, pero ¿qué podía hacer él? hasta su padre estaba de acuerdo con eso y de alguna manera Sakura algún día tendría que irse de su lado. Incluso si ella no se iba él se marcharía, ya que tendría que casarse y formar una familia.

-Hermano ¿Tú iras con nosotros?- Touya la miró y asintió. No podía perder más tiempo, estaría todo el tiempo que pudiera para disfrutarlo con su hermana al máximo.

-Claro, tengo que ir a vigilarte- Su tono era neutral.

-¿Vigilarme?- Sakura no comprendió sus palabras.

-No creo que a muchas personas les guste tener…- su expresión se tornó sarcástica- …un monstruo suelto en la ciudad- Sin poder aguantar más, Sakura le enterró el zapato en el pie.

--.--.--.—

Sakura, Tomoyo y Mei-ling iban en la parte delantera del grupo, detrás las seguía Shaoran, sin perder de vista a las tres jóvenes, luego Touya y por ultimo Eriol con Kaho, quien se había animado en último momento a ir con ellos.

Sakura se acercó hasta una pequeña tienda junto con Tomoyo, a ver los colgantes y aretes que se mostraban en la repisa, mientras Mei-ling les comentaban del lugar que visitaban.

Siguieron su camino hasta una tienda de ropa. Las chicas se probaron algunas prendas, mientras que los demás los esperaban afuera, para ese entonces Kaho y Touya ya habían comenzado a cruzar palabras. Sakura y Tomoyo salieron con algunas bolsas de papel con el logo de la tienda, las cuales se las entregaron a Touya.

El siguiente objetivo fue una tienda de perfumes, las tres parecían muy animadas, incluso Kaho se vio atraída por el lugar. Las jóvenes que atendían el lugar, les mostraron diferentes fragancias, entre las cuales una llamó la atención de la mayor. Era un frasco pequeño y azul, con forma sencilla y delgada, con tapa plateada. Pero, se hizo la desentendida y siguió su camino.

Shaoran se detuvo frente a una tienda de dulces, lo que llamó la atención de las chicas, quienes comenzaron atacar el siguiente objetivo, no sin olvidarse de compara algo para cada uno de los presentes.

Shaoran siguió su camino desanimado, no habían recorrido ni una cuadra y ya habían comprado muchas cosas: joyas, ropa y dulces. Touya se detuvo y miró a su hermana.

-Sakura tengo que comprar algo, espérame aquí- ella asintió.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?- preguntó, pero él negó con la cabeza.

-No es necesario- le dijo y comenzó a alejarse del grupo a paso rápido.

-¿Por qué no tomamos algo ahí?- Tomoyo observaba una tienda de jugos que estaba frente a ellos.

-Es una buena idea- asintió Mei-ling.

-Quédense aquí- dijo Eriol. –Nosotros con Li, compraremos- Shaoran lo observó con ira. – ¿Si a él no le molesta?- Shaoran vio que Sakura lo observaba esperando alguna respuesta.

-No me molesta-

-Si no quieres yo puedo acompañarlo, Li- Shaoran negó con la cabeza.

-No se preocupen, yo iré- Sakura y las demás chicas se quedaron esperando afuera de la tienda.

-No quise incomodarte- dijo Eriol, mientras esperaban.

-No lo has hecho-

-Es solo que te vi muy aburrido y pensé que quizás podríamos conversar algo mientras estamos aquí- Shaoran no respondió – porque siento que siempre me observas con rabia, es que acaso te he hecho algo malo o te he hecho sentir mal-

-No es eso- las respuestas del joven chino eran breves y cortantes.

**-Aquí tienen-** los dos voltearon a recibir los jugos que habían encargado.

-En otro momento seguiremos nuestra conversación-

--.--.--.—

-Así que tú eres Sakura- la joven se volteo a mirar a la persona que le hablaba. Era una chica alta y delgada, con cabello largo, castaño oscuro y una trenza que sobresalía detrás de su oreja.

-Si. ¿Y tú eres?-

-Soy Nakuru- la chica miró a Kaho y sonrió –vengo con Eriol, pero no pude llegar antes, me dijeron que podía encontrarlos aquí-

-¿Usted la conocía?- le preguntó Tomoyo a Kaho, a lo cual la mujer asintió.

-No pudo viajar con nosotros aquel día así que yo vine en su representación-

-Pero como ven, pude arreglar todo y venir- Nakuru abrazó a Sakura y rozó sus mejillas –eres una chica encantadora- Sakura sonrió incomoda.

-Gracias-

-Menos mal que pude venir, si no me hubiera perdido el conocerte-

-Nakuru- la voz de Eriol los interrumpió. -¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Hola Eriol, ¿no te da gusto verme?- la joven se separó un poco de Sakura y la observó a la cara, lo que hizo sonrojar a la pequeña -Vine porque quería conocer a Sakura y no me arrepiento-

-¿Quién es ella?- la voz de Touya los interrumpió. Nakuru lo observo y sonrió. Segundos después ya estaba abrazándolo

-Tú debes ser Touya, el hermano de Sakura-

-¿Y tú eres?-

-Soy Nakuru, Nakuru Akizuki- Kaho sonrió, pero desvió la mirada incomoda. Touya intentó liberarse de la chica pero esta no lo quería soltarlo. Shaoran caminó hacia Mei-ling y Sakura y le entrego un jugo a cada una. Eriol hizo lo mismo y galantemente le entregó uno a Tomoyo y Kaho.

-Oye, ¿Quieres dejarme?- su tono comenzaba a notarse molesto.

-No quiero-

-Así que ella tenía que venir con ustedes desde Inglaterra- le dijo Sakura a Eriol, mientras comenzaban a caminar.

-Así es- Shaoran se mantuvo detrás de los chicos, espiando cada movimiento que Eriol hacia. Eriol volteó y lo observó, pero solo se limitó a sonreír.

-Eriol ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas quedarte en Hong-Kong?-

-Solo el tiempo necesario. Quizás después vuelva con ustedes a Japón si veo que la situación lo amerita- su vista se dirigió a Tomoyo quien caminaba junto a Mei-ling delante de ellos.

-Ya veo- iba a beber su jugo, pero se dio cuenta de que este no estaba en su mano. A su lado estaba Touya, quien se guía caminando con Nakuru pegado a él y estaba con su refresco – ¡hermano!-

-Hace un calor insoportable aquí- dijo Touya, mientras bebía el refresco de Sakura.

-Ni siquiera lo había probado- reclamó la joven.

-¿Quieres que vaya a comprar otro?- se ofreció Eriol.

-No es necesario- respondió Sakura, pero el vaso frio en su mejilla hizo que se sobresaltara. Ambos voltearon a ver al responsable del acto. Shaoran tenía la cara roja y se mantenía con el vaso frente a la joven.

-Toma.- le entregó su jugo –No lo he tocado-. Sakura lo recibió y se lo agradeció con una tierna sonrisa. Él continúo caminado detrás de ellos.

-Gracias- sonrió y bebió un poco. Mei-ling y Tomoyo se trasladaron junto a Shaoran.

-Eso es…- comenzó a decir Tomoyo -un beso indirecto- Shaoran se sonrojó y siguió caminado. –"_Obviamente había mentido, pero no quiso que Eriol le fuera a comprar un jugo. Aún estaban muy cerca del local, pero apenas vio que los dos comenzaron caminar juntos, la idea de interrumpir su conversación se hizo presente en su cabeza"-_ Tomoyo y Mei-ling sonrieron ante la expresión del joven.

--.--.--.—

Dos hombres viejos se quedaron mirando por la ventana del gran salón. Ambos llevaban ropas tradicionales chinas y en sus rostros se notaban las arrugas que daban énfasis a su avanzada edad. Uno de ellos era alto, de contextura gruesa y cabello negro, llevaba barba del mismo color, y tenía un semblante malicioso. El otro en cambio, era más viejo, bajo y gordo, con cabellos blanco plateado.

Los ojos del alto se posaron en la mujer que paseaba junto al japonés en el jardín. Quizás hablaban del matrimonio de sus hijos como ya era habitual esa semana.

-Ielan piensa que uniendo a los chicos elegidos podrá hallar la paz en el clan- comentó el de barba y cabello negro.

-¿Acaso no crees que ese sea el camino correcto, Fei-Wang?- El viejo gordo se sorprendió por el comentario del alto.

-¿Tú lo crees así, Xao Hao?- preguntó con sarcasmo.

-Si, después de todo fueron los dioses quienes eligieron a los chicos-

-Eso no lo sabemos. Quizás ella ocupó algún truco para hacer que su hijo saliera elegido-

-Eso sería imperdonable- Le respondió el gordo -No se puede desafiar la autoridad de los dioses-

-Pero ¿y si ella lo hizo? Nadie se beneficiaría más que Ielan, si su hijo tomara el control del clan-

-De todas maneras no sería mejor que una chica se hubiese casado con Eriol-sama, que con Sakura-sama. Él es el líder del clan, no ella-

-Una mujer no sería suficiente para manejar a un hombre y menos a Eriol, que parece que ese chico supiera todo lo que va a pasar. Hay que irse con cuidado con él- Fei-Wang volteó a mirar hacia la puerta, cuando escucho que alguien entraba. Lo examinó detenidamente, era un joven de contextura media, similar a Shaoran, con cabellos negros y ojos cafés. También vestía ropa tradicional china pero más liviana y menos ceremonial.

-De todas maneras…- Continuó Xao Hao sin prestar atención al recién llegado -…no veo en que podría beneficiarse Ielan-

-Claro que se beneficiaria… si algo le pasara a Eriol…- los ojos del recién llegado se abrieron de sobremanera, por la sorpresa de las palabras de Fei-Wang. – ¿Quién crees que tomaría el control?-

-No creo que ella, siquiera pensara en dañar a Eriol-sama-

-No, pero para eso…- Los dos viejo centraron su atención en el joven –…está Xien Qu-. El viejo gordo sonrió –Xien Qu, tú te encargaras de hacer que el joven Eriol se vea en un terrible accidente- el rostro del joven palideció por la terrible orden.

_Continuara…_


	6. Secretos

**Clan, Obligaciones… ¿Y Nuestros Sentimientos?**

Capitulo 5

**Secretos**

Sakura se detuvo y miró a su alrededor buscando algo.

-¿Sucede algo malo, Sakura?- Tomoyo la miró interrogante.

-No es nada- respondió ella.

Eriol observó el lugar. -Hay alguien observándonos- le murmuró a Kaho. La joven se acercó a Sakura, sin motivo aparente a lo que él asintió.

-¿Segura que no pasa nada?- Tomoyo parecía angustiada.

-No es nada. No te preocupes, Tomoyo- las jóvenes siguieron caminado tranquilamente, pero ahora Kaho iba junto a Sakura. Eriol también se acercó al grupo. -¿A donde iremos ahora, Mei-ling?-

-Los llevaremos a conocer bird-street- dijo animadamente la joven china.

-¿Qué es eso?-

-Hay van a ver-. Los chicos la siguieron.

Sakura se detuvo a ver el esplender del lugar. Una calle que estaba en subida, por los lados habían miles de tiendas que solo se centraban en la comercialización de pájaros y los implementos de estos, entre ellos jaulas y comida. Las chicas comenzaron a ver un sinnúmero de diferentes razas.

-Cuando era pequeña Shaoran me trajo aquí a comprar un pájaro porque él mio se había escapado-

-Es un lugar increíble- Tomoyo sacó su cámara y comenzó a grabar el lugar, claro que siempre el que visitaba Sakura. Su manía de grabarla, es cierto que se había disminuido en gran manera, pero no había desaparecido por completo.

-¿Te diviertes?-le preguntó Eriol, que se acercó hasta ella. La chica dejo de grabar y centró su atención en el joven.

Sakura observó a una anciana que caminaba sin rumbo. La mujer tropezó y cayó, Sakura se acercó para socorrerla y la ayudó a ponerse de pie.

-¿Está bien?-

-Sí. Muchas gracias, Jovencita- la mujer la observó detenidamente -Tú no eres de Hong-Kong, ¿Verdad?- la anciana mostró su rostro, al parecer tendría unos 80 años, pero se notaba en su rostro que de joven había sido una mujer muy hermosa. Sus ojos eran verdes oscuros, casi llegando a grises y su cabello castaño.

-Soy de Japón, vengo de visita- respondió Sakura. La anciana sonrió.

-Eres una niña muy amable, debes tener muy buenos amigos.

-Sí, los tengo-

-Entonces déjame darte esto para agradecerte que me hayas ayudado- la mujer buscó algo en uno de sus bolsillos y sacó un broche con forma de pájaro. –Cuídalo, esto te guiara- la joven recibió el lindo broche y lo apretó en sus manos.

-Se lo agradezco-

-No te preocupes- La anciana continúo su camino sin voltearse. Cuando se perdió entre la gente, Sakura observó el prendedor y sonrió.

-Será mejor que volvamos a casa- La interrumpió Shaoran que había observado toda la escena. –Está oscureciendo-. Ella asintió y guardo su regalo.

Eriol se mantenía junto a Tomoyo y los dos sonreían.

-Todo ha salido perfecto- Comentó Tomoyo, mientras terminaba de grabar. Eriol sonrió.

-Concuerdo contigo, Tomoyo-

--.--.--.—

-Mañana. Mañana en la noche se celebrara la boda- comentó Touya. Estaba en su habitación al teléfono.

_-No querrás evitarlo ¿verdad, Touya?-_ la voz de Yukito lo reconfortaba

-No, bueno no tengo que decir que me agrada la idea. Ese chico, ese mocoso realmente me desagrada- apretó su teléfono con fuerza, que llegó a crujir

_-Touya, tú sabías a lo que iban. No te puedes oponer ahora-_ Touya suspiró.

-Es una lástima que no hallas podido venir- cambió el tema el joven.

_-Si-_

-¿Aún estas en el trabajo?- la voz del otro lado del teléfono asintió

_-¿Has conocido a alguien ahí?-_ Touya se tensó y sin notarlo giró su vista hasta la cama, donde estaba el paquete que se había devuelto a comprar.

-A mucha gente- respondió.

_-Ya veo-_

-Yuki…- se incorporó en la cama y afirmó el teléfono con fuerza –Nosotros… hay algo que…-

_-¿Si?- _

-Olvídalo. Lo hablaremos cuando vuelva-

_-Claro- _la puerta de la habitación fue tocada suavemente.

-Tengo que cortar- Touya esperó a que Yukito le respondiera algo, pero no ocurrió nada –después te llamare- corto la comunicación y se dirigió hasta la puerta. Apenas la abrió vio que Kaho estaba ahí. Su expresión triste lo alertó – ¿Sucedió algo?-

-No es nada.- dijo ella – Nos esperan, quieren ver tu ropa para la ceremonia de mañana-

-¿Mi ropa?- los dos comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo, dando vuelta en una de las esquinas se toparon con el flamante novio. Las miradas de los dos se cruzaron echando chispas. Kaho sonrió.

-Te iba a buscar- dijo Shaoran desairado

-¿Qué quieres?-

-Mis hermanas necesitan que te pruebes la ropa-

-Mizuki me lo estaba diciendo-

-Apúrate, nos retrasamos por tu culpa- Shaoran se dio media vuelta y se fue por donde había llegado.

-Maldito mocoso- murmuró. Kaho solo se limitaba a sonreír divertida –cuando lleguemos a Japón ya veras con quien te metes-

--.--.--.—

-Sakura, quédate quieta la chica obedeció las ordenes de su amiga, que le hacia los últimos arreglos al traje de ceremonia.

-Tomoyo ¿en la ceremonia habrá que besar al novio?-

-A decir verdad no lo había pensado- Tomoyo siguió colocando alfileres, para marcar los puntos que tendrían que ajustar.

-¿Que crees que dirá él?-

-No lo sé. Habrá que ver la reacción de él en la ceremonia-

-Tomoyo, ahí algo que no te he contado- Tomoyo la miró con atención. –algo importante. Es sobre Li y sobre mi- Tomoyo siguió a Sakura hasta la habitación. Ahí sakura sacó un conjunto de cartas que estaban atadas con un lazo. Tomoyo se sentó en la cama, mientras que sakura desenrollaba el listón. Le entrego el lote –léelas- Minutos después Tomoyo guardo la última de las cartas en el sobre y se lo entregó.

-Así que de eso se trataba- Tomoyo se tapó la cara con las manos en un acto de desesperación.

-¿Estás bien, Tomoyo?-

-Es solo que fui una tonta pidiéndole semejante cosa, sin siquiera sospechar nada-

-¿que le has pedido?-

-Nada importante- Tomoyo se levantó y comenzó a pasear por la habitación. –creo que tengo que pensar algunas cosas, pero no te desanimes. Ya veras que encontraremos un arreglo a todo esto- Siguió arreglando el vestido mientras intentaba no pensar en lo que había hecho aquel día, después que se separó del grupo para seguir a Shaoran.

_-Li – Tomoyo lo había alcanzado antes de que él se refugiara en su habitación. _

_-Daidouji- ella se acercó hasta él. -¿Qué sucede?-_

_-Nada malo. No te preocupes-. Ella lo calmó con una dulce sonrisa –No quisiera quitarte mucho tiempo, pero… podemos hablar en privado- Shaoran asintió. Ese día la había dirigido hasta la terraza del piso superior para que pudieran hablar mas calmado. _

_Shaoran la observaba fijamente._

_-La verdad- comenzó a decir ella –es que quería pedirte un favor- _

_-Adelante- le dijo en tono cortante._

_-Quiero que… cuides a Sakura por mí, ella es una buena chica y sabrá como quererte y acostumbrarse a ti.- _

_-Daidouji es extraño lo que me pides, apenas la conozco y no creo poder cumplir con tus expectativas-_

_-Quizás va sonar un poco extraño, pero estoy segura que a pesar de todo lo que ha ocurrido ambos van a poder encajar muy bien-_

_-Eres extraña, pero intentare no defraudarte- observaron a los tres jóvenes que caminaban por el jardín. La vista de Eriol se topó con la suya y ella le sonrió. _

_-No lo harás- dijo, antes de marcharse._

Miró el montón de cartas y se mordió el labio inferior. –"Las cosas habían empezado mal, pero todo ya estaba planeado por Eriol y teniendo al joven Mago Clow Reed de su lado no podía salir mal"- sonrió y el corazón le dio un vuelco.

--.--.--.—

-¿Está bien así, Shaoran?- Una de sus hermanas lo ayudaba con la vestimenta. Tenía el cabello corto en una melena, los ojos azules y vestía un hermoso traje chino rosado con negro.

-Si- respondió él.

-Que bueno. Entonces no tendremos que hacerle ningún arregló- la chica le tomó algunas fotografías.

-No hagas eso, Fuutie. No me gustan-

-Algún día me lo agradecerás.- la chica se sentó en la cama de su hermano y sonrió – ¿Qué te ha parecido Sakura? Ella es una chica muy linda y simpática-

-Sí, ya lo creo- respondió seca y sarcásticamente.

-¿No te agrada?- volvió a preguntar su hermana.

-No es eso.- suspiró, y luego agregó – Es que… me gusta otra chica-

-¿Mei-ling?-

-No.- se apresuró a decir. –La conocí en Japón cuando fui por unos asuntos de la familia ¿Lo recuerdas?-

-Claro- Shaoran se sentó junto a su hermana. – Es una lastima. ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?-

-¿Que sacaba con decirlo? ¿Acaso me hubiera salvado de ser elegido para este falso matrimonio?-

-No digas eso-

-Digo lo que siento.- Su hermana lo observó con tristeza –No quiero casarme con ella, Fuutie. Ni siquiera la conozco y…-

-No hay nada que pueda hacer-

-El clan necesita un hijo ¿verdad? eso es todo- su hermana sonrió

-¿No pensaras en tener un hijo de ella y luego separarte?-

-¿Acaso no se puede?-

-Inténtalo si es que crees que funcionara. No solo lo digo por lo que haría mamá si no por ti, por tus sentimientos, por la forma en que la trataras si llegara a suceder eso. Crees que las cosas son tal fáciles de casarte y dejar embarazada a una chica, y luego tirar por la ventana todo lo que han pasado. Si eso sucediera te sentirías el hombre más miserable del mundo. Así que piénsalo, Shaoran. Las cosas no pueden ser tan malas como piensas- él se quedo sin palabras, pero los pasos afuera de la habitación interrumpieron la conversación. Ambos salieron rápidamente para ver quien había estado espiando, pero el corredor estaba vacío cuando llegaron. Se miraron nerviosos.

–"_¿Habrá sido ella?"-_ pensó Shaoran _– ¿habrá sido Sakura?-_

--.--.--.—

-Madre… hay algo que debo decirte- Ielan miró a su hija que acababa de entrar en su dormitorio muy agitada y nerviosa.

-¿De qué se trata, Fanren?- ella tenía el cabello muy corto, los ojos cafés, llevaba puesto un vestido chino verde con blanco, con una rosa verde en el cuello.

-Es sobre Shaoran- la mirada de la mujer se agudizó y se levantó.

-¿Le sucede algo malo a Shaoran?-

-No. No es eso. Es algo que él quiere hacer, algo que desea hacer después de casarse e irse de aquí- La mirada de Ielan se congelo por las palabras de su hija.

--.--.--.—

-Xien Qu- el joven chino volteó a ver al hombre que lo llamaba. – ¿Has hecho lo que te encargue?-

-En eso estoy, señor- le respondió.

-¿Qué harás?- él de pelo negro y gran altura parecía molesto. - ¿y cuándo?-

-Creo que será en estos días-

-Mañana.- ordenó el anciano –Tienes que desacerté de Eriol mañana antes de la ceremonia-

-Pero es muy pronto- Xien se puso nervioso. –Creo que estas cosas llevan tiempo-

-Ellos solo se quedaran hasta el fin de semana, no podemos esperar más tiempo-

-Aun así creo que no deberíamos atacar al joven, seria peligroso para nosotros-

-¿Nosotros?- el viejo estudio las palabras.

-Sí.- respondió tajante ¿Qué sucede si él nos descubre? No creo que debamos atacarlo, no a él-

-Tienes miedo, cobarde- espetó el viejo. –Quizás necesite a alguien mejor para todo esto- la expresión del joven cambio y su mirada se tornó decidida.

-Lo haré. Lo prometo que haré todo lo posible para que esa boda no se lleve a cabo- el viejo sonrió y mostró sus dientes.

–Entonces creo que esto te puede ser de gran ayuda- se acercó hasta el joven y le entregó un objeto envuelto en una tela negra.

-Esta es…-

-Así es, la daga que recibió Clow de esa mujer. Según lo que dicen la única con la magia suficiente de sellar sus poderes. Guárdala, te servirá de mucho- él asintió y le agradeció. – Y no te preocupes tanto yo me encargare de los otros, si es que tienes algún problema. Además si sabes ocuparla bien no solo podrás quitarle sus poderes, si no algo más-

-Gracias. Le prometo que no le fallare- el más joven salió de la habitación, mientras las últimas palabras de su padrastro le retumbaban en la cabeza _–"Si sabes ocuparla bien no solo podrás quitarle sus poderes, sino también su vida"-_

-**Tú eres Xien Qu ¿verdad?**- el joven chino volteó a ver a la persona que le hablaba. Su mirada se cruzó con los ojos azulados del descendiente de Clow, y al percatarse de su presencia el nerviosismo lo invadió.

-Si- asintió.

-Me dijeron que eras estudiante junto con Shaoran-

-Si- dijo él respetuosamente –Señor Hiragisawa, quiero decirle que yo lo admiro mucho- Eriol sonrió.

-Gracias- Xien metió la mano en el bolsillo interno de su traje y tomó, fuertemente, el regalo que su líder le había dado. _-"te servirá de mucho"-_ las palabras de su padre adoptivo le retumbaban en la cabeza. –"se habrá referido a este momento"-

-¿Necesita que lo ayude en algo?-

-si- respondió Eriol – ¿Quiero saber cuál es la habitación donde puedo encontrar a algún anciano del clan?-

_-"Perfecto"-_ el joven asintió –yo lo guiare-

-Gracias- Eriol comenzó a seguir al joven.

--.--.--.—

Sakura se puso de pie rápidamente. Tomoyo se exaltó al ver su reacción.

-¿Qué tienes, Sakura?-preguntó preocupada

-Siento un dolor en el pecho, como si me oprimieran- su voz sonaba entrecortada, incluso le costaba respirar. Se puso la mano sobre el lugar donde estaba el corazón. –Es como si algo- un fuerte dolor la atravesó, que la hizo balancearse.

-¡Sakura!- Tomoyo la alcanzó antes de que perdiera completamente el equilibrio –recuéstate, quizás deberías descansar-

-Tomoyo- dijo apenas. La puerta que comunicaba con otra habitación se abrió. La cabeza de Touya fue lo primero que se asomó.

-Monstruo ¿estás bien?- dijo tranquilamente, pero se acercó inmediatamente cuando vio la expresión de Tomoyo y a Sakura respirando con dificultad, mientras estaba tendida en la cama – ¿Qué pasa?-

-No es nada- dijo ella, intentando mantener la calma.

-Acaba de quejarse de un fuerte dolor- acusó Tomoyo. Touya se colocó a su lado y le tocó la frente.

-Hermano, no es nada. Es solo que yo- tuvo otra punzada fuerte, que no la dejo terminar la frase.

-¿Quizás debamos pedir ayuda?- sugirió Tomoyo, pero Touya no le respondió. Solo se limitó a observar a Sakura. Hasta que cerró los ojos, sabiendo lo que su pequeña hermana había tratado de decirle.

-Tomoyo, busca a Papá y dile que venga rápidamente aquí- la chica salió a toda prisa de la habitación. –Calma Sakura, ya veras que todo saldrá bien-

-Hermano… tengo un mal presentimiento…-

_**Continuara…**_


	7. Cambios

**Clan, Obligaciones… ¿Y Nuestros Sentimientos?**

Capitulo 6

**Cambios**

Después de mucho golpear, Tomoyo entró en la habitación que le habían pasado a Fujitaka, pero él no estaba ahí. Siguió buscándolo por los pasillos de la casa y en las otras habitaciones. Busco en la sala, en el comedor, la terraza –_"Por dios, donde se abría metido cuando se le necesitaba"_- vio que había una multitud reunida en el jardín. Entre ellos Shaoran, quizás él lo abría visto. Caminó hasta él y le tocó el hombro para llamar su atención.

Él joven volteó a mirarla y sin quererlo se puso nervioso. Realmente las mujeres japonesas lo intimidaban.

-Li. Disculpa, ¿has visto al padre de Sakura?- él chico dudo un momento hasta que asintió.

-Lo vi, pero no recuerdo donde-

-Vamos, has memoria- dijo ella, inquieta.

-¿Paso algo malo?- pensó en sus palabras y la imagen de Sakura se le vino a la cabeza -¿le pasó algo a Kinomoto?-

-Bueno, la verdad es que…- Shaoran emprendió marcha hacia la casa, sin terminar de escuchar lo que Tomoyo le estaba diciendo –Espera- la chico lo afirmó de la mano a lo que él se sonrojó – ¿donde lo viste?-

-Con… con…- su mente no podía trabajar bien. Quería saber sobre Sakura, pero la mano de Tomoyo lo distraía. –eh… con Hiragisawa…-

-¿Dónde?- la chica apretó su mano, para que él no saliera huyendo. Por fin la respuesta llego a su mente.

-Cerca de las habitaciones del primer piso. Donde está la sala, por ese pasillo- le indicó. Ella lo soltó, pero la calidez de su mano y el recuerdo de esta se quedaban con él. Comenzó a entrar a la casa y subió por la escalera rumbo al cuarto de Sakura.

--.--.--.—

-En esta habitación es donde se juntan todos los ancianos- dijo Xien, quien mantenía una larga distancia entre él y Eriol. Estaban los dos solos y nadie que pudiera evitar que él hiriera a Eriol.

-No he podido hablar con ninguno desde que llegue-

-¿Y sobre que necesitaba hablar con ellos?- Eriol lo observo divertido. La intromisión del joven lo hizo sonreír. Xien lo notó y se sonrojó. –No fue mi intención preguntar más de la cuenta…-

-No tiene importancia-

-Joven Hiragisawa- Xien comenzó a sacar la mano de su bolsillo, junto con la daga. Pero se detuvo cuando vio que Eriol miraba en dirección a la puerta. Quizás alguien venia y si lo pillaban en ese momento todo se vendría abajo. La puerta se abrió y el rostro de Tomoyo se asomó por ella.

-Eriol- lo llamó ella.

-Tomoyo- Eriol sonrió y ella se acercó hasta él, le tomó la mano y lo observo.

-¿Has visto al señor Fujitaka?- él notó en su expresión la preocupación que mantenía.

-Si… ¿pero qué pasa?-

-Llévame con él, por favor- el joven asintió y miró a Xien

-Quizás en otro momento nos volvamos a ver. Gracias- se despidió y se retiró junto con Tomoyo de la mano. El chico suspiró aliviado, después de todo no quería hacerle daño al joven.

--.--.--.—

-"Mocoso"- fue lo primero que pensó Touya cuando abrió la puerta de la habitación de Sakura y vio a Shaoran. – ¿Qué quieres?-

-Estoy preocupado por Kinomoto-

-Ella está bien- intentó cerrar la puerta pero Shaoran puso su pie, lo que impidió que esta se cerrara.

-Quiero verla- ordenó Shaoran autoritario. Desde que ambos se conocieron se habían comportado distantes. Entre los que le caían mal a Shaoran estaba el hermano de su prometida. Siempre que lo veía cerca se ponía de mal humor y al parecer Touya pensaba de igual manera. Cuando se vieron en la recepción el primer día, se habían dicho un insignificante y cortante "Hola".

-Está descansando- respondió Touya mientras apretaba el pie de Shaoran entre la puerta y el marco. Shaoran no se desanimó, en vez de sangre la ira recorría sus venas. Comenzó a empujar la puerta con furia.

-No me importa.- dijo Shaoran –Déjame verla-

-No ahora- ninguno de los dos se daba por vencido.

-¿Hermano?- se sintió la voz de Sakura dentro de la habitación

-¡En seguida iré!- le exclamó Touya –En cuanto me deshaga de un molesto mocoso- dijo por lo bajo, para que solo Shaoran lo escuchara. La mirada de Shaoran se agudizó y comenzó a empujar la puerta con fuerza.

-**La van a romper**- la voz de Tomoyo los hizo salir de su estúpida pelea y voltear a mirarla. Venia en compañía de Fujitaka y Eriol.

-¿Qué pasa Touya?- preguntó el mayor de los hombres, quien venía un poco agitado. Touya abrió la puerta y Fujitaka entró rápidamente. Los chicos entraron, pero Shaoran dejo pasar primero a Tomoyo, cuando iba a entrar Touya comenzó a cerrar la puerta, pero de un solo empujón la abrió y entró. Touya rió por haberlo molestado.

Cuando llegó junto a Sakura, ella estaba siendo examinada por su padre, quien le puso la mano sobre la frente para comprobar si tenía fiebre.

-No parece estar enferma- dijo Fujitaka. Touya le tocó el hombro y asintió. –Tomoyo, ¿puedes quedarte con Sakura un momento?- la chica asintió y los dos hombres salieron de la habitación. _(N.A.: No me refiero a Eriol, ni Shaoran como hombres, ellos son jóvenes)_

Apenas Touya y Fujitaka los dejaron solos, Shaoran aprovechó para acercarse a la cama. Sakura se quedo mirándolo.

-¿Te sientes mejor?- en su rostro se notaba la preocupación, aunque él hizo todo lo posible por disimularlo.

-Sí. Gracias por preocuparte- la joven sonrió, a lo cual él se sonrojó.

-¿De verdad se encuentra bien?- Ahora fue Eriol quien mostraba un rostro preocupado.

-Sí. No se preocupen por mí, solo fue un simple dolor- Eriol dio un vistazo en la habitación. Algo malo había ahí, algo que estaba dañando a Sakura. Apretó los puños fuertemente y una fuerte presencia se hizo notar. Shaoran lo observó, notando enseguida lo que estaba haciendo. Sakura abrió los ojos, ella sentía algo pero no sabía con exactitud lo que era.

--.--.--.—

El papel que tenía en las manos comenzó a quemarse. Él lo dejo caer al piso y lo observó mientras se consumía por completo por las llamas. Sonrió.

-No me imagine que lo notaras, Eriol- el viejo de pelo negro sonrió y salió de la habitación, mientras el papel comenzaba a convertirse en cenizas.

--.--.--.—

Sakura se relajó, el dolor de hace unos minutos se había desvanecido completamente, Eriol se acercó a comprobar si ella estaba bien y sonrió.

-El dolor desapareció- dijo extrañada, mientras se levantaba. Eriol se despidió y entró en la habitación donde se encontraban Fujitaka y Touya.

-Lamento molestarlos, pero creo que nosotros tenemos mucho que conversar- cerró la puerta detrás de él.

--.--.--.—

Tomoyo se quedó observando el lago desde la cerca de madera.

El tema de Sakura y Shaoran era más que un simple problema y todo por culpa de ese límite que Shaoran se había impuesto, oponerse a cualquier sentimiento que podría tener hacia Sakura. Era estúpido, es que acaso era muy difícil dejarse llevar por la corriente o ser sincero consigo mismo. Bueno, tenía que tener en cuenta de que ellos no se conocían, quizás ahora las cosas cambiarían un poco. Había estado observando a Shaoran y siempre se le quedaba mirando a Sakura de una forma muy inusual. Suspiró y siguió en lo suyo. Aunque intentara ayudar a los dos chicos era difícil, ni siquiera ella se había atrevido a decir sus sentimientos en aquella ocasión y lo había perdido todo.

-¿Aburrida?- la voz suave de Eriol la hizo salir de sus pensamientos. Volteó a mirarlo.

-No.- Le respondió -Estaba pensado-

-¿Te molestaría si me quedo un momento contigo?- ella sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Eriol apoyó sus manos en la cerca de madera. -¿Estas nerviosa?-

-¿Por qué habría de estarlo?-

-Dime tú. ¿Parece que algo te preocupa?- Tomoyo lo observó y sonrió.

-Quizás, pero…- dudó antes de exponer sus palabras. Después de todo _"¿porqué tenía que contarle sus problemas a un chico que apenas acababa de ver?"_ –Son solo cosas sin importancia- Eriol se asombró y abrumó con su respuesta, pero no lo demostró. No era la respuesta que él esperaba.

-¿Es algo que no puedes contarme?- Tomoyo dibujo una sonrisa con sus labios. Ese chico era tan astuto como ella. –Entonces, no insistiré- _"pero llegara el día en que tu acudirás a mí, tú sola."_-¿Kinomoto, se encuentra mejor?-

-Sí, dijo que el dolor había desaparecido, aunque aún me preocupa mucho-.

-Es normal. Ambas son muy buenas amigas-

-Sí. Además somos primas-

-¿Primas? -Eriol se sobresaltó, eso era algo que no esperaba- Nunca me dijiste que eran primas, Tomoyo ¿De qué parte de la familia?-

-No es lo que crees. La mamá de Sakura y mi madre eran primas-

-Que decepción- su expresión se tornó sombría, realmente esperaba que ella fuera parte de la descendencia de Clow.

-¿Desilusionado?-

-No. Eso no cambia nada- le sonrió él.

-Sakura es descendiente del mago Clow, pero que yo sepa no hay nadie más que tenga poderes de su familia- Eriol sonrió, no tenía nada de malo contarle acerca del otro descendiente directo.

-Claro que hay otra persona. Su padre no tiene un puesto tan elevado por nada, él es otra parte de los descendientes. Se podría decir que él es como mi hermano-

-¿Tú hermano?- Eriol asintió.

-No es algo que se lo diga a cualquier persona. Confió en ti, Tomoyo, por eso te lo he comentado-

-¿él lo sabe?- preguntó ella.

-No y esperó que no se entere, prefiero guardarlo como un secretó. Nosotros, Fujitaka y yo, nacimos del mago Clow Reed. En el último momento de vida él nos creo y dividió su magia en nosotros. Fujitaka no recuerda lo que sucede porque decidí que olvidara todo lo que paso-

-Eriol, ¿has mantenido esto en secreto durante todo este tiempo?-

-Es algo con lo que he decidido vivir-

-No deberías- Ella le tomó la mano y le sonrió –No deberías poner semejante carga en tus hombros-

-Es mi condena por ser la reencarnación del mago Clow Reed- dijo el, observando los dedos de Tomoyo sobre su brazo.

-No. Es lo que tú quieres creer, porque aunque tú permanezcas o seas la reencarnación, solo una parte del legado está contigo, la otra parte no, y aunque todos te vean como Clow Reed, tú eres Eriol Hiragisawa. No olvides tu esencia- Le acarició el rostro suavemente y con ternura, en un acto de descuido y apoyo. –Clow siempre será Clow y Eriol siempre será Eriol-

-Gracias, Tomoyo- le sonrió él, en agradecimiento.

-De nada- respondió ella. –Volviendo al tema, entonces Touya-

-Él también tiene poderes mágicos-

-No lo sabía-

-No es algo que se note a simple vista- su vista volvió al agua transparente de la fuente, incluso se podían ver algunos peces que nadaban cerca de ellos. Tomoyo rompió el silencio.

–Según tengo entendido, tú tienes la misma edad que nosotros, pero haz dicho que naciste junto con el tío Fujitaka- Eriol sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

-Exacto. No tengo la misma edad que ustedes. He vivido los mismos años que Fujitaka, y quise mantener la apariencia de un niño de once años para poder entrar en la misma escuela de Sakura. Después de que Sakura cambió las cartas Clow ya no era necesario que mi cuerpo siguiera siendo el de un niño, es por eso que quise continuar con mi crecimiento-

-Hay demasiadas cosas de las que te has hecho cargo-

-Sí, muchas-

-Después de que termine la ceremonia ¿volverás a tú país?-

-Se supone que sí, pero veo que todavía hay cosas que no puedo dejar de lado y quizás tenga que viajar a Japón-

-¿Qué es?- la curiosidad de Tomoyo la hizo sobresaltarse. Sus ojos brillaban de una manera inusual, esperando con ansias la respuesta.

-Sakura y Shaoran. Quizás ellos me necesiten- dijo Eriol despreocupadamente.

-Entiendo, ese hombre no los dejara tranquilo, pero confió en que tu estarás a mi lado esta vez y que podrás protegerlos a los dos, a Sakura, Shaoran. Tomoyo intentó mantener su tono sereno.

-Y por sobre todo a ti.- Eriol mantuvo la vista fija en el lago. Sintió que la respiración se le detenía por unos segundos, la forma en que se comunicaba con ese chico era tan íntima, tan personal que llegaba a ser escandalosa. Se separó un poco e intentó mantener la distancia. Una sonrisa traviesa se formó en su rostro al notar la incomodidad de ella. –No ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que llegamos- cambió el tema.

-Este es… el tercer día- comentó Tomoyo.

Eriol la observo detenidamente -¿Cuánto tiempo se quedaran?-.

-Se supone que un poco más de una semana. Según tengo entendido el tío Fujitaka tiene que volver a su trabajo, al igual que Touya.-

-¿Y ustedes?- volvió a preguntar

-No. Aun nos quedan dos semanas de vacaciones- Tomoyo sonrió

-¿Por qué no se quedan las dos semanas aquí? A no ser de que quieras marcharte-

-No, estos días han sido muy divertidos. He conocido a mucha gente realmente simpática- sus miradas estuvieron fijas en el otro, unos segundos. Los ojos azules de Eriol eran como un mar profundo que arrastraba todo lo que estaba a su paso.

-¿Podrías nombrar a alguna?- las palabras de Eriol fueron entrecortadas, su voz fue suave y sensual. La conversación tranquila y seria de hace unos momentos se había desvanecido por completo ante el sarcástico tono de Eriol.

-Por ejemplo…- Eriol se acercó un poco más a ella y le tomó la mano. Tomoyo se sintió nerviosa, no quería que él la acosara, aunque después del comportamiento que él había tenido en esos días daba a entender de que era un caballero, aun así no podía arriesgarse a… -por ejemplo...- Eriol sonrió –Mei-ling- respondió Tomoyo. Eriol la miró perplejo y sorprendido.

-Claro…- atinó a decir –Mei-ling- repasó las palabras de Tomoyo. Ella sonrió y se alejó un poco de él.

-Creo que es hora de que vuelva, Sakura debe necesitar mi ayuda. Permiso- ella se alejó y caminó a la casa. Eriol se quedó observando como ella se alejaba.

-**Parece que las cosas no están funcionando bien**- Eriol volteó y vio a Nakuru quien lo observaba divertida por la situación reciente.

-No digas nada más.- se acomodó los lentes, que se le había resbalado, con el dedo índice y sonrió –No me daré por vencido- Nakuru se puso a reír por la expresión del joven. -Esta vez la conseguiré-

--.--.--.—

-Kinomoto- Sakura se dio vuelta sorprendida y vio a Mei-ling en su habitación. Ni siquiera la había sentido llegar. Sonrió sin ganas, no alcanzaba el nivel de magia suficiente ni siquiera para sentir la presencia de alguien, no era merecedora de Shaoran, quien era conocido ante todo el clan. Eriol era uno de los más avanzados en magia junto con Ielan y Shaoran. Su padre no la ocupaba y su hermano tenía unos extraños poderes, pero ella… solo era el hazmerreír de toda la familia. No entendía por qué ella tenía que casarse con alguien tan capacitado como Shaoran.

-Mei-ling- dijo ella – no te sentí llegar-

-Lo siento. Soy muy buena entrando a habitaciones a escondidas, sabes. Shaoran siempre me reta por que entró a su habitación y lo asustó- Sakura sonrió _-"Shaoran"-_ Mei-ling comenzó a caminar hacia ella. – ¿No te gustaría?- prosiguió la joven china –conocer la habitación de Shaoran- Mei-ling la tomó de la mano y la hizo salir de su habitación antes de esperar respuesta.

-Espera Mei-ling, no creo que sea buena idea- la joven china no le tomó en cuenta. La guió por el pasillo hasta el ala contraria, donde estaban las habitaciones de los dueños de casa. La de Shaoran era la primera puerta, después de la principal.

-No te preocupes nadie nos vera- Mei-ling la siguió arrastrando. –Además, según mis fuentes se que Shaoran no está aquí- Sakura dudó un momento –ves que quieres conocerla- las dos se adentraron en la alcoba.

Era una habitación grande, mucho más que la que le habían pasado a ella, él era la personificación del orden a no ser que las sirvientas le hicieran todo el aseo de la pieza. De todas maneras él debía mantenerla. Miró a un costado y vio el escritorio. _–"desde ahí me escribía las cartas"-_ pensó la chica, llegando a imaginas a Shaoran sentado escribiendo. La imagen no duro mucho, porque Mei-ling no dejaba de distraerla.

-Es linda ¿verdad?- preguntó Mei-ling a lo que Sakura asintió. No habían muchas cosas, solo lo justo y necesario, pero todo era tan hermoso y tenía un espacio ideal e incluso un balcón. Mei-ling abrió la ventana y la brisa envolvió el lugar. Sakura se acercó hasta la terraza. El viento acarició su rostro y movió sus cabellos.

-Se siente tan bien-

-Esta será un día tú habitación- comentó Mei-ling, a lo que ella se ruborizó. –vamos, no seas tímida, sabes que lo será-

-Mei-ling… ¿por qué crees que yo debería casarme con Li?- preguntó Sakura, inmediatamente negó con la cabeza arrepentida por sus palabras –No, olvídalo- siguió con su vista en el paisaje que se veía.

-Creo que tú eres la indicada.- dijo la joven. Sakura la miró –Yo no sé mucho de magia. Ni siquiera puedo hacer un conjuro, pero fui entrenada desde pequeña con Shaoran. El es mi primo y mi mejor amigo y sé que nadie, nunca va a quererlo tanto como quizás lo harías o haces tú- Sakura volvió a ruborizarse.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó nerviosa.

-Seamos sinceras, Kinomoto- Mei-ling rió -Se que a ti te atrae mucho Shaoran y es totalmente normal ¿a quién no? Creo que él puede sentir lo mismo por ti. Solo que es un poco tímido-

**-¿Quién es tímido?-**

-Pues Shaoran- Mei-ling se dio vuelta y se quedó en blanco. Sin darse cuenta le había respondido a Shaoran y para peor cuando estaba hablando de él.

-¿Qué demonios están haciendo aquí?- su tono parecía un poco molesto, pero su rostro no demostraba ninguna emoción. Miraba fijamente a las dos chicas, pasando sus vistas de una a otra.

-Bueno, la verdad…- comenzó a decir Sakura -… nosotras-

-Estábamos viendo el paisaje desde aquí- se apresuró a decir Mei-ling. Sakura se quedó en silencio – le dije a Kinomoto que desde aquí se veía muy bien, así que vinimos y…- Shaoran detuvo su vista en Sakura, pero no le dijo nada parecía sumergido en la mirada de ella. Se ruborizó y corrió la vista nuevamente a Mei-ling -_"Por favor, que ella, no lo haya notado"-_

-Mei-ling…- se detuvo antes de seguir sus palabras -está bien- él se dio media vuelta y caminó hacia un costado de la cama, tomó la espada que había ahí y se dirigió hacia la puerta. –Nos vemos después- el joven salió sin decir más. El corazón de Mei-ling dio un vuelco.

-Ya veo-murmuró y sonrió. –"_se ruborizo al verla"-_ Sakura la observo extrañada sin saber a lo que se refería.

--.--.--.—

-Me lleve un gran susto cuando él nos encontró en su pieza- dijo Sakura. Ella estaba frente a Tomoyo. Ya había oscurecido y las dos estaban en la sala a solas.

-**Monstruo**- una voz nueva los hizo salir de su conversación, Touya se acercó a ellas, venia junto con Fujitaka.

-No me llames así- lo retó Sakura, pero al parecer su hermano no la tomó en cuenta.

-Sakura, Tomoyo- comenzó a hablar Fujitaka –hay algo que quiero comentarles, sobre el regreso a Japón-

-¿De qué se trata? papá- las dos le prestaron atención al hombre.

-Ustedes saben de que nosotros solo tenemos una semana para estar aquí, pero… no es necesario de que ustedes vuelvan inmediatamente con nosotros, por eso quería preguntarles ¿quieren quedarse más tiempo?-

-Hasta que terminen sus vacaciones- agregó Touya. Las dos chicas se miraron unos momentos y luego sonrieron.

-Claro. Si no le molesta a la señora Li-

-No hay problema- dijo ella, mientras entraba en la habitación. –Es un honor para mí, que ustedes se queden aquí- las dos chicas sonrieron.

--.--.--.—

-No pudiste ¿verdad?-

-Lo lamento, pero una chica interrumpió, no quise arriesgarme- dijo el chico de cabellos negros. -Le aseguro que la próxima vez no fallare-

-No habrá un error la siguiente vez, ya que no actuaras solo- un joven entró en la habitación. Tenía su piel pálida, el cabello negro y largo, y los ojos celestes. –Su nombre es Xing Ke-

-Estoy a su completo servicio, Fei Wang- el joven se inclinó ante el viejo.

-Ustedes se encargaran de matar a Eriol, esta misma noche- los dos jóvenes asintieron. –espero que no fallen-

_**Continuara…**_


	8. Secuestro

**Clan, Obligaciones… ¿Y Nuestros sentimientos?**

Capitulo 7

**Secuestro**

Tomoyo corrió a través de la habitación rumbo a la puerta, intento abrirla, pero el hombre que estaba con ella, impidió que la abriera.

Sus ojos celestes la observaron con atención y la afirmaron con brutalidad. Tenía la mitad inferior de su rostro tapado con una tela negra y usaba un traje tradicional del mismo color.

-Cierra la puerta con llave- le ordenó al otro que lo acompañaba, también iba vestido de negro con la cara tapada.

-Auxi…-las palabras murieron en sus labios cuando el intruso le tapó la boca con la mano. Comenzó a moverse desesperada intentando soltarse, pero le fue inútil. A simple vista se notaba la contextura musculosa del hombre que la afirmaba. Ambos cayeron al piso, lo que facilito al intruso para poder sujetarla mejor. Se sentó sobre su cintura y afirmó sus manos sobre la cabeza.

-Será mejor que se quede tranquila- su voz era suave y no mostraba signos de enfado, a diferencia de cuando le hablaba a su compañero –No planeo hacerle daño-. Tomoyo intentó tranquilizarse y dejó de forcejear. –Hay que amarrarla, señorita- le murmuró. Fijo su vista en el otro hombre – ¡Ven y ayúdame!- le gritó al otro. El chico se acercó y se inclinó junto a ellos. Tomó una tela larga y comenzó a enrollar las muñecas de la joven. Tomoyo cerró los ojos fuertemente y dejo escapar un quejido mientras el chico le ataba las manos. Él chico que estaba sobre ella se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía –No tan apretadas- ordenó el hombre de ojos celestes que estaba sobre ella.

-No importa- espetó el otro joven. Ambos estaban vestidos del mismo color y llevaban la cara tapada. Aunque el joven que estaba tapándole la boca parecía más alto, además sus ojos eran de diferentes colores, al igual que la forma en que la trataban.

-Lo siento- le murmuró el chico y comenzó a retirarse de encima de ella. Tomoyo sintió la presión de sus pies al ser estrujados por las inexpertas manos del chico de cabellos y ojos negros que la amarraba. Su mirada no mostraba ninguna piedad.

-¿Qué aremos con ella?-

-No lo sé.- dijo el de ojos celestes, que aún mantenía la boca de Tomoyo tapada con su mano. Con su otra mano, que estaba libre, sacó una mordaza y la acercó al rostro de Tomoyo –Voy a tener que taparle la boca, pero no grite- ella asintió.

-No creo que sea buena idea- sugirió el de ojos negros. –No confió en ella-

-De todas maneras.- el de ojos negros fue hasta un florero de vidrio y lo tomó con fuerza. -¿Qué planeas hacer?-

-si gritas, ya verás lo que te va a pasar- amenazó.

-No quiero lastimarla, así que por favor, mantenga el silencio- ella asintió asustada. El chico libero los labios de Tomoyo, a lo que ella no perdió la oportunidad de dar un grito con todas sus fuerzas.

--.--.--.—

Sakura se preparaba para acostarse. Dejo su bolso sobre una silla que había cerca de la cama y se dirigió hasta ella. Pero antes de que se hubiese acostado, su bolso cayó al piso. Ella volteó a mirarlo y observó como todas las cosas que había dentro estaban desparramadas. Se acercó y comenzó a guardarlas, hasta que vio el broche de pájaro que la anciana le había regalado. Lo mantuvo en sus manos y sonrió. Termino de guardar sus cosas y se dirigió nuevamente hasta su cama, pero ahora con el broche.

_-"N_o_ lo separes de ti, esto te ayudara"-_ le había dicho la anciana. Lo puso sobre el velador y se acostó, al otro día lo usaría en la ceremonia.

"_Camino por la casa mientras el sol mostraba sus calidos rayos. Sintió la presencia de que alguien caminaba junto a ella, pero no podía verle el rostro. Era un hombre, mucho más alto que ella y tenia el cabello largo y oscuro. Llevaba un traje negro, como una túnica que tenía una línea morada que marcaba el traje en los bordes. Ambos siguieron caminado hasta que llegaron al lago que había detrás de la casa. Se quedaron observando el agua._

_-No debes tener miedo, todo estará bien…- le dijo el hombre –…y recuerda que habrá un futuro que solo brillara para ti-_

_-Eso ya lo había escuchado antes… de…- intentó recordar, pero le fue inútil. Sintió que alguien más estaba con ellos_

**-Sakura- **_ Alguien la llamaba, podía sentir su voz, era de hombre. Comenzó a buscar con la mirada su alrededor. La voz de la persona era casa vez mas fuerte y estaba cada vez mas cerca de ella _**- Sakura, ¡Sakura!-**

La chica abrió los ojos y observó a los presentes. Su padre, su hermano y la señora Ielan estaban con ella.

-Hermano- reconoció la voz que la llamaba, era la de Touya.

-¿Tuvo un mal sueño?- preguntó Ielan. Ella estaba sentada en la cama junto a ella. Le tocó la frente empapada de sudor.

-No.- respondió Sakura –No recuerdo que haya sido malo-

-Ya veo- Sakura intentó levantarse pero no pudo, su cuerpo le pesaba mucho.

-¿Cómo te sientes monstruo?- preguntó Touya.

-Estoy bien- dijo ella, dejando pasar aquel sobrenombre, no se iba a poner a discutir frente a aquella mujer tan elegante. La puerta fue tocada suavemente, Touya se acercó para contestar y al abrir vio los rostros de Kaho y Eriol, y más atrás se podía ver Shaoran.

-¿Se encuentra bien?- preguntó Kaho con semblante preocupado.

-Si- respondió Touya. Posó su mirada sobre Eriol que no apartaba la vista de él. –Que…-

-Ese grito fue muy preocupante- agregó Eriol, sin dejar que Touya terminara su frase

-Es cierto- dijo Kaho – me pareció que algo malo le sucedía, por eso vine enseguida- Shaoran se acercó al grupo, pero se mantuvo en silencio.

-Pero ella está bien- respondió Touya.

Eriol dirigió su vista hacia la habitación continua, la habitación que le habían dado a Tomoyo. -La señorita Daidouji esta…- Touya miró dentro de la habitación, pero no encontró a Tomoyo. -_"Si algo malo le sucedía a Sakura ella era la primera en socorrerla, sus habitaciones estaban juntas como para que Tomoyo no hubiese escuchado el grito que dio Sakura, el que hizo despertar a toda la casa. Quizás tomoyo no escucho el grito de sakura por que quizás ese grito no era de su hermana pequeña, mas bien era de…"-_ Touya caminó rápidamente hasta la puerta que conectaba ambas habitaciones. Eriol fue el primero en seguirlo.

-¿¡Tomoyo!?- alzo la voz, para que la chica lo escuchara. Golpeó la puerta con fuerza y esta llegó a retumbar -¡Tomoyo! ¿Estás bien?- no hubo respuesta. Giró el pestillo, pero la cerradura estaba puesta. Volvió a golpear -¡Tomoyo, abre la puerta!-

-¿Tomoyo?- Sakura se quedó observando la reacción de su hermano.

-Apártense- todos obedecieron. Eriol se movió hasta quedar frente a la puerta, y con solo apuntar su palma hacia esta, la puerta se abrió de par en par. La habitación estaba vacía y el viento entraba por la ventana. Eriol se acercó pero un florero trisado y con un poco de sangre interrumpió su paso. Touya se acercó hasta la ventana abierta y miró hacia el jardín, pero no había rastro de la chica.

--.--.--.—

-No tengo excusa para esto- se disculpó Ielan, mientras se inclinaba frente a los invitados presentes. Fujitaka estaba apoyado en la mesa, con su rostro entre sus manos _–"tenia que encontrar a Tomoyo, pero no podía decirle a Sonomi lo que había sucedido. Sin duda ella lo descuartizaría"-_

-Hay que comenzar la búsqueda ahora mismo, no creo que este muy lejos- sugirió Touya.

-Nos separaremos para buscarla por los alrededores- agregó Shaoran.

-Eriol- murmuró Kaho – ¿con tus poderes no podrás localizarla?- las miradas de los presentes se posaron sobre Eriol.

-Sí, necesitaría algún objeto de ella-

-¿Qué tan su cámara de video?- preguntó Touya. Eriol asintió en respuesta. Momentos después Touya llegó junto con la cámara de Tomoyo, el chico la tomó en sus manos y cerró los ojos. El símbolo de Clow se formó bajo sus pies y una brisa lo rodeó. La presencia de Eriol se hizo más fuerte y comenzó a estudiar toda la casa y los alrededores.

--.--.--.—

Aunque Mei-ling la cuidaba y acompañaba, Sakura se levantó. No podía quedarse al margen de todo.

-Kinomoto, no te levantes-

-Solo tuve un sueño. Además ya se comprobó que no soy yo la que esta en peligro- se dirigió para buscar su ropa y cambiarse. Segundos después ya estaba con su pantalón marrón y corto, bucaneros negras y una polera de igual color. Mei-ling suspiró decepcionada.

-Dijeron que descansaras-

-Ahora necesitamos toda la ayuda posible para buscar a Tomoyo-. Salió de la habitación, con Mei-ling pisándole los talones y dándole todas las excusas para que volviera.

--.--.--.—

-La señorita Daidouji no esta en la casa, ni en los alrededores- concluyó Eriol. –pero la señorita Kinomoto…- Miró hacia la puerta, esperando que algo sucediera. La puerta se abrió y Sakura en compañía de Mei-ling entraron.

-Quiero ayudar a buscar a Tomoyo- Fujitaka le dirigió una mirada a Touya y sonrió.

-No hay nada que pueda hacer para impedírtelo, pero no quiero que te esfuerces demasiado- le contestó su padre con ternura

-La señorita Daidouji aun puede estar cerca de aquí, incluso en la casa- dijo Eriol, quien captó la atención de los presentes. –No sentí su presencia, pero…-

-…Si la tienen protegida por un campo de energía- agregó Ielan. –No sería difícil ocultar su presencia-

-Hay que separarse- dijo Touya.

-Hay que cuidar a Kinomoto y Hiragisawa- Ielan miró a su hijo –tú te encargaras de su seguridad, junto con Mei-ling- los chicos asintieron.

-Kaho y Nakuru, ustedes vallan con el joven Kinomoto- ordenó Eriol. Nakuru sonrió al igual que Kaho, aunque pareció que se sentía incomoda.

-Kinomoto – posó su vista sobre Fujitaka y luego la pasó a una de sus hijas, la que tenía el cabello corto en melena –Fuutie, tú irás con nosotros. Las demás se quedaran aquí. No quiero que se alejen demasiado y estén alerta-

-Nosotros podemos buscarla en la casa- dijo Feimei, una de las hermanas de Shaoran. Tenía el cabello largo y los ojos verdes, y llevaba puesto un vestido azul. Ielan asintió ante las palabras de su hija.

-Nosotros buscaremos en los alrededores- dijo Touya. -Hay que darse prisa, ellos en cada segundo se alejaran más-

--.--.--.—

.-_"Alguien me está cargando"_- abrió los ojos pero no podía ver nada. Se movió y sintió las manos de un hombre sobre sus piernas y su espalda.

-No te muevas- dijo una voz. La reconoció enseguida, era la del chico con el que había forcejeado en su habitación, el de ojos celestes, pero ahora parecía molesto. Después de todo ella "quizás" le había arruinado sus planes. Un fuerte dolor en la cabeza la hizo quejarse y se apoyó en el pecho de su agresor, se dio cuenta que él se había tensado pero no hizo ningún gesto de desaprobación. Volvió a enfocar sus pensamientos en lo que había pasado en la habitación después de que ella lanzó ese terrible grito, pero era inútil, el fuerte dolor no dejaba que se concentrara.

-¿Donde vamos?- preguntó aturdida y desesperada.

-Cierra la boca- le dijo el otro chico que iba con ellos. –Te dije que teníamos que deshacernos de ella- Tomoyo se puso tensa, siempre que lo escuchaba hablar estaba de mal humor y parecía amenazante.

-Ella no tiene nada que ver con esto- el hombre que la cargaba se detuvo. – Así que déjala tranquila-

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿No te abras enamorado de esta chica verdad?-

-Solo no quiero inmiscuirla en tus idioteces, acaso crees que no se qué te equivocaste de habitación a propósito- él otro chico se mantuvo en silencio.

"_Ellos se han equivocado de habitación, eso quiere decir de que quizás, iban a hacerle daño a Sakura…"-_

-No- respondió secamente. –Era cualquiera de las dos chicas-

-Hemos vuelto- lo interrumpió el de ojos celestes. Aunque no podía verle los rostros, podía saber quien abalaba porque había memorizado sus voces y los identificaba por el color de sus ojos. Ahora parecía que le hablaban a otra persona. Sintió que la movían y la dejaban sobre la superficie del suelo. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, se acababa de dar cuenta de que estaba con pijama, sin zapatos, y no sentía nada más que cubriera su cuerpo, más que esa delgada tela.

**-¿Quien es ella?-** Preguntó otra voz, esta era mas madura, de un hombre viejo. Se le hacia ligeramente familiar, pero no sabia de donde.

-Ella es…- comenzó a decir uno de los chicos, el de ojos azules -… nuestra carnada-

--.--.--.—

Ielan caminaba junto a su hija y Fujitaka, las últimas palabras de este, la habían desconcertado.

-¿Sellar sus poderes?- preguntó ella.

-Eso es lo que creemos, Touya, el joven Hiragisawa y yo – Ielan lo escuchaba con atención –Los poderes de Sakura están sellados y se mostraran poco a poco. Ella tiene la capacidad de ver el futuro en sueños y sentir presencias, por el momento, aunque creo que todavía no sabe diferenciar cuando siente una persona. Pero lo de hoy solo fue un presentimiento y sentí como una gran energía rodeaba su cuerpo. Como si alguien pusiera un sello para que sus poderes no pudieran salir-

-Pero, ¿eso se puede hacer con alguien que tenga una gran cantidad de magia?- preguntó Fuutie. –Me refiero a la joven, ella es muy fuerte-

-En este momento los poderes de Sakura están… bueno, ya saben…- Fujitaka miró al piso triste y dudó antes de seguir con sus palabras. Ielan le puso una mano en el hombro, a lo cual el levantó su mirada y la poso sobre las dos mujeres que lo acompañaban. Asintió- por ende, hay mucha gente que tiene un nivel mucho mas avanzado de magia que ella-

-¿Por qué motivo alguien podría querer dañar a la encantadora Sakura?-

-Porque quizás ella había visto o sentido que algo malo iba a pasar, y el responsable no quería que ella…

-Advirtiera a los demás- Ielan término la frase. –Eso quiere decir que hay alguien que quiere lastimar a Sakura-

-Puede ser, pero no estoy seguro de que sea a Sakura a quien quieran lastimar, quizás es a otra persona-

-¿En quién está pensando?- preguntó con cautela Ielan.

-Podría ser cualquiera del clan. Incluso Shaoran y Eriol-

--.--.--.—

-No nos encontraran. He puesto un campo de energía para que no los sigan- dijo el viejo

-¿Qué aremos con ella?- Xien Qu se movió a través del pequeño cuarto que había en las afueras de las afuera de la mansión de los Li.

-Intenta calmarte- dijo Fei Wang. Él estaba parado cerca de la ventana, observando los alrededores, mientras que Xing Ke le tapaba la boca a la chica para que no gritara.

-Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo.- le murmuró el chico cerca del rostro, a lo que ella se sintió mas tranquila. Él no parecía una persona que planeaba hacerle daño. –Quédate tranquila… ahora tu seguridad no esta en mis manos, de igual modo no dejare que nadie te lastime- Tomoyo, amordazada, con los tobillos y muñecas atadas y los ojos vendados asintió.

-Vienen hacia nosotros- dijo el viejo. Xing Ke volteó a mirarlo, tenía una expresión en el rostro de satisfacción –justo como lo planee. ¡Prepárense!-

Tomoyo sintió mucho movimiento en el cuarto. La puerta se abrió un par de veces y luego sintió un terrible silencio. Los tres hombres que hace un momento habían estado con ella, habían desaparecido.

-¡Tomoyo!… ¡¡Tomoyo!!- la voz de Sakura la hizo sonreír y derramar algunas lagrimas, ella venia a rescatarla, ojala no viniera sola. Una sensación de angustia oprimió su corazón, si sakura llegaba a esa habitación algo malo le podría pasar. Si era así, seria mejor no llamarla.

-¡¡Daidouji!!- era la voz de Mei-ling. Sakura no venia sola, quizás Shaoran también estuviera con ellas. Eso la alivio. Intentó gritar pero la mordaza solo la dejaba hacer un ruido ahogado. Sintió pasos rápidos que se acercaban. La puerta se abrió, lo que provoco un ruido seco y fuerte.

-¡Tomoyo!- la voz de Sakura dentro de la habitación la hizo reaccionar. _-"Sakura"-_ unos brazos delgados la rodearon y la estrecharon contra su cuerpo. – ¿Estas bien?- preguntó mientras liberaba la mordaza de la boca

-Daidouji, tenías a toda la casa preocupada. Todos te buscan en este momento- Mei-ling le destapaba los ojos. Su voz se notaba muy emocionada por el momento.

-Hay que sacarla de aquí- dijo Shaoran.

-Es una trampa- fue lo primero que dijo Tomoyo, cuando Sakura la liberó de la mordaza. Intentó enfocar la vista, pero todo se veía nublado. Por primera vez en toda la noche sintió un dolor que le quemaba en la cabeza.

-¡Estás herida!- exclamó horrorizada Sakura. Tomoyo esperó hasta que Mei-ling le desatara con cuidado las manos y se tocó la frente, en el lugar que le dolía. Cuando enfoco la vista vio el líquido rojo que brotaba de su frente y había empapado sus finos dedos.

-No es nada- le dijo a Sakura para calmarla. Mei-ling termino de desatarle los tobillos. Miró a todos los presentes. Sakura, Mei-ling y Shaoran habían ido a rescatarla. Se apoyó en Sakura para caminar. _"él no estaba"._ La puerta se abrió de golpe y el rostro de Eriol la observo detenidamente.

-Es hora de irnos- ella sonrió. Después de todo él había ido por ella. El joven inglés, se acercó hasta ella, rompió la manga de su chaqueta y la anudo en la frente de Tomoyo, para detener la sangre y tapar la herida. Mei-ling se apartó un poco de Tomoyo, para darle espacio a Eriol.

-Eriol.- tenía los ojos fijos en él, a lo cual él sonrió. Una silueta se formó detrás de Eriol –¡¡CUIDADO!!-

--.--.--.—

En el camino Kaho no dijo nada, lo que no molesto mucho a Nakuru, por que ella iba con su querido Touya, del brazo, de la mano, colgándose en su cuello. Nakuru sabía que estaban buscando a una persona desaparecida, pero no entendía el significado de la palabra tacto, como podía reírse a carcajadas, cuando Touya demostraba a leguas que estaba preocupado. Quizás algo malo le había pasado a su prima y él ahí, con esa chica que no dejaba de parlotear y molestarlo. En un momento dado iba a perder la paciencia y la iba a echar a patadas de su lado.

-Ya veras que la encontraremos- lo animó Kaho. Él sonrió sin ganas. Creyendo que seria cierto.

-Eso espero- los tres siguieron caminado.

-Quizás Eriol ya debe haberla encontrado- comentó Nakuru. –Él es muy bueno para todo esto- Por fin un poco de sentido común salía de la boca de Nakuru. –en cualquier momento tendremos la buena noticia de que esta a salvo. Así que…- se volvió a pegar a los brazos de Touya. –no importa si nos retrazamos un poco-

3.2.1…

-¡¡Akizuki!!- Touya la separó de su brazo y la hizo voltear en sentido contrario – ¿Por qué no vas a la casa, a ver si alguna noticia?-

-Pero Touya- ella intentó afirmarlo, pero él la esquivó y la empujó rumbo a la mansión.

-¡¡Vete!!- la chica hizo una mueca y un pequeño escándalo, pero finalmente volvió a la casa.

-No la odies- dijo Kaho.

-Solo en este momento, necesito un poco de tranquilidad- ella lo observo, parecía agotado.

-¿Quieres volver a la casa?-

-No.- negó con la cabeza –Solo quiero encontrar a Tomoyo y regresar sin que nada malo le haya pasado- suspiró. Sintió una presencia que se movía cerca de ellos. Kaho también se puso en guardia y comenzó a buscar a alguien con la vista. –aquí…-

-…Hay algo que viene hacia nosotros- termino la frase Kaho.

Una figura extraña se hizo notar, se movía a gran velocidad y en un momento dado iba a chocar con ellos. Touya comenzó a apartarse del sendero que conducía a la casa, tomó a Kaho de la cintura y junto a ella se lanzo hasta un costado, los dos rodaron por el césped y dejaron pasar a la figura que iba golpeando a todo lo que se le iba cruzando por el camino.

-¿Estas bien?- le preguntó Touya, pero ella solo se ruborizó. El chico estaba sobre ella, con una de sus manos sobre su estrecha cintura y la otra protegiéndole la cabeza, que le sirvió para acolchar el golpe que pudo haberse dado al caer.

-Sí- respondió. Sus rostros estaban muy cercanos, incluso podían sentir la respiración agitada del otro. Touya apretó la mano que tenia sobre la cintura de ella.

-Kaho… hay algo que quiero decirte… yo.

-¡¡TOUYA!!- los chicos dieron un saltó por la impresión. Touya giró su rostro y se topó con la cara de Nakuru a pocos centímetros de la suya, ella estaba hincada junto a ellos.

-Akizuki- Touya se incorporó hasta que quedó de pie, luego ayudo a Kaho a hacer lo mismo.

-Estaba tan preocupada por ustedes, una presencia paso junto a mi y pensé que algo malo les había pasado, por eso me apresure a llegar con ustedes. Llegue justo a tiempo- dijo, feliz, la chica

_-"Yo no diría: justo a tiempo"-_ Touya repasó a Kaho con la visa -¿estás herida?-

-No- sonrió ella –estoy bien, porque tú me protegiste-

-Pero ¿Qué abra sido eso?- los chicos miraron en dirección a la casa.

Una sombra rodeó la casa, para luego entrar. Recorrió hasta el último rincón de esta, hasta dirigirse al piso superior, las hijas de Ielan la sintieron, pero no pudieron hacer nada por evitar que se desplazara a su antojo, ninguna de ellas tenia tanto poder para evitar que la fuerte presencia se alejara de ahí.

La presencia pasó por las habitaciones, hasta detenerse en una de ellas. Un broche llamó su atención, y se introdujo en este hasta que desapareció. Shiefa entró en la habitación pero no vio nada fuera de lo normal. Se quedó observando algún movimiento, mientras sus hermanas revisaban las otras.

-No se siente nada- le dijeron cuando se acercaron a ellas.

-Cuando llegue Shaoran y mamá, les diremos lo que ocurrió.- Shiefa asintió y cerró la puerta de la habitación de Sakura –No es necesario-

-Pero Shiefa, esa cosa puede causarnos muchos problemas- le dijo Fanren.

-No te preocupes. No es lo que piensas- Observo la puerta y sonrió _–"Se supone que evitara uno"- _

--.--.--.—

Eriol rodó por el piso y se tocó el hombro. Por poco y la persona que estaba detrás de él lo apuñalaba. Se volteó pero la persona desapareció en la oscuridad sin dejar rastro. Los cinco jóvenes se agruparon, mirando en direcciones diferentes.

-¡Hay que salir de aquí!- exclamó Mei-ling. A lo que los otros dos jóvenes asintieron. Caminaron hacia la puerta pero esta se cerró de golpe. Eriol intentó buscar la presencia que se escondía junto a ellos, pero fue inútil. Se ocultaba como un ninja y un campo de energía lo rodeaba. Que irónico, realmente deseaban acabar con su vida y no iban a desaprovechar la oportunidad. Un pensamiento se cruzó en su cabeza –"ellos habían ocupado a Tomoyo para atraerlo. De haber sido así, tendría que aplaudir a sus enemigos, ya que lo habían conseguido con un total éxito.

-Tomoyo, ¿puedes caminar?- preguntó Sakura. A lo que la chica asintió.

Shaoran miró a Eriol y asintió. Ambos se comunicaban muy bien a pesar de que a Shaoran no le gustaba mucho su compañía. Pero en algo estaba de acuerdo, se unirían para sacar a las tres muchachas de ese horripilante lugar. Con un conjuro breve y silencioso, la espada del clan Li apareció en sus manos. Sakura la reconoció, era la espada que estaba en la habitación de Shaoran cuando ella y Mei-ling habían estado ahí.

El chico empuñó la espada y corrió hacia la puerta para hacerla pedazos. Sakura y Tomoyo fueron las primeras en salir, seguidas detrás por Mei-ling y Eriol, pero este último no pudo atravesar un campo de energía que habían puesto para evitar que saliera.

-Aléjense- ordenó Eriol, los demás obedecieron. El símbolo de Clow se formó bajo sus pies y la casa comenzó a crujir. Shaoran busco con la vista a alguien que pudiera estar oculto entre los matorrales y árboles que los rodeaban.

-¿Cuántos eran, Daidouji?- quiso saber Shaoran.

-Eran tres hombres- el chico asintió y descubrió a dos presencia dentro de la casa, junto a Hiragisawa.

Eriol se volteó al sentir la presencia de su enemigo, lo malo era que estaba demasiado cerca. Con una pequeña llave formó un gran báculo y enterró las puntas de este, en el estomago del hombre. Lo miró con atención, era alto, de cabello negro y ojos celestes. Llevaba la cara cubierta, para proteger su identidad. El encapuchado se alejó e intentó ocultase nuevamente en la oscuridad, pero Eriol lo apuntó con la palma de su mano. El chico se quedó estático. Esa palma era capas de lanzar los más demoníacos conjuros para matar a una persona, aunque nunca nadie lo había visto, no se arriesgaba a comprobarlo. Después de todo, ya todo estaba casi listo. Xing Ke asintió y Eriol cerró los ojos.

Otra figura se acercó al joven inglés por la espalda y sin dudar enterró la daga bajo el hombro.

Shaoran se quedó paralizado al ver los acontecimientos que había dentro de la casa, pero guardo silencio, no era capaz de decírselo a las chicas. El símbolo mágico de Eriol se deshizo, y las presencias que luchaban con él.

La casa quedó sumida en un completo silencio.

El joven chino se acercó a la puerta, aunque los gritos de Mei-ling le decían que se quedara afuera. Entró y vio a Eriol inclinado, con su mano derecha sobre su pecho izquierdo. La sangre comenzaba a brotar de su cuerpo de manera acelerada

-Hiragisawa- murmuró, entrecortado, sin poder moverse.

_Continuara…_


	9. Revelaciones

**Clan, Obligaciones… ¿Y Nuestros Sentimientos?**

Capitulo 8

**Revelaciones**

-Hiragisawa- murmuró sin poder moverse. Eriol se quejó por el dolor y por fin Shaoran se acercó hasta él y lo ayudó a incorporarse. –Te llevare hasta la casa, ahí te atenderán- Shaoran lo levantó, pero Eriol cayo inmediatamente y quedó hincado.

-Será mejor que se adelanten- le dijo y apretó su mano contra la herida. –llévate a Daidouji…-

-No puedo dejarte- la presencia de Tomoyo adentro de la habitación los hizo girar a mirarla. Ella se acercó junto con Sakura y Mei-ling posándose junto al herido.

-Eriol- murmuró intentando mantener la calma, pero algunas lágrimas brotaron por sus mejillas, las que enjuagó de inmediato con sus manos. –Hay que atenderlo antes de que muera desangrado-

-No creo que me muera por tan poca cosa- dijo, intentando mantener la calma y sonriendo.

-Cierra la boca. No estoy para tus burlas- las palabras de Tomoyo eran molestas y frías.

Poso su vista sobre Shaoran. –Necesito tu chaleco- le dictaminó. A lo que él no hizo ningún comentario, solo se limitó a desprenderse de la prenda. Tomoyo la tomó y la acolchó para ponerla en el piso. Luego delicadamente ayudo a Eriol a recostarse y apoyara su cabeza sobre la prenda. – ¿Estamos lejos de la casa?-

-Sí. Unos quince minutos de camino- respondió Mei-ling

-Eso es malo- Tomoyo comenzó a desabotonar la prenda que usaba Eriol, una chaqueta de hilo azul, debajo llevaba una polera con mangas. Se deshizo de la chaqueta hábilmente, pero la polera era más difícil, no podía quitársela, habría que cortarla. –Li, ¿puedes ayudarme?- Shaoran se acercó hasta ella y afirmó la prenda de Eriol y la tiro con fuerza, a lo que esta cedió y se rasgó. Tomoyo vio la herida y su rostro se exaltó, aunque intento mantener la compostura. Tomó la chaqueta ensangrentada y la apretó contra la herida. –Ahí que detener el sangramiento- Shaoran se quedó observándola detenidamente.

-Tomoyo, ¿en que puedo ayudarte?- preguntó Sakura al sentirse inútil.

-Sakura y Mei-ling vallan a buscar ayuda por favor- las chicas asintieron.

-No te preocupes, volveremos en un momento- dijo Mei-ling. Las dos salieron de la pequeña casa, corriendo.

-Eres buena- la alagó Eriol. Aunque ya no tenía fuerzas, ni ganas de bromear con ella. Sus parpados comenzaron a pesarle, al igual que su cuerpo.

-No te duermas- le dijo Tomoyo y su voz se quebró. Por más que tomó aire y suspiró sus lágrimas comenzaron a salir sin que pudiera evitarlo. Shaoran salió de la cabaña para dejarlos solos.

-No me voy a morir por algo como esto- le dijo Eriol. –Hay muchas cosas que no he hecho aún- Tomoyo se acercó hasta el rostro de él y lo abrazó. Sintió el cuerpo ardiente del joven.

-Tienes fiebre- ella se separó y comenzó a sacar tiras de su bata de dormir, eran largas y delgadas y le servirían para vendarle la herida.

-¿Dónde aprendiste todo esto?- su voz estaba más pausada que antes, algunos escalofríos le recorrieron el cuerpo, comenzaba a tener su respiración muy agitada.

-En un libro- le sonrió ella.

-Me encanta ser el primero en experimentar- sonrió sarcásticamente. Tomoyo lo tapó con la chaqueta ensangrentada, y le acarició la mejilla.

-Perdóname- él levantó su mano hasta acariciar el borde de la herida que ella tenía en la frente. –No pude protegerte, otra vez- dijo entrecortadamente. Tomoyo negó con la cabeza y se enjuago las lágrimas que seguían corriéndole.

-No digas estupideces. ¿No te das cuenta de cómo quedaste?-

-Pero te lo prometí, y eso me duele más que esta herida-

-Pues… puedes tragarte el orgullo si me prometes que te preocuparas solo en ti-

-Es difícil, estando en esta posición-

-¡¡**ERIOL**!!- exclamó Nakuru, quien se acercó hasta él. Kaho y Touya venían con ellos. Sakura se traslado junto a Tomoyo.

-Yo lo llevare hasta la casa- dijo Touya, que se sacó su chaqueta y se la entregó a Tomoyo para que se abrigara. Con la ayuda de Shaoran, Kaho y Tomoyo pusieron a Eriol en la espalda de Touya.

De camino a casa Tomoyo se fue junto a Touya, mientras le afirmaba la mano a Eriol, la que el chico no soltó en todo el camino.

Por fin llegaron a la casa. Eriol mantenía los ojos semi-abiertos y afirmaba la mano de Tomoyo. Ielan y algunas de sus hijas se acercaron para ayudar al joven Hiragisawa, fue ahí cuando sus manos se separaron.

Tomoyo observo que la atención de toda la casa estaba sobre Eriol, y eso la hizo sonreír. _–"Por fin él estaría a salvo y en buenas manos"-_ Las chicas Li se movieron ágilmente según las ordenes del su madre. Volvió a mirar a Eriol, él la miraba fijamente, pero poco a poco la visibilidad se fue perdiendo y su cuerpo cedió ante el cansancio. Una gran angustia en su pecho, al ver como Eriol se alejaba. Su mundo comenzó a caer sin ella poder evitarlo.

-Tomoyo- la voz de Eriol le retumbo en los oídos, pero se fue alejando rápidamente. Sintió que sus pies descalzos eran retirados del piso y las voces que la llamaban desesperadamente se alejaban hasta el punto de desaparecer. La sonrisa de Eriol se quedo grabada en su cabeza, junto con la calidez de su cuerpo y sus ojos llenos de tranquilidad. _–"Eriol, no vayas a abandonarme otra vez"-_ se perdió en la completa oscuridad que la consumía rápidamente.

--.--.--.—

-Se pondrá mejor, no se preocupen- Ielan asintió un poco más tranquila cuando el doctor le trajo las buenas noticias sobre Eriol. Esa misma noche lo trasladaron al hospital, y ella en compañía de Kaho y Nakuru, lo acompañaron.

-¿Puedo quedarme?- le preguntó Kaho al doctor, en el pasillo del hospital afuera de la habitación de Eriol, pero este negó con la cabeza.

-Le recomendaría que no. El joven debe descansar- respondió este.

-Mañana vendremos a verlo. Por favor cuídelo-

-No se preocupe señorita. Queda en buenas manos- las jóvenes asintieron y se retiraron.

--.--.--.—

-¿Como salió todo, Xing Ke?- preguntó la mujer de cabello castaño y largo.

-Espero que todo haya ido bien- respondió el joven de pelo largo y negro.

-¿Quien lo apuñalo?- preguntó la mujer.

-Xien Qu. No creo que esa herida lo vaya a matar, después de todo Xien Qu lo admira mucho-

-Es una lástima todo lo que está pasando. Todo por el odio de ese hombre- ella apretó los puños e intentó mantener su ira controlada –Si no fuera por las ideas de la señora Ielan Li, yo me encargaría personalmente de apresar a ese bastardo-

-Pero recuerda que no eres la jefa del clan y tú misión es solo cuidar del joven Li, ese fue el favor que te pidió Clow.- Xing Ke se traslado hasta el sillón de la sala y se sentó, sin quitarle la vista de encima a la mujer. –Si llegaras a inmiscuirte más de lo que debes lo único que causarías es desbaratar los planes de Clow y la señora Ielan-

-Tú siempre eres tan afectuoso con ella. –Ella comenzaba a exasperarse, pero al ver la expresión pensativa del joven se tranquilizo y se acercó hasta él. –Te siento distante ¿Sucedió algo?-

-No realmente- guardaron unos minutos silencio –A decir verdad hoy entramos en la habitación de la chica que siempre esta con la joven Kinomoto-

-La recuerdo. Una niña de cabello azabache- dijo pensativa Tian Zi.

-Ya no es una niña, es toda una mujer y muy hermosa-

-Al parecer has quedado flechado de esa chica, Xing Ke.- lo molestó Tian Zi, pero al ver la neutralidad del joven -¿Y qué ha sucedido?-

-Me dijiste que ella dio un pago para los dos jóvenes comprometidos- Tian Zi asintió –eso es muy noble de su parte. Incluso cuando la ataque ella estaba más pendiente de que no le hiciera daño a alguien de la casa que a ella misma-

-¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Ella te lo dijo?-

-No fue necesario. Xien Qu la amenazo con golpearla con un florero si ella gritaba, tenía miedo podía sentirlo, pero incluso así grito con todas sus fuerzas para alertar a la mansión. - Xing Ke se apoyó en el respaldo del sofá.

-¿Xien Qu la golpeó con le florero?- el joven chino asintió.

-Se desmayo después de eso y no pude sentir una cierta ternura por aquella reacción. Ella no me dijo nada, pero sentí que confiaba en mi, que se sentía protegida a mi lado.- Tian Zi sonrió tiernamente –Por eso le dije que sin importar lo que sucediera la protegería, aun cuando no estaba en mis manos hacerlo-

-Xing Ke- murmuró ella.

-Lo sé. Me enamore de esa chica. En una sola noche ella logró algo que no había podido conseguir en veinte años, enamorarme-

-Estás seguro, tengo entendido que ella es de Clow-

-No importa. Mientras ella no me rechace, no me diga que ama a otro, no me daré por vencido- Tian Zi se sentó a su lado y deposito su mano sobre la de él.

-No te des por vencido, Xing Ke-

--.--.--.—

Eriol miró la puerta de su habitación que se habría suavemente. Mantuvo la vista fija en la persona que entraba, pero se desilusiono cuando reconoció a su visitante. Kaho, venia junto con la señora Li.

-Eriol- la chica se acercó hasta la cama y lo observo preocupada.

-¿Cómo se encuentra joven Eriol?- el joven mostró una sonrisa, ante la pregunta de la señora Ielan.

-Estoy bien, pero creo que me quedare un día más en el hospital-

-Necesita reponerse. No queremos que esté ausente en la ceremonia- él asintió. –Ya hablamos con el doctor y ha dicho que le darán de alta mañana, por eso hemos decidido retrasar la ceremonia para mañana-

-Gracias, no me gustaría perdérmela, por nada- la mujer mayor asintió.

-Será mejor que me retire, me alegra que no le haya pasado nada malo-

-Muchas gracias por venir- dijo Eriol a lo que Ielan asintió y después de una leve reverencia se alejó en dirección a la puerta.

-Te ves desanimado, Eriol- le comentó Kaho apenas estuvieron solos.

-No es nada- La puerta se abrió de golpe y la presencia de Nakuru los interrumpió.

-Eriol. ¡Qué bueno que aun vives!-

-Yo también estoy feliz de verte, Nakuru- dijo sarcásticamente.

-Hubiese venido antes pero Kaho no me dejaba entrar, dijo que no quería que te molestaran. Además el doctor dijo que solo podían entrar de a dos personas. Entiendo que la señora Li entrara primero, pero ¿Por qué tenía que yo esperar hasta la segunda ronda?- Nakuru se volvió hacia Kaho –Tengo tanto o más derecho de entrar a ver a Eriol-

-Nakuru- la llamó Eriol –no hay problema, si yo no me voy a ir de aquí, todavía-

-Lo sé, pero no me gusta ser siempre la última-

_-"Ultima"-_ Eriol repasó las palabras de Nakuru. _–"no había nadie más. Ella no había venido a verlo"-_

-Eriol, es hora de llevar el libro a la casa, a Sakura- continuó diciendo Nakuru, pero ahora su semblante era serio.

-El doctor ha dicho que te quedaras aquí hasta mañana, así que nosotras nos encargaremos de proteger el libro- Eriol negó con la cabeza

-Pueden traerlo. Yo lo protegeré-

-Como desees- respondió Nakuru. Volteó a ver a Kaho y le sonrió –hay algo que quiero comentarle a Eriol, en privado-

-Entiendo- la chica se acercó a Eriol y le sonrió. –recupérate, por favor- le dedico una mirada llena de ternura y se alejó en dirección a la puerta. Nakuru la siguió con la vista hasta que Kaho cerró la puerta detrás de ella y los dejó solos.

-Has actuado muy distante con Kaho-

-No es que la odie ni nada, es que me molesta que esté detrás de Touya cuando ha venido a acompañarte-

-Quiero recalcar que tú le dijiste que viniera-

-Si sé, no me lo saques en cara, pero ella esta interponiéndose en la relación de Touya y el conejo de nieve y de Tomoyo y…-

-No ha hecho tal cosa-

-Lo sabes Eriol, que Tomoyo se aleja de ti cada vez que estas con Kaho- él negó con la cabeza –algún día te darás cuenta y te acordaras de mí-

-¿Cómo esta ella?-

-Eriol, Tomoyo… ella…- la puerta interrumpió la conversación. El doctor entró y miró a los presentes.

-Lo lamento, pero el paciente debe descansar- la chica asintió y se despidió de Eriol con la mano y con una sonrisa.

-Nakuru, ¿que le sucedió a Daidouji?- Intentó levantarse pero el doctor lo afirmó.- Nakuru se volvió hacía la puerta -¡Nakuru!- la llamó Eriol, pero ella se fue dejándolo solo.

-Por favor no se exalte- el chico volvió a recostarse –Le pondré un analgésico para poder descansar mejor- Sacó una aguja y un pequeño tuvo del que extrajo un liquido transparente. Eriol sintió el pequeño piquete en su brazo, el que hizo que su brazo se durmiera. El doctor se alejó –Ahora descanse- se alejó en dirección a la puerta y lo dejo solo.

Eriol sintió su cuerpo pesado, él no era una persona que le gustara estar en el hospital y menos en calidad de enfermo o convaleciente. Recordó lo que había sucedido la noche anterior _–"No era necesario ser un genio para saber quién era el causante de todo. Fei Wang Reed, ese hombre aun no abandonaba la idea de eliminar a la supuestas personas que lo habían humillado en el pasado"-_ se acomodó y sintió una punzada en su hombro. _–"Esa herida, si la hubiera recibido Sakura o Shaoran no hubiera significado mucho. La herida era más que nada superficial, pero los efectos que se creían que tenían sobre él, sobre el mago Clow Reed o su descendiente eran lo peor. No les podía decir a los demás lo que estaba pasando, seria una pequeña ventaja para él"-_ cerró los ojos agotado y comenzó a irse de la realidad, pero un ruido en la habitación lo hizo abrir los ojos. Todo parecía tan extraño, tan brillante, como un sueño.

Ella estaba a su lado. Su hermoso cabello azabache que le llegaba cerca de los muslos brillaba con la luz del sol y sus ojos penetrantes, oscuros estaba sobre él, devorándolo. Alzo su mano para tocarla, pero ella la tomó y la beso. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y se acercó a él hasta que su respiración estuvo tan cerca que él pudo sentirla

-Tomoyo- ella hizo que él le acariciara el rostro con su mano y junto sus labios con los de él. Él olor de su fragancia quedo grabada en su memoria. –Quédate conmigo- le dijo mientras se quedaba dormido.

--.--.--.—

-Déjame entender…- Mei-ling estaba en la habitación de Shaoran, desconcertada por las palabras que su amigo y primo le había dicho - …tú dices de que Daidouji es la chica que viste en Japón- aunque no acababa de entender como su hermoso e inteligente primo hacía un razonamiento tan inconcreto y vago, lo que para ella era solo una estupidez. -No entiendo.-

-¿Qué es lo que no comprendes? Mei-ling – la chica se puso seria y se quedó frente a él. Shaoran estaba sentado en la silla que estaba frente a su escritorio, con la vista fija en ella, que se movía de un lado a otro.

-Quiero preguntarte algo Shaoran- Mei-ling lo observo – ¿Qué sientes por Kinomoto?- los segundos se hicieron interminables después de esa pregunta. Shaoran no dijo una palabra. La pregunta de Mei-ling lo dejo sin habla, fue tan repentina, pero tenía que pensar bien en sus sentimientos _-"¿Qué sentía por Kinomoto, por Sakura? Siempre la vio como una chica simpática, dulce y bondadosa, pero mas allá de eso… nunca había pensado en ella como alguien especial para él"-_

-¿Tengo que contestar a eso?- preguntó como última salida.

-Si-

-La veo como… - se detuvo, las palabras no pudieron salir de su boca, aunque estaba dispuesto a dar la respuesta –como…

-Aun no estás decidido ¿verdad?- _"Si, quizás eso era, por más que intentaba ver a Sakura como la chica mala de la película, no podía. Algo en él había cambiado"-_Shaoran negó con la cabeza. La expresión de Mei-ling se tornó mas tranquila. Se acercó a él y le tomó la mano –Shaoran, piensa bien lo que vas a hacer. No puedes dejarte llevar por un sentimiento que tuviste hace como tres meses cuando viste a una chica, además que ganarías si Daidouji fuera tu "chica misteriosa". Se nota que ella tiene otras preferencias-

-Lo sé-

-No por que a ti "quizás" ella te guste quiere decir que tú también le vas a gustar a ella. Quizás esa chica con la que estas obsesionado nunca la vas a volver a ver. Ahí miles de chicas en Japón que quizás tienen las mismas características que la que viste esa noche, no por eso te enamoraras de todas ellas- Shaoran apretó las manos de Mei-ling entre las suyas.

-Quizás estoy malinterpretando mis sentimientos -

-Lo ves. Quizás esa chica te deslumbró y como después supiste que tenías que casarte con una chica a la que no conocías, y por obligación, te aferraste al recuerdo de la "ella". Pero no tienes que tirar por la borda todo tu futuro. Se ve que Kinomoto es una chica simpática y linda y que quizás ella pueda llegar a sentir algo muy fuerte por ti, solo tienes que intentar corresponder a sus sentimientos. Analízate y piénsalo con cuidado- Shaoran asintió y abrazó a Mei-ling con fuerza.

-Gracias.- murmuró –Gracias por entenderme tan bien-

-De nada.- Mei-ling sonrió –Después de todo para eso estoy, además tú eres mi primo favorito. Tengo que hacerlo entender por las buenas o por las malas- los dos se separaron y Mei-ling pudo ver la gran sonrisa y expresión de aprobación que tenia Shaoran en el rostro.

-Ahora dime… ¿Quién eres tú y que hiciste con Mei-ling?-

-¿Estás diciendo que no puedo decir cosas profundas y con sentido, alguna vez?-

-Claro, pero no lo hagas con mucha frecuencia. Dejaras a todos con la boca abierta- los dos rieron.

-Bien. Ahora tengo que hacer algunas diligencias- Mei-ling se apartó de él y caminó hasta la puerta.

-Pensé que me acompañarías a la preparatoria por lo del traslado-

-Creo que voy a estar un poco ocupada. Lo siento, busca a otra persona que te acompañe-

-Está bien- Mei-ling cerró la puerta tras de si y dejo a Shaoran solo en su cuarto.

--.--.--.—

-¿Estas ocupada?- Tomoyo dio un salto al sentir la voz de Mei-ling tan cerca de ella.

-No te sentí entrar-

-Siempre me lo dicen- Mei-ling sonrió al ver a Tomoyo. Ella estaba cambiándose de ropa – ¿ya te encuentras mejor?-

-Si-

-Anoche preocupaste a todos por lo de tu desmayo, ¿realmente estas bien?-

-Sí. Como bien dijiste: solo fue un desmayo. Estaba agotada y nerviosa, no es nada-

-Bien. Entonces vamos a lo mió. Necesito hacerte unas preguntas-

-¿De qué se trata?-

-Hace como tres meses se hizo un festival en Tokio ¿verdad?-

-Sí, el festival de Nadeshiko- asintió Tomoyo mientras recordaba aquel evento.

-¿Tú asististe a ese evento?-

-Sí, con Sakura y otras chicas.- Tomoyo miró al cielo y recordó el momento, sus ojos parecieron dos estrellas con su máximo brillo –La hubieses visto, Sakura lucia un kimono hermoso, parecía una princesa. Su estaba amarrado en un lindo moño, fue una lástima que decidiera contárselo- Mei-ling se sobresalto.

-¿Se corto el cabello?- preguntó Mei-ling exaltado.

-Sí-

-Daidouji ¿tienes algunas fotos de ese paseo?-

-Claro, pero tendríamos que sacarlas de mi correo- Mei-ling comenzó mirar a su alrededor

-Necesitamos un computador- dijo Mei-ling casi desesperada.

-¿Por qué necesitas con tanta urgencia saber eso?-

-Ven…- la tomó de la mano y la guió hasta la salida –Necesitamos investigar una cosa, la felicidad de Kinomoto depende de ello-

--.--.--.—

Sakura llegó junto a su hermano que estaba descansando en la terraza con Kaho. Los dos voltearon a verla.

-Lo siento no quise molestarlo. Volveré en otro momento-

-No te preocupes Sakura, no nos molestas- comentó Kaho con una sonrisa

-¿Qué pasa, Sakura?- preguntó Touya.

-Hermano, ¿has visto a Tomoyo?-

-No- Touya se puso en alerta -¿paso algo malo?-

-No. Solo que no la he visto en todo la mañana-

-Ahora que lo mencionas – agregó Kaho –la vi salir con la chica Li-

-¿Li mei-ling?-

-Sí. Parecían muy apuradas-

-¿Hace mucho?-

-Mas o menos, fue antes de que saliera con Nakuru a ver a Eriol-

-Hiragisawa ¿Cómo esta?-

-Mejor. Gracias por preguntar- Kaho le sonrió tiernamente.

-Es un alivio. Bien las buscare- Sakura se despidió y se fue. Caminó sin rumbo por la casa. _-"Donde se abría metido Tomoyo, se suponía que ambas tendrían que ver los últimos arreglos del vestido, además iban a visitar a Hiragisawa al hospital, se había retrasado la ceremonia para el día siguiente, ya que Eriol estaba ausente"-_ se dio media vuelta y chocó, lo que la hizo perder el equilibrio, pero la mano de una persona la afirmó de la cintura y la hizo mantenerse. Sakura miró a su acompañante. –Li…- sus ojos marrones estaban fijos en ella.

-Lo siento ¿te lastime?-

-No. Estoy bien- Sakura se separó un poco de él. –De casualidad, Li ¿has visto a Tomoyo? Me dijeron que estaba con Mei-ling-

-¿Con Mei-ling?- Shaoran dudó en su respuesta –Mei-ling dijo que tenía que hacer unos tramites y que saldría. No pensé que se llevara a Daidouji con ella-

-Eso quiere decir que no esta en la casa-

-Es lo más probable- Shaoran se separó de Sakura -Ahora tengo cosas que hacer nos vemos después- Shaoran pasó junto a ella y siguió su camino. Sakura comenzó a caminar lentamente, sin rumbo. El joven chino se detuvo y la observo. Parecía triste y solitaria, que lo maldijeran por lo que iba a decir –Kinomoto…- Sakura se volteó y lo observo –tengo que hacer algunos tramites en mi escuela ¿no quisieras acompañarme?-

-Claro- le respondió con una sonrisa.

Los dos llevaban un buen rato caminando sin decir palabra. Si ella no iba a romper el hielo él tendría que dar el primer paso. Ojala encontraran un tema apropiado para la situación _-"Bien, hay voy"-_

-Kino.

-Me ha gustado mucho Hong-Kong- Lo interrumpió Sakura -Ojala tenga la oportunidad de volver a venir- agradeció en gran manera que ella hubiese rotó el hielo, porque él no tenía un buen tema para comenzar una charla.

Analizando posibles respuestas… realmente no sabia que decir. Podría darle una respuesta, rápida y sencilla, amistosa o… -cuando nos casemos quizás vengas mucho a este país, después de todo tengo que visitar a mi familia. Tengo entendido que viviremos en Japón. Se supone que tengo que irme con ustedes cuando vuelvan a Japón- Sakura se sonrojó de pie a cabeza. Era la primera vez que él hacia mención de su casamiento sin tener ninguna obligación, ni a su madre amenazándolo con su presencia.

-Creí que te desagradaba el compromiso-

-Creo que estoy reconsiderándolo-

-¿Qué te ha hecho cambiar de opinión?- Sakura lo miró interrogante.

-Creo que no… - _"no eres una mala chica después de todo"_ se detuvo en seco ante su brusca respuesta. Tenía que pensar mejor lo que iba a decir, no podría ser tan impulsivo y agresivo -…no la había tomado por el lado positivo- _"esa era mejor, por lo menos mas suave"_

-Y ¿Cuál es el lado positivo?-

-No lo sé. Pero las cosas no son tan malas como pensaba- Sakura volvió a sonrojarse. No eran sus palabras. Mas bien su tono de voz parecía tan profunda y… de alguna manera tan atrayente.

-**¡Shaoran!**- la profundidad y romance que pudo haber existido en ese momento se vio interrumpido por el grito de un alumno que caminaba hacia ellos, corría hacia ellos. –**Ha pasado mucho tiempo-**

-Tan solo media semana- dijo cortante el chico.

-Vamos no seas así. Tú ni siquiera llamas pero no importa, te disculpó si me dices quien es esta encantadora jovencita- el joven se poso frente a Sakura y comenzó a analizarle el rostro.

-Vamos, aléjate de ella- Shaoran decía frases cortantes. Pero su tono de voz era sarcástico y juguetón, como si se divirtiera con el recién llegado. Ese debía ser su amigo. –Ella es Kinomoto Sakura, viene de Japón- Shaoran miró a Sakura –él es un amigo, su nombre es He Xuanji -

-Un gusto- dijo sakura educada y amablemente.

-El gusto es mío- se inclinó en señal de saludo. Tenia el cabello negro al igual que sus ojos, su piel blanca, era un poco mas alto que Shaoran y llevaba puesto el uniforme típico de cualquier estudiante chino _(no lo describo por que no tengo idea como son sus uniformes, por mi que se vallan lo mas rápido de Hong-kong)_

-Ella es la chica de la que te hable. Ella es mi prometida- He Xuanji abrió los ojos como platos.

-¡No puede ser! ¡Qué envidia! Si necesitas un reemplazo con mucho gusto estoy disponible- los tres entraron a la preparatoria. – ¿vienes a buscar los papeles para el traslado?-

-Sí. Creo que a finales de semana nos vamos y prefiero dejar todo listo-

-Es una lástima, te echaremos de menos-

-Yo no a ustedes-

-Siempre tan simpático- murmuró He Xuanji. Los dos rieron. Sakura se quedó observando a Shaoran. Esa era la primera vez que lo veía actuar tan despreocupadamente, ni siquiera con Mei-ling actuaba así. Sonrió y se sonrojó. _-"Ojala conmigo también actuaras así"-_

Los tres llegaron hasta el pasillo que conducía al despacho del director. –Yo me quedare cuidando a esta chica tan linda, tú ve a hacer tus quehaceres-

-No se vallan de aquí- ordenó Shaoran.

-Tranquilo, aquí nos quedaremos. Nunca me atrevería a llevarla nuestro salón de clases- dijo He xuanji sarcásticamente, mientras sonreía.

-No te atrevas-

-**Li**- una nueva voz los interrumpió. Un hombre de contextura gruesa, con unos kilos de mas, pelo y ojos negros se aproximo hasta ellos.

-Director-

-Vienes por eso ¿verdad?- lo afirmó del hombro y lo guió hacia la oficina. Shaoran intentó detenerlo, pero no pudo evitar dejarse arrastrar, mientras veía como He xuanji se despedía con la mano y con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

-¡Nos vemos, Shaoran!- gritó el joven – ¿Sabes dónde buscarnos?- la puerta se cerró. Sakura miró a su nuevo acompañante. -¿no te gustaría conocer el salón y a los compañeros de Shaoran?- sin esperar respuesta la tomó de la mano y la guió por los pasillos.

-¿Desde cuándo conoces a Shaoran?- el chico miró al cielo y sonrió.

-Uf… desde hace mucho. Nos conocimos en primaria, cuando fue trasladado. Todos los chicos lo odiaban por ser muy serio y altivo, así que nos hicimos amigos. Es que a mi me pareció muy mono y desde entonces lo protejo. Somos como uña y mugre-

-¿Uña y mugre?- _(NA: es la frase que siempre me dice Sakura)_

-Es un término, se refiere a inseparable-

-Entiendo- los dos se detuvieron frente a una puerta.

-No te separes de mi y por nada del mundo salgas del salón.- Sakura asintió. He xuanji abrió la puerta y saludo a todos sus compañeros animadamente. –¡¡Chicos!! Miren a la preciosa chica que traigo ¿A que no saben quien es?- todos los presentes posaron sus ojos en Sakura.

_-No importa, pero es muy linda-_ Sakura observo a todos los presentes, todos eran chicos.

_-¿Como te llamas?_

_-¿tienes novio?_

Los chicos comenzaron a rodearla. Se puso más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba, miles de preguntas se escuchaban por todos lados, como si fuera la octava maravilla del mundo. Como si fuera un trozo de carne en una jauría de lobos.

-Bien, no nos quiten espacio. Ella es la prometida de Shaoran, no es linda-

-¡¡¡DE LI!!!- todos se acercaron un poco más a ella. Sakura se aferró al brazo de He Xuanji como si su vida dependiera de ello.

--.--.--.—

-Muchas gracias- dijo Shaoran. Se despidió y salió de la oficina calmadamente. Cerró la puerta detrás de si y comenzó correr rumbo a su salón. Ese muy bastado de He Xuanji le había desobedecido. Arrojaría a Sakura como se arrojaba un pequeño ratón, en este caso una ratona, a un grupo de hienas, ni siquiera alcanzaban para gatos.

Corrió por las escaleras, subiéndola de dos en dos, hasta que llego hasta su sala. Abrió la puerta de golpe y vio un grupo de chicos que estaban amontonados en lo que era su antiguo puesto. Sakura estaba sentada en el.

_-¿Qué te ha parecido Hong-Kong?-_

_-¿Cómo te ha tratado Li? Ya que es muy serio-_

_-No nos has dicho ¿te gusta Shaoran?-_ Shaoran se quedo en silencio a escuchar la respuesta de Sakura, pero al parecer ella no alcanzo a escuchar la pregunta, ya que no dijo nada.

-Bien, todos, aléjense de ella- Shaoran entró en el grupo y miró a Sakura – ¿nos vamos?- ella asintió.

-Espera, no te la lleves. No todavía- dijo He Xuanji

-Tenemos cosas que hacer en casa- Shaoran se posó junto a Sakura y la ayudo a levantarse.

-¿**Apurado Li?-** una nueva voz lo interrumpía. A diferencia de las otras veces, esta le desagrado de gran manera –**se dice que ella es tu novia, pobrecita- **Sakura se quedo mirando al chico. Tenia el cabello negro y los ojos marrones, muy similar en altura y contextura a Shaoran. Este se quedo frente a ellos interfiriéndoles el paso. Los otros estudiantes se alejaron un poco.

-Vámonos- Shaoran dirigió a Sakura hacia la puerta, haciéndole el quite al recién llegado, pero el chico afirmó del brazo a Sakura antes de que ella saliera.

-Ten cuidado, no te fíes de Li- Shaoran de un manotón aparto las manos del chico del brazo de Sakura.

-No la toques- le paso su mano a través de la espalda y la acercó hasta el, para cambiarla de lugar. Sakura le tomo la mano a Shaoran y entrelazo sus dedos con los de él -No te atrevas a volver a tocarla.- En las palabras de Shaoran se podía notar la ira que tenia él por aquel joven. Sakura se separó un poco cuando Shaoran aflojó sus dedos, pero no la soltó. Los dos caminaron hacia la salida. He xuanji los siguió.

-¿Estas enfadado?-

-¿Qué crees tú?- Shaoran no volteó a mirar a su amigo en todo el camino hasta la salida.

-Míralo por este lado, no tengo la culpa de que apareciera y tampoco tengo la culpa de tus terribles celos- Shaoran se volteó atónito hacia He xuanji

-No tengo celos-

-Si claro, dile eso a ese bastardo que esta ahí arriba.- He xuanji apunto el edificio al azar –Casi lo fulminaste con la mirada-

-No es cierto-

-Claro que lo es.- He xuanji sonrió. –Está es nuestra última pelea- cambió el tema repentinamente.

-Te vas a poner sentimental-

-¡¿Y que si lo hago?!- lo observo y sonrió. Shaoran soltó la mano de Sakura y se puso frente a su amigo.

-Cuídate-

-Tu igual- ambos se dieron un fuerte abrazó. Sakura sonrió amargamente.

--.--.--.—

Los dos ya iban llegando hasta la casa, aunque Shaoran había intentado entablar una conversación Sakura no decía nada, como si algo la perturbara.

-Has estado en silencio todo el camino- ella solo movió la cabeza – ¿Te sucedió algo malo?- Shaoran la tomó del mentón y la obligó a mirarlo a la cara, en la cual se notaba su expresión de preocupación.

-Es solo que tú tienes que hacer tantas cosas por el clan y yo…- respiró profundamente para intentar calmarse. –Tienes que separarte de tu familia, de tus amigos y mudarte muy lejos de tu país, a un lugar completamente desconocido- algunas lagrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas –yo no hago nada. No se usar magia, no se por que soy la elegida y cual es mi procedencia que me une al mago clow Reed, tampoco tengo que mudarme de casa y dejar a las personas que quiero, es como si todos los sacrificios los hicieras solo tú-

-No tienes que preocuparte por eso- Sakura lo observo. Shaoran parecía nervioso. –No llores, no me gusta ver a las chicas llorar-

-Lo siento.- más lagrimas resbalaron –No puedo detenerme- Shaoran la acercó a ella. –pero no puedo imaginarte solo en un país que no conoces y todo por una predicción-

-Si quieres llorar solo hazlo, pero piensa en esto…- la abrazó con fuerza. El rostro de Sakura quedo entre el cuello y el cabello de Shaoran, la respiración de él le llegaba al cuello -… no voy a estar solo en un país desconocido… –sintió que él respiraba con dificultad y nerviosismo, como si quisiera decir algo que no podía salir libremente de su boca, como si estuviese a punto de decir un tabú. Comenzó su platica nuevamente con voz suave y tierna -… no voy a estar solo, voy a estar contigo, Sakura- sus ojos se abrieron a mas no poder y lagrimas de felicidad comenzaron a brotar. Sus brazos rodearon el cuerpo de Shaoran, para corresponderle el abrazó.

-Y no te dejare solo- se hundió en la calidez del cuerpo de su novio_ -"…mi querido Shaoran"_-

**Continuara…**


	10. Ceremonia

**Clan, Obligaciones… ¿Y Nuestros Sentimientos?**

Capitulo 9

**Ceremonia**

-Sabemos que estaban detrás de Hiragisawa- Ielan miró a los presentes. La acompañaban Fujitaka, Nakuru y dos de los viejos del clan.

-¿Por qué tendrían que estar tras él? Cualquiera que hubiese estado en la pelea podría haber salido herido- dijo el hombre de cabellera negra que estaba presente. Observaba a todos con cautela, viendo sus expresiones y riendo por dentro.

-Fei Wang, no lo creo así. Ellos sabían a quien tenían que enfrentarse, sabían que el descendiente de Clow es vulnerable a esa arma- respondió Zhao Hao. Era uno de los sabios del clan. Era gordo y bajo, tenía los ojos grises al igual que el cabello. Y las marcas de la vejes dibujada en el rostro.

-Estás diciendo que ¿alguien de la casa planeó herir al joven descendiente?-

-¿Por qué no?- agregó Fujitaka. Fei Wang parecía consternado.

-¿Con que motivo?-

-No lo sé- Ielan paso su mirada a través de los presentes. Todos esperaban una respuesta más abierta en vez de un simple "no lo sé" – ¿Quizás planean algo?-

-En cualquiera de los casos a nosotros nos conviene esta unión. ¿No veo por que alguien de la casa tendría que ser un traidor?-

-Por el poder- comentó Zhao Hao.

-¿Poder?- Fei Wang analizó sus respuestas -¿del clan?-

-Por el liderazgo del clan- Respondió Ielan. Fei Wang abrió los ojos de par en par y la observo. Ielan apretó los puños, pero mantuvo la compostura.

-No lo entiendo-

-Es simple- dijo Fujitaka y miró perspicazmente a Ielan, analizando sus facciones y esperando su respuesta – ¿A quién de nosotros después de la celebración, le beneficiaria que Hiragisawa no estuviese vivo?- todas las miradas volvieron a fijarse en Ielan, acusadoramente.

-Claro- dijo uno de los ancianos presentes analizando sus palabras –si Hiragisawa no estuviese… el siguiente descendiente en la escala tomaría el control, en ese caso seria la señorita Kinomoto, pero si ella esta casada con el joven Li, él seria el líder del clan-

-Eso sería el caso, pero no hay ninguna prueba de que Ielan fuera cómplice de tal traición y manipulación- Fei Wang le sonrió, en su expresión estaba la calma y el apoyó que ella necesitaba.

-Así es…- Fujitaka también le sonrió de manera amistosa –además el chico que fue elegido, o sea Li Shaoran, fue elegido por los dioses- los viejos asintieron.

-No es posible de que ella hubiese hecho algo en contra de nuestros protectores-

-Pensemos en esto señores, Ielan es una de las lideres del clan, ¿Por qué querría hacer eso? ¿Cuál sería su objetivo?- Fei Wang la protegía. Después de todas aquellas acusaciones él seguía siendo uno de sus aliados.

-**¿Cuál es la prueba que dice de que el traidor esta dentro del clan?**- la voz de una persona en la puerta hizo que todos los presentes se sobresaltaran. Era Shaoran en compañía de Sakura.

-¿Han escuchado toda la conversación?- preguntó Ielan a su hijo.

-La mayor parte- dijo el líder del clan Li, con su rostro neutral.

-La prueba…- comenzó a decir uno de los ancianos -es la daga con la que fue herido el joven hiragisawa, pertenece a esta familia- Tomoyo y Mei-ling llegaron hasta la sala y se quedaron junto a Sakura.

-¿Cómo lo sabe?- Shaoran estaba molestó, eso se notaba por el tono de su voz –Cuando me acerque a ver a Hiragisawa, no vi la daga en ninguna parte-

-¿Cómo puedes probar de que no fuiste tú quien la sacó y escondió?- la acusación del viejo Zhao Hao hizo que la ira se apoderara de Shaoran, frunció el ceño y apretó los puños. Las cosas se estaban poniendo feas y tenía que pensar bien en lo que iba a decir, pero alguien se adelanto a responder.

-Yo estaba con él- dijo Tomoyo -fui la primera en acercarme a Eriol y no vi que Li escondiera nada, además cuando Eriol fue herido él estaba con nosotras-

-Jovencita este no es un tema en el que debas inmiscuirte- ella dio un paso hacia atrás. –Además refiérase al joven Clow Reed como Eriol-sama o Hiragisawa.-

-Ella tiene razón- dijo Mei-ling. –Shaoran no fue, él no lastimaría a Hiragisawa- los demás miraron reprobatoriamente a Mei-ling.

-Si pueden salir de aquí estaríamos agradecidos- los retó nuevamente Zhao Hao -Este es un asunto privado-

-Claro que nos concierne- Sakura apretó el brazo de Shaoran y reunió toda la fuerza necesaria para enfrentarse a aquel hombre –la vida de Hiragisawa estuvo en peligro y no solo la de él, también la de Tomoyo, y aunque no tenga tanta conexión con Hiragisawa, si la tengo con Tomoyo, por que ella es mi prima- los hombres se quedaron helados ante el comportamiento tan repentino de sakura. Fujitaka la miró con ternura.

-Sakura, creo que deberías dejarnos a nosotros este asuntó- le dijo su padre a lo que ella sonrió tristemente.

-Está bien- respondió.

-Shaoran- su madre estaba seria en su puesto –por favor, retírate-

-Pero antes de eso quiero saber ¿Cuál es la prueba de que fue alguien del clan?- Fei wang miro a los chicos y suspiró.

-Como decía antes de que me interrumpieran…-continuó diciendo Zhao Hao- no se encontró el arma pero se sabe con exactitud cual fue ocupada, por los efectos que tiene sobre la reencarnación del mago Clow Reed son únicos, esa arma esta en posesión de la familia Li. Nadie que no fuera de esta casa hubiera podido ocuparla-

-¿Cuál es ese efecto?- preguntó Shaoran.

-Los poderes del joven Hiragisawa- respondió Ielan -…fueron sellados por un fuerte conjuro- Tomoyo palideció.

-Eso quiere decir que los poderes de Eriol…- no pudo terminar la oración, por que Ielan la interrumpió.

-Ya no hay poderes-

-Eso lo desautoriza como líder del clan- les dijo Fei Wang.

--.--.--.—

Eriol en compañía de Nakuru y Kaho, llegaron a la mansión a primera hora de la mañana y con un nuevo visitante. El recibidor estaba vació y la casa en silencio.

-No hay nadie- se quejó Nakuru mirando a Kaho –y eso que sabían que hoy le daban de alta a Eriol-

-¿Quizás tienen cosas más importantes que hacer?-

-Quizás es un poco temprano y no se han levantado todavía- dijo Nakuru.

**-No lo creo…**- una voz aguda se hizo notar en el recibidor. El bolso que traía Eriol, les llamó la atención a las dos chicas quienes lo observaron con detenimiento, comprendiendo de quien se trataba. los dos jóvenes sonrieron al escuchar nuevamente la voz **-Por lo que he sabido de estos días-** continuó diciendo aquella voz -**la gente de aquí se levanta temprano, no es como tú, Nakuru, que no se te puede sacar antes de las diez de la mañana**- el bolso se movió y Eriol mostró una de sus radiantes sonrisas. El cierre del bolso comenzó a abrirse y un tipo de peluche de gato negro, las saludo.

-¡Spinel! ¿Qué haces aquí?- los pasos de alguien que se acercaba se sintieron por el pasillo –escóndete- Nakuru aplastó al pequeño individuo y cerró el bolso –quédate en silencio-

-¿Hiragisawa?- la voz de Tomoyo se hizo presente mientras adelantaba el paso hasta los recién llegados.

-Daidouji- dijo con una sonrisa, mientras la miraba con ternura. Nakuru y Kaho los observaron y luego sonrieron.

-¿Te sientes bien?- preguntó preocupada.

-Sí- respondió él – solo fue una herida superficial, nada grave- Eriol sonrió y sintió como el corazón se le oprimía _"nada grave"_

-Que bueno- Tomoyo observo al nuevo acompañante y sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa –Tsukishiro- el joven de cabellera plateada sonrió al ver a la chica con una simpática sonrisa. En el pasillo se sintieron nuevos pasos de la gente que se acercaba. Shaoran, Sakura y Mei-ling.

-Hiragisawa. Es bueno que estés en casa, ¿estás mejor?- preguntó Mei-ling

-Ya me siento mucho mejor- los dos recién llegados situaron su atención en el nuevo integrante.

-Yukito- Sakura se acercó hasta él. El joven le sonrió. –No sabes cuanto me alegro que hayas podido venir- Shaoran los observo con el ceño fruncido, pasando su vista de uno al otro.

-Yo también estoy muy feliz de verte, Sakura- le dijo el joven con una calida sonrisa.

-**Joven Hiragisawa, no sabe el placer que me da tenerlo de vuelta** – dos personas más llegaron a su encuentro. Eran Ielan Li y un viejo al que Eriol no había visto nunca. Ielan se adelanto, al ver que la mirada de él ingles estaba fija en el viejo. –Él es Fei Wang Reed- lo presentó.

-Es un gusto conocerlo.- asintió el viejo -Ya habíamos tenido la oportunidad de vernos la noche de la ceremonia- Eriol sonrió y asintió. – ¿se encuentra usted mejor?-

-Si- Eriol centró su atención en Yukito.

-Permítame presentarme, soy Yukito Tsukishiro- el joven hizo una leve reverencia frente a la mujer. A lo cual ella asintió de la misma forma.

-Es un gusto tenerlo aquí- dijo Ielan –por favor no dude en pedirme lo que necesite- Yuki asintió agradecido. –Shaoran- su madre lo estaba mirando –lleva a nuestro nuevo huésped a su habitación-

-Sí, madre- Shaoran quien iba a hablar para llamar al nuevo integrante, pero fue interrumpido por un extraño rugido. Todos observaron con atención a Eriol y luego el bolso que este traía. Sakura lo miraba con atención. Nakuru suspiró y sonrió.

–Lo siento- agregó divertida y sonrojada –es mi estomago, es que hoy salimos tan apuradas que no tuve tiempo de desayunar-

-¿Quiere que le suban un poco de comida a su cuarto?- preguntó la dueña de casa.

-Si no es mucha molestia – dijo la joven –pero que sea al cuarto de Eriol- ella se tocó la cabeza con la mano e inclinó la cara en señal de disculpa.

-Claro- Ielan se retiró del lugar. Fei Wang la siguió de cerca. Eriol volvió a dirigir su vista hacia Tomoyo y sonrió. Ella se le quedó observando con atención _–"¿Por qué me mira así?... ¿Ya lo sabe?"_- pensó e intentó calmarse. La expresión de Tomoyo parecía querer preguntar algo, pero por algún motivo guardo silencio y se despidió, dejándolo con la incertidumbre.

--.--.--.—

-Shaoran, ¿estás ocupado?- él chico negó con la cabeza un poco malhumorado.

–por que hay algo que quiero mostrarte- Los dos jóvenes estaban en la habitación de Shaoran como era costumbre, era su punto de encuentro y conversaciones personales. –Ayer por la tarde- comenzó a decir Mei-ling – fuimos a investigar con Daidouji, algo muy importante-

-¿Qué es Mei-ling?- en su voz se notaba la frustración.

-¿Te sucede algo? Pareces molesto-

-No es nada-

-¡ESTAS CELOSO!- soltó Mei-ling de repente. – ¿Es por el chico nuevo?- Shaoran solo volteó su rostro para no toparse con la mirada de su prima –eres tan predecible, Shaoran… nunca cambies-

-¿Que quieres Mei-ling?- preguntó fastidiado. Ella sonrió.

-Bien… el tema se titula: _"Tu chica misteriosa"_- Shaoran se pusó blanco como un papel, todo los celos que tenia se disiparon y miró a Mei-ling con los ojos abiertos como platos, mientras que la chica sonreía de oreja a oreja.

-Mei-ling… ¡tú!… ¿tú le contaste todo a Daidouji?- la frustración de Shaoran comenzaba a mostrase en su rostro

-Sí, y sabes…-

-No, no se. ¿Como te atreviste?- se levantó de su asiento y se paseó por la habitación de un lado a otro.

-No te sulfures-

-¡Es tarde para decirlo!- Exclamó él, volviéndose hacia ella

-No te diré nada entonces- Shaoran se tocó la cara desesperado intentando quitarse ese mal humor que tenia y suspiró.

-Bien, dime… - la chica sonrió como si nada malo hubiese ocurrido.

-Ella ya sabía de todo porque Kinomoto se lo contó, así que tranquilo.

-Saku… o sea- se apresuró a corregir -¿Kinomoto se lo dijo?-

-Sí, "Sakura" – se burló Mei-ling. La mirada reprobatoria de Shaoran volvió a posarse sobre ella, pero Mei-ling lo ignoro –tengo información muy detallada sobre lo que hay entre tú y kinomoto, así que no te hagas él que no sabes, por que se muchas mas cosas de las que me cuentas-

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó nervioso.

-Un abrazo a las afuera de la casa- Shaoran se sonrojó hasta las orejas –Daidouji tiene todo en su cámara, si es que necesitas pruebas-

-¡Nos gravaron!- exclamó.

-Pero en fin, no es el tema que quiero hablarte, es sobre tú chica misteriosa- Mei-ling tomó un sobre que había traído todo el caminó y se lo acercó a Shaoran, para que él lo viera. Él sacó el contenido del sobre y vio dos fotografías. –son Kinomoto y Daidouji en el festival que se celebro hace tres meses en Japón. ¿La reconoces… a tu chica misteriosa?- Shaoran observo las fotografías.

-No es Daidouji- dejo la fotografía de Tomoyo sobre el escritorio y se quedo mirando la de Sakura.

-¿Es kinomoto?- preguntó Mei-ling. Incluso ella estaba muy tensa por la respuesta. Los segundos se hicieron interminables, mientras Shaoran tenía la foto en la mano.

-No- respondió finalmente. Mei-ling se desilusionó, pero se sintió a la vez feliz.

-Vez. Era casi imposible que la chica que viste hace mucho, mucho tiempo y por coincidencia, viniera justamente hasta Hong-Kong.- él sonrió y sintió que un gran peso se liberaba de su espalda. –Ahora podemos decirle adiós a la chica misteriosa-

-Si- Shaoran volvió a posar sus ojos marrones en la foto de Tomoyo y la repasó. –No. Definitivamente no es ninguna de las dos-

-Tanto ajetreó por "tú" chica- Mei-ling se levantó de la cama, tomó la foto de Tomoyo y la hecho en el sobre. Caminó en dirección a la puerta, pero antes de salir volvió a mirar al joven chino –Shaoran ¿Por qué te quedaste tanto rato observando la fotografía de Kinomoto?- Shaoran se puso tenso y sonrió. Volteó su rostro hasta que se encontró con la mirada perpleja de Mei-ling

-Porque se ve hermosa- ella sonrió y salió de la habitación con una sonrisa.

--.--.--.—

-Tian Zi…- la mujer miró a la joven que la observaba desde la puerta – ¿Va a salir?-

-Si- dijo ella, mientras se hacia los últimos arreglos en el cabello –voy a una boda-

-¿Una boda?-

-Del clan Clow Reed- la chica se exaltó ante las palabras de la mujer.

-¡Pero eso es muy peligroso!-

-No te aflijas- dijo la mujer despreocupada –veras como todo resulta tal cual se planeó- la mujer termino de colocarse su traje chino blanco con azul y le dirigió una radiante sonrisa a la joven.

-Pero como va a ser para llegar sin que nadie se de cuenta- la mujer sonrió triunfante y se puso el índice en los labios en señal de silencio.

-Es un secreto. Ya lo veras. Tu solo quédate observando todo, Fuutie-

--.--.--.—

-Hola Touya- el joven Kinomoto se volteó inmediatamente a mirar a la persona que le había hablado.

-Yuki- dijo, casi sin voz.

-Te ves bien- le dijo y se acercó a él para ayudarlo a terminar de arreglarse.

-¿Cuándo llegaste?-

-Hoy, hace unos minutos, junto con Eriol- su voz suave y tranquila, lo hicieron desviar la mirada. –Sabía que estaba la profesora Mizuki aquí, pero… no pensé que ella seria, nuevamente-

-Yuki, te lo iba a decir cuando volviera a Japón-

-Volverás con ella-

-Yo… aún no estoy seguro-

-Me gustaría que te decidieras, Touya- Yukito se alejo hacia la puerta -… antes de irnos de aquí me gustaría tener una respuesta- Yuki lo observó y salió de la habitación.

--.--.--.—

-Sabes…- Sakura miró a Tomoyo, mientras la chica la ayudaba a ponerse el traje ceremonial chino –cuando me declare a Yukito y él me dijo que no correspondía a mis sentimientos, me dio un dolor muy fuerte en el pecho y tuve muchas ganas de llorar – Tomoyo dejo de lado su tarea y observo a Sakura –pero no quise hacerlo frente a él, porque pensé que él se sentiría incomodo. Pero ahora siento otra vez ese fuerte dolor y pienso que las cosas están hechas por algo-

-Sakura-

-Creo que después de todo, no es tan malo mi compromiso- Tomoyo sonrió

-Quizás no seas la única que piensa así- Sakura la observó desconcertada

-¿Por quién lo dices?-

-Ve a saber tú.- Tomoyo le sonrió –Hoy es un día hermoso…- su voz se tornó emocionada -se me ha permitido ayudarte con tu vestuario y asistir a tu boda, además grave un momento histórico- dijo feliz, mientras la miraba con los ojos llenos de ternura. -Tengo que gravar todo de ahora en adelante. Mi madre se sintió muy triste al no poder asistir, así que me lo pidió de favor-

-Se ve que tú y tu madre son iguales-

-¿Eso crees Sakura?- las dos sonrieron. La puerta de la habitación fue tocada suavemente. Tomoyo se apresuro a ir hasta ella y la abrió. Un joven de cabellera negra estaba frente a ella. Tomoyo sintió un extraño escalofrió cuando lo vio. De alguna parte ese joven le parecía conocido. Sus ojos celestes y penetrantes la miraban fijamente. – ¿Nos hemos visto antes?-

-No lo creo- dijo él joven, un poco nervioso.

-Quizás solo sea…- sus ojos la siguieron atentamente. La noche del secuestro se le vino a la cabeza, al igual que la voz dulce del joven que la había protegido. –Entiendo- le sonrió. -¿Qué sucede?- Xing Ke no fue capaz de responderle.

-Ya lo sabe- le dijo por fin. Tomoyo asintió con una tierna sonrisa.

-¿Necesita algo?-

-Sí- Miró a Sakura, quien miraba su reflejo en el espejo -Todos aguardan a la señorita-

-Enseguida estará lista- dijo Tomoyo. –Ve con cuidado y doblemente gracias-

-¿Está bien su herida?- le preguntó, dando énfasis a la venda que ella tenía en su frente.

-Sí, estoy bien. No se preocupe. El joven de aquella noche fue muy amable conmigo y me protegió lo que más pudo, estoy en deuda con él- Xing Ke no lo quitó la vista de encima –Si pudiera encontrarme con él, le diría muchas gracias por todo-

-De seguro que él sabe lo que usted siente-

-**Tomoyo…**- la voz de Eriol los interrumpió. Él venía en compañía de Nakuru, pero ella se alejó para que el muchacho pudiera conversar con la joven. -¿Estás lista?-

-Sí, ya casi-

-Discúlpeme- él se fue, no sin antes mostrar una leve reverencia ante los dos jóvenes. Tomoyo miró a Eriol, pero él mantenía su vista fija en el chico que se alejaba.

-¿Qué sucede?- Eriol volteó a mirarla. Hecho un vistazo a su ropa y sonrió. Se acercó hasta su oído.

-Déjame ser el primero en decirte que te ves hermosa-

-Eriol- rosó su mejilla con sus dedos y se alejó un poco.

-Nos vemos después- Tomoyo se quedo mirándolo, mientras se alejaba. Eriol era un chico tan suave, delicado y elegante, pero a la vez tan varonil. Ahora iba vestido con su traje negro con bordes dorados y morados. Su túnica tenía una hermosa caída y se arrastraba. Vio que Mei-ling se acercaba a Eriol, pero la voz de Sakura la interrumpió.

-¿Quién era Tomoyo?- la joven se obligó a entrar a la habitación y volvió junto a Sakura.

-Un joven. Me dijo que todos te están esperando, Sakura-

-Bien. Entonces ahí vamos- Sakura vio el broche que estaba sobre el mueble junto a la cama. Tomoyo le siguió la mirada y vio el broche en forma de pájaro.

-Es muy lindo-

-Una anciana me lo regalo. Ella dijo que me protegería-

-Quizás debieras usarlo en este momento- Sakura sonrió y tomó el broche.

-Un poco de suerte no me vendría mal- Sakura le entregó el broche a Tomoyo y la chica lo puso en el pecho de Sakura, sobre el lugar donde va el corazón.

-Te ves divina, Sakura- la chica se sonrojó y las dos comenzaron su recorrido.

Sakura y Tomoyo caminaron juntas hasta la terraza, un gran número de personas la esperaban ahí.

-Por cierto Tomoyo, no te he dicho lo guapa que estas- la nipona sonrió. Tomoyo estaba vestida con una polera de mangas largas en forma de murciélago, con un pantalón largo de la misma tela, todo de un color blanco, sobre este llevaba un tipo de vestido azul, que iba apretado al cuerpo con mangas cortas y anchas, y el vestido desde la cintura se abría y caía hasta el suelo. Sus zapatillas eran azules del mismo color que el traje. Su cabello iba amarrado a un moño y llevaba un sujetador plateado en el cabello. _(Si no entienden la descripción, en mi avatar está, pero el traje lo usa Sakura)_

-Me convencieron de que lo usara-

-Pues te queda muy bien-

--.--.--.—

Shaoran estaba junto a su madre, esperando a sakura, estaba inquieto y nervioso, pero a la vez relajado, ya entendía sus sentimientos. Por fin comprendía que se dejo llevar por una chica misteriosa para intentar escapar de la frustración y la presión, por que decidieron su vida. Su traje chino verde, de la dinastía Li, estaba impecable.

-Shaoran- el joven volteó a mirar a su madre –Lo que han dicho no es cierto-

-Lo sé, madre- dijo el joven asintiendo –no tiene que decírmelo a mi-

-Además, si te casas no se te ocurra separarte después- el joven se sorprendió y sonrió.

-Ya lo sabía-

-Te lo advierto-

-No se preocupe, madre. No lo haré- Shaoran sonrió. Miró a los presentes que estaban observándolo, hasta que su vista se topo con la del hermano de su prometida. Se notaba a leguas que él se oponía a esa boda y quizás a cualquiera otra donde Sakura estuviese involucrada. Quizás si fuera otro novio, la presencia de Touya lo hubiese ahuyentado y todo su problema se habría resuelto, pero no, el novio era Shaoran, un joven que nunca huyo de sus problemas y que era un líder. No iba a dar un paso atrás jamás. Shaoran miró triunfante a Touya lo que hizo que el joven echara chispas por los ojos y si hubiese podido, fuego por la boca para quemarlo vivo. Siguió observando a los presentes y su vista cayó sobre Mei-ling que estaba conversando con alguien, intentó ver el rostro de ese alguien pero la gente se interponía. Hasta que él chico volteó el rostro y lo saludo con la mano de forma muy escandalosa.

-¡Shaoran ¿no quieres que te reemplace?!- su alegría y vergüenza fue en aumento, mientras el chico lo saludaba. Era He xuanji, -_"¿qué estaba haciendo ahí?, ¿Quién lo había invitado?"-_ vio que mei-ling le afirmaba la mano y lo regañaba por su comportamiento, pero el chico no le hacia caso y seguía haciéndole muecas

La mano de Ielan sobre su hombro hizo que se pusiera en alerta. Shaoran vio que Zhao Hao le interponía el caminó a Sakura y a Tomoyo. Sin esperar ningún consejo de parte de su madre, Shaoran emprendió marcha hasta las jóvenes. Fujitaka lo siguió de cerca, Eriol se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió al mismo objetivo que Shaoran.

-¿Qué demonios pasa?- preguntó Shaoran al oír la voz malhumorada del viejo, hablándole a las chicas.

-Esta ceremonia no se realizara- le espetó –tú no eres el elegido para unir a este clan, solo eres una farsa- los ojos de Shaoran fulminaron con la mirada al viejo.

-¿Es una broma?-

-¡¿Crees que haría semejante broma con una cuestión de este calibre?!- el viejo volteó a mirar a Ielan, quien se dirigía hasta ellos en compañía de Eriol. –Joven Hiragisawa, es peligroso que este con esa mujer, aléjese de ella- Eriol no mostró ninguna expresión en su rostro.

-Por favor no empecemos a tomar decisiones apresuradas- dijo Fujitaka intentando calmar los ánimos. Fei wang y su hijo caminaron hasta ellos.

-esto lo solucionaremos inmediatamente- dijo el viejo –aremos el conjuro para ver, quien es realmente el elegido- el corazón de Sakura se oprimió. –Vamos- los presentes sin tomar en cuenta a los invitados se dirigieron hasta el lugar donde noches anteriores habían elegido a Shaoran. Zhao Hao miró a su alrededor, hasta posar su vista en Fei Wang Reed -¿Puedes hacer el conjuro?- preguntó. A lo que el hombre asintió.

Shaoran, Xien Qu y otros jóvenes de la familia Li, que se acercaron hasta el lugar, se colocaron en sus puestos.

-_Gran emperador, evoco a los grandes dioses del hielo, del árbol y del fuego. Manifestaos, rayos, vientos, tormentas. Gran emperador, Ayúdame. Las cuatro direcciones de los dioses, rayos, vientos, tormentas y fuego. Muéstrenme con su rayo de luz_

_Al ser elegido que…_

-¡Deténganse!- la voz de Sakura los interrumpió a todos. Sakura dirigía su vista hacia su padre, quien asintió y le sonrió –no lo haré- comenzó a decir la chica –no me casare con nadie…- su mirada se poso con la de él líder del clan Li -… excepto con Shaoran- él joven Li sonrió.

-¡No puedes hacer eso, jovencita!- dijo Fei Wang, quien la observo con ira.

-Lo lamento mucho- se disculpó ella. Shaoran salió de su puesto y caminó hasta ella, pero antes de que llegara el broche de Sakura brillo y una gran sombra se situó junto a Sakura y Tomoyo, que se fue materializando rápidamente hasta convertirse en una mujer de cabellos largos castaños y ojos grises

-Tus planes han fallado…- le dijo la mujer a Fei Wang. Eriol afirmó del brazo a Tomoyo y la alejó rápidamente de aquella mujer para protegerla de cualquier cosa que pudiera pasar. -… pero los míos, no- Sakura se alejó de ella cuando vio que la mujer la observaba detenidamente –despierta… _favorita de los dioses_- los ojos de Sakura perdieron su brillo.

-Acude a mi ¡Dios del trueno!- un rayo cayó en medio de Sakura y de aquella mujer, que hizo que la mujer se apartara de Sakura.

-Mi misión ha concluido- la mujer desapareció tan rápido como había llegado, mientras que Sakura caía al piso inconciente.

-¡Sakura!- Tomoyo fue la primera en acercarse

-¡Mocoso le diste a mi hermana!- Touya tomó a Shaoran del cuello de su traje y lo levantó, colocándolo cara a cara, pero Yukito lo detuvo posando su mano sobre el hombro de este.

-Detente Touya- le dijo Yukito.

-El rayo no la alcanzó.- dijo Eriol y se acercó hasta Sakura. Touya lo observo y soltó despacio a Shaoran, quien se acercó hasta Sakura –Esto no fue obra por Li…- Eriol atrajo las miradas de los presentes. –Esto es para Sakura, Clow planeó todo-.

_**Continuara…**_


	11. Responsabilidades

**Clan, Obligaciones… ¿Y Nuestros Sentimientos?**

Capitulo 10

**Responsabilidades**

-Lo que sucedió afuera no es responsabilidad de Shaoran- le dijo Erio a Touya, quien tenia una expresión sombría en el rostro. –Fue por Sakura, sus poderes comenzaran a despertar otra vez-

-Ya lo sabías- un furioso Touya se acercaba hasta en ingles – ¿Sabias que esto iba a ocurrir?-

-Sí. Ya lo sabía, pero no quise decírselos. No esta en mis manos volver a cambiar el flujo del tiempo-

-Aunque fuiste tú el que ayudó a sellar sus poderes- Eriol guardo silencio. Touya estaba furioso, ni aun con la presencia de su padre junto a ellos podía calmarse. Él adoraba a su hermana, y el sufrimiento de ella era el de él, era normal que estuviera tan desesperado.

-¿Que haremos ahora?- preguntó Fujitaka.

-Lo primero es encontrar al verdadero elegido-

-Pero ya escuchaste a mi hermana, ella no se casara con nadie excepto con el mocoso- por primera vez Touya parecía estar del lado de Shaoran.

-No puedo ir en contra de sus deseos. Hay que ver como siguen las cosas. Por lo pronto, solo tengo que decirles que el _"libro"_ esta aquí bajo mi cuidado, no dejare que nadie le ponga una mano encima-

-¿Por qué lo has traído?-

-Porque Sakura lo necesitara en algún momento- Eriol se dirigió hasta la puerta.

-Joven Hiragisawa, usted no parece afligido por no tener sus poderes- Eriol sonrió sin ganas ante el comentario de Fujitaka.

-¿Eso cree?-

--.--.--.—

Shaoran estaba parado afuera de la habitación que Sakura ocupaba. La puerta se abrió y vio el rostro de su madre.

-¿Cómo se encuentra?-

-Solo está dormida- Shaoran se relajó. Los dos comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo. – ¿Que aremos madre?-

-No hay nada que podamos hacer, Shaoran. Solo hay que dejar que la verdad salga sola a la luz-

-¿Que sucederá con la ceremonia?-

-¿Has cambiado de idea?- Shaoran se sonrojo -pensé que estarías aliviado si la boda se cancelaba-

-Antes pensaba que sí, pero ahora… creo que…-

-Fei Wang- murmuró Ielan, interrumpiendo a su hijo. Shaoran comenzó a buscarlo con la vista y vio que aquel hombre caminaba hacia ellos, junto a él su hijastro, Xien Qu.

-Es una lástima lo que ha sucedido-

_-"Víbora"-_ pensó Shaoran _-"víbora con forma de humano. El había planeado todo y se hacia el comprensivo e inocente. Cuando tuviera pruebas y lo pusiera en su lugar, lamentaría haberlo intentado alejarlo de Sakura… mejor dicho"-_ Shaoran negó con la cabeza, para sacar ese pensamiento _–"se arrepentiría de haber traicionado al clan. Eso sonaba mejor"-_ miró a los dos hombres que se acercaban.

-Ielan, Shaoran- los saludo cortésmente. Pero ninguno de los Li hizo el menor gesto. Fei Wang carraspeo incomodo e intento mantener la compostura –Ya que la chica evito que hiciera el conjuro hace un rato, Zhao Hao dijo que lo harían esta noche-

-¿Para qué?- preguntó Shaoran molestó –Si ya sabemos que saldrá Xien Qu- Ielan miró reprobatoria-mente a su hijo, pero no le dijo nada, solo esperó la reacción de Fei Wang.

-No entiendo. Quizás salgas tú, Shaoran- el hombre sonrió. Shaoran apretó los puños, _-"nadie le había menospreciado tanto en su vida y no iba a permitir que ese trasto viejo se riera de él y le faltara el respetó"-._

-Quizás tengas razón. Fei Wang- era la primera vez que lo llamaba por su nombre. La mirada de odio en el hombre se intensifico –pero no importa porque ya escuchamos a la señorita Kinomoto, ella se casara solo conmigo, sin importar quien salga elegido-

-Eso lo veremos- Fei Wang dio media vuelta y se alejó. La ira de Shaoran se intensificaba en cada segundo que lo veía. Pero le daba alegría haberle restregado en su cara las palabras de Sakura, aunque más alegría le dio haberla escuchado decírselo a ella.

-¿Estás satisfecho?- Shaoran recordó la presencia de su madre. La ira y la alegría se esfumaron. –vamos, ahí algo que quiero mostrarte- los dos siguieron su camino.

--.--.--.—

-¿Un sueño?-

_Sakura caminó en medio de la oscuridad, junto a ella había un extraño ser que parecía un osito de peluche con alas. Sintió otra presencia, la que se coloco a su lado, tenia la forma de una persona, pero no pudo verle el rostro, aunque por la contextura se le hacia muy familiar. La oscuridad que se cernía sobre ellos era muy intensa, ella solo veía a los seres y deducía su forma por sus siluetas. _

_Los tres comenzaron a caminar por la oscuridad. En un momento dado se detuvieron y Sakura pudo ver a una niña frente a ella con un extraño báculo en la mano, y el sello del mago clow, bajo sus pies. Las dos criaturas que estaban junto a ella caminaron hasta la niña y se pusieron a su lado. _

-Sakura…- _Todo comenzó a hacerse más visible, por una extraña luz que rodeaba su cuerpo, el rostro de los tres seres que estaban con ella se hizo mas visible _–Sakura. Es solo un sueño-

-¿Un sueño? –_ preguntó aturdida y su mundo comenzó a desvanecerse"_

Abrió los ojos y vio la figura de Tomoyo junto a ella. La chica se notaba preocupada y exaltada.

-¿Estás bien?-

-Si- asintió Sakura y se incorporó hasta quedar sentada en la cama. Miró la ventana cerrada y la luz de la luna que entraba por ella. _–"Ya era de noche, la ceremonia tubo que haberse cancelado y todo por su culpa"_- volvió su mirada a una muy afligida Tomoyo -¿Qué pasa, Tomoyo?-

-Se supone que no debo decirte esto pero… ayer en la tarde hicieron la selección nuevamente-

-¿Ayer en la tarde?-

-Sí, después de que te desmayaste-

-¿Cuánto he dormido?-

-Casi un día completo-

-No sé que me pasó, nunca duermo tanto- volvió al tema principal -¿Qué sucedió en la selección?-

-Bueno, ese hombre al que tú detuviste hizo el conjuro y selecciono a su hijo. Xien Qu, creo que ese es su nombre.-

-¿Qué hizo Shaoran?- Sakura tenia los ojos fijos en su amiga.

-Él… se encerró en su habitación desde ayer, no ha salido y no deja entrar a nadie, solo a Mei-ling.-

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó, pero Tomoyo negó con la cabeza en respuesta.

-Nadie lo sabe, solo Mei-ling que ha estado encerrada con él y solo sale a recibir las bandejas con comida cuando sus hermanas las llevan.

-¿Papá donde esta?- Tomoyo guardo silencio -¿Qué le sucedió Tomoyo?-

-Nada. Él esta bien al igual que Touya, pero… están arreglando sus cosas para volver a Japón-

-Es cierto, nos dijeron que volverían esta semana ya que tenían cosas que hacer-

-Sí, pero ellos no vuelvan solos. Eriol también ira-

-¿Hiragisawa?- Sakura dudó -¿por qué él iría a Japón?-

-Para protegerte Sakura, de que nadie te lastime. Todos están arreglando sus cosas-

-Se supone que nosotras nos…- Sakura se detuvo antes de terminar la oración y miró a Tomoyo esperando algo. La joven de cabello azabache negó con la cabeza.

-No nos quedaremos. Partiremos mañana a eso del medio día- Sakura se quedó en silencio y no hizo ninguna pregunta más. –Ya tengo todas nuestras cosas arregladas- se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta –Sakura… - la joven levantó sus rostro y la observo –… todos esperan tu respuesta- dijo Tomoyo

-Tomoyo… ¿él ha preguntado por mí?- Tomoyo guardo silencio y salió de la habitación. Sakura dibujo una sonrisa apenada con sus labios y se acurrucó en la cama, ocultando su rostro entre las almohadas.

Las luces de la casa se fueron apagando una a una. El ruido de las personas que caminaban por los pasillos fue desapareciendo hasta quedar todo sumido en un completo silencio.

_-"Era el momento"-_ puso sus pies en el suelo y caminó hasta la puerta _–"¿estaría despierto?"-_ abrió la puerta con cuidado de que no hiciera ruido y salió al pasillo, todo estaba en calma y oscuridad. Quizás era muy tarde y ya debería estar dormido.

Atravesó la casa, hasta dirigirse a las habitaciones principales._ –"si no se equivocaba, era la segunda puerta. La primera pertenecía a la señora de la casa"-_ apretó los puños y se dispuso a golpear, pero se detuvo. _–"¿que iba a conseguir al ir a verlo a esa hora? ¿Que iba a decirle?"-_ suspiró sin emitir un solo ruido. Tanteó la puerta con la palma, observando el obstáculo que le impedía verlo. _–"quizás no volverían a hablar nunca mas, no… eso era imposible, pero… no como lo habían hecho esa vez cuando llegaron de la preparatoria de Shaoran, cuando él la estrecho en sus brazos y la llamo por su nombre. Cuando ella se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorada de él y quizás había una pequeña esperanza de que él correspondiera a sus sentimientos"- _Una angustia creció en su pecho y la hizo derramar unas lagrimas. _–"¿porqué tenia que ser tan difícil decirle a su ser querido sus sentimientos?, ¿por que no podía simplemente golpear y decirle que no quería irse y que lo quería?-_ se secó las lagrimas con las manos y se dio media vuelta. _–"aunque había dicho que solo se casaría con Shaoran, eso no podía cumplirse… todas esas personas esperaban la unión del clan, y por un amor que podía ser pasajero, no podía tirar todo por la borda. Pero que dolía el pecho cuando solo era un sentimiento pasajero"-_ comenzó a caminar y sintió que la casa y todo lo que había ahí se despedía de ella. Bajo las escaleras y se dirigió hasta el jardín, donde habían hecho esa _maldita_ elección _–"hubiese sido mejor que no se hubiesen conocido nunca"-_ se detuvo en el lugar donde Shaoran había estado y se sentó, acurrucando sus piernas con sus manos.

La oscuridad de la noche comenzó a aclarase suavemente._ –"luego amanecerá"-_ se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia la casa. Cuando llego a la parte superior de la escalera miró hacia el pasillo donde se encontraban las habitaciones principales y sonrió. _–"Ni siquiera me sentía merecedora de ti"-_ siguió su camino hasta su habitación y entro nuevamente sin hacer ruido. Se apoyó en la puerta y cerró los ojos. Cuando su padre y su hermano despertaran le preguntarían si se negaba a casarse con el nuevo chico y ella diría que si, luego se casarían y… tendrían que consumar su unión.

-Adiós Shao.

-¿te has demorado demasiado?- la voz de un hombre que estaba en su habitación la interrumpió. Levantó la vista y se topó con los ojos marrones del líder del clan Li.

-Shaoran…-

-¿Dónde has estado?- él se acercó a ella y la envolvió con una manta y luego con sus brazos. –Estas muy fría…- hundió su rostro entre los cabellos de ella –… espero que no te resfríes- Sakura negó con la cabeza.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Shaoran la apretó aun más con su cuerpo

-Yo…- las mejillas de Shaoran se tiñeron de rojo - … no estoy acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas, pero creo que el tiempo juega en nuestra contra- Sakura asintió y correspondió a su abrazó. –Pero quiero decirte esto antes de que cualquier otra cosa suceda, mi madre no me eligió para tomar posesión de los clanes como quieren hacerles creer…-

-lo sé-

-… si realmente soy el chico elegido seré extremadamente feliz, no por ser el líder del clan, si no por tener que estar contigo, Sakura- acercó sus labios a los de ella. Los centímetros que los separaban se trasformaron en milímetros, Sakura cerró los ojos y esperó hasta sentir el calido contacto con los labios de Shaoran, fue un roce suave y breve.

Sakura notó, cuando se separaron, que la respiración de Shaoran estaba acelerada y su cara roja. Se miraron nuevamente y esperaron unos segundos antes de volver a besarse. Esta vez su beso cambio, no era como el primero que había sido tierno y corto, este era apasionado. Ambos se aferraron al otro. Sakura sintió la presión de las manos de Shaoran, una sobre su espalda y la otra detrás de la nuca. Mientras que ella rodeo el cuello de él con sus brazos, para profundizar su beso.

--.--.--.—

Se detuvo junto al ventanal de su habitación y vio como los primeros rayos del sol alumbraban el cielo.

-Deben estar feliz- dijo el inglés que sonreía satisfecho.

-Eriol- el pequeño individuo que descansaba con él, se quedo recostado entre las sabanas mientras lo miraba -¿Por qué no dices la verdad sobre tus po...?-

-¡Spinel!- Eriol lo interrumpió y volteó a mirarlo -es mejor así. Ya veras que todo se sabrá a su debido tiempo-

-Siempre dices eso. En aquella ocasión hiciste pasar a Sakura por muchas dificultades ¿piensas volver a hacerlo?-

-No. Sakura ya pasó por todas las pruebas que le correspondían. Esta vez voy detrás de otra persona- sonrió.

-Tú no vas precisamente a Japón para ayudar a Sakura y el joven chino-

-Esa es una de las razones- Eriol siguió viendo los rayos del sol con su típica sonrisa en los labios, abrió la ventana y dejo que la brisa matutina tocara su piel y moviera sus cabellos. Cerró los ojos y se relajo, era como si se hiciera uno con el viento, sentía su oscilación y dirección.

La ventana de la acompañante de Sakura estaba abierta. La brisa entró y movió las cortinas y las sabanas, que arropaban delicadamente la piel blanca de la chica. Sintió la suavidad de esa piel y su perfume embriagador que hasta el momento le eran prohibidas.

Tomoyo abrió los ojos lentamente y se acurrucó, abrazando las almohadas y cubriéndose con las tapas. Pero después de unos minutos se levantó y se dirigió hasta el gran ventanal que tenia su habitación, su pecho estaba apretado y tenía la respiración agitada. Cerró la ventana y se dirigió nuevamente a su cama.

Eriol abrió los ojos y sonrió. Spinel se movilizo hasta un sobre de color café que había sobre la mesa. Con su magia hizo que el contenido saliera y observo la foto que se encontraba ahí. Eriol lo dejó observar todo lo quiso sin hacer ruido.

-Eriol…- Spinel volteó su vista hacia el joven.

–Esa es mi otra razón- Spinel se le quedó mirándolo perplejo.

--.--.--.—

La puerta del comedor se abrió y lo primero que vio Mei-ling, fue a Sakura y Shaoran sentados cada uno al lado de Ielan. Los demás presentes estaban en silencio.

-Buenos días- dijo la joven china, quien tomó su lugar junto a Shaoran. –AH… que hermosa noche ¿Cómo dormiste Kinomoto?- Shaoran le dirigió una mirada reprobatoria, pero ella lo ignoró.

-Bien. Gracias por preguntar Mei-ling – Sakura corrió la mirada de Mei-ling y de Shaoran, no quería mirarlo por que temía sonrojarse y que todos se dieran cuenta. Los pasos ligeros de una mujer se sintieron en la entrada.

-Buenos días- dijo Tomoyo, quien tomo asiento junto a Sakura y le sonrió a los presentes. Eriol que estaba junto a Mei-ling le devolvió la sonrisa. Ella le dirigió una mirada reprobatoria. Observo a Mei-ling quien le dedico una radiante sonrisa de complicidad, Tomoyo dirigió su vista hacia Sakura, quien mantenía la vista fija en su plato y luego sobre Shaoran, quien también parecía evadir las miradas de los demás. Tomoyo y Mei-ling sonrieron. Sakura no entendió a que se debía ese extraño comportamiento. Pero toda esa aura de misterio y simpatía entre las jóvenes se vio interrumpida por las palabras de Fei-wang.

-Como el nuevo elegido es Xien Qu. Creo que la señorita Kinomoto, tendría que sentarse a este lado de la mesa- él estaba al otro extremo de la mesa, a su lado Xien Qu. Sakura apretó sus puños y mantuvo la vista fija en su desayuno.

-No creo que sea necesario- dijo Ielan, y todos posaron sus miradas en ella. –la señorita Kinomoto se sentara donde quiera- Fei Wang apretó los dientes, pero sonrió complacido.

-Creó que esta noche sin falta se celebrara la ceremonia, para no dejar pasar más tiempo.

-¿Es que no lo sabe?- dijo Fujitaka, mientras tomaba un poco de café –Nosotros partiremos hoy a Japón, cerca del medio día-. Los ojos de Fei Wang se abrieron a más no poder, se levanto de un viaje y golpeó la mesa con las palmas.

-No puede hacer eso. La joven tiene la obligación de casarse con el elegido-

-Pero Sakura ya ha tomado una decisión- Fujitaka dejo la tasa en la mesa y miró a Sakura, por encima de Touya y Tomoyo. -¿no es cierto?- Sakura asintió.

-Todos respetamos su decisión- dijo Eriol.

-¿Qué pasara con la unión?-

-Si eso es lo que le preocupa, descuide. Si lo que le molesta es el titulo de inferior o superior será anulado, después de todo nunca me gusto eso y sobre el descendiente…-

-Usted Hiragisawa debería…- se detuvo antes de terminar la oración. Miró con desprecio a todos y se alejó del comedor.

El ambiente que había se relajó y todos continuaron su desayuno sin mayor disgustos y conversando de cosas triviales.

--.--.--.—

-¿Qué quiere que haga, mi señor?- Xing Ke lo observaba mientras el hombre se quedaba mirando por la ventana de su habitación.

-Quiero que…- se tocó la frente y miró al joven –… no. Has todo lo posible para que Sakura se quede aquí y deshazte de los demás. También, empaca nuestras cosas, no pienso quedarme un minuto más en este lugar- Xing Ke asintió y salio de la habitación. En el pasillo se topó con Xien Qu.

-¿Que vamos a hacer?- le pregunto el hijo de Fei Wang.

-Nada. Solo nos iremos de aquí. Prepare sus cosas- Xien Qu asintió y entró en la habitación que era de su padre.

-¿Me has mandando a llamar?- Fei wang lo miró y asintió.

-¿Que te ha dicho Xing Ke?-

-Nada importante-

-Tú eres la persona en la que más puedo confiar, por eso quiero que me traigas algo-

-¿Qué es lo que desea padre?- Fei Wang Sonrió.

-Quiero que me traigas el tesoro que guarda Eriol con tanto recelo-

-Claro- el chico asintió y posó su mirada sobre el piso. –lo traeré-

--.--.--.—

-¿Todo está listo?- la mujer llego a saltar cuando la joven entró sin avisar hasta su habitación.

-Shiefa, ¿no te enseñó tu madre a golpear la puerta?-

-Sí, pero a ti parece no importarte mucho- la mujer de cabello castaño la miró sonriente.

-¿Cómo van las cosas en la casa?-

-Bien. Aunque lamentablemente hoy se van los chicos-

-Es una pena que no hayan pasado un poco más de tiempo aquí ¿Cómo sigue la pequeña Sakura?-

-Está bien. Parece que tuvo una pesadilla, nada más-

-Espero que recuerde todo lo que pueda antes de que sea demasiado tarde-

-Eso es lo que todos esperamos- comentó Shiefa, mientras se colocaba junto a Tian Zi.

-Aparte ya llegó otro de los guardianes-

-¿Otro?-

-Spinel y Yue. Los dos están aquí en Hong-Kong. Al parecer Eriol los mandó a llamar- Tian Zi la observo.

-¿Has estado escuchado detrás de las paredes y puertas?-

-Para nada, pero tú sabes, Tian Zi. Estas noticias son las primeras en saberse- dijo la joven divertida.

-No estoy tan segura. En fin, mi misión en este lugar ha concluido, creo que tengo que regresar con mi dueña-

-Creo que lo has hecho muy bien- Shiefa le puso una mano en el hombro, en señal de comprensión y animo.

-Eso espero. Aunque aun falta algo, Eriol me ha dicho que me quede alejada por si algo más ocurre-

-Si el joven Hiragisawa lo dice tiene que ser algo importante-

-Al parecer todo se decidirá mas rápido de lo que esperamos. No creo que ese hombre deje que todos se vallan así como así- Tian Zi observo la mansión de los Li, a través del cristal de la ventana de su pieza. –Creo que me quedare rondando, por si me necesitan otra vez, después de todo, en algo puedo servir a mi dueña-

-Creo que te extrañare, Esperanza- las dos mujeres sonrieron.

--.--.--.—

-Nuestro equipaje esta listo- le dijo Sakura a Touya, quien tomó la maleta y salió sin decir nada. Mei-ling estaba junto a ella, esperando el momento para despedirse.

-No estuvimos mucho tiempo juntas, pero…- la abrazó -… por favor, quiero pedirte que cuides a Shaoran por mí- Sakura correspondió a su abrazo.

-No te preocupes… lo cuidare- las dos se separaron y sonrieron.

-Vamos-

--.--.--.—

Touya, mientras Sakura conversaba con Mei-ling en la habitación, observo a Eriol y su grupo que comenzaba a salir de la habitación con sus maletas. Dejó su equipaje a un lado y emprendió marcha hasta el grupo. Disimuladamente captó la atención de Kaho. La chica lo observo y se dirigió hasta él. Eriol se percató y distrajo a Nakuru para que no los fuera a molestar.

-Touya…-

-Antes de irnos a Japón quería darte esto- Touya sacó de una de las maletas una pequeña bolsa de papel rosada con el logo de una tienda. La deposito en las manos a Kaho y le sonrió –debería habértelo dado hace días, pero no encontraba la oportunidad-

-¿Puedo?-

-Claro. Es tu regalo- Kaho observo el contenido del paquete y sacó una cajita azul.

-Esto es.- leyó el nombre del objeto _"flower of moon"_, escrito con letras blancas y cursivas. -No debiste molestarte-

-No es ninguna molestia. Además… si alguien no lo hace por ti, tú no lo harás- ella sonrió agradecida. –Sin contar que es una forma de decir…- se acercó hasta ella posando una de sus manos detrás de la nuca de la chica, depositando un suave y corto beso en sus labios. –me gustaría que lo conservaras-

-No lo dudes- ella apretó el paquete contra su pecho.

--.--.--.—

Tomoyo salió de la habitación con su maleta. No era tan pesada, pero tampoco liviana. Vio que Eriol estaba en el pasillo conversando con Nakuru. Apenas la vio dejo de lado a Nakuru y emprendió marcha hasta ella, su paso era tranquilo y elegante, pero de un de repente su expresión cambio, al igual que la velocidad en la que caminaba

-Disculpa.- Tomoyo se volteó al sentir la mano de alguien sobre su hombro. Su vista se topó con los ojos celestes de Xing Ke –Veo que esta pesada. Permíteme- le quito delicadamente la maleta de sus manos y la llevo. –Te molesta que te acompaña- sin poder negarse, asintió en silencio. De alguna manera la culpa se apoderó de su corazón cuando paso junto a Eriol, pero el chico no hizo ningún comentario ni nada, solo roso sus manos en un suave contacto. Tomoyo se sonrojo y agacho la mirada, mientras que Eriol y Xing Ke se miraron desafiantes.

-Eriol… parece que tienes un rival- comenzó a molestarlo Nakuru, quien veía como Tomoyo y el joven chino de cabello azul, caminaban un poco mas adelante.

-¿Un rival?-

-Vamos, no te hagas el tonto. Lo sabes que te mueres de celos- comentó Nakuru –Ese chico a estado rondando a Daidouji desde el día de la ceremonia-

-Quizás no es un problema para Eriol- dijo Kaho colocándose junto al joven. _–"¿ahora era él el centro de atención y burlas?"-_

-Puedo decir lo mismo de ti, Kaho- le respondió Eriol y siguió con su camino.

-¡Es cierto!... tu has tenido toda la atención de Touya… parece que Yue se pondrá celoso si no te alejas de él- comentó Nakuru, mientras que Kaho se sonrojaba.

-No digas eso…-

-Si es la verdad-

-Nakuru, creí que tú también estarías detrás del joven Kinomoto- comentó Eriol.

-Era solo para calentar el ambiente. Sabes que solo amo a una persona y no puedo serle infiel-

-Pensé que ya te habías olvidado de él- ella negó con la cabeza.

-Como podría olvidarlo- Nakuru sonrió y vio que Eriol la miraba con una sonrisa.

-Nakuru, Spinel- un movimiento se sintió en el bolso que Eriol llevaba con tanto cuidado –y Kaho- la profesora lo miró –estén muy atentos, algo puede pasar en el camino- las dos mujeres asintieron. –Sobre todo tú, Spinel-

-Si, Eriol- le respondió la criatura desde el bolso.

-Nakuru, vigila a Daidouji de cerca- la chica asintió y sonrió feliz.

-Déjamelo a mí, yo alejare a ese Xing Ke de la señorita Hiragisawa- Nakuru se dio meda vuelta y caminó rápidamente hasta el estacionamiento donde los demás los esperaban.

-No era lo que esperaba.-murmuró él. Volvió su vista hacia la mujer que lo acompañaba -Kaho- la voz de Eriol la hizo sobresaltarse -¿Qué planeas hacer cuando llegues a Japón?-

-Eriol… yo- dudó antes de responder -creo que aun siento… algo por él- Eriol la observo y sonrió.

-Me alegra oírlo- él siguió su camino tranquilamente hacia el estacionamiento, sin voltear a mirarla.

_**Continuara…**_

N.A: antes de que se me olvide quiero aclarar algunos puntos… 1º el presente que le hace Touya a Kaho, es por lo que se separa del grupo en el 4º capitulo (eventos inesperados)-

2º el nombre del perfume es flor de luna, que es la flor favorita de Kaho.

3º algunos de los personajes que aparecen,

Por ejemplo: **Xing Ke** y **Zhao Hao** son personajes de Code geass. Aunque son de diferentes series, tienen las mismas diseñadoras de personajes, nuestras insufribles Clamp- insufribles, lo digo por Tsubasa-

El nombre Tian Zi también lo ocupe, pero solo por que carezco de nombres chinos.

Y **Fei Wang Reed**, para las que no han leído Tsubasa, es el mas malo de la historia, el &(%/(&&(( – (cierto, ese mismo). Así que para aquellos que lo conocen y quieren vengarse, acepto sugerencias, por muy maquiavélicas que sean. Obviamente si no quieren que sus sugerencias las lean las demás, pueden enviarme un mensaje privado- para las que están inscritas en Fanfiction- y para las que no, pueden simplemente agregarlo en su review.

Muy gustosa de haber escrito este capitulo para todas aquellas que les gusto este fic…

Me despido

Bye Bye


	12. Sin escapatoria

**Clan, Obligaciones… ¿y nuestros sentimientos?**

Capitulo 11

**Sin escapatoria**

Feimei la abrazó y se quedo observando a las otras chicas que estaban a su alrededor.

El grupo de invitados, se reunía en el estacionamiento de la gran mansión. Observando como todos echaban su equipaje en los autos.

-¿Quizás volvamos?-le dijo Tomoyo a la chica china.

-¿Cuándo? ¿En la tarde?- hablaba rápidamente y la apretaba cada vez mas. -¿mañana?... ¿Cuándo?-

-No, no… pero…- otra de las hermanas de Li se acercó hasta Tomoyo.

-¿Te quedaras con nosotras, Tomoyo?- pregunto Shiefa. Tomoyo sonrió, aunque estaba un poco nerviosa. Desde que había llegado las chicas la acosaban, eran jóvenes simpáticas y hermosas, pero tenían esa horrible costumbre, incluso ya la llamaban por su nombre.

-No. No puedo- respondió la nipona mientras las hermanas la abrazaban.

-¡A dicho que si!- comenzaron a gritar las jóvenes mientras acariciaban sus rostros con el de Tomoyo. Sakura se acercó en compañía de Mei-ling. Shiefa se abalanzo sobre Sakura, quedando abraza a ella. – ¡Sakura también se quedara!-

-¡No, ella no puede quedarse!- las retó Mei-ling. Cerca de ella estaban Nakuru, Eriol y Kaho, observando divertidos la escena.

-Vamos, se honesta. Tú también quieres que se queden, Mei-ling- la joven china se sonrojó. –ahora Sakura y Tomoyo son nuestras. Por eso se quedara a vivir en Hong-Kong-

-Eso no tiene ningún sentido. Además Kinomoto y Daidouji no son suyas- Nakuru se acercó hasta Tomoyo y forcejeó con Fanren para que la soltara. Finalmente los brazos de la joven china cedieron y se alejó unos pasos de Nakuru, observando con detenimiento el momento preciso para volver a abrazar a la joven Daidouji.

-Es cierto, Sakura no les pertenece…- la respaldo Fuutie, quien venia en compañía de Shaoran. El líder del clan Li sonrió al ver la respuesta de su hermana, _-"esta es la primera vez que Fuutie no apoyaba a las otras de sus hermanas haciendo o diciendo un tontería por sus caprichos"-_ Fuutie tomó del brazo a Shaoran y miró a las demás –… ella es de Shaoran- los dos jóvenes bajaron sus miradas hasta el piso y se sonrojaron mientras Fuutie sonreía divertida.

-En ese caso…- dijo Fanren –Tomoyo se quedara, ella no le pertenece a Nadie- Xing Ke se acercó hasta las chicas, siendo tirado por Feimei, quienes habían estado escuchando la conversación.

-Ahora que lo pienso, Sakura se quedara con Shaoran ¡Será de nuestra familia!-

-Aquí tengo al candidato perfecto para Tomoyo- dijo Feimei. – ¿No les parece?- Xing Ke se sonrojó. -¿Qué dices, Xing Ke?- las miradas de todos se posaron sobre el joven chino.

Nakuru observo a Eriol, quien estaba con su expresión neutral. Aun sabiendo que era una broma, parecía muy serio. _–"Bien, ya que el no hace nada… manos a la obra"- _pensó. Afirmó posesivamente a Tomoyo.

–Daidouji no puede quedarse aquí, por que ella… ¡le pertenece a Eriol en cuerpo y alma!- Tomoyo y Eriol abrieron los ojos a mas no poder.

--.--.--.—

-Ha sido muy sorpresivo- le dijo Kaho a Eriol, cuando iban de camino al aeropuerto.

-¿A que te refieres?- preguntó él, sin apartar la vista del paisaje que pasaba al otro lado del vidrio.

-A lo de Daidouji… "ella le pertenece a Eriol en cuerpo y alma"- Kaho cito las palabras de Nakuru, quien iba en el asiento de adelante junto al conductor.

-Solo fueron palabras de una discusión sin sentido- respondió secamente.

-Que lastima que no sean reales- Eriol prefirió guardar silencio.

--.--.--.—

-No lo encuentro- dijo Eriol ya en el aeropuerto, mientras buscaba algo en su chaqueta. Nakuru y Kaho se detuvieron a esperarlo.

-¿Qué se te perdió Eriol?-

-El pasaje- siguió buscando en sus bolsillos y en la chaqueta. –No recuerdo donde lo deje. Kaho ¿No lo has guardado tú?- la chica comenzó a buscar en su bolso. La mayor parte del grupo esperaba a los chicos. Shaoran y Sakura los observaban, eran los más adelantados, Tomoyo lo miraba mientras él seguía con su búsqueda. Fujitaka, Touya y Yukito aun se encontraban en el estacionamiento porque su auto se había retrasado.

-Sí. Aquí esta- dijo Kaho y le entregó el pasaje. Eriol lo recibió y sonrió, pero sin premeditarlo giró a mirar a Tomoyo, quien no le despegaba la vista de encima. Ella le sonrió y caminó por el estrecho pasillo que conducía hasta la plataforma de despegue.

-¿Se abra puesto celosa?- le murmuró Nakuru al oído de Eriol. Kaho se adelantó hasta la mujer que recibía los boletos. –Te lo dije, que cuando eso pasara te acordarías de mi- Eriol la miró directamente a los ojos. Lo sabes ¿Verdad? Los sentimientos de ella-

-Si-

-Entonces…- le dio un leve empujón en la espalda, recordando de no tocar la herida y siguió su camino rumbo a la mujer que recibía el pasaje. Eriol la siguió con la vista hasta que se perdió en el pasillo que conectaba con la pista de aterrizaje.

-No es hagas caso, Eriol- le dijo una voz desde él bolso que colgaba de su mano.

-Lo siento Spinel, debe ser incomodo-

-No me molesta- le respondió la voz. Eriol comenzó a caminar, pero un tirón en su bolso hizo que se detuviera y volteara.

-¿Xien Qu?- Murmuró sorprendido al notar al joven detrás de él. El chino tiró fuertemente el bolso y la correa de este se rasgo. Una voz de dentro de este comenzó a quejarse.

-Me quedare con esto- se dio media vuelta y comenzó a correr rumbo a la salida. Eriol comenzó a correr detrás de él.

_-"Maldición, si no hubiera tanta gente, podría fácilmente, ocupar su magia… aunque"-_ Eriol movió su mano hacia la puerta de salida del aeropuerto y esta se cerró de golpe. Xien Qu. Llegó hasta ella e intentó abrirla, pero le resulto inútil. Vio otra salida y se dirigió hasta ella. Eriol sonrió _-"ese lugar debería estar vació"-. _

Entró al pasillo de la salida de emergencia y vio que Xien Qu lo esperaba, notó que no llevaba consigo el bolso.

-Regrésamelo- le ordenó.

-Se suponía que usted no podía usar magia-

-Eso no tiene importancia ahora- Eriol sacó de la nada un broche con insignia de sol. –sabes de lo que soy capaz-

-No. No lo se. Pero… por si acaso, en este momento el libro esta siendo llevado lejos de aquí-

-Es una lástima- le dijo Eriol, lamentándose. Xien Qu se colocó en guardia. –Tan solo eres un aprendiz… y yo… el líder del clan- el broche comenzó a crecer rápidamente, hasta convertirse en un báculo. Eriol lo agitó. Xien Qu sintió su cuerpo pesado, le costaba moverse y hablar.

-¿Qué-que ha he-cho?-

-¿No te lo imaginas?-

-El tiempo… de-detuvo el tiempo-

-Spinel-Sun regresa a tu forma original- la suave voz de Eriol retumbo en el aeropuerto.

--.--.--.—

-Tomoyo… ¿Qué te pasa?- la joven Kinomoto miraba a su amiga que se había quedado sin mover un solo músculo, mientras caminaba hacia ella. Nakuru, Kaho y Shaoran estaban en silencio.

-Debe haber sido Eriol- dijo Nakuru.

-Algo sucedió, voy a ver. Cuiden a Sakura- el chico emprendió su marcha del lugar.

-_"Time"_- la imagen de unas extrañas cartas se presentaron en su mente.

-Los poderes de Hiragisawa- murmuró -… le hicieron esto a Tomoyo- miró desafiante a Nakuru.

-Calma, Sakura- le respondió Nakuru acercándose a ella –Eriol detuvo el tiempo, pero cuando termine, vas a ver como nada habrá pasado-

-¿Por qué no nos afecta?-

-Porque poseemos magia- le dijo Kaho. Sakura volvió su vista a Tomoyo, que parecía una muñeca. –luego terminara-.

-Entonces a mi papá y a mi hermano tampoco les afectara-

-Tu padre…- comenzó a responder Nakuru -…nunca a despertado sus poderes y Touya… se los dio a alguien que los necesitaba mas que él-

-¡Nakuru!- la chica se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir y se maldijo en silencio.

-A Yue…- murmuro Sakura. Las otras dos chicas se miraron entre si.

--.--.--.—

Shaoran vio a una pantera con alas que se dirigía hasta una de las salidas de emergencia y la siguió.

-¡**Shaoran**!- el joven chino se volteó, siguiendo la voz que le había hablado. Su vista se poso sobre un joven de cabello azul que iba en compañía de una mujer de cabello castaño y ondeado.

-¡Tú eres!- hizo aparecer su espada de la nada y apuntó a la mujer.

-Tranquilo- le dijo Xing Ke.

-¿Por qué estas con ella?...- la voz de Shaoran estaba molesta.

-**Cálmate Shaoran, Tian Zi no les hará daño**- Shaoran observo a la nueva persona que le hablaba.

-Fuutie…-

-Lamento habértelo ocultado- le dijo su hermana. –Ella no es una mala persona, a decir verdad… ella es-

-¡Intentó herir a Sakura!- exclamó Shaoran.

-No intente herirla, Shaoran- se excuso la mujer. –Después de todo, yo soy una de las misioneras de Sakura- Shaoran abrió los ojos a mas no poder, cuando la mujer comenzó a transformarse en una entidad diferente, llena de un extraño brillo.

-Te he visto… ¿Qué diablo eres?-

--.--.--.—

-Con esto es suficiente- le dijo Eriol, a su lado estaba Spinel-Sun con su verdadera forma y en el hocico tenia el libro Sakura, anteriormente el libro Clow. Xien Qu estaba sentado en un rincón del pasillo y observaba a Eriol horrorizado.

-Eriol…- la voz de Spinel había cambiado, ahora era más grave –aquí hay otra persona- Eriol observo el lugar y se dio media vuelta hacía la puerta.

-No creo que nos vuelva a molestar- tomó del hocico de Spinel-Sun el libro y lo afirmó con recelo. –Vamonos- unas alas negras crecieron de la espalda de Spinel que lo envolvieron. Cuando desaparecieron el cuerpo de Spinel era similar a un peluche negro. Eriol lo tomó en su brazo y camino dejando a Xien Qu solo.

Apenas salió, Eriol se percató de la presencia de Shaoran y de sus acompañantes. Xing ke lo observo y frunció el ceño. A Eriol le molesto la forma en que el chino de cabello azul lo miró, pero era mutuo el sentimiento. Por que tampoco le agradaba verlo. Otra de los presentes era una de las hermana de Shaoran y por ultimo…

Miró a la chica que los acompañaba y sonrió.

-Al parecer ya has revelado tu verdadera forma Tian Zi o mejor dicho esperanza- le dijo Eriol mientras caminaba hacia ellos. Shaoran se volteó al escucharlo.

-¿Tú lo sabías?-

-Sí.- respondió el joven. –Sabia que la carta the hope estaría rondando Hong-Kong-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque fue el último deseo que Sakura me pidió- dijo Eriol mirando a Shaoran -… que si algo pasaba, protegiera a su ser amado- sonrió. Shaoran miró el piso con tristeza. Eriol centró su atención en Fuutie. –Creo que Xien Qu no molestara más, pero ayúdenlo. No es un mal chico, solo necesita una buena guía-

-Claro. Me ocupare- le respondió la hermana de Shaoran.

-¿Cómo es posible que la carta Sakura pueda moverse sin la magia de su dueño?- ahora Eriol tenía que enfrentarse al cuestionario de Shaoran.

-Eso es algo que Sakura me dejo dicho… a mi y a las cartas… era un favor entre amigos- Eriol le sonrió

-Bien… siguiendo con el tema de Fei Wang y Xien Qu- los interrumpió Fuutie –no hay razón para que los dejen, por lo menos a Fei Wang, sin su merecido castigo-

-Fuutie tiene razón- agregó Xing Ke.

-Aunque todo ha salido como Eriol y la señora lo planearon- dijo esperanza.

-¡Todo fue planeado!- exclamó Shaoran y esperó unos segundos para procesar todo -… eso quiere decir que ¿tu sabias que te iban a apuñalar?… y… sabias lo de la perdida de poder-

-Como has podido observar, Li, no he perdido mis poderes y sobre la puñalada, sí, sabia… tú madre lo arregló todo- Shaoran abrió los ojos a más no poder.

-Mi madre…-

--.--.--.—

-Shaoran aun no ha vuelto...- Sakura comenzó a caminar por el pasillo. –quizás… debería ir a verlo-

-No te preocupes- le dijo Nakuru –Ya veras que está bien, debe venir en camino junto con Eriol-

-**Así que después de todo Eriol no perdió sus poderes**- las tres chicas presentes se voltearon a mirar a la joven que les hablaba. Sakura se acercó a ella feliz y la abrazó.

-Tomoyo… ¿estas bien?- le preguntó Sakura, mientras que Kaho y Nakuru se dieron una rápida mirada y asintieron.

-Sakura- Nakuru la afirmó de la muñeca y la separó de su amiga.

-¿Qué-qué pasa?-

-Hay algo extraño… Eriol aun no ha terminado su conjuro de tiempo, es imposible que ella se pueda mover- le respondió Nakuru a Sakura, quien estaba delante de ella. Los ojos de la nipona estaban sin su brillo.

-A no ser que alguien- agregó Kaho –la este controlando- En la mano de la nipona se creo una espada con una extraña insignia parecida a un murciélago. La joven sonrió y empuñó la espada hacia Nakuru y Sakura.

-¡¡Tomoyo, Despierta!!- las dos jóvenes esperaron alguna respuesta, pero fue en vano. Tomoyo no dio ninguna señal.

-Tu voz no le llega Sakura- le dijo Nakuru.

-¡¡Fei Wang déjala en paz, ella no tiene nada que ver con esto!!- le grito Sakura.

-Claro que tiene que ver con esto- le respondió él viejo por medio de Tomoyo -después de todo ella es el mejor cebo que pude haber encontrado, es tu mejor amiga y también tu prima- se mofó él –además… quien se atrevería a lastimarla, ni siquiera Eriol-

-¡¡Tomoyo!!- volvió a gritar Sakura, pero no hubo ninguna diferencia a la vez anterior.

-Es inútil. La dejare si me das el libro Clow-

-¿El libro Clow?- preguntó Sakura y miró a Nakuru, pero ella no dijo, ni hizo nada.

_-"Hay que salir de aquí"-_ Kaho miró hacia el pasillo que daba hasta la pista de aterrizaje, _-"mientras Eriol no dejara su conjuro de tiempo, no había ahí ningún problema, además la batalla que podía desencadenarse en ese momento, podría resultar muy perjudicial para mucha gente, incluido el padre y hermano de Sakura"-_.

-¡Huyamos!- le murmuró Kaho a Nakuru. –llévala hasta la pista de aterrizaje, ahí no dañara a nadie- Nakuru asintió levemente. La mirada de Tomoyo se volvió perspicaz y reaccionó al primer movimiento, que fue de Kaho, golpeándola con la espada y haciendo que ella se estrechara contra la muralla del pasillo.

-¡Kaho!– la llamó Nakuru. La joven se levantó a duras penas y se puso junto a Sakura, quien la afirmó para que no cayera.

-¿Creen que no sé lo que traman?- Tomoyo sonrió. –no me importa si no te quieres casar con Xien Qu, lo único que quiero es la vida de esos chicos y tú me ayudaras a conseguir lo que quiero- apuntó a Sakura con su espada –si no vienes conmigo matare a tu amiga, aquí mismo- Tomoyo puso la espada en su cuello y comenzó a rosarlo peligrosamente.

-¡Detente!-

-¿Me ayudaras?- alzó la mano de Tomoyo en dirección de Sakura y esperó hasta que la chica se moviera hacía su amiga. –Por tú culpa no he podido realizar mi venganza después de más de cuarenta años-

-Mi culpa- Tomoyo afirmó la mano de Sakura. Nakuru se abalanzo en contra de Tomoyo para quitarle la espada. Kaho afirmó a Sakura del brazo y la alejó de la chica. Tomoyo contrarresto el ataque, empuñó su espada con el filo hacia ella, pero antes de recibir el impacto de esta, Nakuru se lanzó hacia un lado sin recibir ninguna daño.

-No creas que puedes vencerme con tan poca cosa- se jactó la joven.

-¿Por qué no te trasformas, Rubi Moon?-

-Maldito-

-¿Temes que Sakura te vea y recuerde todo lo que pasó hace cinco años?-

-Kaho... llévatela de aquí- le espetó Nakuru, la mujer asintió y le tomó la mano a la joven y las dos se fueron rumbo a las pistas de despegue.

-Piensas ocultarle tu transformación-

-Lo siento, Tomoyo… pero lo hago por tú bien- unas alas negras crecieron de la espalda de Nakuru y la cubrieron por completo, después de unos segundos desaparecieron, dejando ver la nueva apariencia de la muchacha, su cabello había tomado un color mas oscuro al igual que sus ojos y su traje era un vestido con diferentes tonos rosados. De su espalda salían dos alas en forma de una mariposa.

-¿Eso es todo?- Miró a Tomoyo y vio que la espada iba a gran velocidad hacia ella, sin alcanzar a moverse el arma se incrustó en su pecho y la dejo clavada en la pared.

-To-mo-yo- la joven sacó la espada del cuerpo de la guardiana, algunas lágrimas recorrieron las mejillas de la joven Daidouji.

-Espera a Eriol… con sus grandes poderes quizás te pueda ayudar- le dijo sarcásticamente –después de todo, él nunca los perdió- sin voltear a mirarla y de que Rubi moon pudiera hacer algo, Tomoyo se fue tras Sakura y Kaho.

-Tomo-yo espe-ra…- vio como la joven desaparecía por el pasillo _–"Eriol… apresúrate, porque ella te necesita"-_

--.--.--.—

Kaho abrió los brazos para proteger a Sakura de la estocada que iba dirigida a ellas.

-¡Detente Tomoyo!-

-Huye… Kinomoto-

-¡No!- le respondió –No te abandonare- la afirmó del brazo.

-Ni siquiera Rubi Moon pudo con ella-

-Olvídense de ella, ya no importa, ahora ven conmigo, si no quieres ver a todos tus amigos como esa mujer- apuntó a Kaho. Sakura no pudo moverse. -Esto es un caso perdido- se abalanzó contra Sakura para herirla, pero alguien le afirmó el brazo y la hizo perder el control de la pesada espada, la que cayo y rodó por el piso.

-¡Ni se te ocurra tocarla!- los ojos marrones del líder del clan Li, la hicieron retroceder, pero este no le soltó el brazo.

-¡No la lastimes, Shaoran!- le grito Sakura, quien estaba aterrada por la mirada ensombrecida del joven. –Aun es el cuerpo de Tomoyo-

-Lo se- Shaoran con su amuleto hizo aparecer su espada y rozó el cuello de la chica, pero ella no se impresionó.

-Adelante, mátame-

-No. No me dejare manipular por ti- le dijo furioso. Tomoyo sonrió.

-Es una lastima- la espada que había caído un poco más lejos, comenzó a moverse y se elevó dirigiéndose hasta ellos.

-¡¡**AL SUELO!!**- Shaoran empujó a Tomoyo hacia una pared y él se lanzo al suelo. Los ojos de Tomoyo volvieron a la normalidad, perdiendo el conocimiento y la movilidad, pero antes de que se estrechara contra el piso los brazos firmes de Eriol la afirmaron y la abrazaron en forma posesiva. La espada desapareció en el trayecto.

-¡Tomoyo!- gritó Sakura. Kaho se levantó para afirmarla, pero se detuvo cuando vio la silueta negra que se cernía sobre la chica.

-¡Kinomoto cuidado!- Kaho reaccionó e intentó alcanzarla pero las manos de aquel hombre la empujaron por aquel oscuro portal. Shaoran se levantó y corrió hasta el, pero el portal se cerró antes de que él los alcanzara. Comenzó a golpear la pared que había quedado como siempre, hasta que sus puños comenzaron a teñirse de sangre. Eriol dejó a Tomoyo en el piso, recostada y se acercó hasta el joven Li.

-Detente- le dijo el inglés, quien le afirmó de las muñecas y lo detuvo, antes de que se hiciera pedazos sus manos. –No resolverás las cosas de esa manera- Shaoran lo observo y cayó al piso, rendido.

-¡¡MALDICION!!- dio un golpe con todas sus fuerzas.

_**Continuara…**_


	13. CLAN, ACLARACIONES… ¿Y QUE NO ENTIENDEN?

Los jóvenes caminaron por el largo pasillo de la casa de la familia Li. Sakura y Shaoran se veían un poco sonrojados antes los acontecimientos pasados, mientras que Tomoyo y Eriol quienes lo seguían se veían un poco ausentes.

Shaoran se detuvo frente a la puerta y tocó suavemente.

Desde adentró la voz de una mujer les dio la partida para que entraran.

Sin pensarlo más, Shaoran abrió y les dio la pasada a las chicas.

-Adelante- dijo la mujer que estaba en el borde de una mesa con la vista fija en unas hojas. –Siéntense- la joven levantó la vista y se encontró con la de los chicos. Ella tenia el cabello corto y rubio, era trigueña, con los ojos marrones, delgada, no tan alta y vestía ropa occidental.

-Natsumi- dijo Tomoyo para saludarla -¿Qué paso?-

-He recibido algunos review de los lectores donde dicen que se han perdido en la trama, por eso haremos este capitulo, para aclarar cualquier duda que los chicos tengan- Los jóvenes sonrieron.

-Pensé que era algo mas grave- dijo Sakura aliviada.

-Eso es grave, mi pequeña Sakura. Ahora siéntense, para que comencemos-

CLAN, ACLARACIONES… ¿Y QUE NO ENTIENDEN?

Capitulo especial

-Primero- dijo Natsumi, que comenzó a abrió un archivador lleno con cada capitulo de sus historias -En este tiempo hice una actualización, del capitulo 11 "sin escapatoria". Pero veremos las cosas desde el principio-

-¿Toda la historia?- preguntó Shaoran

-Sí, pero en resumen. Ya que tú fuiste el primero en aparecer, comienza tú, shaoran- él chico asintió.

-Veamos… los primeros capítulos son relevantes, en el prologo se ve que soy elegido para casarme con la joven Kinomoto, de quien se supone nunca he visto. Pero la idea no me agrada mucho ya que no la conozco. Así que para acercarme a ella comenzamos a tener una secreta correspondencia. De la cual, solo esta enterada Mei-ling. Ella me apoya y ayuda en todo. Además estoy encaprichado con una chica que vi cuando visite Japón-

Natsumi miró a Sakura y asintió, la chica comprendió y comenzó su relato.

-Por mi parte, viajo a Hong-Kong para conocer a mi prometido, me acompañan, mi padre, mi hermano y mi amiga Tomoyo- las dos chicas se miran y sonríen. –Nuestro matrimonio, básicamente, sirve para unir a las partes de clan directos como indirectos, que se han puestos sobrenombres, superior e inferior- Sakura bajo la mirada. –yo fui elegida… pero no se usar magia y no se por quien fui elegida…-

-Por mi- dijo Natsumi. Sakura sonrió.

-…para casarme. Aunque al principió no me agradaba mucho- Sakura miraba hacia su lado tímidamente, donde se encontraba Shaoran.

-Aunque al principio las dos partes estaban en contra de la boda, ahora parece estar de acuerdo- dice Natsumi, a lo cual shaoran y Sakura se sonrojaron y agacharon la cabeza.

-La llegada de Sakura y Tomoyo me puso nervioso…- comenzó a decir Shaoran –…mas de lo que pensaba. Y la de Hiragisawa, por algún motivo me molestó- Eriol sonrió divertido.

-Eriol… es tu turno-

-Yo… llegue en compañía de mi supuesta novia, Kaho Mizuki- Eriol observo con atención a Tomoyo que estaba a su lado, pero ella mantenía la vista fija en los documentos que estaban sobre la mesa – y me mantuve cerca de Sakura y la señorita Daidouji, por si acaso- la puerta del salón se abrió y mei-ling entró en la habitación.

-Lamento llegar tarde- la chica se sentó junto a Shaoran. -¿en que van?-

-Cuando Eriol llega y no se despega de Sakura. Capitulo cuatro-

-¡Ah! – Exclama Mei-ling feliz –cuando te hace insinuaciones, Kinomoto – todos se quedan en una pieza observando a Mei-ling, quien no los toma en cuenta y sigue con su charla –También… en una de las salidas a conocer Hong-Kong. Sakura y Shaoran tienen un beso indirecto- Los dos se pusieron muy rojos y volveros a agachar la cabeza.

-Es cierto- fueron las primeras palabras de Tomoyo en todo el rato –Shaoran se puso celoso por…- miró a Eriol y se quedo en silencio. Natsumi sonrió por el secreto de Tomoyo.

-Eso no tiene importancia en la historia- dice Shaoran un poco avergonzado.

-Básicamente, sí- dijo Eriol con su típica sonrisa en el rostro –ya que ustedes son los favoritos de los lectores-

-No son los únicos- dijo Natsumi – hubo otra pareja que fue la favorita en una historia alterna-

-Vamos por lo importante- interrumpió Shaoran, quien comenzaba a molestarse.

-Ahora recuerdo- dijo Sakura –fue en ese paseo donde una anciana me regalo un broche con forma de pájaro–

-El broche de pájaro de Tian Zi- murmuró Natsumi. Tomoyo la observo, pero Natsumi sonrió y siguió con su relato –Kaho y Touya comienzan a ser más cercanos-

-Además el hermano de Kinomoto y Shaoran no se llevan muy bien- dijo agregó Mei-ling. Shaoran se puso tenso

-Son celos-

-¡Volvamos al tema principal!- exclamó Shaoran con una venita.

-Shaoran y Fuutie conversan sobre el descendiente del clan-

-El hijo de Shaoran y Sakura- comenta Mei-ling con una sonrisa. A lo cual los dos jóvenes nuevamente se sonrojan.

-Esa noche Sakura tiene un mal presentimiento-

-Yo estaba en ese momento con ella- dice Tomoyo –y fui a buscar al tío Fujitaka, mientras Touya se quedaba con Sakura-

-Yo me encontré con Daidouji- agregó Shaoran.

-Y fue corriendo a verla- lo molestó Tomoyo. –Después de eso me encontré con Eriol y Xien Qu-

-Y lo salvaste- murmuró Natsumi.

-¿Eh?-

-Tomoyo vuelve en compañía de Eriol y Fujitaka hasta la habitación de Sakura.

-Recuerdo que afuera estaba Li, peleando con Touya que no lo dejaba entrar- se acordó Tomoyo.

-En ese momento, el dolor que sintió Sakura fue ocasionado por un conjuro que evitaba que sus poderes salieran a flote- agregó Eriol. Su vista se topo con la de Tomoyo –Lo que quise decir, es que alguien quería evitar que Sakura tuviera esa premonición-

-Para que pudieran lastimar a Eriol- Natsumi se mantuvo con la vista fija en Tomoyo. –Después de eso, Tomoyo estaba en el lago- la chica se puso nerviosa. –Y Eriol llegó a hacerle compañía-

-Yo no estaba enterada de eso- dijo Mei-ling.

-Y nunca lo harás- murmuro Natsumi. –En ese momento estabas con Sakura en la habitación de Shaoran-

-Y las descubrí- agregó el joven.

-Pero lo más importante es que Fei-wang, que todos sabemos que es el malo de la historia, quiere deshacerse de Eriol- todos se quedan en silencio –Lo que tenían que hacer era…-

-Entrar a la habitación de Eriol y atacarlo mientras dormía- dijo Tomoyo.

-No. Lo que ellos tenían que hacer es exactamente lo que hicieron- dijo Natsumi- secuestrar a alguien para que la casa se pusiera en alerta, se separara y cuando estuvieran desprevenidos, atacar a Eriol-

-Era una trampa- murmuró Tomoyo.

-En la cual quise caer- dijo Eriol. Tomoyo lo observo.

-Ahí te apuñalaron-

-Ya que se ha revelado que Xing Ke estuvo y esta del lado del clan Li, de Shaoran y Eriol, tenemos que decir que Eriol oculto y mintió sobre la perdida de sus poderes- el inglés miró a Tomoyo, pero ella le dio la espalda y evito su contacto visual.

-Pero en ese momento- dijo Shaoran – la perdida de sus poderes lo desacreditaba como miembro del clan-

-Cierto- Natsumi sonrió y asintió. –También ahí una extraña sombra que esta siguiendo a Sakura-

-Es una mujer- dijo Shaoran- la anciana que le entregó el broche de pájaro a Sakura en el mercado aquel día, la persona que rompió el sello de Sakura y la que esta en compañía de Xing ke, su nombre es Tian Zi. Pero realmente se llama…-

-Shaoran…-lo interrumpió Natsumi -mejor lo dejamos en un secreto- El joven asintió. -Cuando Eriol vuelve del hospital, no viene solo-

-Es cierto- dice el joven –Yukito viene conmigo-

-Ahora que lo mencionas…- dice Sakura -¿Por qué Yukito viene contigo, si el hubiese querido venir a Hong-Kong debería haber venido con nosotros o llegar a la casa de Shaoran? Además ¿de donde conoces a Yukito?- pregunto Sakura. Todos se quedaron en silencio.

-Nos encontramos de camino a la casa- le sonrió Eriol.

-Con qué es eso- la chica les creyó y los demás sonrieron aliviados.

-Pero… siguiendo con otro tema, con Daidouji…- dice Mei-ling con una gran sonrisa –…nos enteramos que Sakura acompaño a Shaoran a su escuela-

-¡Y después de eso gravamos un momento histórico!- a Tomoyo le salían estrellas por los ojos.

–Además descubrimos la verdad sobre la chica misteriosa, que no era ni sakura, ni Tomoyo- dijo Mei-ling.

-Mei-ling se supone que ese era un secreto- la retó Shaoran.

-Tengan cuidado, Li. Yo también sabía sobre eso- dice Eriol.

-Y los lectores también- agregó Natsumi. Shaoran agachó la cabeza decepcionado, molestó y avergonzado. –Sobre otros personajes, como Touya y Mizuki… ellos comienzan a aclarar sus sentimientos-

-¿No te molesta, Eriol?- por primera vez Tomoyo le dedicó unas palabras al joven.

-No- dijo sonriente.

-Sobre Fei-Wang. Ielan y otras personas comienzan a sospechar de él-

-Acusaron a mi madre de modificar el conjuro para que yo saliera como el elegido- Shaoran apretó los puños sobre la mesa. Sakura puso su mano sobre el brazo del chico para que este se calmara un poco.

-¿Y… es mentira?- preguntó Natsumi.

-Por supuesto- contestó él.

-¡Espera!- Mei-ling se levantó y golpeó la mesa. –No pensaras colocar en duda la elección sobre Shaoran- preguntó dirigiéndose a Natsumi.

-No lo sé. Hasta ahora lo encontré que no era necesario, pero puede ser- Shaoran la observo.- ¿y si no fueras tú la persona que se debería casar con Sakura?-

-Es absurdo- dijo Sakura quien se levanto.

-¿Por qué es absurdo? había muchas personas aquella noche ¿Por qué no podría ser otro?- los dos jóvenes se colocaron nerviosos.

-Fácil.- dijo Tomoyo –Porque los favoritos de los lectores son ellos y por que este fic ha sido hecho dedicado a una persona que ama esta pareja- Natsumi sonrió.

-Excelente respuesta, Tomoyo.- dijo la escritora. Los tres jóvenes se aliviaron y suspiraron. Eriol sonrió. -Volviendo a la trama, apareció Xing ke y con él un rival- Mei-ling se exalto y sonrió.

-Es cierto. Ahora, alguien de los presentes tiene un rival- Mei-ling dirigió su vista a Eriol, pero él la ignoró. Ella sonrió maliciosamente. –según lo que he sabido en capítulos siguientes Xing Ke besa a Tomoyo. Eriol levantó la vista y observo a Natsumi y luego a Tomoyo.

-No quería revelar nada de los capítulos siguientes pero ya que lo dijiste, es cierto-

-Espero estar en esa escena- dijo Mei-ling encantada.

-No lo creo, no creo que este ninguno de ustedes-

-¿Y ella le corresponde?- preguntó Sakura. Eriol observo a Tomoyo, pero la chica esquivo su mirada lo más que pudo.

-No lo sé. Eso depende única y exclusivamente de Tomoyo- dice Natsumi. –pero… no se desvíen del tema. Sobre los últimos capítulos. Cuando se van al aeropuerto y Fei-wang utiliza a alguien para lastimar a Sakura- los presentes se quedan en silencio. –Cuando las cosas no pueden ir peor, él aprovecha la oportunidad de raptar a Sakura-

-Pero si yo estoy aquí- dice la chica.

-Es que use mis influencias para liberarte, pero después tienes que volver junto con Fei-wang-

-¿Por qué no nos ahorras tiempo y la dejas aquí?- pregunta Mei-ling. Natsumi sonríe.

-Porque los lectores quieren que Shaoran, como un hermoso príncipe valla a rescatar a su princesa, no que la autora la coloque donde ella quiere-

-bien… está de más decir que rompieron el sello de Sakura. Tian zi, que resulto ser Esperanza- dijo Eriol.

-¿Quién es esperanza?- preguntó Mei-ling.

-Si nadie la ha asociado todavía más adelante se sabrá- natsumi se levantó juntando sus papeles, pero Mei-ling la hizo detenerse.

-Tengo una duda- dice mei-ling levantando la mano – ¿Por qué las hermanas de Shaoran y Tian Zi están en contacto?-

-Eso es porque se me dio la gana de que la llamaran así, pero esta en contacto con ella por alguien en especial. Eso es de trama futura y no quiero revelar nada más-

-¿Tengo otra duda?- dijo Mei-ling. Natsumi sonrió un poco molesta.

-Nada de trama futura-

-No. Esta es otra-

-Te escucho-

-¿Por qué Daidouji llama a Hiragisawa por su nombre?- Tomoyo se sonrojó y agachó la cabeza.

-Yo también lo había notado- dijo Sakura.

-No lo sé… pregúntenle a ellos- la joven tomó sus cosas y salió de la habitación, pero antes se volteó a ver a los chicos –Sakura que tengas lindos sueños y Tomoyo… es tu decisión- la chica asintió.

-Hay que volver- Tomoyo se adelanto y salió de la sala. Eriol la siguió de cerca. Shaoran y sakura se quedaron despidiéndose. Mientras que Mei-ling siguió a Natsumi para sacarle mas información.

-¿Por qué estas enojada?-

-No estoy enojada- le respondió Tomoyo.

-No has querido…-

-Eriol…- lo interrumpió Nakuru y le dio el pase a Tomoyo para que se fuera.

-¿Que sucede Nakuru?-

-Sigamos con la historia-

-Pero…- observo a Tomoyo, pero ella ya estaba entrando en una de las habitaciones.

-Está bien- los dos caminaron hasta una de las salas. Minutos después entraron Shaoran y Mei-ling.

Los demás presentes asintieron y comenzaron con los diálogos. Xing ke también estaba ahí, con su vista fija en Eriol. Todos se colocaron en sus posiciones.

**-¡Acción!- **

-Yo se donde podría estar Fei-wang escondiéndose- dijo Xing ke –pero no se cual es su objetivo-

-Pero yo sí. Él nos quiere a nosotros, a Shaoran y a mí.- dijo Eriol.

-No me importa si me quiere a mí, si Xing Ke me dice donde esta iré. Nuestra misión principal es encontrarla y traerla a casa-

-Yo les ayudare- dijo Tian zi. Shaoran asintió.

-Entonces está decidido. Iremos por Sakura-

Continuara…


	14. Rescate parte 1

**Clan, Obligaciones… ¿Y Nuestros Sentimientos?**

Capitulo 12

**Rescate –parte 1**

-¿Cómo sigue Nakuru?-

-Ella esta mejor- le dijo Eriol a Kaho, quien estaba descansando en la habitación que la familia Li les había pasado nuevamente.

–Si… en ese momento Rubi Moon no nos hubiera dicho que Tomoyo había derramado lágrimas al momento de atacarla, creo que Li la hubiera…-

-No lo creo- lo interrumpió él. -Él no la hubiera lastimado

-Y tú, no lo hubieras permitido- comentó Kaho, al notar la expresión del joven.

-Tienes razón- Eriol se levanto al sentir los golpes en la puerta. Al abrirla se encontró con el rostro de Mei-ling. –Li…-

-Es Daidouji…- dijo tristemente –ella a despertado… pero al parecer no se siente muy bien- Eriol asintió.

-Iré en seguida- la chica asintió y se alejo por el pasillo. Antes de que Eriol volteara a mirara a Kaho, ella le hablo.

-No te preocupes por mí. Estoy bien- Eriol asintió y salio de la habitación.

--.--.--.—

El golpeteó que alguien hizo en su puerta, lo hizo mirarla sin ganas. Pero, aún sin esperar respuesta, la puerta se abrió y un enfurecido Kinomoto, caminó hasta donde se encontraba el líder del clan Li. Lo tomó del cuello de la camisa y lo levantó, unos centímetros del suelo.

-Te deje que rondaras cerca de ella, pero se supone que tenias que protegerla.- Shaoran no hizo nada para defenderse. Touya notó la cara afligida que tenia el chico. –No te perdonare si algo le pasa a mi hermana, pero…- su tono de voz se suavizo y Touya dejo a Shaoran en el piso, lo que lo obligo a mirarlo a los ojos -… si eres capas de demostrar ser mejor y salvarla, yo no interferiré entre ustedes-

-Será tú aprobación, hermano mayor-

-Sí, pero…- lo afirmó del cuello de la camisa nuevamente –si vuelves a llamarme hermano mayor, te arrepentirás- Shaoran sonrió con un poco más de ganas.

-Él no la lastimara, porque quiere hacer un cambio. Nosotros por Sakura-

-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Cómo sabes que es lo que quiere?-

-Xien Qu nos lo ha dicho-

--.--.--.—

-¿Cómo te sientes?- Tomoyo lo observo, estaba en la entrada de la habitación.

-Bien.- sonrió la joven –Gracias por preocuparte, Eriol-

-No es nada- el chico se acercó hasta la silla en la que descansaba Tomoyo

-Aunque no recuerdo nada de lo que paso. ¿En qué momento Sakura desapareció y Nakuru y la profesora Mizuki salieron heridas?-

-Eso es porque en ese momento alguien ocupó sus poderes para detener el tiempo- Eriol caminó hacia la ventana con la vista fija en el vidrió. –Las personas que no tienen poderes, no sintieron nada-

-¿Y tú?- Eriol se quedo en silencio con su mirada sobre Tomoyo -¿se dio cuenta cuando el tiempo se detuvo?- los dos se quedaron a esperar una respuesta. –Eriol, estoy completamente segura que tú no perdiste tus poderes-

-¿En qué te basas para decir eso?-

-No tengo ningún fundamento, pero estoy completamente segura que usaste todo esto para hacer que los demás bajaran la guardia y así moverte con más libertad- Eriol sonrió complacido.

-Cada vez que te veo me sorprendes, Tomoyo-

-Gracias- ella se acercó hasta él y los dos se quedaron mirándose fijamente. –Spinel está aquí ¿verdad?-

-¡Valla! ¿También te diste cuenta de eso?- Eriol sonrió complacido _–"No esperaba menos de mi novia"-_

-Estas siendo un poco sarcástico- le recriminó ella –pero después de esconder a Kero en diferentes bolsos, me fue muy fácil adivinar lo que ustedes trataban de esconder- Eriol sonrió.

-Me rendiré. No puedo hacer nada para sorprenderte- Tomoyo pestañó desorientada –Aunque creo que tengo una idea- La afirmó de la cintura, con un movimiento rápido y la acercó hacia él, pero solo rozó sus labios. Tomoyo estaba con sus ojos abiertos, sorprendida por el acontecimiento. – ¿Te he sorprendido?-

-En cierto modo- Tomoyo asintió, afligida y ruborizada.

-Creo que debo retirarme- se alejó rumbo a la puerta –nos vemos después- ella se quedo observando la espalda de Eriol, mientras caminaba sin voltear a mirarla.

_-"y se va sin más… el muy idiota"-_

--.--.--.—

-Yo también sabia eso- dijo Ielan. Estaban reunidos en la sala, solo los miembros de la familia Li, los Kinomoto y Xing Ke.

-Él me dijo que volvería a su casa- les comentó Xing Ke

-Iremos a revisar, pero no hay muchas probabilidades de que él este ahí, ya que debe saber que Xing Ke lo traiciono y que ese seria el primer lugar a donde buscarlo-

-Hiragisawa… ¿no puedes buscarlo por su presencia?- preguntó Shiefa, la hija mayor de los Li.

-Ya lo he intentado, pero no consigo hallar a ninguno- respondió el inglés.

-¿Qué hay de Xien Qu? ¿Sabe algo?-

-No ha hablado desde que se encontró en el aeropuerto con Eriol- Respondió Shiefa. Algunos de los presentes voltearon a mirar a Eriol.

-¿Y Tomoyo?- pregunto Fanren, la hija menor de los Li. –Quizás ella vio algo mientras- no alcanzó a terminar su oración, porque Eriol la interrumpió.

-Tomoyo no recuerda nada de lo que pasó desde que detuve el tiempo en el aeropuerto- apretó los puños –y creo que es mejor así-

-Entiendo-

--.--.--.—

_-Eres un inútil. No sabes hacer nada bien-_

_-Te dije que lo mataras, no que lo hirieras-_

_-¿aun no has comprendido cual es tu lugar?-_

_-Mata a Eriol, Xien Qu- _abrió los ojos asustado e intentó orientarse, pero aquel lugar le resultaba extraño. La puerta de la habitación se abrió y una mujer de cabello corto en melena lo observo. –Fuutie-

-Hola, Xien Qu- lo saludo ella con una sonrisa. -¿Cómo te sientes?-

-¿Por qué estoy aquí?- comenzó a levantarse, pero ella se apresuró y lo detuvo.

-Te desmayaste en el aeropuerto- lentamente, Xien Qu comenzó a recordar lo que había pasado cuando se encontró con Eriol, en la salida de emergencia.

-Es mi culpa…- murmuró y se tapó la cara con las manos –mi padre me odia y todo por haber arruinado sus planes- Fuutie lo observo con ternura.

-No digas eso. Es cierto que las cosas no salieron como planeabas, pero es mejor así, tú… no eres una persona mala.

-Arruine todo- la interrumpió –si hubiera sido mas fuerte y firme, y hubiera matado a Eriol, nada de esto hubiera ocurrido- Xing Qu comenzó a llorar y gritar como un niño. Fuutie apretó los puños, Eriol le había pedido que lo cuidara, tenia que saber cual seria la mejor forma de tratarlo, tenia que aprender, pero era un joven tan extremista o quizás. Lo afirmó de los hombros, pero antes de hacer algo, la puerta fue tocada suavemente.

-Adelante- dijo Fuutie, la puerta se abrió y la señora Ielan entró. Sin decir nada se acercó hasta la cama, en compañía de Eriol y Shaoran.

-Xien Qu- comenzó a decir Shaoran, pero él chico no le tomó atención, sus ojos estaban fijos en Eriol, quien no apartaba la vista de él.

-¡No me mires así!- afirmó una de las almohadas y se la iba a lanzar, pero se detuvo al ver a la señora Li juntó a él. Una gran bofetada le hizo dar vuelta la cara.

-Compórtate. Tienes diecisiete años ¿o no?- ella se sentó al lado del joven, lo afirmó de los hombros y lo abrazó. Shaoran se puso blanco al ver el comportamiento de su madre, que nunca lo trató de una manera tan cariñosa.

-Mamá- Fuutie la miró cariñosamente.

-No tienes nada que temer, Xien Qu, aquí nadie te hará daño- le dijo la señora –pero tienes que confiar en nosotros y ganarte nuestra confianza. Como lo dijo Fuutie, tú no eres un mal joven, solo estás un poco atemorizado y quizás desorientado, déjate guiar por nosotros. Te prometo que nadie te dañara- Xien Qu asintió, mientras abrazaba a la mujer. -Ayúdanos- continúo Ielan –A que la joven Sakura vuelva a casa- él tragó saliva y se enjuagó las mejillas llenas de lágrimas. -¿Dónde podemos encontrar a Fei Wang?-

-¿Donde ha llevado a Sakura?- le preguntó Shaoran. Xien Qu se aclaro la voz y miró al joven Li.

-A "Luo Yang" en la ciudad imperial, tiene contactos con los residentes de ahí- respondió el joven.

-¿Quién es su contactó?- preguntó Eriol.

-Zhao Hao-

--.--.--.—

-Ese traidor- murmuró Shiefa. Uno de los lideres del clan li, un viejo canoso, panzón y arrugado, también estaba detrás de aquellos acontecimientos, pero cuando ella le pusiera las manos encima, ya verían de que era capaz.

-¿Qué es eso de la ciudad imperial?- le preguntó Nakuru a Shaoran.

-La ciudad imperial es donde reside el emperador de Hong-Kong- le explico él.

-Debe ser un lugar muy protegido, se nos hará difícil sacarla de ahí-

-No si tenemos buenos contactos- les dijo Ielan, mientras los acompañaba hasta la puerta de la casa. Shaoran la observo esperando algún otro comentario.

-¿Qué contactos tenemos con ellos?- preguntó el joven Li. Xing Ke se acercó hasta ellos.

-Xing Ke…- comenzó a decirle Ielan –…lo dejo en tus manos-

-No se preocupe. Yo me encargare de todo-

--.--.--.—

-Kaho, tú te quedaras aquí- le dijo Eriol –Nakuru ocúpate de descansar y reponerte-

-¿Por qué te cuesta tanto ser honesto, Eriol?- le dijo Nakuru, que estaba junto a Spinel sentada en un sofá. El chico no tomó en cuenta su comentario.

-No te preocupes, Eriol. Me encargare de todo lo que pueda.

--.--.--.—

_Camino en medio de la oscuridad junto a ella había un extraño ser que parecía un osito de peluche con alas. Sintió otra presencia, la que se coloco a su lado, tenia la forma de una persona, pero no pudo verle el rostro, aunque por la contextura se le hacia muy familiar. La oscuridad que se cernía sobre ellos era muy intensa, ella solo veía a los seres y deducía su forma por sus siluetas. _

_Los tres comenzaron a caminar por la oscuridad. En un momento dado se detuvieron y Sakura pudo ver a una niña frente a ella con un extraño báculo en la mano y el sello del mago Clow bajo sus pies. Las dos criaturas que estaban junto a ella caminaron hasta la niña y se pusieron a su lado. _

_Todo comenzó a hacerse más visible, por una extraña luz que rodeaba su cuerpo, el rostro de los tres seres que estaban con ella se hizo más visible. Se vio a si misma cuando era pequeña, cuando tenia cerca de 12 años, lo que tenia en la mano era un báculo con una estrella en la punta. _

_La niña le sonrió y comenzó a decirle algo, pero por más que intentó escuchar o entender lo que la pequeña hablaba no pudo. A las dos criaturas que estaban al lado de la niña le crecieron unas enormes alas blancas en la espalda, las que los envolvieron y brillaron. Cuando se disiparon la forma de ambos individuos había cambiado, el osito de peluche se había transformado en un gran león con alas y el joven ahora tenia el cabello largo, pero no podía reconocerlos, los dos estaban completamente rodeado de luz y no alcanzaba a verles sus rostros. _

_La niña sacó de la nada una extraña carta y la lanzó al aire, pero antes de que cayera la rozó con su báculo y esta se lleno de luz. Una mujer con cabello largo y un corazón entre sus manos apareció. Las dos miraron a Sakura y sonrieron. _

_-No te preocupes… ya veras que todo saldrá bien- las cuatro figuras comenzaron a desaparecer. _

_-¡Esperen…! ¿Quienes son ustedes?-_

_-No tengas miedo- miró a su lado y un hombre delgado y alto, vestido con una gran túnica azul la observaba, con una sonrisa. _

_-¿Quien es usted? y ¿Quiénes son ellos?-_

_-Eso deberías tú responderlo-_

_-¿Yo?- Sakura dudó y volvió a mirar el lugar donde habían estado los cuatro individuos –nunca los había visto-_

_-¿Nunca?- el hombre le tocó el hombro y se agacho hasta quedar frente a su cara. –no lo creo, es hora de que vuelvas a ser la de antes, pequeña Sakura…-_

_-¿Pequeña Sakura?- el hombre sonrió y comenzó a alejarse de ella –usted es… usted es…"- _abrió los ojos y se inclinó en la cama – ¿Mago Clow Reed?- observo su alrededor. -¿Dónde estoy?-

Se levanto, sin dejar de observar el extraño lugar y caminó hasta la puerta, pero al intentar abrirla, no pudo. –Cerrada- fue hasta otra.

–"_Ahora comenzaba a recordar, esta siendo perseguida por Tomoyo, por que Fei Wang la había estado manipulando, hirió a Kaho e iba a herirla a ella cuando llego Shaoran y Eriol a rescatarla"-_

Era inútil todas las puertas estaban cerradas con llave y al otro lado se sentía las voces de los guardias. Camino hasta la ventana y salió al balcón, miró hacia la parte baja, pero había cuatro pisos de diferencias. No podía saltar de tan alto, además algunos guardias vigilaban el lugar.

Resignada, solo le quedaba esperar. Volvió a la cama y se sentó. _–"ese sueño era la segunda vez que lo tenia, ahora sabia que esa niña era ella, por lo menos por lo que se había visto en el sueño. También había aparecido el mago Clow Reed. Solo le quedaban esos tres individuos. El chico que parecía ángel, el león y la niña que afirmaba el corazón. Por que aparecían en su cabeza, ¿Quiénes eran? Y ese báculo ¿qué significaba?"-_

Una explosión se sintió al otro lado del palacio. Salió hasta el balcón y observo como todos los guardias corrían hasta el lugar donde se había sentido la explosión. Esa era la oportunidad que estaba esperando. Si podía saltar al balcón de abajo y llegar hasta alguna habitación que no tuviera seguro, podría fácilmente encontrar una salida.

Corrió hasta la cama y saco las sabanas, las unió rápidamente y probó el nudo. Aún no se veían ni rastros de los guardias, cuando salió nuevamente al balcón. Ató la sabana a unos pilares del balcón y tiro de ella con fuerza para que la resistieran. Tiró el restó de la sabana y comenzó a bajar con cuidado. No le costo mucho trabajo deslizare, pero cuando iba a la mitad, vio que los guardias comenzaba a tomar sus puestos. Si la veían, inmediatamente irían a atraparla.

Comenzó a bajar rápidamente, _-"no lo lograría"-_ apretó los puños _– "tenia que balancearse y dejarse caer hasta el balcón. Siempre fue buena en gimnasia, podía caer sin hacerse daño. Tenia que intentarlo_"- dio un suspiró y se armó de valor y comenzó a balancearse levemente hacia el balcón, sin premeditarlo, sus dedos se aflojaron de las sabanas y solo sintió el fuerte golpe.

--.--.--.—

-Espero que Shaoran y Sakura se hayan encontrado- le dijo Mei-ling a Tomoyo. Las dos estaban en la sala de reuniones. Kaho, los dos hombres Kinomoto y la dueña de la casa, estaban conversando. Las hijas de la señora servían un poco de té para calmar los ánimos.

-Lo más seguro es que ellos estarán bien, confió ciegamente en eso- le respondió Tomoyo, observo por la ventana el paisaje _–"Espero que Sakura recuerde todo antes de que algo malo suceda… Sakura…"-_

--.--.--.—

-No es la forma en la que quería encontrarme contigo- le dijo una voz masculina. Sakura comenzó a levantarse y vio que había caído sobre de alguien -… pero si la situación lo amerita, no hay nada que pueda hacer-

-¡Shaoran!- los ojos marrones del joven estaban sobre los suyos, mirándola tiernamente.

-Lamento interrumpir…- Sakura miró a su nuevo acompañante.

-Hiragisawa-

-…pero nos esperan en casa- Shaoran se levantó y ayudó a Sakura a pararse. Eriol se acercó hasta Sakura y le entregó un extraño libro. –creo que esto lo necesitaras- Sakura se quedo mirando el libro rosado con extraños signos. – ¿vamos?-

-No hay nadie, apresúrense- la voz de una chica vino desde afuera de la habitación.

Sakura, Shaoran y Eriol salieron, y por segunda vez se encontró con aquella mujer.

-¿Quién es ella?- pregunto Sakura. Eriol observo a Tian zi, pero no dijo nada.

-Después hablaremos de ella- los tres comenzaron a correr por el pasillo.

-¿Estas herida?- le preguntó Shaoran a su prometida.

-No. Estoy bien- ambos corrían, mientras sus manos se apretaban fuertemente. Ya casi llegaban a la puerta cuando esta se abrió y por ella entro Fei-Wang

-¿Y exactamente que creen que hacen?- Fei Wang se interpuso en su camino. Shaoran instintivamente protegió a Sakura, colocándola detrás de él. Eriol hizo aparecer su báculo y apuntó con este a Fei-Wang.

-Hasta aquí has llegado- lo amenazó Eriol. El hombre sonrió.

-Mejor dicho, hasta aquí han llegado, ustedes- Shaoran sintió la mano de Sakura demasiado fría, cuando volteo a verla, su cuerpo estaba desapareciendo.

-¡Sakura!- Eriol observo a la chica y sin pensarlo mucho, hizo un rápido conjuro. El tiempo se detuvo en el instante que Sakura desaparecía. Fei-Wang no quedo congelado, ni tampoco Sakura que seguía desapareciendo. -¡Sakura!- la llamó nuevamente Shaoran. Tian zi formó un campo de energía para protegerla.

-¡Shaoran!- le grito la chica repetidas veces, pero de todas maneras terminó desapareciendo

– ¡No! ¡No otra vez!- Shaoran se volteó hacia Fei Wang, sacó su espada haciendo un rápido conjuro – _"Raite Shourai"_ -la habitación se llenó de truenos dirigidos hacia Fei-wang, pero ninguno lo daño.

-Es un espejismo- agregó Eriol.

-Li, Hiragisawa, piensan que no iba a ver su intento de rescate- el hombre rió. Eriol sin pensarlo lanzó un hechizo contra él, pero desapareció y solo su voz quedo retumbando en la habitación.

CONTINUARA…


	15. Rescate parte 2

Clan, Obligaciones… ¿Y nuestros sentimientos?

Capitulo 13

Rescate – parte 2

-Fue una situación muy molesta y embarazosa- le dijo Spinel a Nakuru. –Eriol y los otros dos chicos, salieron casi esposados del castillo-

-¿Es un lugar muy resguardado?- preguntó Nakuru.

-Obvio, porque ahí vive el emperador-

-Eso quiere decir que no consiguieron nada al ir a ese lugar-

-Exactamente.- Spinel bebió un poco de te. –Ese hombre se llevó a Sakura a otro sitio. Eriol me dijo que cuando estaba haya, sintió la presencia de Sakura, y eso es por que alrededor de ese lugar ahí una barrera que interviene los poderes de todos los magos que quieran sentir alguna presencia adentro del castillo-

-Vaya, si que ese hombre es ingenioso.- murmuró Nakuru un poco molesta –Llevar a Sakura a ese lugar donde no solo protegen a sus huéspedes con magia, si no también con armas-

-Yo creo que ese hombre está desesperado- comentó Eriol, que estaba sentado en uno de los sillones de la habitación retirado del grupo –pero nos ha vencido en esta oportunidad-

-¿Por qué lo dices, Eriol?- Preguntó Nakuru.

-Antes de que se llevara a Sakura, yo… le había pasado el libro a ella- Shaoran, quien también estaba en aquella habitación, bajo la mirada.

-Si me hubiera dado cuenta que era una trampa- comentó Shaoran, mientras con una de sus manos tapaba su rostro. Había sido humillado por ese hombre. Que podían hacer para poder sacar a Sakura y ahora el supuesto libro, de su poder

Tomoyo y Mei-ling entraron en la habitación. Tomoyo sintió el tenso ambiente que había. Sabía todo lo que había sucedido, desde que Eriol había detenido el tiempo, que Fei-wang la había utilizado para herir a Sakura y después de eso, había raptado a su amiga. Era imperdonable. Mei-ling le había comentado que su misión de rescate había fallado. Tomoyo observo a los presentes. Si ella pudiera ayúdales en algo, no se sentiría tan miserable.

Recordó cuando Sakura capturaba las cartas Clow y lo único que ella podía hacer era acompañarla. En cambio apareció Shaoran y la ayudo. Por un lado se sentía aliviada de la llegada de Li, en aquel entonces.

Incluso en el juicio de Eriol, ella se quedo dormida y según lo que le había dicho Sakura, Shaoran con todas sus fuerzas la había ayudado mucho. Recordó el templo Tsukimine, cuando Shaoran y Sakura hicieron una promesa con el dedo meñique frente al árbol, antes de que Sakura…

-…Viajara al pasado- murmuró. Eriol y Shaoran la observaron. –Es una idea mía, pero Sakura en más de una ocasión viajó al pasado por la magia de una carta Clow. Me pregunto… si Eriol que es la reencarnación del mago Clow ¿puede viajar al pasado?-

-¿Daidouji y que ganarían con ir al pasado?- le preguntó Mei-ling

-Llegar al momento antes de que Fei-wang se lleve a Sakura- terminó de decir la nipona. Shaoran levantó la cabeza y se topó con la mirada de Eriol.

-Se necesita una gran cantidad de magia para hacer algo así- comentó Eriol.

-Con los poderes que ambos tienen es muy probable que lo consigan- agregó Spinel.

-Así podrían conseguir salvar a Sakura y terminar con Fei-Wang- dijo feliz Mei-ling.

-Es una excelente idea- exclamó Nakuru, quien fue hasta Tomoyo y la abrazó. –No era menos de esperarse de ti- murmuró a su oído –señorita Hiragisawa- Los demás no escucharon su comentario, pero Tomoyo se sonrojó y apartó la vista para que nadie lo notara.

-Hablare con mi madre-

-Con respecto a eso- lo interrumpió Tian Zi, que estaba junto a Spinel -es mejor que no le digamos a nadie lo que haremos, que tal si es uno de la casa quien le advierte a Fei-wang-

-Ella tiene razón.- agregó Eriol –Quizás por eso fallamos. Como Zhao Hao que traicionó a la familia, también nos traicionara otra persona más-

-Entiendo- Shaoran asintió con la cabeza.

-Pero… si Shaoran y Hiragisawa viajan al pasado y cambian algo ¿a que futuro regresaran?-

-No lo sé- respondió Tomoyo, pero Eriol le sonrió calmadamente.

-De eso no se tienen que preocupar-

Shaoran se acercó a su prima y la abrazó.

-Shaoran me das miedo- le comentó Mei-ling.

-Lo siento Mei-ling, pero si algo llegara a pasar-

-No lo digas- lo interrumpió Tomoyo, quien aun estaba abrazada por Nakuru –Si dices cosas malas las desgracias serán atraídas, mejor… -Tomoyo le tomó la mano y le sonrió –Que tengan un buen viaje- volteo su vista hacia Eriol y este también le correspondió.

Se acercó hasta ella. Nakuru soltó a la chica y caminó rumbo a Spinel, mientras que el inglés la alejo del grupo –Esta vez, te protegeré-

-Gracias, pero no importa con lo que me pase a mi, si puedes salvar a Sakura, te lo agradeceré toda mi vida-

-Las protegeré a ambas- Eriol le dio un beso en la mejilla –lamento si hice algo para molestarte-

-Vayan- le dijo ella. Eriol asintió sonriente y volvió junto a Shaoran.

-Yo también… quiero ir.- dijo Tian Zi, un poco tímida. –no creo que tenga el derecho de acompañarlos, pero me gustaría ir, se que puedo ser de alguna utilidad- miró triste y suplicante a los chicos. Ellos solo asintieron.

-solo bastaba con pedirlo, Tian Zi- le respondió Eriol. Ella sonrió feliz, y se coloco a su lado.

Sin nada más que decir los dos se miraron y asintieron. Eriol sacó su báculo con forma de sol y Shaoran su espada. Dos sellos aparecieron bajo sus pies. Eriol enfocó su vista en el aeropuerto, en la mañana cuando habían sido atacados por Xien Qu y Fei-wang.

La magia que tenía Shaoran era muy grande, desde la última vez que lo había visto su magia había crecido mucho. Sonrió.

Una burbuja blanca los rodeó a ambos. Una luz bloqueó la vista de los que estaban con ellos. Eriol, por mas que quiso tuvo que cerrar los ojos y dejar de mirar a Tomoyo para poder concentrarse en el aeropuerto, pero como le había prometido, esta vez la protegería.

_**-No lo encuentro-**_ los dos chicos voltearon al escuchar la voz de Eriol. Estaban muy cerca de ellos. Sin pensarlo mucho se escondieron detrás de un pilar.

-¿Se supone que tenemos que escondernos?- preguntó Shaoran.

-No lo sé. Esperemos hasta que Fei-wang aparezca, para pillarlo desprevenido- Eriol miró a su alrededor. - ¿Dónde está Tian Zi?-

-Debe estar con Fuutie- respondió Eriol.

_**-¿Qué se te perdió Eriol?-**_ le pregunto Kaho. Los dos chicos, se asomaron a ver lo que sucedía.

-El pasaje- siguió buscando en sus bolsillos y en la chaqueta. –No recuerdo donde lo deje. Kaho ¿no lo has guardado tú?- la mujer comenzó a buscar en su bolso.

Eriol, que estaba escondido, dirigió su vista a Tomoyo, quien miraba atentamente la situación. Observando detenidamente a Kaho, que buscaba el boleto de Eriol en su bolso.

-Ustedes dos parecen novios- comentó Shaoran dando énfasis a Eriol y Kaho.

-Si- recordó las palabras de Nakuru "son celos".

_**-Sí. Aquí esta- **_Dijo Eriol, quien volteó a ver a Tomoyo, ella le sonrió y se volteó, para caminar por el pasillo que conducía al avión.

-Ahí viene Xien Qu- le dijo Shaoran y salió de su escondite. –encárgate de Xien Qu y el libro, yo voy por Sakura-

-Si- los dos jóvenes se separaron. El joven Inglés que venia del futuro se paró frente a Xien Qu, antes de que el llegara a su otro yo. –No creo que debas hacer esto- Xien Qu quedo congelado cuando vio a dos Hiragisawa. -este es mi poder, no creo que quieras convertirte en mi enemigo-

-Hiragisawa- Eriol se acercó al oído del joven chino y recito unas palabras. Él joven se quedo sin ninguna expresión en el rostro.

Eriol se dio media vuelta y camino hacia donde se encontraban Tomoyo y Sakura. Pero antes, detuvo el tiempo. Su alter ego lo vio, cuando observo que el tiempo quedo paralizado.

-Tú eres…-

-Sin preguntas- contestó Eriol, quien caminaba apresuradamente hacia su alter ego, como una luz los dos parecieron fusionarse en uno – ¡Tian Zi!- la llamó Eriol y le indico que lo siguiera. La chica que estaba observando todo, en compañía de Fuutie, quien se había quedado paralizada, y Xing Ke, que iba camino a Xing Qu, corrió hasta Eriol. Mientras éste se dirigía al lugar donde aparecería Fei-Wang.

--.--.--.—

-¡Sakura!- la llamó Shaoran. Ella volteó a mirarlo, pero él sin premeditarlo, la atrajo a sus brazos. –estas bien… no sabes cuanto me alegro- Shaoran, Mizuki, Tomoyo y Nakuru se quedaron sorprendidos al ver a otro Shaoran.

-¿Que diablos?- preguntó confundido Shaoran, que había espado siempre en compañía de Sakura. Este sacó su reliquia familiar, hizo aparecer su espada y apuntó a su supuesto clon. –Suéltala-

-No es lo que creen- dijo Shaoran, liberando a Sakura de sus brazos. –Nunca la dañaría-. Le sonrió dulcemente -He venido para prevenir que algo ocurra-. Su semblante cambio.

De un momento a otro todo quedo en completo silencio, Tomoyo perdió la movilidad de su cuerpo, e incluso la gente que iba mas adelante, se quedo quieta.

-Tomoyo… ¿que te pasa?- Sakura dio unos pasos hacia ella, pero el supuesto Shaoran clon la detuvo.

-No. Espera… y veras-

-Debe haber sido Eriol. Él detuvo el tiempo- agregó Nakuru.

-_ "Time"_- la imagen de unas extrañas cartas se presentaron en la mente de la pequeña nipona.

-En efecto, él fue- dijo el Shaoran del futuro, con su amuleto listo.

-Algo debe haber sucedido- los dos jóvenes gemelos se miraron. Y una luz fugas los rodeó a ambos, haciendo que se fusionaran.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Sakura desconcertada por tantas cosas. El cambio de Shaoran fue rápido. Esté estaba un poco aturdido, pero sus pensamientos dejaron de lado cualquier cosa que pudiera distraerlo de Tomoyo y Fei-Wang. Ahora no iba a perder el tiempo como en aquella ocasión. Estaba dispuesto a todo.

-cambio el tiempo- susurró para sí mismo. Vio que las chicas esperaban una respuesta, pero el solo se limito a responderles -Es una larga historia- le tomó la mano a Sakura y la acercó a su cuerpo.

– ¿Qué le pasa a Tomoyo?-

-Se vio afectada por el hechizo de Eriol- respondió su prometido.

-Y ¿Por qué no nos afecta? - preguntó Sakura, con algunas lagrimas casi recorriéndole sus mejillas.

-Porque poseemos magia- contestó Kaho. Sakura volvió su vista a Tomoyo, que parecía una muñeca. –luego terminara-.

-Entonces a mi papá y a mi hermano tampoco les afectara-

-Tú padre…- comenzó a responder Nakuru -…nunca a despertado sus poderes y Touya… se los dio a alguien que los necesitaba más que él-

-¡Nakuru!-la reprendió Kaho. La chica se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir y se maldijo en silencio.

-A Yue…- murmuro Sakura. Las otras dos chicas se miraron entre si.

**  
-Así que después de todo Eriol no perdió sus poderes-** los presentes voltearon, al escuchar la voz de Tomoyo.

-"Ahí esta"- Shaoran, no soltó la mano de su prometida, ni la alejo de él.

-Tomoyo estás bien- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa, pero Shaoran saco su espada y se posiciono delante de ella, para protegerla.

-¿Que intentas hacer?-

-Eriol aun no ha terminado su conjuro- dijo Nakuru a los demás -no podría moverse, Tomoyo no posee magia-

-A no ser que alguien…

-La este controlando- dijo Shaoran. En la mano de la nipona se creo una espada con una extraña insignia, parecida a la de un murciélago. La joven sonrió y empuño su espada hacia Shaoran y Sakura.

-Raite Shoukai- Sin esperar a que los atacara Shaoran dio el primer golpe dirigiendo sus rayos hacia la espada de Tomoyo, de modo que ella se vio obligada a soltarla.

Eriol llegó hasta ellos y alzó su báculo hacia Tomoyo, la chica lo miró.

-Saben que sus ataque no me hieren- Una sombra comenzó a aparecer justo detrás de Sakura y Shaoran, como un manto que esperaba consumir a uno de ellos.

-¿Quieres ver?- lo retó Eriol, muy enfurecido e intentando no demostrarlo. Fei wang se puso nervioso.

Él descendiente de Clow notó su miedo porque el viejo perdió unos instantes la concentración sobre el cuerpo de su adorable nipona.

-No tenemos miedo de tus acciones, sabemos lo que aras y no mediremos las consecuencias en tu contra- las palabras de Shaoran no parecieron importarle a Fei-Wang, puesto que volvió a utilizar el cuerpo de Tomoyo para manifestarse. La chica se acercó a la espada y la fue a tomar, pero Tian Zi se interpuso en su camino.

-¿Y tú piensas detenerme?- se burló Fei-Wang.

-No- respondió Eriol. –Nosotros lo aremos- Fei-Wang lo miró -¡Ahora!- dio la alerta el inglés, a su compañero. Shaoran se dio la vuelta rápidamente y se paró frente a la sombra, sin titubear enterró la mitad de la espada en la sombra que se formaba.

CONTINUAR…


	16. Adios Tranquilidad

Fei-Wang cayó al piso, mientras ocultaba su herida con la mano. Intentó incorporarse, pero a herida era profunda y algunos malestares se apoderaron de su cuerpo. Miró a los chicos y lo supo, no tenía escapatoria. Las probabilidades de salir de ahí antes de que los dos magos lo asesinaran, era muy alta. Eriol le había advertido que no medirían en las consecuencias, pero ellos no se atreverían a asesinarlo. Aunque pudiera salir de ese lugar, la humillación que sufriría sería grande. No podía irse con las manos vacías, como mínimo tenia que llevarse a la chica o hacerles algún daño, para que ambos descendientes que lo habían humillado, lo recordaran por siempre, no podía dejar las cosas así como estaban.

Intentó parase demostrando fuerza y vigor, pero le fue inútil, la estocada había sido muy profunda.

-Aún puedes irte- le aconsejó Azoran amenazándolo con su espada. El viejo observo la hoja y la sangre que la cubría. –"Si por lo menos tuviera a Xing Qu, podría cumplir con parte de su objetivo"-. Miró a Eriol, era la viva imagen de Clow, del hombre que siempre le ganó en todo. La ira se apoderó de su cuerpo.

Era humillante, que lo mataran los descendientes de la primera vez, el hijo del líder del clan Li y la reencarnación del mago Clow.

Fei-Wang hizo aparecer su espada, pero antes de hacer cualquier movimiento, la presencia de Tian Zi y Xien Ke, lo distrajo.

-Así que tú eras el traidor- le recriminó al joven chino de cabello azul. Xien Ke lo ignoró y caminó hasta Tomoyo que permanecía paralizada.

-Aun no te das por vencido- dijo Shaoran –Te dimos una oportunidad.

-¿Y que harás? Matarme frente a los ojos de tu entrometida prometida- Desafió. Volvió a pasar su vista sobre el cuerpo Inmóvil de la nipona. Pero antes de que pudiera dirigir sus pasos hacia ella, Eriol habló.

-Ahí otra manera- murmuró. Fei-Wang dirigió su vista hacia el joven y notó que sus ojos estaban oscurecidos por la ira. Eriol se había dado cuenta del medio que planeaba utilizar Fei-Wang para huir. –Con algo que no volverás a molestar a las personas que amamos y sin tener que mancharnos las manos con tu sangre- el símbolo de mago apareció bajo los pies de Eriol y Fei-Wang, y brilló. Una ventisca comenzó a soplar alrededor de Fei-Wang mientras el símbolo de Clow daba vueltas.

-¿Que piensas…?-

-Has sido una molestia- La voz de Eriol se torno mas madura. Kaho y Nakuru la reconocieron inmediatamente –Aquella vez te deje morir porque sabia que renacerías en mi familia, pero no has cambiado en nada. Lo único que has conseguido es herir los sentimientos de las personas que están a tu alrededor.- Una barrera se formó alrededor de Fei-Wang que comenzó a hacerse cada vez más pequeña. Sakura se afirmó de la chaqueta de Shaoran, pero él al ver su miedo la resguardó entre sus brazos.

-Siempre he intentado ser más fuerte que tu-

-¿Ese es el motivo que te ha llevado hasta este punto de irracionalismo y estupidez?-

-Si.- Fei-Wang hizo desaparecer su espada y comenzó a golpear la barrera, para que lo liberara. –Si crees que podrás detenerme con este hechizo insignificante estás equivocado, podré salir y sin falta destruiré a todos los que amas, y las primeras serán esas dos chicas- esas palabras parecieron molestar todavía más a Eriol, porque la barrera disminuyo su tamaño rápidamente.

-No te matare, pero gracias a tus palabras me has dado la excusa para despojarte de tus poderes-

-Aun siendo el mago clow, no puedes hacer eso-

-Lo se, pero si puedo sellarlos-

-¡NO!- Sakura hundió su rostro lleno de lágrimas entre las ropas de Shaoran para no seguir viendo aquella escena. Nakuru y Kaho también desviaron su mirada, solo Tian Zi, Eriol y Shaoran continuaron hasta el final. Xien Ke observaba la expresión inmutable de Eriol. Parecía estar poseído por algo, pero era mejor guardar silencio y no interrumpir su conjuro, podía desviar su ira en contra de otra persona y esa persona, en el estado que se encontraba podría ser él.

Los gritos se consumieron lentamente como una hoguera bajo la lluvia. La ventisca desapareció y solo quedo el recuerdo de lo que había pasado en la mente de los presentes.

-Sakura- Eriol se acercó hasta la chica. Sakura se separó un poco de Shaoran, secó sus lágrimas y lo encaró. -creo que ya no es necesario que sigamos con esto…- Eriol sacó de su bolso el libro rosa y lo deposito en las manos de su dueña. -… de ahora en adelante todo queda en tus manos- Eriol le sonrió, pero Shaoran notó su cansancio. –Tian Zi, termina con tu misión- la chica de cabello plateado se acercó hasta ellos, hasta quedar frente a la chica. Su ropa cambio hasta formarse un lindo vestido blanco. Una estrella se formó en su frente y un corazón alado, apareció en sus manos.

-"The Hope"- dijo la chica –ese es mi nombre-

-Tú eres la mujer que me encontré en mi salida a Hong-Kong, cuando me regalaste un broche de pájaro, y también estuviste en la ceremonia-

-¿Me recuerdas?…- le sonrió la chica- mi misión esta a punto de terminar, lo único que falta es-

El conjuro del joven se deshizo. Y él cayó al piso, agotado.

Eriol observo a Tomoyo quien lo miraba confundida por todas las personas que estaban ahí. Sin esperar más, volvió a detener el tiempo.

-No creo que pueda durar mucho tiempo más- Kaho lo ayudo a levantarse y lo digirió hasta la recepción, donde le pedirían su pasaje.

-Será mejor que tú también- dijo Shaoran, refiriéndose a Xing Ke. –No queremos tener problemas-

-Si- Nakuru se acercó hasta Tomoyo y el joven chino.

-No te preocupes, nosotros la cuidaremos- Xien Ke asintió y se alejó por el pasillo detrás de Kaho y Eriol.

Tian Zi les sonrió. –Ahora que tú tienes el libro Clow, debo regresar con mi ama- Tian Zi se transformo, rápidamente en una extraña carta que llego hasta las manos de Sakura. Al sostenerla millones de imágenes se presentaron en su cabeza, imágenes de su niñez. Sintió una fuerte punzada en la cabeza pero se desvaneció rápidamente. Su respiración se agitó cuando en una de las imágenes vio el cuerpo de Shaoran tirada en el piso y eriol a su lado.

-Sakura… ¿Qué tienes? ¿Te has hecho daño? ¿Te duele en alguna parte?- preguntó Shaoran preocupado. Ella hundió su rostro entre la chaqueta de él y siguió llorando.

Ahora recordaba… después de que Shaoran volvió a cumplir la promesa de quedarse con ella, es que Fei-Wang apareció, pero en ese momento él representaba una gran amenaza para ellos.

Y Fue, después de la muerte de su ser querido, que ella tomó aquella decisión de dar algo a cambió de la vida de él.

Si deseaba verlo de nuevo, sano y a salvo, tenía que alejarlo. Algo que seria tan difícil para él, como para ella, pero no recordaba lo que había sucedido en ese momento.

-No- ella lo abrazó fuertemente. –Ahora estoy bien.- le sonrió, aun con lagrimas recorriéndole las mejillas. –Ahora estoy bien, Shaoran-

**Clan, Obligaciones… ¿Y Nuestros Sentimientos?**

Capitulo 14

**Adiós Tranquilidad**

Tomoyo caminaba hacia el avión. Nakuru iba a su lado molestándola y acosándola como siempre. Eriol iba un poco más atrás, acompañado por Kaho, puesto que él no se sentía muy bien. Hubiera querido poder acercarse a preguntarle que le sucedía, pero la presencia de Kaho la incomodaba y no quería interrumpir.

-Nakuru- la llamó Kaho, quien se separó de Eriol. La chica se volteó a mirarla –necesito platicarte algo un momento- kaho y Nakuru se adelantaron rápidamente. Dejando a los dos chicos casi solos, sin contar a las personas que estaban a su alrededor.

–Daidouji, tendrías un momento- pidió Eriol, quien se veía bastante agotado.

-Si- Tomoyo lo esperó y comenzaron a caminar juntos.

-No te alegra… he vuelto-

-Después de mucho tiempo- Tomoyo le sonrió con ternura –Bienvenido, Eriol- Él acercó a su mejilla y depositó un suave y tierno beso. Tomoyo se desconcertó -¿Por qué ha sido eso?-

-Por animarme siempre-

-¡Daidouji!- los dos jóvenes fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Xien Ke que caminaba hacia ellos. –Lo siento, no quería interrumpir- dijo observando con detenimiento a la reencarnación de Clow, para luego pasar su vista a Tomoyo -Ahí algo que quiero hablar contigo ¿podemos?-

-¿Ahora?-

-No tardare mucho- Tomoyo se puso nerviosa, los dos chicos la estaban… ¿cortejando?

-Si, claro… está bien- asintió con la cabeza, él ingles notó su nerviosismo –Por favor Eriol, puedes dejarnos unos minutos-

-Si.- le sonrió el inglés –No tardes, ya casi nos vamos- comenzó a caminar a paso lento, pero no le sirvió de nada porque Xing Ke afirmó la mano de la nipona y la alejó de él.

-No es mucho lo que quería decirte, es solo que me siento realmente atraído por ti. Aunque es muy poco tiempo el que pasamos juntos, en estos días yo… me he enamorado de ti, me gustas- ella se sonrojó –Quería que lo supieras antes de irte-

-La verdad… es que yo….

-No. No tienes que darme una respuesta, solo quería que lo supieras. Sé que amas a otro y lo entiendo. Solo que necesitaba decírtelo-. Sin esperar respuesta se acercó a ella, bastante para que pudiera sentir la respiración del otro- si las cosas no funcionan con él…- le susurró -…puedes venir a mi- Xing Ke la afirmó de los hombros y la cintura y la levantó un poco para juntar, cómodamente, sus labios con los de ella.

Eriol se dio vuelta cuando Xing Ke afirmaba a Tomoyo. Sus ojos se desorbitaron cuando sus labios se juntaron y se quedo helado ante la osadía del muchacho.

Por primera vez se dio cuenta de que no se necesitaba tener poderes mágicos para que a una persona le detuvieran el tiempo.

-"Lo tomare como un beso de despedida"- se dio media vuelta con los ojos negros por la furia.

--.--.--.—

Aún no entendía porque estaba en el recibidor de su mansión, de su casa, con Hiragisawa. Se suponía que llegando a Japón cada persona se iría por su camino, pero al parecer el destino no quería que su camino con el del joven inglés se separaran.

En cambio Sakura, iba feliz porque Shaoran se quedaría en su casa, puesto que el señor Fujitaka le había prometido a la señora Ielan, que iba a cuidar de él.

Si no fuera por Sakura nada de eso hubiera pasado, aunque no podía recriminarla. Se suponía que la madre de Tomoyo mandaría a recogerlos pero llegaba tarde, fue en ese momento que...

Fujitaka se detuvo a observar al prometido de su hija. Y le sonrió.

-¿Por qué no te quedas en nuestra casa?-

-¡¿Qué!?- exclamó Touya sorprendido. Sakura se volteó a ver a su padre y a Shaoran, para saber que respondería él. Pero él se quedo en silencio.

-No es una casa tan grande como la tuya-

-No, si no es por eso- dijo Shaoran tímidamente –es que no quiero molestar-

-Exacto.- murmuró Touya. –Buen chico- Sakura miró con furia a su hermano, pero ese no era el mejor lugar para golpearlo.

-No es problema- le respondió Fujitaka -Sakura y yo no tenemos ningún problema en tenerte en nuestra casa el tiempo que desees-

-Es cierto- lo animó Sakura. Shaoran dudó, no quería molestarlos. De igual maneras tenía que buscar una casa cerca de Sakura.

-Está bien- respondió Shaoran –pero solo será hasta que pueda encontrar en donde quedarme-

-Puedes tomarte todo el tiempo que quieras, será un honor-

-Al contrario, el honor es mío- Shaoran se inclinó en agradecimiento.

-Eriol, ¿y nosotros donde nos quedaremos?- le preguntó Nakuru.

-En un hotel, no te preocupes-

Sakura se acercó hasta Tomoyo y le susurró al oído -¿por que no se quedan en tu casa? Tomoyo- los presentes voltearon a ver a Tomoyo, al parecer Sakura no había bajado lo suficiente la voz para que solo ella escuchara.

Tomoyo se sintió intimidada, todos estaban mirándola y esperaban su respuesta

-Sí, sería una idea estupenda- agregó Nakuru. –Si es que no ahí inconvenientes- Nakuru comenzaba a planear su siguiente movimiento -_"seria estupendo, ya que la señorita Mizuki ya no estaba con eriol, ella se iba a encargar de juntar a esos dos tórtolos que andaban volando solos por la vida, y que mejor teniendo la posibilidad de juntarlos en la misma casa o en la misma…"_-

-¡Nakuru!- la reprendió Eriol. –No es necesario Daidouji, podemos quedarnos en otro lugar- Eriol no mostraba ninguna de sus sonrisas.

-No es problema- respondió, no muy convencida de sus palabras.

-¿Eso es un sí?- Nakuru se lanzó a abrazarla – ¿Podemos quedarnos en tu casa? No sabes lo feliz que soy-

-Realmente, no tengo ningún problema en tenerlas en mi casa- le sonrió Tomoyo a Nakuru. _–"el problema es…"-_ Tomoyo dirigió su atención a Eriol, quien tenia otra vez su estúpida sonrisa, que cada vez la irritaba más.

-Es genial, quedarse en casa de Daidouji- Dijo Nakuru en el recibidor de la mansión Daidouji –Estando juntas podremos cosechar nuestra amistad- Agregó con una hermosa sonrisa. Tomoyo se quedo observándola – ¿Sucede algo? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?-

-No. Solo pensaba si tu tendrías alguien a quien amar- las palabras salieron sin que ella se diera cuenta. –No tienes que responderme- se apresuró a decir -Lo siento, no quise ser impertinente-

-No es algo de lo que tengas que avergonzarte- le respondió Nakuru –es de lo mas normal sentir curiosidad. Yo siento mucha por todas las cosas, incluida por ti. Además va en mí si respondo o no, pero ya que tienes la duda, te diré que si. En Inglaterra ahí alguien a quien amo mucho y no como quiero a Eriol. Él es un chico que me fascina, es un amigo de Eriol-

-**Por fin han llegado**- la voz de la madre de Tomoyo las interrumpió. Eriol ayudaba a sacar algunas de sus maletas, mientras que los mayordomos de la casa le decían que no se preocupara. –Te extrañe mucho, Tomoyo- Sonomi se tiró a abrazarla como lo hacía Nakuru, lo que causo una leve sonrisa en sus acompañantes. Sonomi se separó de su hija y miró a los invitados.

-Déjenme presentarlas- dijo Tomoyo -Ella es la señorita Kaho Mizuki y ella Nakuru Akizuki-

-Es un gusto- dijo Sonomi feliz. –Pueden quedarse en casa el tiempo que deseen-

-Es usted muy amable- agradeció educadamente Kaho. Eriol se acercó hasta la señora y se inclinó.

-Es un placer conocerla señora Daidouji, soy Eriol Hiragisawa- Sonomi observo a Eriol. Algo en él no le gustaba, era la primera vez que lo veía, pero sentía una extraña aura alrededor de él, era como el dolor de estomago que sentía cada vez que veía a Fujitaka. Aunque era un joven muy apuesto y todo su alrededor se movía con elegancia y serenidad. Hizo una mueca al recordar al viejo y por comparar a ese joven con aquel profesor.

-Soy Sonomi Daidouji- Eriol le tomó la mano y depósito un caballeroso beso en el dorso de su muñeca. Sonomi se quedo sin aliento, todo lo que pensaba de él se esfumó, era un joven educado y encantador. No como ese profesor de segunda.

-Es usted una mujer muy hermosa-

-OH… gracias- Tomoyo observo con desagrado como Hiragisawa compraba los sentimientos de su madre con su galantería y su educación. –Eres encantador Hiragisawa.

-Por favor, llámeme Eriol- Los ojos de ambos brillaron, al percatarse de las intenciones del otro.

-Será un placer, Eriol- Tomoyo sintió un escalofrió que recorrió todo su cuerpo. Podía decirle adiós a su tranquila última semana de vacaciones.

CONTINUARA…


	17. Decision

_-Y… ¿Qué te pareció?- preguntó Eriol cuando se sentó a su lado, de camino a Japón._

_-¿A qué te refieres?- Tomoyo dejó de lado el libro que intentaba leer, aunque para ser sincera no había podido concentrarse en la lectura, desde hacia media hora que intentaba leer la misma pagina._

_-Al viaje, Hong-Kong… las personas que estaban ahí…- _

_-Fueron muy amables conmigo-_

_-Ya veo- ella le sonrió y continuó con su lectura, aunque Eriol se dio cuenta que no leía nada porque no pasaba nunca las hojas. – ¿Y Xing Ke? – Tomoyo cerró el libro abatida y lo encaró._

_-¿Qué tiene Xing Ke?-_

_-No lo sé. Al parecer ustedes se llevaron muy bien en el poco tiempo que estuvimos ahí-_

_-¡Ah!- Los ojos de la nipona brillaron con malicia, había captado todas las insinuaciones de Eriol, pero solamente las había interpretado como una sencilla broma para pasar el rato, aunque al parecer las cosas iban un poco más lejos. –Es un chico simpático y muy amable- _

_-¿Amable?- preguntó Eriol, esa no era la respuesta que esperaba. -Shaoran también es amable, muchas personas son amables- _

_-Sí, pero Xing Ke me protegió cuando me secuestró- dijo Tomoyo tranquilamente. Pero a eriol casi se les desorbitaron los ojos cuando la escuchó, aunque luego de unos segundos se quedo con su relajada expresión de siempre._

_-¿Ya lo sabías?-_

_-Sí. Desde la primera vez que me vi con él encontré una cierta familiaridad que no podía evitar, así que me coloque a pensar en donde lo había visto y me di cuenta que fue el mismo chico que entró en mi habitación esa noche-_

_-Comprendo. Eres una chica muy perspicaz. Siempre terminas impresionándome-_

_-Gracias- Eriol dirigió su vista hacia los otros asientos. Tomoyo volvió con su libro, pero antes de que pudiera leer una pagina, sintió la mirada de Eriol directa en su rostro. Lo observo, y en efecto, él la observaba atentamente. _

_Tomoyo pestaño varias veces, desconcertada. – ¿sucede algo?-_

_-No. Nada. Solo me preguntaba sobre ti y Xing Ke harían una bonita pareja-_

_-Ah…- ella volteó el rostro. No quería verlo a la cara. Sintió una angustia muy grande que le oprimía el pecho. _

_-Pero no son el uno para el otro- ella volvió a mirarlo. Eriol se recostó sobre el asiento, junto sus manos y comenzó a asentir mientras hablaba. –Creo que Daidouji haría una mejor pareja con una persona más abierta al mundo, con alguien que le enseñara todo lo que ahí que saber. No con un chico que recién esta comenzando a descubrir las cosas de la vida-_

_-¿Y...en definitiva?_

_-Tú… no eres para él- dijo tranquilamente. Tomoyo sintió ganas de estrangularlo. Esperaba una frase como -"Él no es para ti, pero en cambio había utilizado la frase, tú no eres para él"-_

_-¿Disculpa?-_

_-Exacto. Xing ke y tu no harían una excelente pareja, porque ninguno de los dos tiene la suficiente experiencia… ¿no lo crees?- Eriol borro su sonrisa sarcástica. Tomoyo no pudo contestar, por primera vez en su vida se sentía demasiado molesta, la angustia se apoderó de ella y tuvo que agachar la mirada para que ocultar su rostro. El cabello calló tapándole la visión de Eriol, apretó los puños alrededor de la tela de sus piernas y se quedo en silencio._

_-Creo que no deberías entrometerte- respondió, casi sin aliento. No podía responder mas, además porque tenía que aceptar los comentarios duros de ese chico que no veía hace cuatro años y que no sabía por todo lo que había pasado. –además te sientes con la suficiente experiencia para poder juzgar a otros-_

_-¿Quieres que te la demuestre?- se acercó un poco a su rostro arrinconándola en su asiento, vio sus ojos húmedos, pero los ignoró. _

_-Por favor, Eriol...- ella comenzó a alejarlo, colocando sus manos en el pecho de él y apartándolo, pero él siguió directamente hasta sus labios. –Basta. Esto…- el inglés rozó con su mano el cuello de ella, lo que le provocó un leve escalofrió. Pudo una mano en la nuca de ella y la atrajo por fin hacia él._

_Tomoyo quedo sin aliento. Eriol la besaba, el chico que en ningún momento se vio interesado en ella. _

_Siempre supo que él estaba enamorado de la señorita Kaho Mizuki, por eso prefirió guardar sus sentimientos para ella, cuando él volvió a Japón a ayudar a Sakura. _

_Durante la última semana se vio más interesado en ella. ¿Que debía hacer? Huir, rechazarlo o simplemente aceptarlo. Después de todo, ella siempre estuvo enamorada de ese chico. Cerró los ojos y se dejo guiar por la fuerza de aquel sentimiento. _

_Eriol separó los labios de Tomoyo con la lengua y la introdujo en su boca. El contacto de ambas fue exquisito, suave y delicado. Las dos jugaban y se deleitaban con el rose de la otra. Por inercia apoyó sus manos en el hombro de él y sintió que los firmes y fuertes brazos de Eriol, le acariciaban la espalda. _

_Por primera vez el sentimiento que depositaba en una persona era recibido y correspondido. _

_Antes de que su sueño llegara a su punto máximo fue interrumpido. Sintió que Eriol se alejaba de ella y sin decir palabra se acomodaba en su puesto. Se veía como siempre. En cambio ella, respiraba dificultosamente y sentía que su rostro ardía por la vergüenza y agitación. _

_Eriol volvió a dedicarle una mirada, pero aun sin emitir palabras. _

_-Tenía razón- le indicó –aun te falta experiencia… y mucha- se levantó y volvió hasta el puesto que compartía con Kaho._

Aún sentía que se le revolvía el estomago. Se quedaría encerrada en el despacho de su madre, hasta que una de sus sirvientas le indicara que todos los jóvenes habían sido instalados en sus respectivas habitaciones.

Lo peor del caso es que no había podido negarles el alojamiento en su casa. No tenía ningún problema en alojar a Nakuru y a la señorita Mizuki, pero él, él, él, era el problema.

No le importaba ver a su ser amado con otra persona, su felicidad era la de ella, sin importar que la felicidad de él, fuera con otra mujer. No podía entender porque había recurrido a ella. Al parecer la señorita Mizuki, tenía una relación más cercana con el hermano de Sakura. Y él se sentía un tanto solo.

_-"¿Habrá venido a buscar el consuelo en sus brazos?"_- se quedó mirando el estante de libros que tenia su madre y el lugar que ocupaba el que ella había tomado prestado. Volvió a recorrerla la sensación de aquél beso _–"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué justo tenia que ocuparla a ella como consuelo?"-_

Se tapó la boca con la mano intentando opacar cualquier sonido que pudiera emitir, mientras que las lágrimas empapaban sus mejillas.

**Clan, Obligación… ¿Y Nuestros Sentimientos?**

Capitulo 15

**Decisión**

-Y esta será tu habitación- le dijo el señor Kinomoto al futuro esposo de su hija.

-Se lo agradezco- le repitió shaoran, como por quinta vez desde que habían llegado a Japón.

-No te sientas incomodo. Nosotros abusamos de la hospitalidad que recibimos de tu madre y tus hermanas-

-Pero…- Fujitaka le puso la mano en el hombro y negó con la cabeza. A lo que Shaoran se alivio.

-Aquí, todos, estarán a tu disposición. Siéntete como en casa, después de todo ya eres casi de la familia- el joven chino sonrió tiernamente y comenzó a conocer la casa.

--.--.--.—

Eriol caminaba rumbo a la sala donde se encontraría con la señora Daidouji. Aunque estaba feliz por volver a verla, ya que sabia que sus intenciones eran similares. Sabía que la madre de Tomoyo era excesivamente celosa con su hija, así que tenía que ganársela como fuera, pero primero tenía que convencer a Tomoyo de que abriera su corazón con él. Y al parecer lo estaba haciendo todo mal.

Pensó que empezar con un suave coqueteo seria bastante para atraer su atención pero no resultaba.

Comenzó a comportarse como un joven para intentar colocarse a su nivel, pero se estaba colocando demasiado bajo. Ella era una chica inteligente y debiera haber captado sus intenciones desde que el juego había comenzado, aunque ya todo salía de sus manos. Ahora estaban en la misma casa y ella no quería ni siquiera toparse con él. Suspiró y se detuvo frente a la puerta de la habitación de ella, pero solo la observó.

-_"¿Qué debo hacer para que me dejes entrar en tu corazón?"_-

Nakuru observo la escena desde la puerta de la habitación que le habían asignado. Observo el rostro de Eriol y un poco de rabia le carcomió las entrañas, ni siquiera cuando Kaho terminó con él se le había visto ese rostro tan lastimero y miserable. Alguien tenia que darle un empujón y obviamente ella se lo iba a dar. Salió al pasillo y lo encontró.

-Te ves patético- Eriol quedo sin aliento al escuchar esas palabras de su dulce guardiana. –pareces un gato afuera de la carnicería, pero no te preocupes, yo ayudare a ese gato y le daré un poco de la tan anhelada carne- lo afirmó del brazo y se lo llevo del lugar.

--.--.--.—

-La cena está servida- los llamó Fujitaka. Los tres chicos ya estaban bañados y listos para ir a descasar. Touya se sentó junto a Sakura y Fujitaka a Shaoran. –Esperó que nuestra comida sea de tu agrado-

-Y si no te gusta, puedes cocinar- agregó Touya. Sakura le dio un puntapié por debajo de la mesa, sin que los demás lo notaran.

-Muchas gracias- el chico la probó y sonrió –Esta delicioso, de verdad, muchas gracias-

-Mi papá cocina muy bien- le dijo Sakura para animarlo.

-Es con la comida de este monstruo con quien hay que tener cuidado- agregó nuevamente Touya. Sakura le dio una patada, esta vez más fuerte que la anterior.

-¿Monstruo?- preguntó confundido Shaoran.

-No, no es nada- le dijo ella, con una sonrisa nerviosa. Shaoran le devolvió la sonrisa, inundada por la ternura.

-¿Saldrás, Touya?- preguntó Fujitaka al verlo tan arreglado.

-Sí, Iré a visitar a Yuki-

-Mándale mis saludos- le dijo Sakura.

-Claro- Touya se levantó de la mesa, mientras se despedía de los presentes y desapareció detrás del pasillo.

-Mañana saldremos con Eriol y Tomoyo- comento Sakura, para continuar con la conversación.

-Espero que se diviertan- le dijo su padre.

-Tengo que ver los papeles para mi traslado- recordó Shaoran.

-Solo queda medio año para que ambos terminen la preparatoria-

-Hay que dar lo mejor- animó Sakura.

-Sí- asintió él.

Caminaba por la solitaria calle. A esa hora no se veían muchas personas, solo ciertas parejas de la mano. Observo la luna que se cernía sobre él y la imagen de aquel chico se le vino a la cabeza. –_"¿Que planeaba decirle?"_-. Aunque hubiera preferido quedarse en su casa, tenia que terminar de una vez con ese triangulo amoroso que se cernía a su alrededor. No podía permitirse herir a dos personas maravillosas como lo eran Kaho y Yukito.

Prefería no quedarse con ninguno, que herir a uno y luego arrepentirse. Se quedo apoyado en la pared, de la entrada de la puerta de Yukito, sin hacer ruido. Quería pensar y aunque ese no era el mejor lugar, no había otro. Suspiró y con las manos se revolvió el cabello. –"Esto es mas difícil de lo que pensé"- se dijo.

Las luces de la casa de Yuki estaban apagadas y no había movimiento. Seguramente había de estar agotado por el viaje.

Volvió a suspirar. Estaba parado en la entrada de la casa retrasando su enfrentamiento con Yuki, después de todo, siempre había estado enamorado de esa persona.

Entró a la casa sin emitir ruido, no quería despertarlo si es que estaba dormido, pero se sorprendió cuando vio que Yukito sentado en el recibidor. Ambos quedaron mirándose.

-Sabía que vendrías. Pero no sabía si iba a ser una despedida o un reencuentro- le dijo el pálido muchacho.

-¿Hace cuanto que estas aquí?-

-Preferí no hacer ruido para que pudieras pensar. Sabía que vendrías.- Yukito se levantó y se quedo frente a él –Si no estás seguro prefiero dejar que pienses las cosas con calma, antes de que tomes una decisión apresurada-

-Eres muy considerado-

-Si tengo que esperarte un poco, realmente valdrá la pena-

-Pues he tomado una decisión- el joven de cabellos plateados se quedo sin aliento. Se sentía demasiado nervioso para apresurar su respuesta. Incluso tuvo la necesidad de besarlo antes de que Touya le diera su adiós. En el rostro del moreno se veía la expresión de tristeza. Definitivamente, era un adiós.

Por lo menos podía conformarse con ser su amigo. No. Ellos nunca podrían ser amigos, lo que él sentía por Touya se lo impedía. Apretó los puños y sintió nuevamente la necesidad de tirarse a sus brazos. Independiente de la respuesta esa noche planeaba hacerlo suyo, aunque fuera por última vez. Volteó el rostro para no verlo a la cara, y evitar que la expresión de Touya siguiera mortificándolo. Él siempre supo que Touya estaba enamorado de ella y tenía miedo de que ella volviera y lo arrebatara de su lado. Sin darse cuenta, ella lo había hecho y en menos de una semana.

-Puedes pensarlo un poco mas- dijo, intentando guardar la compostura y aforrándose a una esperanza que solo le causaría más dolor. Touya se acercó a él y lo abrazo.

Por lo menos, tendría un abrazo de despedida. –"Touya"-

-Te amo, Yuki. Esa es mi decisión. La pasión que Kaho despertó sobre mí fue grande, pero no fue suficiente para acabar con el sentimiento que tengo hacia ti. Te lo dije una ves, que yo te protegería siempre- El chico de cabello blanco se quedo observándolo sin emitir ruido. –Si no crees en lo que te he dicho déjame demostrártelo- Yuki lo abrazo nervioso. No creía que eso realmente estuviera pasando.

Escondió el rostro entre el abrigo de su amante.

Amaba a ese chico con tanta pasión que pareció irracional. El le había enseñado a amar y vivir a su lado, sin pedirle nada a cambio, solo un poco de aquel sentimiento que no podía negarle. Yuki buscó los labios del moreno, para sentir el exquisito fulgor que le quemaba cada vez que lo tocaba.

-Yo también te amo, Touya. Mucho más de lo que imaginas- ahogó cualquier respuesta que él pudiera darle cuando junto sus labios.

Como un ser podía amar a una persona con tanta intensidad. El herir y ser herido por la persona amada no era ninguna tortura si después venia acompañada de una sincera y hermosa disculpa.

CONTINUARA…


	18. Precio

A la mañana siguiente…

Se sentó junto a su madre para tomar el desayuno. Las sirvientas le servían un poco de té. Esta mal humorada, desde que él había llegado a su casa no tenía ningún momento de paz. Aunque pensándolo bien, era ella la que se preocupaba demasiado ya que él no le había dirigido la palabra desde el día anterior cuando habían llegado. Suspiró abatida.

-No creo que ese suspiro sea por Eriol- dijo su madre con hipocresía.

-¿Por qué tendría que ser por eriol?- preguntó a la ofensiva.

-Tranquila, cariño –le dijo su madre para calmarla. –No se me ocurrió otra cosa, era solo para hacerte reír pero veo que estas muy molesta ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?-.

-Nada… - bebió un poco de té.

-¿De verdad?- Sonomi la miró con perspicacia. –pues yo creo que algo te sucede, Tomoyo. Nunca te había visto así y se que soy entrometida, pero creo que ha llegado el momento-.

-¿El momento de que?- la interrumpió la joven.

-De enamorarte- Sonomi le sonrió, pero Tomoyo no veía la gracia en sus palabras –él es un chico encantador-

-No por que sea encantador a de gustarme. Además no quiero hablar de él, por favor no lo menciones- suplicó molesta.

-Aparte de ser encantador…- prosiguió sonomi. Tomoyo hizo una mueca, pero no le dijo nada no quería pelear con ella y la conversación por parte de su madre no se detendría. –… es muy atento y bien educado.

-Es que no lo conoces- dejó la tasa en su platillo y esta hizo un débil sonido a su contacto -Te muestra la hermosa sonrisa que tiene para hacerte caer ante sus encantos y te mira con esos grandes y penetrantes ojos negros que tiene…- y se quedo perdida pensando en su sonrisa y las miradas que le dirigía.

-Quien diría que estuvieras hablando del chico que no te agrada-

-Ósea- despertó de su ensoñación y sacudió la cabeza –No, no me malinterpretes. Estaba pensando en otra cosa-

-Si, claro- dijo burlesca.

-Si. -prosiguió tajante- Él tiene una mascara. En realidad es una persona atrevida, irritante y terriblemente arrogante-

-¡**OH valla!, ¿quién puede ser tan malo?**- Sonomi y Tomoyo miraron hacia la puerta del comedor en busca de la persona que había entrado a interrumpir la privada conversación.

Eriol caminaba hacia la dueña de casa con una sonrisa. La saludo respetuosamente y se sentó a su lado a hacerles compañía en la mesa. –y ¿Quién era esa persona tan malvada de la que hablaban?

-No tiene importancia, Hiragisawa- le dijo la pelirroja sonriente.

-Si, no es nadie- Tomoyo observo su té y volvió a beber. Eriol siguió con su vista, todo él camino que hizo la taza hasta los labios de la joven. A Sonomi no le paso inadvertida aquella mirada, y sonrió.

**Clan, Obligaciones… ¿Y Nuestros Sentimientos?**

Capitulo 16

**Precio**

Shaoran esperaba a Sakura en el recibidor de la casa. Ella corrió por el pasillo hasta el recibidor. Se movía rápidamente, de un lado a otro buscando sus pertenencias.

-Lo siento- le dijo agitadamente, mientras se colocaba los zapatos.

-No hay cuidado. Tranquila, si no tenemos una hora específica- Shaoran estaba parado en el recibidor y en su mano tenia todos los documentos que necesitaba para ingresar en la preparatoria de Sakura.

-Ya estoy lista- Sakura se paró juntó a él. Fujitaka los alcanzó en la entrada.

-Nos vemos en la tarde-

-Papá, ¿Touya no ha llegado?-

-Si. Llegó en la mañana, se bañó y se fue. Al parecer tenia que juntarse con alguien- Sakura asintió.

-Bien… nos vemos- le dijo Sakura. Shaoran se inclinó para despedirse, mientras Fujitaka se despedía con la mano.

Salió de la casa y esperó a que Sakura saliera, pero cuando la joven cerraba la puerta, la sombra e imagen de un hombre se abalanzaba hacia ellos.

–"_Fei-Wang"- S_oltó todo lo que tenía en las manos, afirmó a Sakura por la cintura y saltó, hasta llegar a la calle. Sakura dio un grito por la reacción del muchacho y lo observo consternada

-¿Qué sucede Shaoran?- preguntó asustada, mientras él respiraba con dificultad. Fujitaka salió rápidamente para ver que le sucedía al joven chino.

-¿Están bien?- preguntó. Sakura se quedo observando a Shaoran, se mordió el labio inferior y apretó los puños, sin que él joven se diera cuenta. Se volvió hacia su padre y le sonrió.

-No es nada, Papá.- respondió Sakura, volvió a enfocar su vista en Shaoran. -¿Shaoran?-

Shaoran observaba la puerta para ver la sombra que había visto, pero nada apareció. Suspiró un poco más tranquilo y dirigió una mirada a su prometida.

-Lo siento. Pensé que había algo… lo lamento-

-Está bien- dijo Fujitaka un poco más calmado. –Tengan cuidado-

-Si- Le sonrió Sakura mientras entraba a recoger los papeles que Shaoran había dejado caer. Él siguió con la vista fija en la puerta de la casa.

-¿De verdad estas bien, Li?- preguntó Fujitaka al ver la expresión del chico.

-Si. Solo fue mi imaginación- se disculpó él. Sakura apretó los puños contra su pecho al escuchar esas palabras.

Durante el camino no dijeron muchas cosas. Aunque no quiso en una primera instancia, le comentó a Sakura lo que creía haber visto.

-No hay nada de lo que debas preocuparte- le dijo ella tranquilamente. Shaoran asintió al estar de acuerdo con sus palabras y los dos se tomaron de la mano.

--.--.--.—

Tomoyo se quedo observando desde la entrada de la casa, como Eriol y Kaho conversaban tranquilamente. La última vez que había visto a Eriol, él era novio de Kaho y la única diferencia de ellos era su estatura, pero ahora ni siquiera eso era un impedimento para hacer de ellos la pareja ideal.

La forma en que Eriol miraba a Kaho era muy diferente de cómo miraba a Sakura y Nakuru, quienes eran las mujeres más cercanas a él. Su mirada estaba cargada con una ternura única, pero la de Kaho estaba llena de anhelo y deseo. En cambio a ella la miraba con una cierta malicia, con una hipocresía que la lastimaba.

Kaho se acercó hasta su oído y le dijo algo, que lo hizo sonreír, pero sin entender porque volteó la mirada hacia ella y su sonrisa desapareció.

Tomoyo se quedo paralizada por el cruce de sus miradas, pero intentó mantener la calma, y bajó hasta donde ellos se encontraban

-¿A donde van?- preguntó Kaho para comenzar una conversación, mientras caminaban por la vereda rumbo a sus destinos.

-A la escuela- respondió Tomoyo -Nos juntaremos con Sakura y Li, para acompañarlos.-

-Ya veo, esperó que no tenga ningún problema-

-¿Y Nakuru?- preguntó Tomoyo a Kaho al notar la ausencia de la risueña del grupo, pero fue Eriol quien respondió.

-Está dormida-

-Nakuru es muy buena para dormir.- agregó Kaho -En casa siempre me cuesta mucho trabajo hacer que se levante-

Tomoyo desvió la mirada, lo que no paso inadvertido por sus acompañantes. -"viven juntos"-.

La joven pelirroja prefirió haber guardado silencio. Eriol observo los ojos de Tomoyo sin decir nada.

-Es mejor- dijo débilmente Tomoyo, levantó la vista hacia Kaho y le sonrió falsamente -Ahí que dejar que duerma hasta la hora que quiera-

Kaho se detuvo en la primera esquina. –Daidouji…- la llamó, pero antes de decir nada la mirada reprobatoria de Eriol la detuvo. Tomoyo se quedo observándola, esperando sus palabras -… nuestros caminos se separan aquí.-cambió el tema y dio énfasis a la calle que se cruzaba ante ellos. –Nos veremos en la noche-

-Nos vemos- Kaho se despidió con una sonrisa y se alejó calmadamente de ellos. Tomoyo y Eriol se quedaron observándola, mientras la silueta de ella se hacia cada vez mas pequeña en la distancia.

-No necesitas amenazarla- Eriol fue a tocarle el hombro, pero ella se alejó sin mirarlo. –sobre lo que hiciste hoy fue demasiado irrespetuoso-

-¿A que te refieres?-

-Escuchar detrás de las puertas. Es falta de cortesía, no vuelvas a hacerlo, por favor- sin encararlo se alejó por la calle que le correspondía.

Sintió a Eriol pisándole los talones, pero no fue capaz de voltear a mirarlo.

_-"Dios, dame más fuerzas para soportar esto hasta que él se marche"-_

--.--.--.—

Touya estaba en la parte alta de la escalinata en la entrada del templo Tsukimine, donde antiguamente vivía Kaho. La chica subió la escalinata.

-Lo siento mucho. Se me ha hecho tarde-

-No te preocupes- Touya le sonrió, aunque por dentro no tenia muchos ánimos.

Era la segunda vez que se encontraban en ese templo para rechazar al otro. Estaba nervioso y ansioso, quería que todo eso pasara rápido, pero tampoco quería lastimarla. -¿quieres ir a otro lado?- preguntó. Por lo menos podía cambiar el lugar.

-No. Aquí está bien-

-_"Diablos, todo iba a ser tan difícil…"- _Pensó.

-No tienes que preocuparte- Kaho le sonrío y se sentó en la escalinata. Touya la siguió cuando ella lo invitó a sentarse a su lado. –Sabia a lo que venias, así que no tienes que preocuparte por mi-

-Pero…

-Tranquilo- le dijo, Touya se quedo observándola en silencio. -Hace muchos años… yo te rechace en este mismo lugar, diciéndote que me iría al extranjero y que la siguiente vez que nos viéramos estaríamos enamorados de otras personas-. Ella observo como una hoja seca caía cerca de ellos, la tomó con sus dedos y la hizo girar por su débil tallo –Ahora pasa lo mismo, esta noche me marcho a Inglaterra-

-¿Esta noche?- preguntó sorprendido.

-Así es. Ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí. Solo he venido por que Nakuru me pidió que acompañara a Eriol a Hong-Kong para no despertar ninguna sospecha. Él nunca me lo pidió, nunca tuvo la intención de traerme.

-No es un motivo por el cual debas irte- se apresuró a decir Touya.

-Sí, lo es.- la pelirroja siguió con su vista fija en la hoja –He notado extraña a una persona cerca de Eriol y no quiero que ella se aleje por mi culpa-

-¿Lo dices por Tomoyo?-

-Si. En algunos casos eres muy despierto-

-¿En algunos casos?-murmuró.

-Tomoyo ya se alejó de Eriol una vez y no quiero que eso vuelva a ocurrir. No quiero causarles problemas.

-No creo que les cause problemas-

-Tú me defiendes, cuando hice que te confundieras- Touya guardo silencio, mientras ella reía irónicamente –lo que si agradezco fue de que el sentimiento que tienes por aquel chico fue lo que te hizo abrir los ojos -

-No lo sientas así- intentó disminuir la culpa que Kaho tenia sobre sus hombros.

-No te sientas culpable. Esto se ha terminado- Soltó la hoja, para dejar que el viento se la llevara lejos.

-Encontraras a alguien que te ame- le dijo Touya.

-¿Intentas darme ánimos?- dijo un poco más calmada.

-Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer- Kaho rió a carcajadas, al ver la cara llena de culpa que tenia Touya.

--.--.--.—

-Sakura… - Tomoyo se acercó hasta ella y le sonrió. Eriol llego poco después, ya que ambos se habían ido a gran distancia del otro.

-¿Sucedió algo?-

-No. Nada- respondió Tomoyo, sin tomarle atención a Eriol.

-No. Porque parece que ustedes…-

-Sakura- la interrumpió Eriol –…lo siento, pero quiero hacerte una pregunta antes de que llegue Li-

-Dime-

-Es un poco difícil, pero me da la impresión de tú recuerdas cosas que quizás…-

-Si, Eriol. Ya recuerdo cosas que hubiera preferido que no se presentaran- respondió Sakura. Tomoyo se sorprendió y su mirada de preocupación se cruzó con la de Eriol, olvidando por completo la distancia que tenían.

-¿Los has recuperado? ¿Desde cuando?-

-Aun no recuerdo todo lo que sucedió, pero cada noche sueño con cosas que sucedieron- Sakura le dirigió la mirada a Tomoyo –Esta vez también estuviste al tanto de lo que paso ¿verdad?-

-Hubiera querido decírtelo- se disculpó la joven.

-No te enfades con Daidouji- defendió Eriol. –Ella lo hizo por que yo se lo pedí-. Tomoyo se quedo observándolo sorprendida.

-No es cierto- agregó –Yo lo hice por que quise de alguna manera ayudarlos en algo, no ser siempre un estorbo-

-Tú nunca serás un estorbo, Tomoyo- le dijo Eriol. Sakura se quedo mirándolos, intentando hablar.

-No es cierto- lo interrumpió ella –nunca he sido de mucha utilidad ni para sakura, ni para ti, en aquella ocasión-

-Tomoyo- la llamó Sakura. Los dos jóvenes voltearon a mirarla, y se avergonzaron al darse cuenta la escena que habían hecho frente a Sakura. –Nunca he creído que fueras un estorbo. Te siento muy cerca de mí, como una hermana y un gran apoyo. Tú siempre has estado a mi lado cuando más lo necesito y no te culpo por no haberme dicho la verdad-

-Sakura- murmuró.

-Siempre estaré en deuda contigo-

-Al contrarió, soy yo la que esta en deuda contigo- le colocó una mano sobre el hombro, en señal de animo y agradecimiento.

-Eriol- Sakura observo al joven inglés –sobre lo que pasó ese día, aún tengo lagunas mentales-.

-Recuperaras tus recuerdos muy pronto-

-Eriol, fuiste tú quien borró mi memoria ¿Verdad?- él asintió levemente. -¿Y la de Shaoran?

-Aún no has recuperado esa parte- murmuró por lo bajo. Las dos se quedaron mirándolo. Él negó con la cabeza, y luego observo como el joven chino se dirigía hacia ellos.

-Lo siento. Los he hecho esperar**-** la presencia de Shaoran interrumpió la conversación. –Buenos días, Tomoyo, Hiragisawa.

-Buenos días, Li- respondió la nipona de cabello azabache.

-¿A donde iremos ahora?- le preguntó Sakura más relajada y con una sonrisa, muy diferente de cómo había estado hace unos minutos.

-No lo se. ¿A dónde les gustaría ir?- preguntó Tomoyo.

-Por mí a cualquier lugar, que elijas-elijan…- corrigió eriol precipitadamente -…estará bien- Por un momento Tomoyo sintió que el inglés solo le dirigía la palabra a ella.

-Esta pensando en conocer- Una fuerte puntada atravesó la espalda de Shaoran, en un dolor intenso y palpitante. Perdió el equilibrio y se apoyó en el hombro de Sakura, con la mano, para no caer. Ella le afirmó el brazo al ver que su rostro palidecía. Eriol sin esperar se acercó a él y lo afirmó por el otro brazo.

-¿Te sientes mal, Shaoran?- preguntó sakura preocupada.

-No, es solo…- el dolor se quedo en su espalda, pero disminuyo lo suficiente para recuperar el aliento y el equilibrio. –No es nada de que preocuparse- dijo al fin.

-¿De verdad?- La mirada de Shaoran se topó con la de Sakura, y se quedo en ella.

-¿Por qué no descansamos un rato?- Sugirió Tomoyo.

-Si. Es lo mejor- Los cuatro caminaron hasta una banca, bajo la acogedora sombra de un árbol.

-Iré por alguna bebida- dijo Tomoyo, mientras se separaba del grupo. Sin que nadie se lo sugiriera, Sakura la acompañó.

-¿Hay algo que quieras preguntarme, Sakura?- preguntó unos minutos después de haberse alejado de los dos chicos. Sakura se sonrojó y agachó la mirada.

-No es que quiera inmiscuirme en tus co-sas pri-pri-vadas- dijo torpemente –la verdad quiero preguntarte sobre ti y sobre Eriol-

-No hay nada que pueda decirte, Sakura- respondió ella.

-No es eso exactamente- interrumpió Sakura en un impulso –es sobre en aquel entonces-. Tomoyo se detuvo y la observo en silencio.

-¿En ese momento?-

-Si, Tomoyo. Cuando todo esto paso, aunque no recuerdo muy bien, tú estabas enamorado de él-

Tomoyo abrió los ojos a más no poder, por la sorpresa. –Tomoyo, tu también pagaste un precio ¿Verdad?-.

--.--.--.—

Sakura y Shaoran llegaron a casa cerca del medio día. Su padre se sorprendió al verlos, pero sakura le explicó que Shaoran no se sentía muy bien así que habían decidido volver. Fujitaka se preparaba para salir, puesto que tenia que ir a dar una clase.

Sakura acompañó a Shaoran hasta su habitación, para que él pudiera descansar.

-De verdad, si quieres puedo hacerte compañía- le dijo Sakura ya en la habitación. Shaoran estaba sentado sobre la cama con los codos apoyados en sus piernas y mirando al piso. Respiraba con dificultad pero se esforzó por sonreírle.

-Creo que estoy un poco cansado. Solo dormiré, no te preocupes- Sakura no pudo disimular sentirse preocupada por él. –si necesito algo te llamare, lo prometo- Sakura asintió cuando él le dedico una tierna sonrisa, ocultando su preocupación.

-¿Lo prometes?- Shaoran se veía bastante agotado. La presencia esperanza, o the hope, había causado una gran influencia en él.

-Lo prometo- le respondió. Sakura se hincó frente a él, le tomó la cara con sus manos, y sin pensarlo más junto sus labios con los del chico. Shaoran se sorprendió pero le correspondió el tierno y torpe beso.

-Es una promesa- le dijo cuando se separó.

-Sí- contestó él. Ella salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de si. Atravesó el pasillo hasta su habitación, entró y se apoyó en la puerta. Su corazón latía agitadamente. Sus sentimientos le causaban una gran emoción.

-¡Sakura, has vuelto!- El peluche naranja y ruidoso la interrumpió, sacándola de su ensoñación.

-Kero… cállate, Shaoran está en la otra habitación, no quiero que te escuche-

-El mocoso todavía no recuerda quien soy- dijo Kero y observo la puerta -¿Debe haber quedado traumado al verme en mi súper atractiva figura? Seguro que si le voy a hacer una visita me recordara- Sakura lo tomó por la cola, sin hacerle daño y lo obligó a mirarla.

-No Kero… las cosas no tienen que apresurarse, y no le digas mocoso-

-Pero si quieres que te recuerde ¿verdad, Sakura? ¿Extrañas al mocoso, como era antes?-

-Si. Lo quiero. Pero las cosas no son tan sencillas como se ven- Se sentó en el piso, abrasando sus piernas y hundió su cabeza entre sus brazos.

-Sakura- murmuró kero, al verla tan triste.

--.--.--.—

En el recibidor de la casa, una de las sirvientas le informó a Tomoyo que su madre no había llegado a la casa –"lo mas seguro era que volviera para el almuerzo"- le había dicho la joven. Tomoyo asintió y sin decir nada mas se encerró en el despacho. Cerró los ojos y recordó lo que Sakura le había preguntado en el parque –"…No recuerdo muy bien, pero tú estabas enamorada de él ¿Verdad?"- Si hubiese podido responderle algo a Sakura en ese momento le hubiese dicho que no hablara en tiempo pasado, porque los sentimientos que tenía por Eriol aun no desaparecían. Suspiró. Desde ese momento que no podía encontrar la calma…

¿Cuánto había pasado de aquello? ¿Cinco años? ¿Un poco más? Recordaba perfectamente aquella tarde, como una película que recién acababa de ver…

_Había pasado un año y medio desde que Eriol había vuelto a Inglaterra. Tomoyo nunca le dijo lo que sentía por él. Se suponía que era un secreto que guardaría para siempre. Nunca se atrevería a interferir en la relación de Kaho y Eriol, además él ya se había ido y lo mejor era no volver a verlo hasta que sus sentimientos hubieran cambiado._

_Esa tarde el sol rojizo se colaba por las ventanas de la biblioteca donde estaba con Sakura y Shaoran terminado un trabajo. Sin entender lo que pasaba Sakura y Shaoran se miraron sorprendidos y preocupados. Sakura la tomó de la mano y los tres se dirigieron hasta las escaleras._

_-Es arriba- apuntó Shaoran, encaminado la marcha._

_-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó ella._

_-Siento la presencia del mago Clow- dijo sakura, lo que le erizó la piel. Volver a Eriol, antes de que su corazón se hubiera sanado y cuando más lo añoraba. Unos golpes fuertes la distrajeron. Sakura apretó en su puño la llave que acostumbraba a llevar como collar._

_-Y siento la presencia de otra persona- comentó Shaoran y dirigió su mirada acusadora a Sakura._

_-¿De Quien?- Volvió a preguntar Tomoyo. Shaoran no apartó la mirada de Sakura, haciendo énfasis a ella._

_-¿Mi presencia?- preguntó ella confundida._

_-Es imposible, no pueden haber dos personas que tengan la misma presencia de sakura-_

_-Tampoco la de Clow, pero lo siento-_

_-¿Dos magos Clow?-_

_-Debe ser Eriol-_

_-Él esta en Inglaterra- agregó Tomoyo, rogando que no fuera él._

_-¿Quizás volvió y esta haciendo algo?- Shaoran miró a las dos chicas y asintió, diciendo con eso que siguieran hasta el lugar señalado, la azotea. Pero antes de que siguieran. Eriol apareció detrás de ellos y afirmó a Sakura del brazo, lo que la hizo dar un salto por la sorpresa._

_-¿Eriol?-_

_-Les recomiendo que no vallan-_

_-¿Cómo puedo sentir tu presencia en diferentes lugares al mismo tiempo?-_

_-Lo sé. Es difícil de explicar, pero tienen que confiar en mí y quedarse aquí hasta que esto termine- Eriol llevaba puesta una pieza de tela azul que le llegaba hasta los zapatos. Tomoyo no pudo evitar dirigirle unas miradas cargadas con tristeza._

_-¿Qué haces aquí?-_

_-Él me ha traído- dijo, y observo como el ruido se hacia mas fuerte._

_Shaoran se apoyó abatido en la pared con la respiración agitada y tocándose el pecho. Sakura soltó a Tomoyo y se acercó a él, al ver que se desvanecía y caía al piso. Tomoyo también se acercó, pero la mano de Eriol la afirmó de la muñeca, e hizo un gesto de negativa con la cabeza. Ella volvió a girar su cabeza para mirar a Shaoran y Sakura._

_Eriol se adelantó y se acercó hasta la pareja dejándola atrás y creando un muro invisible entre ellos._

_Sintió que el corazón se le exprimía y le faltaba el aire, se sintió desplazada por aquella pequeña e insignificante aptitud del joven inglés._

_Eriol observo a Shaoran y luego a Sakura._

_-Solo espera- le dijo al percatarse que el joven chino había perdido la conciencia._

_-¿Qué quieres que espere?-_

_-Solo ha perdido la conciencia- volvió a decir. Observo la puerta de la azotea que estaba a unos cuantos escalones de ellos. Un grito abrumador y amenazante de un viejo resonó en ellos, y se fue apagando lentamente._

_Unos segundos después, la puerta se abrió y quedaron a sus vistas Eriol y Sakura._

_-¿Qué significa esto?- antes de que pudiera terminar con su pregunta, las dos Sakura se fusionaron envueltas en un rayo de luz. Tomoyo se quedó en una pieza al ver el extraño suceso. Segundos después Eriol la siguió y se fusionó con su otra parte._

_Los dos se quedaron en silencio juntó a Shaoran._

_-Está vivo- le dijo Eriol._

_-Gracias a dios- respondió aliviada Sakura, y abrazó el cuerpo inconsciente de Shaoran opresivamente._

_-No. Es gracias a ti y al pago que tendrás que dar por ello- dijo con lentitud._

_-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó aturdida la nipona._

_-Tomoyo, por favor aléjate de aquí- Pero ella no se movió. Las cartas Sakura, que ella llevaba en su bolsillo comenzaron a brillar y tres de ellas se liberaron, formándose frente a ellos._

_Eriol dijo su conjuró rápidamente y sacó su báculo para enfrentar a las cartas._

_-No hay nada que nosotras podamos hacer- Dijo una de las cartas que Tomoyo reconoció como "the Retums"._

_-Han jugado con el tiempo y el espacio- dijo un viejo con una capucha grisácea y un reloj de arena en las manos. -"The time"- lo identificó Sakura. La última figura no se visualizaba bien._

_-Clow- lo llamó la carta –Usted ya había hecho esto, pero en aquella ocasión no se le cobro un precio- sakura lo miró._

_-¿Por qué me dijiste que yo tendría que pagar un precio, Eriol?- preguntó Sakura, sin soltar a Shaoran._

_-Porque en este caso…- comenzó a responder Eriol lentamente -…una persona murió-_

_-El precio se paga si uno vuelve en el tiempo para evitar que una persona sufra ese triste destino- dijo la carta del retorno._

_-¿Y cual es el precio?- preguntó Sakura con nerviosismo._

_-Es ese muchacho- apuntó el viejo. Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida._

_-Eriol- rogó Sakura. –no hice todo esto para perderlo-_

_-Lo se, Sakura- la tercera figura se formó y dejo al descubierto la carta "the hope". Una niña con un corazón alado en sus manos. – ¡Préstame tus poderes Carta Sakura!- exclamó Eriol. Una sombra comenzó a rodear todo alrededor de ellos y envolver el cielo. –Es aquí donde entro yo- Dijo el joven._

_-¿Qué haces, Eriol?- Sakura se desmayó, fatigada por la dura pelea y el correr del tiempo. Tomoyo se quedo de pie donde mismo. Sorprendida por no haberse desmayado por el hechizo del joven._

_-¿Cuáles… son las con-diciones?- preguntó agotado y con la respiración agitada mientras se apoyaba en la pared._

_-Has preferido pagar un precio que no te corresponde por la felicidad de otras personas-_

_-Eriol- murmuró Tomoyo intentando entender lo que sucedía, aunque ya tenía una idea._

_-Te dije que te fueras. Apenas me quedan fuerzas para protegerte, Tomoyo- se sorprendió al percatarse que estaba despierta. –Independiente de lo que haga, siempre logras sorprenderme- Cayó al piso casi inconciente. Tomoyo se acercó y lo abrazó protegiéndolo de aquellos tres seres._

_-No entiendo nada de lo que pasa aquí, pero no se supone que ustedes son servidores y amigos de Sakura. ¿Por qué hacen esto?-_

_-Es nuestro deber- el viejo se acercó hasta Shaoran, pero antes de tocarlo el báculo de Eriol le rozó el rostro._

_-Ya di-dije que-yo toma-ría su lugar-_

_-No es algo que sea posible-_

_-Repar-tan el precio. Yo pa-gare la mitad. Se que se lle-varan a Shaoran, es-lo que más ama Sakura y por eso prefiero morir antes de verla triste-_

_-Repartan el precio- pidió Tomoyo. –No se muy bien, pero si todos pagamos algo, estoy seguro que no será demasiado para que se lleven a Shaoran-_

_-No te metas, Daidouji-_

_-¿Están seguros?- Preguntó the retums. Tomoyo asintió. Todo alrededor de ella se desvaneció quedando a oscuras en las escaleras. Abrió los ojos asustada y observo el rostro de su madre que la miraba preocupada. El sol había desaparecido y la luna brillaba tanto para dejar un poco de luz para alumbrarla. Estaba sola, no había rastro de Sakura, Shaoran, ni Eriol. Se dio cuenta que estaba en la oficina de su madre._

_-Tomoyo, no te levantes- rogó su madre. –Le he pedido a uno de las chicas que traiga a un sirviente para que te lleve a tu habitación-_

_-¿No es necesario?-_

_-Estas con mucha fiebre, lo mejor será que descanses. ¿Tuviste una pesadilla?-_

_-Algo así- miró el reloj, las diez y quince marcaba -Pensé que vendrías a almorzar conmigo-_

_-No te entiendo. Te dije que hoy trabajaba hasta tarde. No debes esperarme hasta estas horas despierta, mañana no tendrás fuerzas para levantarte he ir a clases-_

_-¿Clases? Pero si estoy de vacaciones-_

_-Tomoyo, ¿realmente estas bien? ¿Pareces confundida?- Ella observo sus manos y vio la ropa que llevaba. Su uniforme de primaria. Se acercó al primer espejo que vio y observó su reflejo en el. Tenía la apariencia de una niña de doce años._

_-¿Qué significa esto?- Se alejó afligida de el y corrió hasta la puerta, pero Sonomi la detuvo._

_-No me asustes, Tomoyo. ¿A dónde vas?-_

_-A buscar a Eriol, él debe tener una respuesta para esto- explicó desesperada._

_-¿Quién es Eriol?- preguntó Sonomi. Tomoyo se alejó de ella._

_-No. Esto no puede estar pasando ¿Qué es esto?- Comenzó a llorar y a exasperarse. –Él está arriba, se esta quedando con nosotros- de un manotón se liberó de su madre y salió corriendo de la escalera. Sonomi la siguió._

_-Tomoyo, nadie se esta quedando con nosotros. Nadie- Abrió la puerta de la habitación que le correspondía a Eriol, pero estaba vacía. –Te lo dije, Nadie está con nosotros- Tomoyo cayó al piso y recordó la escena en la escalera. – ¿Este es la parte de mi precio?-_

_-Si- le respondió Sonomi con una voz que no era la suya. –Nunca conociste a Clow, él nunca sabrá de ti, pero siempre lo amaras, será un amor no correspondido. Como solo es una parte, ese amor durara hasta que encuentres a alguien que te ame de verdad- The retums se acercó a ella y la abrazó. –Incluso ahora quieres dar una parte del pago-._

_-¿Cuál es el precio de Sakura?-_

_-El mismo tuyo, pero ella si se encontrara con él. Sakura recordara todo hasta que se encuentre con él. Pero ella no puede acercarse a él. Todo tiene que ser cosa del destino, si es que el destino quiere volver a juntarlos.-_

_-Entonces lo haré. Después de todo, vivía en estas mismas circunstancias aun cuando él me conocía-_

_-Eres una persona muy noble, Daidouji- Tomoyo sintió que el piso bajo sus pies se deshacía y perdía la conciencia._

_-¡Tomoyo! ¡Tomoyo!- la llamaba la voz suave y de un chico. Abrió los ojos y enfocó la mirada._

_-¿Eriol?- estaba acostada en el piso de la escalera, apoyada en el regazo de él. Sakura estaba dormida apoyada en la pared y Shaoran no se encontraba, tampoco las figuras de las cartas._

_-¿Lo has visto, verdad?- ella asintió. -¿Lo aceptaras?- preguntó él débilmente._

_-Si- Intentó levantarse, pero su cuerpo apenas se movía._

_-No te esfuerces, he detenido el tiempo para poder hacer mi conjuro. Estas dentro de una barrera para que no te afecte el hechizo -Se quejo y vio que su cuerpo se deshacía. –Ya no me queda tiempo- le dijo, y prosiguió -Borre los recuerdos de Sakura, no quiero que ella recuerde lo que Shaoran no estará aquí por un tiempo-_

_-También borrare tus recuerdos-_

_-No es necesario- le dijo –Mi precio es olvidar –mintió._

_-Entiendo. Entonces no sufrirás, eso me alivia. Tomoyo acompaña a Sakura… siempre, yo te buscare y me encargare de juntar a los dos-_

_-Te lo encargo, Eriol-_

_-Es la primera vez que me llamas por mi nombre- ella sonrió. –No te preocupes por nada. Aunque olvide todo… mi única misión será juntar a esos dos-_

_-Eriol… ¿Cuál es tu pago?- él sonrió tristemente._

_-Mi persona amada. Ella se alejara de mi- Tomoyo sintió que el cuerpo se le detenía y ya no podía respirar. –Este es nuestro adiós-_

_-Si- dijo ella apenas. El tiempo comenzó a pestañar._

_-Cuando la barrera termine ya no estaré aquí- comentó el chico._

_-Eriol- Tomoyo cerró los ojos -confió en que la señorita Mizuki y tú volverán a estar juntos…-_

_-Tomoyo, yo…- la barrera se rompió y el tiempo comenzó su curso._

Tomoyo se levantó al sentir los golpes en la puerta. Se había quedado dormida. Se levantó y caminó hasta un espejo que su madre mantenía en esa oficina. Se miró y vio su apariencia normal de diecisiete años.

Suspiró aliviada y abrió la puerta. Nakuru la miró y le sonrió.

-Hola ¿puedo?-

-Adelante- la invitó la nipona. La chica caminó hasta el escritorio y se sentó detrás de este, como la dueña de todo. Tomoyo sonrió y se sentó frente a ella, sin importar la confianza de la chica. Tomoyo esperó hasta que ella comenzara con su platica, aunque se imaginaba a que venia

–Hoy han salido temprano ¿Por qué no me despertaron?-

-No queríamos molestarte- dijo serenamente. Nakuru se quedó mirándola atentamente.

-¿Te sientes mal? No te ves muy bien. Tu rostro esta muy pálido-

-Estoy bien, solo me quede dormida-

-¿Tuviste una pesadilla?- Tomoyo se sorprendió, y asintió. –Eriol tiene muchas pesadillas…- continuó Nakuru -…cuando se levanta tiene el rostro muy pálido y angustiado, por eso lo supe-

-Nakuru, ¿ustedes viven con la señorita Mizuki?-

-No- Se apresuró a decir –Kaho y Eriol estuvieron juntos un tiempo pero eso no duro mucho, su relación era muy monótona y ambos decidieron terminar su relación-.

-Es una lastima. Hacían una hermosa pareja- Nakuru sonrió al escuchar esas palabras.

-Que amable eres, Tomoyo-. Ella se sobresaltó. Nakuru observo la gran habitación – ¿y que haces todo él día aquí encerrada?- preguntó, para cambiar la conversación.

-No muchas cosas-

-¿Lees?- le preguntó apuntando la estantería con libros.

-Si. Un poco-

-Y todo por no querer encontrarte con Eriol- Tomoyo se puso rígida, pero bajo los hombros en señal de relajación, y asintió.

-Tan obvia soy-

-Más o menos. Solo Eriol, Kaho y yo lo sabemos, lo que paso en el avión. ¿Por eso estas molesta, verdad?-

-Creerás que soy infantil- la nipona recostó sobre la silla.

-No lo creo. Yo en tu lugar le hubiera dado una golpiza a Eriol que nunca se le olvidaría. Pero tú no eres yo. Es normal que estés molesta- Tomoyo se apoyo sus manos en el escritorio y entrelazó sus dedos. –Sabes…- dijo concentrada en sus palabras -…te había comentado que había alguien que me gustaba ¿cierto?- Tomoyo asintió sin interrumpirla –pues cuando yo lo conocí, Eriol se preocupó un poco, porque él era demasiado mayor. Además yo soy un ser mágico y nuestra relación era difícil. Por un momento pensé en Yukito y Touya que llevan una relación similar y se lo planteé a Eriol, pero él me dio un rotundo no-

-Lo siento-

-Espera.- la interrumpió Nakuru –Entonces fue Andrew quien habló con Eriol. Andrew aun sabiendo que yo era un ser mágico se encaró a Eriol y le dijo, "aunque no me permitas estar con Nakuru, aún así lo estaré. Será mejor que apruebes nuestra relación y vivas tranquilo, que no la apruebes y comencemos nuestra guerra". Eso me asustó porque Eriol es muy fuerte tanto económicamente, mágicamente y físicamente, pero él no es una mala persona, además Andrew es su amigo y ambos se estiman mucho, así que Eriol le dijo "si luego se arrepienten, no vuelvan llorando". Ahí me di cuenta de sus intenciones, él en ningún momento quiso hacernos daño al separarnos. Lo que intentaba era protegernos del dolor que podíamos ocasionarnos nosotros mismos. A lo quiero llegar, es que quizás él esta igual quiere decirte lo que siente, pero quizás tiene miedo de dañarte, porque tú eres una chica muy sensible y él lo sabe, mejor que nadie. Además Eriol es demasiado viejo, aunque tenga cuerpo de niño el tiene la edad de Fujitaka y piensa que quizás tú necesites una persona más joven a tu lado-

La nipona no fue capaz de auricular palabras. Por fin comprendía a lo que el irritante inglés le había querido decir en el avión con su frase -_" Xing ke y tu no harían una excelente pareja, por que ninguno de los dos tiene la suficiente experiencia… creo que Daidouji, haría una mejor pareja con una persona más abierta al mundo, con alguien que le enseñara todo lo que ahí que saber…"- _En aquel momento él no se refería a él como un arrogante chico, si no a la condición de que él fuera mayor que ella en un estado espiritual. Recordó que se había quedado unos segundos serios, quizás él esperaba a que ella le respondiera algo.

-Te dejo para que pienses un poco. Por si acaso Eriol esta en la terraza, cerca de los rosales- Nakuru se alejó hasta la puerta –nos vemos- se fue sin decir nada más.

Tomoyo se levantó y caminó hasta el ventanal que daba con el jardín posterior. Necesitaba certificar que Eriol estuviera en el lugar indicado, y en efecto él estaba ahí, mirando las rosas con ternura. –_"¿Qué estaría pensando?"_-

Se apoyó en el vidrió y corrió la mirada hasta otro punto. –"se suponía que Eriol no tenia que recordarla, porque ese era su preció.

Salió y caminó hasta él, pero antes de hacer cualquier sonido o dirigirle la palabra, él se levantó y le sonrió, sin dejar de mirar las flores.

-Las rosas son hermosas, pero yo prefiero la flor de cerezo, es más delicada y hermosa-

-También me gusta mucho la flor de cerezo, pero no menosprecio ninguna flor, todas son hermosas-

-Tienes razón- él asintió.

-Hiragisawa- lo llamó.

-Algunas veces me llamas Eriol- la encaró.

-Lo se. Pero no es de lo que vengo a conversar contigo, es sobre lo que sucedió hace cinco años, en la escuela, en la escalera-

-¿Qué sucedió?-

-Eriol, ¿tú recuerdas haber estado ahí?

-Ahora me llamas por mi nombre- Tomoyo hizo una mueca de enfado a lo que él sonrió –Si, lo recuerdo. Recuerdo lo que sucedió- por algún motivo su mirada cambió y se tornó triste –recuerdo cuando se llevaron a Shaoran y cuando te desmayaste.

-Eriol ¿Cuál fue tu precio? ¿Cuál es el precio que tu pagaste?-

-¿Aún no lo sabes?-

-No- respondió tajante.

-Tú. Tú fuiste mi preció- Ella se quedó sin aire. Él la miraba directamente a los ojos, que la hipnotizaban por completo –Te lo dije aquella vez… que la persona que amaba se iba a alejar de mi, pero tú pensabas que era Kaho esa persona. Durante estos cinco años no he podido dormir tranquilo pensando que tú ibas a estar con otro hombre- dio unos pasos hacía ella –pensando que te habrías olvidado de mí, porque tú me mentiste Tomoyo, me dijiste que tu precio era olvidar y yo no lo supe hasta ahora que recordabas las cosas- La afirmó del antebrazo y la atrajo hasta él –No podía soportarlo. No podía creer que yo solo fuera un pensamiento pasajero en tu mente- Se detuvo a escasos centímetros de su rostro, mirándola fijamente. Tomoyo estaba desconcertada. El viento movió sus cabellos azabaches, los que acariciaron las manos de Eriol –No lo entiendes. Mi agonía eran mis celos. Soy posesivo con algunas cosas. Todo lo que quiero lo obtengo, pero nunca sentí tal deseó por otra persona, ni siquiera con Kaho, como el que tengo por ti…- le sonrió y rosó sus labios con los de ella. Tomoyo sintió un escalofrió en su espalda y sus piernas perdían la fuerza. Dio un paso atrás, pero él la afirmó de la cintura y la atrajo hacía él. -…por eso hice- rió y sus ojos azules penetraron como una estocada en la chica -por eso te lance un hechizo, que todos las personas que se te acercaran nunca se atrevieran a tocarte…- ella se sorprendió e intentó alejarse, pero él se lo impidió -…así cuando nos encontráramos fueras mía.

-Estás loco- ella lo golpeó en el pecho e intentó escapar, pero las manos de Eriol eran más fuertes que la de ella.

-Porque tú me tienes así- la besó, y de esa manera acalló cualquier cosa que ella hubiese querido protestar. Tomoyo sintió aquel beso como una marca que le quemaba los labios. –Nunca podré ser el mismo si temo en cada minuto perderte-. La volvió a besar, pero esta vez ella le correspondió.

Sus manos rodearon el cuello del inglés mientras él le acariciaba la espalda. Su beso era suave y ardiente, posesivo y exigente, que la dejaron sin fuerzas. Él la afirmó, cuando sintió que sus piernas flaqueaban.

Eriol se separó un poco para que ambos pudieran respirar, entonces Tomoyo se apoyó en su hombro. –Aquella vez…- dijo casi sin aliento –no pude decírtelo… pero amo tu forma de ser, tus miradas, tus arrebatos y sensibilidad- Eriol le besó la frente y esperó una respuesta, pero ella no dijo nada. –Siempre te ame, pero no me di cuenta-

Tomoyo se removió y lo miró a los ojos, esta vez fue ella quien se acercó a él

-Yo igual te amo- le dijo y el precio fue completamente pagado.

Continuara…


	19. Confianza

Hola hola a todas…

Aquí les traigo el capítulo 17 de este Fic. Esperando que les guste

Disculpen si tiene alguna falta, siempre estoy revisando pero se me pasan algunos errores.

Las modificaciones, para quienes no alcanzaron a verlas, la he puesto en mi profile-

**Ahora si...**

_

* * *

__Sakura observo a su alrededor. Estaba sentada en una silla, en la biblioteca de la escuela. Tomoyo estaba frente a ella en silencio leyendo un libro. A su lado había cuadernos y lápices desparramados por la mesa, como si alguien hubiera estado ahí, pero en ese momento no se encontraba. Volvió su vista hacía Tomoyo, ella tenía la apariencia de una niña de doce años. Su uniforme le dio el énfasis necesario para descubrir que era el de primaria. La puerta de la biblioteca se abrió y Shaoran entró sin quitarle la vista de encima. Llegó hasta su asiento y se sentó junto a Sakura._

_-¿Continuamos?- le preguntó, y acercó los cuadernos hasta ella. La castaña asintió y se sonrojó. La presencia del muchacho a su lado le causaba una sensación de felicidad, lo que se mostraba con la sonrisa que no podía disimular. El chico también lo notó, porque le devolvió la sonrisa. _

_Tomoyo se levantó y cerró el libro que mantenía en las manos. -Es hora de que me vaya- dijo la muchacha y se despidió con la mano._

_-Bien, nos vemos mañana- le respondieron los dos chicos._

_-Hasta mañana-. Tomoyo caminó hacia la puerta. _

_Un viento frio atravesó su cuerpo cuando ella abrió la puerta y dio un paso afuera. Su compañero también sintió aquel extraño escalofrió, y acto seguido se levantó – ¡Tomoyo, detente! No te muevas- la chica detuvo sus pasos y se volteó a observar a sus compañeros y amigos._

_La frase que no había escuchado en mucho tiempo la hizo estremecerse - Siento la presencia del mago Clow- Sakura se levantó de su asiento y observo a Shaoran, mientras que la chica de cabello azabache se acercaba a ellos con nerviosismo._

_-¿De nuevo?- preguntó – ¿Es Hiragisawa?-_

_-No- respondió la joven negando con la cabeza - se siente diferente… como si fuera otra persona-_

_-Debe ser Hiragisawa, le gusta causar alboroto cuando aparece- comentó el castaño._

_-No creo que sea Eriol- volvió a repetir Sakura para interrumpir la conversación de los chicos. –Es muy diferente, además…- miró hacia la puerta fijamente –… él está aquí- el rostro preocupado del inglés pelinegro se asomó y observo a sus ex compañeros. Sakura lo siguió con la vista, parecía cansado y preocupado. Su ropa se mostraba desordenada y arrugada, nada usual en él, quien siempre se había destacado por una persona correcta e intachable._

_-Sakura, No tengo tiempo de explicarte nada, ven conmigo- le tomó la mano, ignorando a las otras dos personas que estaban y dirigió a la chica hasta la escalera que conectaba al ático._

_Cuando ya subían la escalera rumbo a la azotea -Espera, Hiragisawa- dijo Shaoran, que lo tomó de la muñeca y lo obligó a detenerse – ¿Qué quieres?- _

_-Como dije, no es momento para explicar- hizo un ademan y se soltó de la presión de la mano del joven chino. _

_Antes de que pudiera acercarse a la puerta de la azotea una ráfaga de viento soplo y abrió la puerta metálica con brusquedad golpeando a Eriol en el hombro y empujando a todos por las escaleras._

_Sakura se levantó con dificultad y vio que a su lado estaba Tomoyo inconsciente. Eriol y Shaoran habían desaparecido, pero aun tenía la seguridad de que estaban bien, porque aun podía sentir sus presencias. Llamó a Tomoyo hasta que la chica recupero el sentido y abrió sus orbes amatistas._

_-Sakura- Tomoyo abrió los ojos desorientada y observo a su amiga -¿Qué fue lo que pasó?-_

_-No sé, pero Shaoran y Eriol ya no están- la joven castaña se levantó y ayudo a su amiga a ponerse de pie. -Quédate aquí, iré a buscar a Shaoran y a Eriol-_

_-No. Permíteme acompañarte- rogó Tomoyo. –Por favor- Sin poder negarse a la petición sincera de su amiga, asintió con la cabeza y juntas fueron hasta el lugar que las presencias la dirigían. Aun con miedo por los oscuros cuentos de terror que contaban sobre ese bosque, ubicado detrás de la escuela y aferrándose al brazo de su amiga, llegaron hasta el espacio vacío donde una vez pudo capturar a una carta Clow llamada "Ilusión"._

_Se detuvo en seco y los ojos se le empaparon de lágrimas al ver a su adorado Shaoran siendo rodeados por una ventisca que cortaba su piel, como si filosas navajas estuvieran en el aire dispuestas para ese propósito._

_No supo exactamente en qué momento comenzó a correr hacia él para ayudarlo, pero la ventisca la golpeó con fuerza y la hizo retroceder haciéndola volar por los aires y estrechándola contra el tronco de un árbol. Sintió que la respiración se le detenía y un fuerte e intenso dolor se apodero de su pecho y espalda. Tomoyo corrió hasta ella, pero también fue alcanzada por una ventisca que la arrojó hacia otro árbol._

_Sakura observo como aquel viento, manipulado por alguien, mantenía a Shaoran en una posición lastimera y subyugándolo a los ataques. Un hombre que se encontraba en el otro extremo mantenía en su rostro una sonrisa triunfante y maliciosa. El sonido de un débil latido de corazón se hizo presente en sus oídos, supo enseguida a quien pertenecía, y sintió que el espacio que la separaba de Shaoran iba creciendo a la medida que pasaban los segundos._

**Clan, Obligaciones… ¿Y Nuestros Sentimientos?**

**Confianza**

Capitulo 17

**-Sakura ¡Sakura! ¡SAKURA!- **La voz de su hermano la hizo exaltarse y abrir los ojos rápidamente. Se incorporó y observo a los tres hombres que ahora habitaban en esa casa. Su hermano a su lado, y su padre un poco más atrás, solo Shaoran mantenía la distancia entre ellos. El chico estaba apoyado en la puerta con el rostro inundado por la preocupación.

-Sakura, ¿Qué tienes? ¿Tuviste un mal sueño? - ella no pudo reaccionar. Lo único que en su mente estaba presente era la visión de Shaoran, ahí, junto a la puerta, con semblante preocupado.

-Shaoran ¿Estás bien?- preguntó ella sin tomar en cuenta la pregunta que hace unos segundos le había hecho su padre.

-Si- respondió el chico. Ella sintió que la presión que mantenía en su pecho desaparecía completamente y suspiró aliviada.

-Tranquila, Sakura- le dijo su padre y se acercó a ella a medida que su hijo le daba espacio. Shaoran se quedo en su posición mirándola con tristeza.

Después de la horrible noche, Sakura caminó hasta la cocina donde se encontraban habitualmente su padre, su hermano, y ahora ultimo… su prometido. Apenas entró sintió el ambiente diferente. Todos estaban en silencio y aunque eso era a menudo por la rivalidad entre Touya y Shaoran en esta ocasión el silencio era frio y profundo. La culpabilidad por el tenso ambiente la embargo, pero su padre al verla le sonrió y todo se desvaneció. Su hermano que estaba sentado en su puesto habitual para tomar el desayuno, giro hacia ella para mirarla y sonreírle burlesco.

-Al parecer anoche… el monstruo soñó consigo misma- Sakura no entendió a que se refería, así que el chico continuo -¿Cuál fue tu sueño? Mirarte al espejo- ella se acercó a él dispuesta a golpearla, pero la puerta del refrigerador (que hasta ese momento permanecía abierta) se cerró y dio visión a Shaoran que también estaba en la cocina. Se detuvo con brusquedad y sonrió nerviosa.

-Buenas días- le dijo el joven Li, con una sonrisa tierna, mientras caminaba hacía la mesa con un jarrón de jugo y algunos dulces.

-Buenos días- le respondió ella. Touya vio la cara de idiotas que cada uno colocaba y para molestarlos, estiró su pie para hacer tropezar al joven chino que llevaba algunas cosas, pero Shaoran esquivo el pie y dejo las cosas sobre la mesa. Se volteó hacia el hermano de su prometida y sonrió triunfante.

-Hermano…- Sakura parecía molesta, también había notado las intenciones del joven Kinomoto.

-Eres bueno- refunfuño el mayor. –pero veremos cuanto aguantas-

-Más de lo que crees- los dos sonrieron, y dieron la partida para su juego de rivalidad.

--.--.--.—

-Eriol, disculpa que te llame a estas horas-

-No te preocupes, estaba despierto. ¿Qué sucede, Sakura?- Eriol se movilizó hasta el balcón de su habitación. Hace unos minutos Tomoyo le había traído un celular porque Sakura quería hablar con él. El tonó de Sakura sonaba preocupado, lo que alertó al inglés de algún indició de sueño.

-Eriol, es sobre un sueño que tuve. Quería ser sincera contigo y preguntarte directamente ¿qué fue lo que sucedió en ese momento?-

El chico suspiró –Sakura, no hay nada que yo pueda decirte-

-He tenido horribles sueños- lo interrumpió, algo muy extraño en ella. - donde Shaoran está…- un momento de silencio corto sus palabras -… está involucrado-

-Lo sé…- Eriol observo a Sonomi y Tomoyo tomando el desayuno en la terraza, junto con Nakuru. Se movilizó hasta el balcón para observarla mejor. -…pero tienes que calmarte. Sé lo que has visto, porque lo viví. A decir verdad eso es una buena señal, estas recuperando tus recuerdos rápidamente. No tienes que apresurarte más de la cuenta-

-Aun así. No quiero que nada malo ocurra-

-Sakura- dijo con ternura –Lo único en lo que puedo ayudarte es diciéndote que te fíes del presente, independiente de lo que haya ocurrido en tu sueño, aunque sea triste y doloroso-

-_**Sakura…**_- Eriol notó la voz de Shaoran al otro lado de la línea.

-No te preocupes. Después conversamos- dijo el inglés.

-Bien, nos vemos-

-Nos vemos… y Sakura, no se lo cuentes a Shaoran- la comunicación se cortó. Eriol bajo los escalones para llegar hasta la terraza donde las tres mujeres lo esperaban.

-¿Era Hiragisawa?- preguntó perspicaz el descendiente de los Li.

-Sí. Necesitaba hablar algo con él- respondió la joven. Notó que Shaoran había entrado a su habitación sin pedir permiso y sin avisar. Había ocupado su habitación porque era una de las partes más privadas de la casa, pero cuando no estaba su padre, ni su hermano, esa palabra no existía. Shaoran deambulaba por toda la casa, sin preguntar si se podía entrar o no.

-¿Sobre qué?- la pregunta la desconcertó. Nunca se imaginó que él fuera tan… demandante.

-Nada importante.- miró a su alrededor nerviosa y dejo el celular rosado sobre el escritorio –bien… ¿Quieres comer algo?- dijo de repente. Él lo notó. –Hoy a mi me toca cocinar ¿Qué te gustaría cenar?-

-Desde esta mañana estás muy rara- dijo en tono serio.

-No es cierto-

-Sakura, eres muy mala para mentir. Nos conocemos hace muy poco, pero ya reconozco alguna de tus facetas… entre ellas cuando mientes - Shaoran se acercó hasta ella y le tomó la mano –Si hay algo que te preocupa no tienes que dudar en decírmelo, porque nosotros somos novios. Tenemos que tener confianza en el otro-

-Gracias, Shaoran- dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja –pero está bien, no es nada-

Un frio silencio inundo la habitación, Shaoran la observaba con preocupación y tristeza, lo que no le paso desapercibido a ella.

-Desearía que me tuvieras más confianza- dijo finalmente el joven Li.

Las últimas palabras de Shaoran le habían destrozado el alma. Ella confiaba en él, pero no era necesario que le contara eso, por lo menos Eriol le había dicho que no se lo digiera, aunque ella no tenía una razón para no hacerlo.

Estaba en la cocina con su delantal puesto y preparando un poco de pasta, para que ellos almorzaran. Shaoran en cambio estaba en su habitación hablando por teléfono. Después de lo ocurrido en su habitación la distancia entre ellos había crecido. Él solo le respondía con miradas neutrales y frases breves.

-Mei-Ling…- Shaoran estaba sentado en la cama de su habitación y la cabeza agacha -¿Crees realmente que ella se quiere casar conmigo?-

-Shaoran, ¡¿Qué fue lo que paso?!- Mei-Ling estaba exaltada.

-Creo que aun no nos conocemos lo suficiente, no nos tenemos la suficiente confianza. Por eso creo…-

-¿Ya pelearon?- lo interrumpió.

-No.

-No llevas ni una semana…- dijo ella –y ya se han peleado-

-Por eso te estoy diciendo que no nos peleamos- Shaoran también se estaba exaltando.

-¿Estas sucumbiendo a la presión de su hermano?-

-Él no tiene nada que ver con esto. Es sobre ella- Mei-Ling no lo interrumpió, se limitó a escuchar atentamente. –Creo que ella no confía en mí-

-Pero Shaoran, no llevan nada de tiempo estando juntos- le dijo su prima al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Y Hiragisawa?- preguntó desafiante.

-¿Que tiene?- la risa burlesca de Mei-Ling se hizo notar –Entiendo el punto. Estas que te matan los celos-. Shaoran se sonrojó. Como era posible que su amiga lo conociera tan bien, bueno por algo era su mejor amiga.

-No es cierto- se tapó la cara con su mano libre, evitando que alguien pudiera notar su sonrojo, aunque era algo estúpido ya que se encontraba solo en su habitación.

-Te apuesto a que estas muy rojo e intentas opacarlo- el nervio se hizo presente en el joven.

-¿Eres una bruja?- preguntó preocupado.

-Ojalas lo fuera, pero no, no soy una bruja. Lo que sucede es que te conozco muy bien y conozco tus reacciones.- El castaño se quedo en silencio –Sabes… esta es la primera vez que tú te enamoras y que sientes celos de algo, es por eso que estas así, tan eufórico.

-¡Yo no estoy eufórico!-

-Si lo estas y fin de la discusión- ordenó tajante –pero tienes que darle tiempo al tiempo. Ahora ve a hablar con ella y pídele una disculpa-

-Pero si no estamos peleados-

-De todas maneras, así ella se dará cuenta de que tú estás apoyándola con cualquier problema que tenga- Una risa se sintió al otro lado de la línea, proveniente de un hombre, pero Mei-Ling no hizo ningún comentario –así… ella sola te contara sus problemas-

-Mei-Ling ¿Estás con alguien?-

-Lo notaste- murmuró, pero la voz de su acompañante hizo su aparición nuevamente.

-¿Quién es?-

-Es…- la voz de la chica se perdió en la lejanía. Y una voz nueva salió a su encuentro.

**-Hola, noviecito**- dijo la voz nueva de un hombre.

-¿He xuanji?-(el amigo de Shaoran) Shaoran se exaltó. -¿Qué haces en la casa de Mei-Ling?-

-¿Por qué? ¿Estás celoso? Preocúpate de tu novia… que yo me ocupo de Mei-Ling-

-Te ordeno que salgas inmediatamente de esa casa-

-Bien, bien- dijo sin tomarle importancia –A todo esto… animo- sus palabras serias lo llenaron de apoyo

-¿Y qué estás haciendo ahí?- dijo ya más calmado –pensé que no tenias ninguna afición por Mei-Ling-

-Afición no sería la palabra correcta.-

-Solo te diré una cosa, no la lastimes-

-Lo sé. Nunca lo haría- la puerta de la habitación fue tocada levemente.

-Es hora de que me vaya.- dijo Shaoran.

-Bien, suerte- dijo el joven animadamente.

-Gracias- Fue Shaoran quien corto la comunicación. Ahora se encontraba más calmado, la forma de despejarse de sus problemas era que alguien le hiciera entender lo que estaba haciendo mal y Mei-Ling se lo había dicho. Estaba tomándose las cosas muy a pecho, sus celos lo mataban porque Sakura parecía más cercana a Eriol que a él, y necesitaba darle tiempo al tiempo. Dejó su teléfono sobre el velador y caminó hacia la puerta. Al abrirla el rostro triste de Sakura se apareció, y una estocada en el pecho se hizo presente.

-La comida esta lista- le dijo, evitando su contacto visual.

-Gracias- respondió casi en sollozos. La joven se dio media vuelta y comenzó su marcha hacia la escalera. –Sakura…- al oír su voz se detuvo y volteó a mirarlo. –Yo… - sus palabras eran difíciles, pero más del dolor de su orgullo por sentirse desplazado con relación a la confianza que su prometida le negaba, la tristeza de ella lo desalentaba. Ella lo miró sin decir nada – ¿Vamos a comer juntos?- ella sonrió por haber vuelto a conversar con él.

_Sintió que todo a su alrededor se desvanecía, mientras ella corría lo más fuerte que podía. Lo único que quedo fue el palpitar de un corazón que en cada paso hacía su estruendo. Las lagrimas le recorrieron los ojos mientras que veía el cuerpo de Shaoran siendo rasguñado por la ventisca que estaba a su alrededor. Las heridas eran notorias e incluso una mancha de sangre se posesionó del pecho (de Shaoran), quitándole el poder y la agilidad, manteniéndolo a una posición lastimera y subyugándolo a los ataques del hombre que se encontraba en el otro extremo y de quien salía una sonrisa triunfante y maliciosa. El corazón seguía latiendo débilmente y el espacio que los separaba a ambos fue creciendo a medida que el palpitar se desvanecía._

Se hundió en las frazadas intentando liberarse la aquella visión, mientras que su padre estaba a su lado -Sakura, por favor cálmate. Solo es un sueño-

-Lo sé- contestó secándose las lágrimas y volviendo a la realidad -pero es tan real-

-Solo es un sueño. Tienes que pensar en ello- repitió Fujitaka con tristeza. Shaoran llegó con un vaso de leche, para intentar calmarla.

-Gracias-

-Bébelo- le dijo el castaño - Te sentirás mejor-. Ella asintió con la cabeza y se llevó a los labios. Cuando termino de beber la leche, su padre yacía sentado al borde de la cama y Shaoran en la silla del escritorio. Había pasado cerca de diez minutos. -¿Quieres otra cosa?- preguntó el castaño, pero ella negó con la cabeza.

-Estoy bien. No es necesario que se queden aquí, vayan a dormir-

-¿Estás segura?- preguntó Fujitaka

-Sí. De verdad- Por la insistencia de su hija, él (Fujitaka) asintió y le dio un beso en la frente. Caminó hasta la puerta y se despidió de los chicos con una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Shaoran se movilizó hasta el puesto que había dejado libre Fujitaka y se quedo mirando a la chica. Su expresión de duda e incertidumbre no pudieron pasar desapercibidas

-Que descanses- le dijo y deposito un suave beso en sus labios, para salir rápidamente del lugar sin olvidar cerrar la puerta. Ella se dio cuenta de los sentimientos de él. Su preocupación iba en aumento a medida que pasaban los días. Ya habían pasado tres días desde que él se disculpó con ella, pero no podía hacer nada. Las imágenes que se presentaban en su sueño no cambiaban en nada. La próxima semana empezaban las clases y todos los ánimos en la casa estaban agotados, Touya no estaba durmiendo en la casa, así que él se salvaba de esas escenas, pero en Shaoran y Fujitaka se notaba el cansancio en sus rostros, mesclados con la resignación. El día anterior Fujitaka le había ofrecido a Sakura llevarla al médico, pero ella se negó diciendo que no era tan importante, y Shaoran había estado evitándola para no preguntarle nada. Suspiró y se apoyó en las almohadas.

_-"Por favor, no quiero ocasionarles más problemas a mi papá y a Shaoran"-_ cerró los ojos y se quedo dormida.

_Sakura se levantó con dificultad y vio que a su lado estaba Tomoyo inconsciente. Eriol y Shaoran habían desaparecido, pero aun tenía la seguridad de que estaban bien, porque aun podía sentir sus presencias. Llamó a Tomoyo hasta que la chica recupero el sentido y abrió sus orbes amatistas._

_-Sakura- Tomoyo abrió los ojos desorientada y observo a su amiga -¿Qué fue lo que pasó?-_

_-No sé, pero Shaoran y Eriol ya no están- la joven castaña se levantó y ayudo a su amiga a ponerse de pie. -Quédate aquí, iré a buscar a Shaoran y a Eriol-_

_-No. Permíteme acompañarte- rogó Tomoyo. –Por favor- Sin poder negarse a la petición sincera de su amiga, asintió con la cabeza y juntas fueron hasta el lugar que las presencias la dirigían. Aun con miedo por los oscuros cuentos de terror que contaban sobre ese bosque, ubicado detrás de la escuela y aferrándose al brazo de su amiga, llegaron hasta el espacio vacío donde una vez pudo capturar a una carta Clow llamada "Ilusión"._

_Se detuvo en seco y los ojos se le empaparon de lágrimas al ver a su adorado Shaoran siendo rodeados por una ventisca que cortaba su piel, como si filosas navajas estuvieran en el aire dispuestas para ese propósito._

_No supo exactamente en qué momento comenzó a correr hacia él para ayudarlo, pero la ventisca la golpeó con fuerza y la hizo retroceder haciéndola volar por los aires y estrechándola contra el tronco de un árbol. Sintió que la respiración se le detenía y un fuerte e intenso dolor se apodero de su pecho y espalda. Tomoyo corrió hasta ella, pero también fue alcanzada por una ventisca que la arrojó hacia otro árbol._

_Sakura observo como aquel viento, manipulado por alguien, mantenía a Shaoran en una posición lastimera y subyugándolo a los ataques. Un hombre que se encontraba en el otro extremo mantenía en su rostro una sonrisa triunfante y maliciosa. El sonido de un débil latido de corazón se hizo presente en sus oídos, supo enseguida a quien pertenecía, y sintió que el espacio que la separaba de Shaoran iba creciendo a la medida que pasaban los segundos._

_Sintió que todo a su alrededor se desvanecía, mientras ella corría lo más fuerte que podía. Lo único que quedo fue el palpitar de un corazón que en cada paso hacía su estruendo. Las lagrimas le recorrieron los ojos mientras que veía el cuerpo de Shaoran siendo rasguñado por la ventisca que estaba a su alrededor. Las heridas eran notorias e incluso una mancha de sangre se posesionó del pecho (de Shaoran), quitándole el poder y la agilidad, manteniéndolo a una posición lastimera y subyugándolo a los ataques del hombre que se encontraba en el otro extremo y de quien salía una sonrisa triunfante y maliciosa. El corazón seguía latiendo débilmente y el espacio que los separaba a ambos fue creciendo a medida que el palpitar se desvanecía._

_-¡Shaoran!- gritó desesperadamente, pero su voz no salía -¡Shaoran!- movía sus labios pero no había ruido, por más que llamaba al joven parecía alejarlo. -¡SHAORAN!- El débil latido se desvaneció completamente y la ventisca se deshizo, dejando caer sin remordimiento el cuerpo del joven al piso. -¡SHAORAN!- gritó nuevamente, pero nadie respondió. La figura del hombre que estaba en el otro extremo sonreía de una manera fría y cruel. -¡NO!- Eriol apareció junto a ella y corrió hasta el cuerpo inconsciente de Shaoran, pero se quedo en silencio cuando vio que él no tenía pulso. Sakura corrió hasta él, pero Rubi-moon que también estaba presente, la detuvo y le impidió acercarse. –Suéltame ¡Suéltame! Nakuru- Spinel, quien traía a Tomoyo en su espalda, salió de entre los matorrales y se quedo junto a ellas._

_-Discúlpame por favor- rogó la guardiana, al no dejar que la chica fuera hasta el joven Li. La afirmó con fuerza y se elevó por los cielos para alejarse de ese lugar. Tomoyo se bajó de la espalda de Spinel y se acercó a Shaoran._

_Sakura en un intento desesperado por soltarse de los brazos de la chica de la luna, invocó mentalmente la carta "fly" que hizo su aparición sobre la espalda de Sakura y obstaculizando el movimiento de la guardiana. La joven guardiana no pudo mantener su posición y soltó a Sakura desde una gran altura._

_Sakura cayó, pero con la ayuda de la carta voló hasta el lugar donde se encontraban Shaoran, Eriol y Tomoyo. Se acercó hasta el cuerpo de su amado que se encontraba inmóvil y ensangrentado. –Shaoran, contéstame-le rogó a la vez que se que se apoyaba para sentir su corazón, pero no había latido. Tomoyo la observaba e intentaba calmarla, a la vez secaba las lágrimas que no podía evitar que salieran. Eriol estaba furioso y dolido, lo que lo ayudo a reunir la fuerza necesaria para levantarse y enfrentarse al responsable de aquella horrible tragedia._

_-Sakura- dijo Tomoyo, casi sin voz. –Por favor-. Pero su amiga no la tomó en cuenta y negó con la cabeza, mientras abrazaba con más fuerza el cuerpo inerte. -detente- con su rostro empapado en lagrimas, la abrazó con fuerza, pero ella la alejó y abrazó el cuerpo de Shaoran_

_-Por favor, Shaoran, abre los ojos. Mírame- pese a las suplicas él no respondió. –Shaoran ¡Shaoran!- _abrió los ojos desesperada y aturdida, se incorporó y observo su habitación. La puerta se abrió rápidamente y la silueta de un hombre se acercó hasta ella, las lágrimas le impidieron ver con claridad a la persona, pero supo identificarla por su silueta y su voz.

-Tranquila, tranquila. Soy yo, estoy aquí- la abrazó con fuerza.

Para cuando Touya y Fujitaka llegaron, Shaoran estaba sentado en la cama, mientras Sakura se encontraba sentada sobre sus piernas, abrazándolo con posesividad y llorando amargamente. Touya se quedo viendo la escena y negó con la cabeza a modo de derrota. Cerró la puerta con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido, dejando a los dos jóvenes solos.

--.--.--.—

La sirvienta tocó la puerta de la habitación de la señorita de la casa. Tomoyo sintió el ruido en su puerta y de mala gana la observo. Bostezó y se incorporó lentamente, mientras pasaba sus manos por la cara y las tapas caían a su lado. La luz tenue de la noche entraba por la ventana y daba énfasis a la hora.

Tomoyo abrió la puerta y la cara de una de las sirvientas la sorprendió. -¿Qué sucede?- preguntó aun aturdida.

-Lamentó haberla despertado, señorita- dijo la joven. –…pero tiene una visita-

-¿A esta hora?- preguntó con los ojos soñolientos.

Cuando Tomoyo llegó hasta el recibidor (envuelta en una bata y con pantuflas), Shaoran la esperaba con semblante serio. Se quedo mirándolo atentamente. En su rostro se notaba la desesperación que lo acompañaba. Tomoyo se acercó a él y lo saludo.

-Necesito que conversemos en privado- Tomoyo asintió con la cabeza y lo dirigió hasta la primera puerta que encontró. Una sala de música donde se encontraba un hermoso piano negro junto a la ventana, era un lugar espacioso y privado. Shaoran se quedo mirando a la amatista, mientras ella cerraba la puerta. –Lamento venir a esta hora-

-Está bien, ¿de qué quieres hablar?-

-Daidouji- interrumpió él -…desde que llegue a Japón no tengo en quien más confiar, aparte de Sakura- ella sonrió complacida –además, sé que tú eres una persona muy cercana a ella… y es por eso que vengo a ti… - se quedo unos segundos en silencios hasta darse fuerza y preguntar lo que quería – necesito saber si ¿Tú sabes si hay algo con respecto a Sakura y Hiragisawa?-

-¿Sobre ellos? Te refieres a si son…- Shaoran la interrumpió para no dejar que digiera esa palabra.

-La verdad, puede que suene un poco extraño, pero creo que ellos tienen un secreto. Desde que llegue Sakura ha actuado extraño. Parece distante y me oculta cosas. Aunque intente mantener el espacio ella parece…-

-Entiendo- lo interrumpió al ver la mirada llena de dolor que el joven mostraba.

-Pensé que tú podrías saber algo sobre eso-

-Shaoran, la verdad es que no hay nada que deba decirte-

-¿Por qué no me lo dices?- la afirmó del antebrazo con fuerza, exigiendo una respuesta. La puerta se abrió y Eriol entró en la sala.

-Porque quiere protegerte-

-Tú- Shaoran soltó a Tomoyo y se acercó con ira a Eriol. –No necesito que me protejan. Puedo cuidarme perfectamente solo-

-Y no lo dudo, pero es Sakura quien cree que debe protegerte. Te diré lo mismo que le dije a ella, aunque su sueño sea doloroso tiene que confiar que es solo un sueño-

-Quiero apoyarla- dijo molesto, casi desesperado.

-¿Y qué te detiene?- preguntó Tomoyo con una sonrisa.

Tomoyo se quedo en la sala, pensando en las palabras y dudas de Shaoran. Eriol también estaba ahí, en silencio y con mirada neutral, esperando las palabras de su compañera que sabía que vendrían.

-Eriol- suspiró y la encaró -…en relación con los sueños de Sakura y lo que pasó en ese momento, nunca me entere que fue lo que en realidad pasó-

-Sabía que preguntarías eso-

-¿Y me responderás? Tengo derecho a saberlo-

-Nadie ha dicho lo contrario. Nunca he dudado sobre si debes o no saberlo, pero para que yo te lo diga necesitare algo-

-¿Algo?- la tensión se apodero de la chica, que sintió un pequeño dolor en el estomago - ¿Qué necesitas?- pregunto con cautela.

-Voy a necesitar…- la miró a los ojos y delineó una sonrisa traviesa. –Un pago- Tomoyo no respondió nada, se quedo mirándolo desconcertada y molesta por haber caído en sus juegos infantiles.

-Olvídalo- caminó hasta la puerta que se hallaba abierta, pero esta se cerró de golpe. Tomoyo volteó a mirar a Eriol a causa de la mala utilización de sus poderes. Volvió su vista sobre la puerta al momento que giraba la perilla, pero la puerta no se abrió. Se dio vuelta para encarar al joven descendiente y exigirle que abriera la puerta, pero no notó la cercanía de sus cuerpos. -¿Qu-que haces?- le preguntó desconcertada y nerviosa, causando que sus mejillas se tiñeran de un leve color rosado. Eriol la acorraló entre él y la pared. –Eres un…-

-Elige: me lo darás por las buenas y te diré, o te robare más que un beso. De todas maneras cobrare mi precio-

-¡Para de jugar!- exclamó molesta.

-No sin mi pago- acercó su rostro hasta él de ella y se dispuso a besarla.

-Eres realmente manipulador, Eriol Hiragisawa- antes de besarla observo sus orbes amatistas y sonrió divertido.

-Sí, lo sé y todo lo demás- Eriol sonrió – ¿Como era? ¡Ah! ya lo recuerdo "atrevido, irritante y terriblemente arrogante"- al momento en que citaba aquella cómica frase, el rostro de Tomoyo se colocaba rojo como un tomate.

-¡Estuviste escuchando!- lo empujó con fuerza, pero no fue lo suficiente para mantener una distancia coherente. –Eres odioso-

-Eso también tengo que agregarlo a la lista-

-Haz lo que quieras- dijo sin pensar y luego se arrepintió de sus palabras.

-Y no lo dudes…- le respondió con una sonrisa atrevida, mientras se volvió a acercar a reclamar su pago. –Pero es así como te gusto- y acalló cualquier protesta que quisiera darle.

--.--.--.—

El golpeteó en la puerta fue tan débil que se quedo observando una repetición para levantarse e ir a abrirla. Sakura giró la perilla y observo a la persona que esperaba detrás de ella. Shaoran estaba ahí, callado y tranquilo.

-He hecho algo de comer- le dijo.

-Gracias. Iré en un segundo- vio que la chica se acercaba hasta la mesa que había en su escritorio y dejaba los cuadernos marcados con lápices y demás.

-¿Qué haces?-

-Estoy terminando mi tarea de vacaciones-

-¿quieres que te ayude en algo?- Shaoran se acercó hasta la mesa y observo el cuaderno abierto. Lo tomó y se colocó a hojearlo. Muchos de los ejercicios estaban sin resolver y se notaban que habían intentado hacerlos sin conseguir el resultado final.

-¡No veas eso!- Sakura avergonzada le quito el cuaderno. –Es que me cuesta mucho esta asignatura- Shaoran sonrió por aquel extraño comportamiento.

-No tienes que preocuparte, a todos nos va mal en algo. A propósito, si quieres puedo ayudarte con eso. No es por alardear, pero soy muy bueno en matemáticas- Sakura sonrió apenada.

-¿De verdad? Serias de gran ayuda- Y así fue.

Una hora después, ambos estaban en el comedor realizando los ejercicios correspondientes. Shaoran estaba a su lado y gozaba por la cercanía de sus cuerpos. Sakura estaba tan concentrada en la cercanía, que el joven tenía que explicarle más de una vez los mismos procedimientos.

-¿Entiendes?-

-Sí- ella comenzó a realizar las respectivas operaciones, pero la imagen de Shaoran enseñándole en la biblioteca de la escuela se le vino a la cabeza. En ese entonces, Shaoran era su compañero de clases y se quedaba a enseñarle matemáticas a menudo. Siempre se desempeñó excelente en esa asignatura. Una lluvia de imágenes volvieron a recorrer su cabeza como fragmentos de una película vivida y muy dolorosa. Ya sabía lo que había sucedido, pero en sus recuerdos no estaban las respuestas de que habían hecho para llegar a ese maravilloso momento que ambos compartían. Shaoran era asesinado por ese hombre, pero como había vuelto a la vida, y porque paso tanto tiempo sin verlo y sin recordarlo. Se apoyó en la mesa, ignorando todo lo que había a su alrededor e intento concentrarse en lo que había pasado después.

Después de que vio el cuerpo de Shaoran en el piso, después de que sintió que se le partía el alma. La sensación de nostalgia volvió a invadirla y no pudo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas.

-Sakura…- murmuró Shaoran que aun estaba a su lado, observándola con preocupación.

-Lo siento. No puedo… recordarlo-

-¿algo malo sucedió?- preguntó con cautela y la abrazó.

-Sí, y no pude hacer nada para protegerte- se abrazó a él y siguió llorando, aun cuando se había dado cuenta que había dicho más de lo necesario. Él siguiendo un impulso, le acarició el cuello y el cabello.

-Lo importante es que ahora estamos aquí. Independiente de lo que haya sucedido en el pasado- le acarició la mejilla y la obligó a mirarlo –Sakura…- la llamó entre susurros y se fue acercando a su rostro hasta quedar en escasos centímetros. Un fuerte golpe se sintió, cuando sus labios ya se rozaban, los dos se separaron sin completar su deseo y observaron el techo. –Ha venido de una de las habitaciones- dijo el joven y se levantó de golpe y corrió hacia las escaleras.

-Espera Shaoran, debe haber sido algo que se cayó por el viento- Sakura no alcanzó a afirmarlo. Él subió rápidamente la escalera y abrió la puerta con fuerza. Un peluche que flotaba en medio de la habitación se quedo mirándolo con una expresión de nerviosismo. Shaoran lo observo atónito sin poder moverse. Dos gritos rompieron el silencio de la casa.

Sakura llegó hasta su habitación y vio a Shaoran parado sobre la cama, mientras afirmaba de la cola al objeto extraño.

-¿Qué diablos es esta cosa?- le preguntó.

-Ese es…- Sakura sonrió con nerviosismo –Como te lo explicó-

-Qué extraño animal, parece un gato mutante. No sabía que en Japón existieran tales animales-

-No soy un mutante- dijo el pequeño animal naranjo. El joven chino abrió los ojos como plato y lo balanceo de la cola.

-¡Y habla!- exclamó sorprendido. Con cuidado de no tocar la cara del muñeco naranja, lo hizo girar para poder observar su espalda. –Por donde se colocan las baterías-

-¡Que no soy un muñeco!-

-Shaoran, Kero no es un animal, ni un muñeco- él se volteó a ver a Sakura que le acababa de responder.

-¿Kero?-

-Sí. Su nombre es Kerberos- comenzó a decir la joven, mientras se acercaba a él y le quitaba a kero de las manos. –No has escuchado hablar de él en tu familia-

-¿Kerberos? ¿Te refieres al guardián que protege el sello de las cartas Clow?- Preguntó sorprendido, a lo que Sakura asintió con pesar. –Había escuchado hablar de él, pero no me imagine que iba a ser un muñeco. Me imaginaba algo más imponente-

-Es que no me has visto en mi verdadera forma, mocoso- Kero iba a sacar sus alas, pero Sakura lo afirmó y lo evito.

-¡Kero! No es necesario- observo a Shaoran –En este momento Kero esta con su apariencia falsa para no molestar tanto-

-No lo entiendo- dijo al cabo de unos minutos – ¿Qué tienes que ver con las cartas Clow?-

-Sakura es la dueña de las cartas Clow- respondió en pequeño.

-¿Eres la dueña?- ella asintió. –pero para capturarla se necesita magia, recuerdo que dijiste que no sabias usar magia- los tres se quedaron en un profundo y penetrante silencio. -¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?-

-No es que no quisiera… es que yo- la tensión se apoderó del ambiente. Sakura sintió que la mandíbula de Shaoran se tensaba por la desconfianza. –No quise mentirte- le dijo antes de que él hiciera una deducción errónea de lo que sucedía, pero ya era tarde porque él ya estaba pensando en cosas que no eran. –No es que no quisiera, es que no lo…-

-No lo…- apoyó él, para tener una respuesta rápida.

-… recordaba- él sonrió de mala gana.

-¿Se puede olvidar algo así?- sintió el sarcasmo en sus palabras. El castaño se bajo de la cama de su prometida y la encaró.

-No te estoy mintiendo- dijo desesperada.

-No sé que prefiero… que me ocultes las cosas o que me mientas-

El joven caminó hacia la puerta sin voltear a mirarla -Shaoran- la oji-verde le tomó el brazo y lo obligó a mirarla. –De verdad, no te estoy mintiendo-

-Bien, te creeré, pero confía en mí, necesito saberlo-

-Confió en ti- dijo desesperada.

-Entonces…- la dulce y suplicante mirada de Shaoran la hizo estremecerse, pero todo eso se terminó cuando respondió.

-No puedo-

-¿Por qué?- preguntó con ira y desesperación.

-Es que Eriol-

-¿Eriol? ¿Hiragisawa?- la interrumpió –él otra vez- refunfuño molestó. –Sí le puedes confiar cosas a él y no a mí, que soy tu prometido- el silencio se apodero unos segundos de la habitación. Kero se mantuvo al margen de la situación.

-Sí, confío en ti, pero en este momento, Eriol es el único que me puede ayudar-

-¿Y yo, Sakura?- una sonrisa socarrona se asomó en los labios de Shaoran al no recibir respuesta, pero fue borrada por las palabras que le siguieron

-Soy yo la que debe encargarse de esto-

-¿Sola… o con él?-

-Eriol solo me está ayudando-

-Yo puedo ayudarte si me lo digieras-

-Shaoran, ¿Qué es lo que te molesta? ¿Qué te oculte las cosas o que no te sientas útil?- las palabras fueron como una estocada de una daga sobre su orgullo –No quise decir eso- se apresuro a decir al ver su error.

-No- dijo él clavándole su mirada en sus ojos verdes -Es exactamente lo que querías y eso me gusto, por primera vez desde que llegamos me has dicho lo que realmente quieres decir. Esto no se trata de mi, si no de ti-

-¿De mi?- preguntó confundida.

-No sé lo que ocurrió, pero si te sientes presionada por lo del matrimonio lo entiendo, es algo muy rápido. Apenas nos conocemos hace dos semanas y no tenemos la suficiente confianza para contarnos las cosas. Por ese lado lo entiendo, pero lo que me importa es tu seguridad, tu bienestar-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-No quiero seguir escuchado que me llamas entre sueños y que despiertas llorando. Eso me duele-

-Intentare que no vuelva a pasar-

-No se trata de eso. Se trata de tu bienestar psicológico-

-Esto pasara pronto. Eriol dijo que no durara mucho-

-Eriol, Eriol, Eriol. Siempre él- los dos volvieron a guardar silencio. –Bien- dijo al cabo de un rato – si es "Eriol" quien está involucrado en todo esto. En tu pasado, en tu presente y en tus sueños… que también este en tu futuro- se liberó de la presión que ejercía la mano de Sakura sobre su brazo y entró en su habitación cerrando la puerta con fuerza.

--.--.--.—

Le teléfono celular sonó. Aunque no tenía ganas de contéstalo, cambio de opinión cuando reconoció el numero. Suspiró molesto y contestó.

-¿Madre?-

-Shaoran- llamó la mujer al otro lado del teléfono. -¿Qué tal han ido las cosas?-

-Sin ninguna novedad-

-¿Seguro?- preguntó ella con cautela –tu voz me dice otra cosa-

-la verdad, ha habido varios conflictos- respondió con tristeza.

-Pero nada que no se pueda solucionar ¿verdad?-

-Eso espero- Shaoran se acercó a la ventana y suspiró –La verdad es que he pensado mucho en esto- Se quedo mirando un punto vacio y se armó de fuerzas para hablarle a su madre acerca de su decisión.

Afuera de la habitación, Sakura llevo una bandeja con la cena. Shaoran no había querido salir en todo el día y no había comido nada. Por eso se ofreció a llevarle la comida e intentar entablar una conversación con él, pero se quedo helada al escuchar que hablaba con alguien, por el respeto parecía su madre. Se acercó a la puerta lo que más pudo e intentó escuchar lo que él decía.

-Madre- dijo Shaoran adentro de la habitación. –He decidido volver a Hong-Kong-.

Continuara…

* * *

.... Y bien que les pareció, no olviden dejar sus comentarios que siempre son bien recibidos.


	20. Recuerdos

_Aqui he llegado para presentarles un nuevo episodio de mi fic. como siempre... espero que les guste y que me disculpen por si hay algun error_

* * *

Eriol se quedo sin movimiento cuando vio que Fei-Wang (su eterno enemigo) levantaba las manos hacia sus tres acompañantes y una lluvia de rayos bajaba rápidamente hasta ellos, sencillamente no alcanzó a reaccionar. Cuando abrió los ojos Tomoyo caía al piso con parte de su piel quemada y con los ojos cerrados. Se apresuró a estar a su lado y a levantarla suavemente.

_-Tomoyo…- la llamó el oji-azul aterrado y dolido. Sakura se volteó y se horrorizó al ver la escena, no solo Shaoran, sino que también Tomoyo había caído en los ataques de ese hombre. –Tomoyo… ¿puedes hablarme?- insistió Eriol, quien deslizó su mano por el cuello de la chica y sitió su débil pulso. –No te preocupes- dijo Eriol con los ojos oscurecidos por las rabia –Te protegeré, no importa lo que pase-_

_-Eriol…- murmuró la amatista abriendo sus ojos. _

_-Tomoyo…- sonrió él al ver que la chica tenía movimiento. Fei-Wang levantó sus manos hacia los chicos nuevamente, pero Kero (que acababa de llegar) y Spinel crearon sus campos de energía para protegerlos. _

_-¿Estás bien?- preguntó la amatista con un pequeña de sonrisa._

_-Soy yo quien debe preguntarte eso-_

_-Sí, estoy bien, mientras tú lo estés- la respuesta de la nívea lo enterneció. Y la mirada que le dedico estuvo llena de ternura._

_-Tomoyo… tú eres la persona más importante para mí- Le dijo antes de que pasara más tiempo. La nívea sonrió e intentó levantar su mano para acariciar su mejilla, pero la debilidad de su cuerpo se lo impidió. –Te sacaré de esto, no te preocupes- Eriol la levantó y observo a Nakuru quien se acercaba a él rápidamente. –Llévatela de aquí y protégela con tu vida- la guardiana asintió decidida ante la orden de su amo y voló en dirección hacia la escuela. –Spinel- lo llamó el oji-azul a su pantera acompañante –Encárgate de Shaoran, Nosotros tenemos asuntos pendientes aquí- ordenó Eriol, en un tonó cargado por la ira y odio hacia aquel hombre que estaba unos cuantos metros lejos de él._

Abrió los ojos lentamente y observo la habitación. A su lado dormía tranquilamente Spinel, que se hallaba acurrucado en un hueco entre las almohadas. Sonrió complacido al darse cuenta que todo aquello había sido un mal sueño de su pasado. Cuando se alegraba poder despertar durante las mañanas y darse cuenta que eso no volvería a ocurrir. La imagen de su queridísima amiga sufriendo lo mismo y atormentándose de aquellas horribles visiones hizo que su mirada se entristeciera –Sakura… tú y yo, tenemos que ser fuertes… por las personas que amamos-

**Clan, Obligaciones… ¿Y nuestros sentimientos?**

Capitulo 18

**Recuerdos**

La conversación que Sakura había escuchado había quedado como su más profundo secreto. No había querido decirle a Shaoran que había escuchado detrás de las paredes, porque él podría pensar que ella no le daba la privacidad suficiente (aunque él no se la daba a ella). Ya había quedado en claro lo que ellos pensaban y desde esa pelea no habían comentado nada más. Shaoran había evitado cualquier conversación entre ellos e incluso había evitado las peleas con Touya, lo que desconcertó al joven Kinomoto.

Las clases habían comenzado y ahí fue peor. En la escuela podía evitar completamente a Sakura, ya que no hablaban entre las clases y durante los descansos se podía ir libremente a deambular por la preparatoria.

-¿Cómo han estado las cosas en la casa?- preguntó Tomoyo con preocupación al ver que Shaoran irse rápidamente del aula. Sakura agachó la mirada (fijándola en la mesa) y se negó a contestar. La nívea comprendió sus sentimientos y prefirió cambiar el tema. -Eriol se va a Inglaterra- le comentó, a lo que Sakura levantó la cabeza y la observo. –Dijo que no piensa entrar en ningún instituto aquí en Japón- la amatista sonrió con una mirada cargada de tristeza. –No sé cuando, pero dijo que en cuanto se casen lo hará- la amatista sonrió divertida por sus pensamientos. –Así que no te cases Sakura- La oji-verde la miró consternada. Tomoyo estaba realmente triste, pero durante todo el día había estado con una sonrisa re-animadora. Así era ella, nunca mostraba realmente lo que sentía y siempre estaba dispuesta a entregar una sonrisa para quien lo necesitara –…Es una broma. Obviamente quiero que te cases, pero de alguna manera no quiero que él…- No pudo terminar su frase, la voz se le cortó y tuvo que quedarse en silencio para no romper a llorar. Esa era una nueva faceta que conocía de su amiga, la Tomoyo debajo del cascaron que nunca había mostrados sus verdaderos sentimientos frente a ella (Sakura). Quizás cuantas veces no había pasado lo mismo, cuantas veces había llorado en silencio sin que nadie la viera, sin que nadie la consolara… y aun estando triste fue capaz de hacerle una pequeña broma y preocuparse por ella. Sakura no dijo nada para alentarla, qué clase de incentivo podía darle cuando su relación iba a la par o peor que la de su amiga.

-Shaoran no quiere hablarme- le dijo horas después a Tomoyo. La joven se sorprendió por la revelación, pero se quedo en su lugar, sin interrumpirla. Las dos estaban en el aula, preparándose para retirarse a sus casas –Quiere volver a Hong-Kong- continuo diciendo Sakura -Creo que se siente inútil porque yo dependo mucho más de Eriol, que de él. No quiero que se vaya, Tomoyo, No quiero que Shaoran se vaya- Algunas lagrimas se esparcieron sobre la mesa de madera. Tomoyo la observo con tristeza.

-Sakura ¿Has logrado recordar?-

-No muchas cosas, pero sé que algo terrible le ocurrió, algo que ni siquiera me atrevo a nombrar. No sé cómo llegamos a esta instancia. Que sucedió con Fei-Wang y contigo Tomoyo, como te viste involucrada en este asunto-

-No te preocupes por eso, Sakura- se apresuró a decir la chica y le sonrió -Lo que haya pasado ya se solucionó y si tienes que preocuparte por algo, entonces preocúpate por evitar que Li se aleje de ti- Tomoyo observo hacia la ventana y se levantó para poder clavar su vista en la puerta de entrada de la preparatoria. Vio que en la puerta de la escuela alguien esperaba apoyado en la pared. Sakura también se acercó hasta la ventana y observo a la persona a quien Tomoyo miraba.

-¿Cómo has podido saberlo?- preguntó la joven a su amiga.

-No lo he sabido. Solo he recordado que iba a venir- le sonrió.

Incluso Sakura notó la cercanía que existía entre Tomoyo y Eriol. Ahora que lo pensaba, nunca vio interesada a Tomoyo en alguien, o nunca se había tomado la molestia para apoyarla en ello. Eriol era un chico encantador y hacia una hermosa pareja. Se alejó de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó a Shaoran que entraba a su habitación. Antes de que se levantara corriendo para interceptarlo, la puerta se cerró y el pasillo quedo en silencio. Sakura se quedo con la mano en la perilla, aun con la puerta cerrada, de nuevo no había alcanzado a interceptarlo para decirle lo que pensaba y lo que sentía. Suspiró tristemente e iba a volver a su escritorio, cuando un golpeteo en la puerta la detuvo. Tomó la perilla y abrió la puerta que la separaba de su acompañante. Se quedo helada cuando vio el rostro de Shaoran ahí. Él no había querido hablarle en todos esos días y ahora ¿Qué planeaba? Quizás iba a decirle que se iría. No, eso no lo permitiría, no sin decirle lo que realmente sentía.

-Shaoran…- Susurró, Apretó sus puños y tomó aire -…Independiente de lo que haya ocurrido…- se apresuró a decir -…Te quiero y confió en ti- le dijo. –No quiero que te vayas. Lo siento, debí tomarte más en cuenta y no es que crea que no puedes defenderte solo o que para mí es más importante Eriol-

-Sakura- la interrumpió él. -Está bien.- La afirmó de la mano y la dirigió hasta la habitación, al sentir la voz de Touya cerca de la escalera. Los dos quedaron con sus cuerpos cerca del otro. –También quería disculparme contigo, por lo que paso-

Ella negó con la cabeza -Ya no tiene importancia- le respondió la oji-verde –No tienes hay de lo que debas disculparte-

-Lamento haberme comportado como un mocoso estos últimos días-

-Shaoran- intentó detenerlo ella.

-Por favor, déjame terminar. Tú ya has hablado suficiente, soy yo quien tiene mucho que decir todavía- ella asintió con una sonrisa tierna y tímida. –Pensé mal de ti y de Hiragisawa. Estaba cegado por los celos y por la inmadurez. Me puse a pensar sobre qué es lo que hubiera hecho yo en tú posición y llegue hasta la misma respuesta que me has mostrado. Te hubiera ocultado cualquier cosa para no hacerte sufrir. Si ese es el caso no saco nada con hacerme la víctima, la única que sufre en este momento eres tú y yo tengo que apoyarte como sea -

-Te lo he dicho y lo vuelvo a repetir: confío en ti, y mis sueños ya no tiene nada que pueda afectar nuestro presente-

-Sakura, nunca te lo he dicho porque pensé que no era necesario, pero me bajo estas circunstancias creo que sería lo más correcto- se alejó un poco para darle espacio le tomó la mano y la acercó a sus labios para besar el dorso – ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?- ella se sorprendió y no fue capaz de responder.

-¿Por-por qué la pregunta?- tartamudeo nerviosa.

-Habíamos dado por hecho que debíamos casarnos por el bien del clan, pero nuestras vidas son independientes, no tenemos que sacrificarnos por un nivel de vida y por una unión que no significa nada, por eso si he de casarme contigo que sea porque ambos lo queremos. Olvida todo… las responsabilidades que tenemos, todo. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? Te amo –Tomó un poco de aire y volvió con su dialogo – Lo he decidido, sin importar lo que ocurra quiero pasar mi vida contigo ¿aceptas?- Nunca había dicho una frase como esa y ahora sentía que su rostro estaría como el fuego al rojo vivo. Su corazón latía tan fuerte que sintió miedo de que se le saliera por la boca. Sakura estaba tiesa y no decía nada, un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo y sintió miedo por unos segundos de su respuesta.

-S-si- dijo sin aliento y lo abrazó a lo que él le correspondió. –Shaoran…- lo llamó con alegría, tanta que no podía expresarla con palabras –Te amo, te amo mucho-

-Yo igual, Sakura- buscó su rostro entre el cabello desordenado que tapaba su cara, para poder juntar sus labios. La cercanía iba disminuyendo con cada segundo. Shaoran observo el rostro sonrojado de la joven hasta el momento que sintió su respiración junto a sus labios. Ese era el momento perfecto para sellar su unión como en las películas románticas pero… la puerta fue tocada con prepotencia y los obligó a separarse.

-Sakura- la llamó Touya desde afuera de la habitación. La chica abrió la puerta y Shaoran quedo visible para su hermano. -¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó Kinomoto furioso.

-Vamos ¿aun seguimos con nuestra rivalidad? Pensé que te habías dado por vencido - le dijo Shaoran con sarcasmo.

-¡Mocoso!- Explotó Touya apretando los dientes. – ¿No que te ibas a quedar solo unos días aquí en la casa? Ya son muchos- sonrió con malicia.

-¡Hermano!- exclamó molesta Sakura. –Shaoran, puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras- se apresuro a decir la oji-verde.

-Gracias, Sakura- recalcó Li para molestar al moreno –…pero ya no es necesario, pronto me iré- le dijo y le sonrió a Touya.

-¿De verdad? Qué pena- dijo con sarcasmo el mayor de los hermanos –Espero que no sea muy lejos-

-No- respondió Shaoran –No será muy lejos y además no me iré solo, porque mi esposa se irá conmigo- una puñalada fue clavada en el pecho del moreno -Tu padre ya tiene los tramites hecho para nuestra boda- Touya se puso blanco por la noticia –No me felicitaras, hermano-

--.--.--.—

-He perdido, Yuki- le dijo Touya a su amante, mientras estaba recostado sobre el futón con la cara escondida en las almohadas, y sin ganas de moverse. –él… él me ha ganado y ya no hay nada que se pueda hacer-

-No tienes que verlo así, Touya. Ellos se quieren mucho. Shaoran quiere mucho y la protegerá muy bien-

-Eso es lo que más me molesta- Yukito miró al moreno comprendiendo sus palabras y sonrió –Que Sakura ya no me necesitara mas- hundió su cara en la ropa de la cama. –y sabes que es lo peor de todo, y con lo mal que me cae ese mocoso, es que tuve que felicitarlo por su compromiso, porque Sakura me lo pidió- Yuki rió a carcajadas.

--.--.--.— _(N.A: si quieren un consejo, les aconsejaría leer esta parte con la canción de fondo de Tsubasa, Tokyo revelation. Si no la tienen pueden encontrarla en youtube: Synchronicity)_

_-En esta pelea me involucró cuando atacó a Shaoran- la mirada del viejo se poso sobre ella._

_-Si eso es lo que quieres- respondió con sarcasmo. –Entonces ¡tú también morirás aquí!- Ninguno de los dos alcanzó a reaccionar para protegerse del golpe de energía que el viejo les lanzó. Lo único que Eriol atinó a hacer fue proteger a la joven con un débil escudo y con su propio cuerpo. Así que en el caso de que el ataque los alcanzara, él recibiera el mayor impacto. Pero eso nunca pasó. Cuando Sakura abrió los ojos, Kero y (ahora ultimo) Yue estaban ahí, protegiendo a ambos. _

_-Yue - sonrió feliz al verlos la oji-verde. _

_-¿Estás bien, Sakura?- preguntó Kero con su voz seria y dulce, quien había esquivado el ataque. _

_-Sí, gracias-_

_-Lamentó la demora- dijo Yue, quien soltaba a los dos jóvenes de su abrazó protector._

_-Sakura. ¿Estás dispuesta a ayudarme para terminar con esto de una vez?- la llamó Eriol. Sin demorar la joven contestó, no estaba dispuesta a pasar por aquel sufrimiento una vez más. Shaoran y Tomoyo estaban heridos por culpa de ese hombre y ya no podía permitir que otras personas se involucraran. Observo al Eriol y asintió decidida. –Lo que necesito que hagas es que selles sus poderes. ¿Recuerdas como lo hiciste conmigo cuando te lo pedí?- (N.A.: en el manga) ella asintió. –esta vez será lo mismo, pero para lograrlo debes ocupar a Kero y a Yue, como la vez que ocupaste tus poderes para trasformar las cartas de "light" y "Dark". ¿Podrás hacerlo?- ella asintió y observo a sus guardianes._

_-No tienes que preocuparte por nosotros- le respondió Yue –Confiamos en ti-_

_-Estaremos contigo, estaremos a tu lado- le dijo Kero para alentarla._

_-Gracias, chicos- dijo ella y las dos criaturas se deshicieron en una nube de luz de distintos colores para mezclarse en su báculo de estrella y brindarle más poderes. Eriol también formó su báculo (después de recitar su conjuro) y juntos observaron a Fei-Wang. _

_-¿Piensan detenerme con sus débiles poderes? He esperado mucho por este momento, Clow. Mucho más de lo que piensas y no voy a dejar que me ganes en esta ocasión- los tres se pusieron en guardia. _

_-Cuando te dé la señal, lo harás- le dijo el inglés. Fei-Wang comenzó a formar sus rayos y a atacarlos, combinados con fuertes ventiscas que parecía una lluvia de cuchillas. Eriol protegió a Sakura con un campo y le devolvió el ataque al viejo con esferas de fuego que lograron llegar muy cerca de él, pero no lo suficiente para lastimarlo. La reencarnación de Clow había ocupado una gran cantidad de energía en la pelea que ya habían tenido desde que habían llegado a Japón, pero no podía rendirse ahora que ya había muerto Shaoran y que había involucrado a Sakura y Tomoyo. Hizo aparecer una nube negra con rayos que disparó contra el viejo y lo rodearon, pero el hombre la alejó con una barrera. Fue en ese momento mientras bloqueaba el ataque de Eriol que Sakura lo atacó con la carta del hielo congelando más de la mitad de su cuerpo, incluyendo sus manos. – ¡Ahora!- le alertó el inglés. Sakura cerró los ojos y se concentró en los poderes que podía sentir sobre aquel horrible hombre. El signo de la chica se formó debajo de los pies del viejo y comenzó a dar vueltas rápidamente, mientras los rayos se transformaban en cadenas que sujetaron sus manos y sus pies llevándose sus poderes. Fei-Wang le grito más de una maldición, mientras intentaba zafarse de las cadenas._

–_Maldito Clow- le dijo con ira._

_-Te has encargado de incrementar bien tus poderes- confeso el inglés -…pero nunca has aprendido a atacar de frente, Fei-Wang-_

_-¡Clow! ¡Nunca olvidare esto!-_

_-Ese es tu problema- le dijo como condena. Las cadenas comenzaron a desaparecer con los poderes del viejo. Los ataques de él se desvanecieron hasta que quedo desprotegido frente a Eriol y a Sakura, quien aun mantenía los ojos cerrados y la concentración para sellar sus poderes. Los signos mágicos de Sakura aun no desaparecían y seguían manteniéndolo en su posición. Eriol volvió a lanzar una ventisca con aire negro que rodeo al hombre y le rozó la piel como cuchillas, haciéndole profundas cortadas en todo el cuerpo –Eso es por Shaoran, y esto…- lo miró a los ojos y tiró otro hechizó con un rayo, que le quemó el cuerpo, a lo que el viejo dio un grito de ira y dolor –…es por Tomoyo- _

_El símbolo de Clow se formó bajo los pies de Fei-Wang y comenzó a dar vueltas con el símbolo de Sakura. La nube negra que lo rodeaba comenzó a solidarse hasta convertirse en un cubículo que fue disminuyendo su tamaño a medida que pasaba los segundos._

_-¡Aunque me hagas esto, Clow, no será lo suficiente para detenerme por siempre! ¡Aunque pasen cien años volveré y te matare!-_

_-No si estoy listo para detenerte- El cubículo fue tan pequeño que cayó en el piso. Eriol hizo desaparecer su sello y observo a Sakura, quien aun mantenía los ojos cerrados. Se acercó con calma hasta ella y le tomó el brazo. La joven abrió los ojos al sentir el contacto de Eriol y le sonrió con tristeza. –Ya se ha terminado- le dijo y ella cayó agotada, mientras los brazos de su amigo la afirmaban para que no tocara el piso. El báculo se deshizo y las figuras de Kero y Yue, envuelto en una luz se alejaron del báculo, para formarse frente a ella. _

_-¡Sakura!- kero se acercó a ella, con semblante preocupado. Yue también, pero no dijo nada, más que eso observo a Eriol quien parecía que se iba a desmayar en cualquier momento. _

_-Clow-Yue ayudo a levantarse al joven ingles de cabellos oscuros. _

_-Kero, Yue, pueden llevarnos con Shaoran y Tomoyo- los dos asintieron y sobre la espalda del hermoso león guardián llevaron a los dos chicos. _

_Cuando llegaron hasta la azotea del colegio (que era donde se encontraban Rubi-Moon y Spinel) Sakura no pudo aguantar las lagrimas ocasionada por el extraño sentimiento de culpa y tristeza de haber perdido a su ser amado. _

_Eriol dejo pasar unos minutos para descansar y recobrar un poco de fuerza. Durante esos minutos se dedico a observar a la pareja de castaños y a la joven de cabello azabache que mantenía sus ojos cerrados. Negó con la cabeza, ofuscado y airado y se encaminó hasta su amiga._

_-Sakura… Aun ahí una solución- la joven lo miró confundida_

_-¿Puedes volver a la vida a Shaoran?-_

_-No, pero conozco un método que podemos utilizar para evitar que Fei-Wang lo lastime- ella se acercó a él y lo tomó del brazo. _

_-¿Cuál? ¡Dímelo, hare lo que sea! ¡Lo que sea!- él asintió._

_-Para poder hacerlo ahí que volver en el tiempo, al momento antes de que Fei Wang aparezca frente a ustedes-_

_-Volver en el tiempo- murmuró._

_-Para volver puedes usar la carta "the time", pero habrá que pagar un precio- Eriol estiró sus manos hacia la joven para que ella se pusiera de pie - _

_-Lo pagaré. Sin importar lo que pase- Le tomó las manos a su compañero y se levantó._

_-¿Aunque sea muy doloroso?- Volvió a preguntar, pero ella asintió sin dudar. –Entonces lo haremos, porque no quiero volver a ver qué lastimen a las personas que amo- volteó a mirar a Tomoyo semiinconsciente que estaba en los brazos de Rubi-Moon –A la hora que volvamos, Fei-Wang estará con vida y con sus poderes (pero Shaoran estará con vida) así que tendremos que utilizar nuestros poderes para volver a sellarlos ¿crees que puedas lograrlo?- _

_-Sí-. _

_-Cuando estemos frente a Fei-Wang no dudes, piensa en lo que él hará si no lo sellamos- ella asintió. Cerró los puños y miró a kero y a Yue. –Otra vez necesitaremos su ayuda- los dos guardianes se acercaron hasta la pequeña ama que tenían. _

_-Sakura, haremos todo lo que esté a nuestro alcance-_

_-Sakura- la interrumpió Eriol –Cuando lleguemos, Fei-Wang estará en la azotea, aquí. Lo mejor será que estés lista. He perdido mucha energía, y tú también estarás agotada por usar la carta "the time" así que tienes que estar preparada. No podemos perder tiempo, ni oportunidades-_

_-Lo ideal sería que se fusionaran en este momento con el báculo de la pequeña- dijo Spinel que se acercó a ellos. Los dos guardianes volvieron a realizar su conjuro y a transformarse en una nube para juntarse con el báculo de la joven._

_-¿Estas lista?- le preguntó Eriol, cuando el ritual del báculo fue completado. –Sabes lo que hay que hacer, independiente de cuál sea el pago, hare lo mejor para ayudarte- ella lo abrazó para agradecerle todo lo que estaba haciendo. Acto seguido se alejó un poco de él y sacó la carta Sakura de su bolsillo. El símbolo de Clow y de Sakura se formó bajo sus pies y una luz blanca los rodeó a ambos -"carta Sakura, por favor, ayúdanos a volver en el tiempo hasta ese momento"- la imagen del momento justo cuando ella había sentido la presencia en la azotea se presentó en su cabeza. La carta los rodeó como en una burbuja y el tiempo comenzó a retroceder. Sakura abrió los ojos y vio el fluir del tiempo en reversa. Vio cuando Fei-Wang hacía notar su apariencia y Nakuru y Spinel peleaban con él en la azotea. El tiempo se detuvo y los dos quedaron expuestos a la visión del hombre. El viejo se sorprendió al verlos llegar de esa manera. Los dos jóvenes se separaron y se dispusieron a atacarlos. _

_-¡Ya sabes lo que hay que hacer!- exclamó Eriol_

_-¿Qué diablo están tramando?- preguntó el viejo. Ahora ambos tenían una desventaja, Sakura y Eriol estaban cansados por la reciente pelea, pero tenían a favor que sabían cómo detenerlo. Sakura sacó su carta del hielo y antes de que el viejo reaccionara congelo más de la mitad de su cuerpo. _

_-Niña entrometida- Eriol la protegió con una barrera, cuando el viejo la atacó. Sakura cerró los ojos y sintió la presencia maligna de aquel hombre que amenazaba con lastimar a Tomoyo y a Shaoran. Eriol le lanzó su nube de color negro mientras Sakura lo apresaba con sus signos y con las cadenas que le quitarían los poderes. –Ni crean que con esto me vencerán. Antes... ¡los mato!- intentó utilizar otro ataque para detenerlos, pero le fue inútil. Sakura y Eriol combinaron sus fueras para sellarlo. _

_Sakura cayó agotada al piso cuando todo termino. Ni siquiera Eriol pudo ayudarla. EL báculo se deshizo y los dos guardianes quedaron libres. Kero ayudo a Sakura a levantarse y Yue a Eriol. Eriol estaba agotado, su estomago subía y bajaba por su agitada respiración y lo peor aun no llegaba._

_-¡Eriol!- Rubi-Moon se acercó al joven inglés y le quito el puesto al ángel blanco. –Te sentirás mejor- _

_-Ya todo ha terminado- dijo Sakura sin aliento. _

_-Aun falta una cosa- dijo Eriol, es tiempo de que vayamos con los otros- los dos se levantaron cansados y agitados, y caminaron hasta la puerta que los conduciría a la escalera. Eriol se volteó hacia sus guardianes y los detuvo con su mano -Lo mejor será que nos esperen aquí- _

_-Pero Eriol- protesto la guardiana. _

_-Si necesito tu ayuda, te la pediré- La hermosa mujer se quedo de pie observado como los dos chicos abrían la puerta y desaparecían de su vista. _

_Nunca olvidaría el sentimiento que la invadió cuando se vio así misma rodeando los brazos de Shaoran que estaba dormido. Aunque el joven estaba sobre el piso, sabía que solo dormía ¿Por qué? No importa, lo único que la reconfortaba es que estaba vivo. Tomoyo también estaba ahí, con un semblante preocupado y asustado, pero sin ninguna herida en su cuerpo. _(Esto es lo mismo que recuerda Tommy en el capítulo 18, pero desde el punto de vista de Sakura)

_-¿Qué significa esto?- pregunto confundida la amatista, pero antes de que pudiera terminar con su pregunta, las dos Sakura y los dos Eriol, se fusionaron envueltos en un rayo de luz._

_-Está vivo- le dijo Eriol a Sakura, que se encontraba junta a Shaoran que yacía inconsciente. _

–_Gracias, gracias Eriol- le dijo Sakura abrazando con más fuerza a su querido Shaoran._

_-No, no tienes que agradecérmelo- El inglés agachó la cabeza tristemente -Es gracias a ti… y al pago que tendrás que dar por ello- dijo con lentitud. _

_-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Tomoyo dando unos pasos hacia ella. Eriol volteó a mirarla y la detuvo con un gesto de su mano. _

_-Tomoyo, por favor aléjate de aquí- le ordenó y rogó el inglés, pero ella no se movió. Sakura asintió y le encontró la razón a su amigo, no quería volver a involucrar a Tomoyo. Ella ya había salido herida en una ocasión y no quería que nada malo le sucediera. La presencia de las cartas Sakura, que mantenía en su bolsillo la distrajo y tres de ellas se escaparon para materializarse frente a ella. Eriol dijo su conjuró rápidamente (ya que este se había desvanecido en la azotea) y amenazó a las cartas con ella. _

_-No hay nada que nosotras podamos hacer- dijo la carta The retums, una de las guardianas del tiempo._

_-Han jugado con el tiempo y el espacio- dijo la otra carta que se había maternizado frente a ellos, la carta the time._

_-Clow, usted ya había hecho esto, pero en aquella ocasión no se le cobro un precio- Sakura miró a Eriol. Él también había vuelto en el tiempo para que algo malo no sucediera, pero no había pagado un precio. Sakura se sintió feliz, no había que pagar nada en este caso tampoco._

_-¿Por qué me dijiste que tenía que pagar un precio, Eriol?- preguntó Sakura, sin soltar a Shaoran que estaba descansando en sus brazos, sin ninguna herida y… con vida._

_-Porque en este caso… una persona murió- le respondió el muchacho._

_-El precio se paga- comentó la carta the retums –Si uno vuelve en el tiempo para evitar que una persona sufra ese triste destino-_

_-¿Y cuál es el precio?- volvió a preguntar Sakura nerviosa por la respuesta._

_-Ese muchacho- apuntó el viejo hacía Shaoran. Las palabras que la carta le acababa de decir no terminaba por entenderlas. ¿A qué se refería con ese muchacho? Seria acaso que se llevarían a Shaoran de su lado. Negó con la cabeza y afirmó con fuerza el cuerpo de su novio._

_-Eriol…- rogó ella –No hice esto para perderlo-_

_-Lo sé- le respondió. La tercera figura se formó y dejo a la vista la carta The Hope. Una niña con un corazón alado en sus manos. – ¡Préstame tus poderes carta Sakura!- le pidió el joven inglés y una ventisca negra los rodeó a todos. –Es aquí donde entro yo- aunque Eriol había detenido el tiempo y aunque Sakura poseía poderes estaba demasiada cansada para mantenerse despierta. No quería dormir porque tenía el presentimiento que no lo vería, se aferró a él e intentó mantenerse despierta todo el tiempo posible, pero las palabras de Eriol en su cabeza la tranquilizaron "No te preocupes, fíate del presente, independiente de lo que haya ocurrido en tu sueño, aunque sea triste y doloroso" cerró los ojos sin poder resistirse más y se perdió en la completa oscuridad que la rodeaba _

–Esto es solo un sueño- repitió adormilada y abrió los ojos calmada por lo que había sucedido. No tenía idea lo que Eriol había hecho después de usar su conjuro de tiempo, pero sabía que podía confiar en él. Miró a su alrededor. Kero estaba durmiendo en su cama, ya que aun no tenía su pequeña habitación en el cajón. Sonrió al recordar aquellos momentos y suspiró. Por fin había recordado, no sabía que había hecho Eriol, pero independiente de lo que tuvo que esperar y que sufrir por todo, tenía que agradecerlos (a Eriol y a Tomoyo) ambos estaba en ese momento y ambos la ayudaron. Definitivamente tenía grandes amigos.

La puerta fue tocada suavemente.

-Adelante- respondió con una inmensa sonrisa que iba de oreja a oreja. La persona entró con cuidado de no molestar.

-Buenos días, Sakura- le dijo Tomoyo desde la entrada. -¿Cómo te sientes?- Tomoyo iba vestida con un elegante traje de fiesta, que era recatado pero sensual, un vestido azul marino que llegaba hasta la rodilla y un escote sencillo en la parte superior. Su cabello negro iba recogido y solo dejaba caer algunos mechones sobre sus hombros para darle un elegante toque. Todo le sentaba muy bien.

-Me siento de maravilla- le respondió la castaña.

-Perfecto, en ese caso te hare una pregunta- la joven amatista sonrió y la observo con ternura -¿Estas lista para el gran día?-

Continuara…

* * *

Ese "continuara" tiene mas sentimientos que cualquier otro que he escrito en esta historia. (de solo pensarlo y ya estoy llorando)

A decir verdad, este es el ultimo "continuara" que escribo porque ya es momento de empezar a despedirse de estos simpaticos personajes (por lo menos en este fic) ya que este es el penultimo capitulo, asi que los review de hoy en adelante seran los mas cruciales.

Gracias a todas las chicas que me soportaron y que me apoyaron siempre que actualizaba. Si aman a esta pareja Sakura y Shaoran (es momento de despedirese porque no hare ningun otro fic de ellos (a diferencia de Eriol y Tommy que son mis preferidos)

Gracias de nuevo a todos los que me apoyan y a los que vendran despues, siempre es simpatico recibir los comentarios.

cualquier duda o siugerencia no duden en mandarmela y gracias (nuevamente) por el apoyo y por los review (que espero que sigan llegando)

Sakura Chronicles: ya no me importa si no me mandas "Eso" tu sabes a lo que me refiero...

BYE BYE


	21. NUESTROS SENTIMIENTOS

**Clan, Obligaciones… ¿Y Nuestros Sentimientos?**

Estaba sentada junto al piano negro en la sala de música cuando él entró. -¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?- le preguntó el oji-azul acercándose a ella.

-No- respondió la amatista. Tecleando una pequeña y sencilla melodía.

-¿Segura? Porque pareces querer decirme algo- repitió.

-¡Ya te lo dije, pero tú nunca me respondiste!- Eriol se sentó a su lado en la pequeña banquita del piano y comenzó a teclear algunas teclas, tocando una triste melodía que iba llenándola de esperanza. -¿Cómo se llama?-

-Nukumori no Kioku (la tibieza de los recuerdos)- Eriol mantenía sus ojos sobre las teclas, de vez en cuando los cerraba y se dejaba llevar por la melodía. Tomoyo lo observo y notó que en ningún momento giró a mirarla. Ella se apoyó en el hombro de él y se quedó en silencio, escuchando la melodía le dedicaba. Eriol sonrió y se dedicó a seguir tocando para deleitar a la joven. Sin dejar de tocar el piano comenzó a relatarle todo lo que había ocurrido hace cinco años, desde que en su mansión irrumpió Fei-Wang para retarlo, como había aparecido en Tomoeda para retar a Li, como lo mató y la hirió a ella (Tomoyo), y como con la ayuda de Sakura habían sellado sus poderes y vuelto en el tiempo para evitar que matara a Shaoran, deteniendo y cambiando el flujo del tiempo. –El precio por volver en el tiempo es caro cuando muere una persona- le dijo Eriol, quien cerró los ojos intentando evitar que Tomoyo notara su mirada de tristeza, y terminó de teclear la canción.

-Eres una persona increíble- le dijo la amatista aguantando no derramar lagrimas. –Siempre has ayudado a Sakura en todo lo que has podido-

-No soy el único. Tú no tenías nada que ver en eso y aun así decidiste pagar un precio por ellos. No soy increíble… soy más bien un manipulador. Diría que tú me superas en muchos aspectos-

-Has hecho todo esto sin esperar nada a cambio ¿Por qué dices que eres un manipulador?-

-Porque si lo he hecho esperando algo a cambio. Siempre he esperado mi recompensa y he seguido los planes que he trazado para llegar a mi objetivo-Las orbes amatistas se fijaron en sus ojos azules tan fuerte que llegaron a quemarle. Eriol sonrío y le acarició un mechón que caía sobre su rostro. -Cuando desapareciste, en aquel entonces, cambie muchas cosas en el clan con la ayuda de Ielan, de Xing Ke y también de "the Hope", puse la brecha que se necesitaba para dividir al clan y utilice mis poderes para manipular los recuerdos de algunos miembros (del clan)- Sonrió, volviendo a tocar una nueva melodía –Así se formaron las partes inferior y superior. Borré la memoria de Sakura hasta el momento en el que ella se volviera a reencontrar con Shaoran, para que no sufriera todos esos años de soledad por no poder estar con él.

-Entonces, Eriol ¿Por qué decidiste que ellos tenían que casarse? ¡¿Y porque dices que eres manipulador e interesado?!-

-Hice que ellos se comprometieran porque en el caso de que yo no estuviera, ellos estarían obligados a reencontrarse. Sakura es la única miembro del clan superior, por ser la hija de Fujitaka y respecto a Li, Ielan se encargaría de él-

-¿Eso quiere decir: que el poder que usó la señora Li, si estaba manipulado? Fei-Wang acusó en ese entonces que se había tomado una mala la elección, era cierto- él oji-azul le sonrió triunfante.

-Así es, pero cuando Fei-Wang acuso sobre eso Sakura ya había tomado una decisión con respecto a Shaoran "No me casaré con nadie que no sea Shaoran" entonces mi misión estaba cumplida- Eriol sonrió divertido –Así que ya no tenía que preocuparme de su relación ya que los dos podían seguir con eso -

-Me dijiste que habían sellado a Fei-Wang ¿Cómo es que…?-

-Cuando los poderes de Sakura se durmieron en conjunto con sus recuerdos, el sello que mantenía los poderes de Fei-Wang se debilito y él debió haber encontrado una forma de liberarse. Así que previniendo que algo malo le sucediera deje a "the hope" cuidándolo y le encargue de que la siguiente vez que nos volviéramos a encontrar fuera ella quien liberara el sello de los recuerdos de Sakura-

-¿Eso hizo en la boda? Cuando apareció y le dijo "favorita de los dioses"- preguntó Tomoyo recordando la escena.

-Sí-

-Calculaste todo ¿Verdad?-

-Sí, o bueno… no todo. Algo se salió de control, algo que se llama Xing Ke- Tomoyo lo miró a los ojos y esperó que él continuara su relato -No pensé que la persona que había destinado para ayudarme resultaría ser mi rival-. Observo la ventana y las hojas que caían afuera.

-Eriol aun no sé porque te dices manipulador e interesado. Lo de manipulador lo creo ¿pero interesado?- una carcajada salió de sus labios cuando ella le dijo manipulador tan descaradamente.

-Siempre he esperado el momento para recibir mi recompensa, y el volver a unir a Sakura y a Li era parte de mi plan para conseguirte-

-¿Conseguirme?- tartamudeó ella y abrió los ojos sorprendida cuando vio que el chico la iba a afirmar de los brazos para retenerla. Se levantó de la banca y dio unos pasos hacia atrás mientras él la seguía

-Ahora ya te tengo, pero me haces falta, aun no es suficiente- La aprisionó rodeando su cintura con sus brazos y la obligó a mirarlo – No sabes durante cuánto tiempo he esperado este momento, desde mi vida como Clow, y durante esto cuarenta y cuatro años (edad verdadera de Eriol) he esperado el momento para estar a tú lado-

-Eriol…- murmuró asustada y desconcertada por la confesión.

-Tú sabes que mi nacimiento no es igual al de los demás, y que yo soy una parte de Clow, en conjuntó con el padre de Sakura (Fujitaka). Cuando nací (por decirlo de alguna manera)…- la afirmó de las manos sin quitarle la vista de encima –…Le entregué el libro a Fujitaka, para que este algún día llegara a las manos de Sakura, con eso mi misión estaría pausada hasta el momento que Sakura llegara a la edad de diez años. También sabía que tu serias su amiga y apoyo, y que nos conoceríamos, pero… algo no estaba en mis planes- La voz de un hombre gritando en su cabeza entristeció su mirada y se apoyó en el hombro de la chica…

_-¡Sonomi! ¡Sonomi!- la llamó su marido, un hombre de tez blanca y ojos oscuros y penetrantes. Él corría junto a la camilla que llevaba a la mujer por los pasillos del hospital, desde su cintura hacia abajo se esparcía la sangre que teñía la ropa y las sabanas blancas. –Te pondrás bien, veras que todo saldrá bien- dijo desesperado el hombre. La pelirroja sonrió sin ganas y se tocó el estomago dejando empapados sus dedos con el liquido rojo._

_-Soichiro… ¿cómo esta mi bebe?- murmuró la mujer. Antes de que pudiera responder algunas enfermeras hicieron que el hombre se apartara de la camilla y entraron a una sala de urgencias, dejando al preocupado hombre observar a través de un vidrio._

Eriol cerró los ojos recordando aquellos horribles recuerdos que habían acudido a su mente –…Una persona atropello a una mujer embarazada- continuó diciendo pensativamente –Y el bebe que la mujer esperaba estuvo a punto de morir-

-¿Quién fue esa persona?- preguntó Tomoyo.

-Fue tu madre, Tomoyo, y ese bebe… eras tú- Eriol la atrajo a sus brazos y sintió el perfume de su cabello y la calidez de su cuerpo –Estaba desesperado, no sabía qué hacer, no sabía cómo salvarte. Tenía tanto poder y no podía ayudarte. Maldije mis poderes y maldije la maldita vida que había llevado, entonces se me ocurrió la idea de volver en el tiempo, podía utilizar mi magia para hacer eso y lo hice, volví hasta el momento justo antes de que tu madre saliera lastimada. Si podía protegerla entonces nada sucedería, y así fue. Ahora estas a mi lado, sana y a salvo- deposito un tierno beso en sus labios.

-Todo…- susurró –todo lo has visto y lo has hecho suceder a tus deseos-

-Por algo soy Clow Reed, el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos -

-¡No!- dijo Tomoyo con una leve sonrisa y secándose las lagrimas – ¡No eres Clow Reed! Eres Eriol, Eriol Hiragisawa- El oji-azul se sorprendió. La sensación de felicidad que había esperado durante toda su vida por fin había llegado a inundar su corazón y pudo sonreír con un brillo único que sorprendió a su compañera.

-Esta es la primera vez que alguien me ve como Eriol solamente, no como la reencarnación de Clow. Te lo agradezco, Tommy- Le dio otro tierno beso en los labios -No hice una mala elección- ella iba a decirle algo, pero él le tapó los labios con sus dedos –Pero aun no te has sincerado completamente conmigo- Tomoyo lo abrazó y hundió su rostro entre el hombro y el cuello del joven.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?- preguntó acongojada.

-Lo que realmente deseas. No me negaré a ninguna de tus peticiones-

-¿A ninguna?- preguntó con malicia. Él sonrió y negó con la cabeza

-A ninguna-

-No te vayas- rogó la nívea con los ojos empapados por las lagrimas –Discúlpame por ser egoísta pero no quiero que te vayas a Inglaterra- Eriol la apretó con fuerza hacia su cuerpo y sonrió feliz.

-Era todo lo que necesitaba escuchar. No me iré, Tommy- respondió para volver a juntar sus labios en un tierno y apasionado beso.

--.--.--.—

-Buenos días- dijo Tomoyo cuando Fujitaka les abrió la puerta. El hombre parecía muy tranquilo y feliz, su sonrisa no se podía disimular con nada. Vestía un esmoquin de dos piezas de color café claro y una corbata. –Se ven muy hermosas- dijo el jefe de familia Kinomoto con delicadeza

-Usted también- agregó Tomoyo, pero Sonomi no dijo nada, prefirió guardar silencio y observar la casa bien decorada. -¿Y Sakura?

-Sakura aun sigue durmiendo- informó Fujitaka y pasó su vista sobre las dos mujeres para depositarla sobre Eriol que venía un poco más atrás, con su amiga Nakuru –Buenos días, Hiragisawa, Akizuki-

-Buenos días, Kinomoto- respondieron los dos.

-¿Necesita ayuda en algo?- preguntó Nakuru con una sonrisa.

-Eres muy amable, pero todo está listo-

-¿Y cómo está el novio?- preguntó Eriol, que venía con su traje tradicional del clan, perfectamente ordenado

-Está arriba, no ha querido salir de su habitación-

-No se preocupe- dijo Tomoyo acercándose a ellos (Eriol y Fujitaka) –Nosotros nos encargaremos de mover a los novios- Eriol dirigió a Tomoyo hasta la escalera y subieron hasta el segundo piso.

-Veré que puedo hacer por Shaoran, debe estar muy nervioso- le comentó Eriol mientras subían y en su rostro se posó una sonrisa.

-No le hagas nada malo-

-¡¿Yo?!- preguntó sarcástico – ¡Pero si soy un ángel!-

-Un brujo, un brujo- repitió ella. Eriol le dio un besó en la frente y entró sin pedir permiso a la habitación que le correspondía al joven Li. Tomoyo sonrió y tocó la puerta de Sakura.

-¡**Adelante!-** dijo la persona desde adentro de la habitación. Tomoyo abrió con cuidado y observo a la oji-verde que acababa de despertar y que la miraba con felicidad.

-Buenos días, Sakura ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Me siento de maravilla- le respondió la castaña.

-¡Perfecto! en ese caso te hare una pregunta- la joven amatista sonrió y la observó con ternura -¿Estas lista para el gran día?- Sakura asintió con una enorme sonrisa invadiendo su rostro. La joven Daidouji pudo notar las chispas de felicidad en sus ojos y sonrió feliz porque el deseo de su amiga ese día se haría realidad, ese día por fin ambos chicos contraerían su matrimonio y después de cinco años de amargura soledad los dos estarían juntos, aunque Shaoran nunca se enteraría de lo sucedido. Ese sería el pequeño secreto que mantendrían entre los tres amigos. -¿Necesitas que te traiga algo?- preguntó la nívea con una mirada cargada de ternura, pero su castaña amiga negó con la cabeza.

-No, estoy bien. Mejor que nunca- Se levantó de golpe y se abalanzó sobre la chica. Ambas cayeron al piso, junto a la puerta. –Tomoyo, nunca te he agradecido por lo que has hecho por mí-

-Sakura, haría cualquier cosa por verte feliz-

-Si necesitaras cualquier cosa, no importa lo que sea, no dudes en pedírmela-

-Está bien- dijo la amatista debajo de su amiga. Shaoran y Eriol salieron de la habitación de en frente a contemplar la escena de las chicas. Los dos vestían muy elegantes, con sus trajes tradicionales del clan. – ¿No estás nerviosa?- Sakura negó con la cabeza.

-En absoluto- Se levantó y ayudo a su amiga a levantarse.

-¿Está todo bien?- preguntó un muy nervioso Shaoran.

-Sí, todo está en orden- respondió Tomoyo. –Yo me encargare de la novia- entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta dejando a los dos jóvenes afuera.

-¿Nervioso, Li?- preguntó el oji-azul, como por quinta vez.

-¡No!- le respondió el chico con un poco de molestia por la insistente pregunta, y comenzó a caminar de forma extraña, moviendo el pie y la mano derecha al mismo tiempo y ritmo. Eriol delineó una sonrisa traviesa, mientras lo veía alejarse hacia la escalera.

Antes de que castaño llegara al primer escalón, Eriol le puso la mano en el hombro y se acercó peligrosamente hasta su oído -Espero que te vaya bien en tu noche de bodas- le dijo el inglés mientras lo adelantaba y bajaba las escaleras -recuerda que la unión del clan no es tu casamiento, si no tu heredero- Shaoran se quedo paralizado y con su rostro rojo como un tomate, mientras Eriol bajaba la escalera con una simpática sonrisa en los labios.

-_"Aun estas con eso"_- pensó Shaoran con la cara excesivamente roja. Una sombra oscura y peligrosa se posesionó detrás de Shaoran haciendo que su respiración se agitara y el miedo lo inundara. Antes de que pudiera voltearse una persona lo empujó y lo apartó del paso. Shaoran observo a su nuevo acompañante y el aura maligna que despedía. Touya realmente despedía un aura negra, no era de odio o rabia, sí de enojo, mucho enojo.

El nerviosismo de Shaoran se disolvió y una sonrisa se delineó en sus labios. Antes de que pudiera pensar en la mejor manera de decir algo, las palabras brotaron de sus labios -¿No vas a felicitarme? es el día de mi boda-. Ahora sabía lo que sentía Eriol cada vez que lo molestaba y sintió un gran regocijo en su interior. Yukito que estaba junto al moreno se acercó a Shaoran y extendió la mano para saludarlo.

-Felicidades, Shaoran- dijo el rubio platinado con una sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias, Tsukishiro- los dos se voltearon a mirar al moreno que los observaba de mala gana.

-Felicidades, Shaoran- le dijo por fin el moreno, rechinando sus dientes. Lo afirmó del cuello del traje y lo acercó a su cara –si te atreves a lastimar a mi hermana te las veras conmigo-

-De eso no tienes que amenazarme. Ni siquiera yo me lo perdonaría-

-Hasta ese momento me mantendré al margen-

-¿Eso quiere decir que tengo tu aprobación, hermano mayor?-

-Si- lo zamarreó un poco -pero… ¡si vuelves a decirme hermano, te mato!- los dos rieron con ironía y se alejaron. El moreno bajo la escalera, al tiempo que Tomoyo salía al pasillo y lo observaba (al joven Li) todo desordenado.

-¿Pero qué haces? ¿Piensas presentarte en esa facha? Este día te casas con mi Sakurita y no dejare por ningún motivo que te presentes así- se acercó a él y comenzó a ordenarlo como a un niño.

-Tomoyo, nunca te he agradecido por lo que has hecho- dijo él seriamente.

-Pero si no he hecho nada- dijo la nívea con modestia.

-Al contrario, has hecho mucho- ella le devolvió una sonrisa tierna mientras estiraba la ultima arruga que llevaba sobre el cuello.

-Bien, ya que insistes… De nada- lo dejo listo para bajar y esperar a la novia. Shaoran acompañó a Tomoyo hasta el salón que estaba completamente listo para la ceremonia.

El castaño se quedo en el centro del salón, mientras que la nívea tomaba su lugar junto a su amado de ojos azules, y sin que nadie lo notara entrelazaba sus manos con una mirada de reojo.

Nakuru sonrió al ver a la pareja y afirmó a los dos pequeños que la acompañaban en sus manos (Spinel y Kero) quienes se mantenían estáticos sobre sus brazos, para evitar llamar la atención (que ya de por si la llamaban). Yukito y Touya estaban al lado del señor Kinomoto y a su otro lado estaba la hermosa madre de Tomoyo, que mantenía una mirada soñadora.

–"_Si así está en la boda de su sobrina, ya me imagino en la de su hija"-_ pensó la castaña con una sonrisa al imaginarse a Eriol y a Tomoyo en su boda. Shaoran estaba en el centro de todos, frente a la mesa que mantenía un papel y dos sellos a su lado. Aunque esa era una boda apresurada, la siguiente seria frente a su madre y a los miembros del clan, pero esa boda pequeña y con las personas importantes para ambos tenía mucho más valor para él que la que vendría.

Los pasos de la novia bajando la escalera llamaron la atención del joven novio, que volteó hacia el pasillo donde aparecería Sakura. Su respiración se agitó fuertemente y sintió que la sangre le bombeaba con más fuerza, haciendo que sus mejillas se sonrojaran.

La presión de la mano de Eriol sobre la de su novia se intensifico. La nívea se dio cuenta que aunque el intachable e inmutable Eriol no daba ninguna expresión en su rostro, su cuerpo decía otra cosa. Sonrió al darse cuenta que había conocido una nueva faceta de él. Un silencio inundó la sala, al momento que la novia se hacía presente en ella.

Dio el último paso que la llevaría hasta el lugar de reunión, el lugar donde todos la esperaban. El lugar donde ella era la novia de Li y donde después de cinco años podría volver a estar juntos. Ya sin miedo, sin llanto y sin desconfianza. Ya recordaba lo que había sucedido, ya sabía que Eriol había hecho todo lo posible para cumplir la promesa que le había hecho, de volver a reunirlos y que Tomoyo los había apoyado hasta el último momento. Se sintió feliz al encontrarse con todas las personas que eran importantes para ella y los miró detenidamente a cada uno. Su padre, su tía Sonomi, su hermano y Yukito: su familia. Nakuru, Spinel y Kero, Tomoyo y Eriol: Sus grandes y queridos amigos. Se paró frente a todos ellos y frente a todas las personas que no estaban en ese momento pero que la apoyaban, y fijó su vista en Shaoran, su amado Shaoran… y entonces sonrió.

**Nuestros sentimientos (x 4)**

**FIN.**


End file.
